


我欲何求

by neioo中文 (neioo)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, 恶友组 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 116,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neioo/pseuds/neioo%E4%B8%AD%E6%96%87
Summary: 什么是国家化身？他们是不朽的存在，代表一个国家，有着界限明晰的职能。二十世纪的到来让国际政局产生了翻天覆地的变化，国家化身们在瞬息万变的局势中挣扎着寻找自己的方向。但正当他们的生活逐渐步入正轨，第二次世界大战开始了，一切旧有的秩序法则不复存在。轴心力量的成员国不信任附属国的化身，并且利用国家化身能够自我修复的特质在他们身上进行各种实验；而盟国政客将他们视作毫无用处的消耗品。一些国家化身对此作壁上观，可另一些与他们政府的意志对抗，试图力挽狂澜。他们是什么？人类还是国家？在这漫长的生命里，他们意欲何求？他们不知道。史向，二战背景。这一篇是Are We Humans《生而为国》的前传，但也可以单独成篇。会出现真实事件，国家化身的人类名字和国家名皆有使用。出场角色很多，但只标注重要角色的标签。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), America/Japan (Hetalia), Austria/Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), 仏英 - Relationship, 米菊 - Relationship, 露中
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Der Anfang 【德语：伊始】

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What do we want?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660761) by [neioo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neioo/pseuds/neioo). 



> 翻译：  
> 联合广场上的K：https://mephistok.lofter.com [she is the former translator]  
> Annanika：https://muyiluoshuang.lofter.com  
> 栗子：https://artrialee.lofter.com  
> 西窗月  
> 烟华  
> 维莱  
> 咩咩  
> 秦时  
> xinder
> 
> 早八人带常委会：  
> 奇妙的汉化组，名字里饱含了大学牲们对早八的怨念【？】。最初由于Aannanika的突发奇想而建立，并经历了艰难曲折的取名过程，最终确定此名，可喜可贺可喜可贺。成员包含Annanika，烟华，西窗月，栗子，秦时，咩咩，维莱，xinder。
> 
> 主页：  
> https://zaobarendaichangweihui.lofter.com/  
> https://write.as/zao-ba-ren-dai-chang-wei-hui/
> 
>   
> 作者小姐姐是米家人，专业是亚洲研究，会说汉语，有时候也会来这里看看；如果对一些事件的理解与我们有出入，希望能够理性探讨，若是真的有不恰当的地方可以在评论中提出，译者会联系原作者进行协商。但就译者个人而言暂时还没有看到这种情况。
> 
> 一些可能需要注明的设定（在文中都会提到）：  
> 国家化身是不死的，除非国家消失或国民不再承认他们（普鲁士是例外），在受到伤害后可以自我修复，修复速度由当时的国力决定；国家化身可以听懂任何现行的语言，但在特殊情况下无法理解外语（比如过于虚弱时）；国家之间能够互相察觉彼此的存在，因为每个化身周围都存在“气场/气息（presence）”，他们情绪激动时气场会增强，虚弱时气场会变得微弱，距离过远或（暂时）死亡时气场消失；当国家化身情绪失控的时候，他们的眼睛会发出红光，并且虹膜和眼白一起变成红色、十分骇人，因此被很多人视作怪物；普通国民不知道国家化身的存在（与本家动画设定不同）。
> 
> 联合广场上的K 译者的话：
> 
> 建议对二战历史不太熟悉的小可爱们回顾一下历史课本，大致掌握参战国信息和时间线。因为本文采用POV写法，时间和空间上有一定跨度，太太原文每一节标题都采用视角人物的母语，日期也可以提供许多隐藏信息，有助于理解情节，而且通过标题猜内容的过程也很有趣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：联合广场上的K  
> 校对：Annanika & xinder

2\. Dezember 1940

(1940年12月2日)

这里又黑，又冷。每一步都激起层层回音灌满走廊，让人难以呼吸。

普鲁士神经紧绷，太阳穴突突直跳。他试图专注脚下。他不敢抬头。这段路程简直走了他一个世纪。

哐当，哐当。金属碰撞发出沉闷的声响。

“我们快到了。”一个纳粹终于宣判道。

“这里挖得很深。”一个日本人用德语回答。他的口音很重。

“这是出于安全考虑。”

普鲁士感觉自己快吐了，恶心感迫使他将视线从自己的鞋子上撕扯开来。德国和奥地利走在他两侧，日本、罗马诺和意大利紧随在后。他们全穿着制服，举止僵硬、面无表情。

“他们在前面那个房间。元首和你们的上司在一起，他会在演示开始前与你们会面。”

普鲁士一点儿都不想和希特勒、裕仁天皇，或是墨索里尼共处一室。

走廊两边的墙壁似乎在向他压迫过来。

_我是不是本有可能不参与其中？_

_我是否本有可能改变点什么？_

他曾将情报提供给西班牙和法国——在奥运会上。但西班牙陷于法西斯独裁者的统治下无法脱身，而法国——

他的国家在六月就投降了，从那以后普鲁士再没见过他。

其实他知道纳粹在对法国与其他投降的国家干些什么。但他试图否认；他多希望一切不过是他的梦魇。

希特勒的副官打开铁门。

普鲁士的听觉一瞬间失灵了。这房间昏暗，肮脏，又空荡，只摆着一张张手术台——匈牙利正躺在其中之一上。她的头发被剃光了。她全身赤裸地被铁链牢牢锁在床上，旁边围着波兰、丹麦和挪威。但普鲁士几乎没有注意到其他这些国家化身。他的视线开始模糊，他望见奥地利捂住了自己的嘴。

有人在交谈。他们现在都进了房间，而有人竟然还能 _谈笑生风_ 。

“我们即将进行的医学实验将造福全人类，”那人说，“而这些被征服的国家化身则会被用作——”

“那你他妈告诉我伊丽莎白为什么会在这儿？匈牙利是主动加入轴心国的！”普鲁士啐道，他甚至没来得及思考这句话的后果。

这不是个明智的选择。

所有政府官员猛地转向他，德国钳住他的手臂不让他冲上前，而匈牙利——她看着他，眼里毫无波澜。

“谁是‘伊丽莎白'？”刚刚发话的男人说，“在这里的都是些恶心的怪物。”

普鲁士眼前尽是红色。

“他只是随便说说。”德国平静地为他撒谎，像一条听话的好狗。

_你就是那样教他的。你就是那样将他养大的。_

_他是你一直以来想要成为的样子，但看看现在，看看都发生了些什么。_

“不，我是认真的。”普鲁士说，他能感受到自己的气场在增强。

奥地利看向他，眼里除了恐惧还是恐惧。匈牙利竟露出不耐烦的神情；而波兰在小声啜泣。普鲁士不知道这一切如何开始——

一个纳粹官员扇了他一耳光，而德国正死死拽着他。在这当口，普鲁士得以瞟向罗马诺和意大利：意大利一脸茫然，而罗马诺看起来已经濒临崩溃。

日本——日本僵在原地，宛如一尊雕塑。

有人将普鲁士从德国身边扯开。“你，去向元首为刚刚的失礼道歉。”

他与希特勒四目交汇，极力克止喉咙里喷涌的愤怒。

“不。”

“啊，我们本想用那些国家来做演示，但今天这里似乎有了一名新的志愿者。”

普鲁士张开嘴。

一颗子弹打中他的膝盖。

他不由得跪下。有人惊叫，或许是丹麦，或许是他自己。

“看到他的眼睛是如何变红的吗？”有人照着普鲁士的腹部踹了一脚，“一旦国家化身感到恐惧或是愤怒，就会变成这样。真是够瘆人的，是吧？”

他被人架上手术台。他试图反抗，但腿上又中了一弹，他竭尽所有力量避免自己在人前散架。

“看到其他国家惊惶的样子了吗？那是他的气场造成的。国家化身像动物一样用气息识别彼此的情绪，也可以用它击垮敌手。”

普鲁士的嘴被堵住了。他拼命挣扎。有人撕掉他的衬衫，将一管药剂注射进他的小臂。

“看到了吗？我们刚刚击中了他的膝盖，而它现在已经不再流血。这些怪物能以不可思议的速度进行自我修复。”

阴影从上方向他压过来，隔绝了所有亮光。

“他们可以使用任何一种语言，重新生出四肢；他们无法产生后代，也完全从虚无里诞生。这样吧，我让你们看一看这些怪物的身体部件能以多快的速度长回来。”

_不。_

方才注射的药物让他失去了对躯体的控制。他无法动弹。他四肢无力。他——

有人拿起了一把钳子。普鲁士试图挣脱束缚他的镣铐。他望进奥地利眼里，他看起来害怕极了；意大利现在也无比恐慌，罗马诺试图将泪水憋回眼眶；日本仍旧该死的毫无表情，而德国——

他很平静。

_我把你教得真好。_

_我也能这样，我也能保持——_

那钳子猛然扯出了他的眼球。

普鲁士的尖叫划破了空气。

“或许这能教会你不要做事出格。”有人在他耳边道。

他甚至无法考虑回应，因为就在下一刻，他们砍下了他的手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 大家好，每章末尾会有类似的笔记。如果你没有读过正文《生而为国》（Are We Humans）也尽可以放心看下去。这一部主要会通过普鲁士、英格兰、俄罗斯、和日本四个国家化身的视角讲述故事。
> 
> 译者注：  
> 因为本篇史向国设频繁使用国名，过多的分隔符会严重影响阅读体验，因此本篇中的国名不会加分隔符。敬请读者谅解，谢谢！ 
> 
> 成员简介：  
> Annanika：各位兄弟姐妹好！我是Annanika，还有个cn是庭燎。这不是我第一部翻译作品但是是我第一次试着碰超万字的篇幅——这也太挑战自我了喂。最初招募大家帮忙的理由是因为看到三部曲好多【天呐真的好多】，没想到竟然能够搞成一个英翻汉化组，真是意外之喜！非常感谢各位翻译的热心帮忙也非常感谢所有人阅读我们的翻译！许愿我们能够在接下来的一段时间里尽快搞定三部曲余下的两部！
> 
> 西窗月：大家好我的圈名是西窗月，我是一个文学、历史爱好者，致力于提高自己的翻译能力！
> 
> 咩咩：你好，我是咩咩。阿泼喝一线牵，相逢便是缘。很高兴来到本书的自我介绍环节，作为第n号男嘉宾，我……我马上就没屁放了。请女嘉宾们给个面子为我留灯，谢谢大家。（鞠躬）
> 
> 栗子：哈喽，这里是汉化组的栗子。（东张西望，一无所长.MP3）很高兴能够参与汉化，成为大家和三部曲之间的桥梁上滴一块砖～希望大家都能喜欢neioo太太的作品。
> 
> 烟华：没有什么可说的就祝大家看文快乐吧！
> 
> xinder：一只沙雕，漂泊在外，唯书相伴，只愿多生几枚肝，容我码文渡忘川。
> 
> 维莱：哈啰，我是维莱！人在澳门，卑微大学牲兼翻译爱好者，最喜欢露露和法法，耶！


	2. D-Day【军事行动】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：联合广场上的K  
> 校对：Annanika & xinder

6 June 1944

(1944年6月6日)

早晨七点钟。

风吹得愈加猛了，海浪撞向满载士兵的小船。英格兰深吸一口气，强迫自己忽略晕船带来的恶心感。他明明早就习惯了在海上航行，但是该死的——

“我们快靠岸了。”威尔士喃喃道。

英格兰眯起眼。陆地实际还很遥远，他们只能勉强辨认出被晨雾模糊的海岸线。

“看来我们会在七点二十五分时登陆。”威尔士接着说，他有些反胃。

远方传来枪炮声。满载着火药和伞兵的机队滑过天空，留下长长的白色尾迹——

威尔士趴在船边开始呕吐。

他们还没有上到登陆艇上，但英格兰觉得这一指令很快就会下达。

“真恶心。”苏格兰在他们身后道。

威尔士用威尔士语嘟哝了些什么，英格兰猛地转身但没有听清。苏格兰脸色苍白——好吧，比平时更加苍白——而北爱尔兰紧贴着苏格兰的腰部。他比苏格兰矮了一头。

“我们什么时候上登陆艇？”英格兰问，他装出一副信心十足的模样。

苏格兰脸上眼袋很深，他把爱北爱尔兰从身上甩下来：“我觉得道格拉斯·格雷厄姆少即将会给第五十步兵师下达指令。”

“所以呢，我们这样就紧跟他们上岸？”威尔士啐道，他抹净嘴直起身来，“他们经验丰富，已经在好几个战场经历了那么多次战斗。而我们在接受撑死他妈一个月的半吊子训练之后竟然也要跟着他们登陆——”

英格兰试图打断他：“威尔士——”

**“而且北爱尔兰他妈的为什么必须要跟来？他的实际年龄只相当于人类的十五岁！”**

北爱尔兰看起来快哭了。苏格兰一脸不耐烦。英格兰拼命试图平息威尔士的怒火。“不会……不会有事的。我们会拿下金滩，在朱诺海滩和加拿大军队会合，然后美国人很快也会来。所有人谋划已久。我们都能做到的。我们肯定能从纳粹手里把法国夺回来。”

“我真好奇可怜的老弗朗吉都遭遇了些什么。”苏格兰捏着自己的鼻梁。

无论如何英格兰都不愿意去想这个问题。

谢天谢地，他现在也没有去思考的必要。

“入列！”有个陆军准将喊道，“我们即将登艇！”

***

海浪颠得他们左摇右晃。

海岸线近了，英格兰看见轰炸过的痕迹，先前空中的火力已经摧毁了德国人的大部分防御设施。

他深吸一口气，但视线瞬间飘忽，眼前尽是法国被他的政府官员押走时脸上深深的恐惧，法国在看着他——

苏格兰给了他一肘。“现在用不着你的气场，收敛着点。”他嘶声道。

英格兰咽了口唾沫。威尔士坐立不安。同一条船上的士兵盯着北爱尔兰，看起来完全摸不着头脑。

“我们要靠岸了！”船上的中尉高喊。德国人开始了第一波扫射，但他们离得足够远，暂时还是安全的。

英格兰试图集中注意，让自己平静下来，进入从前他面临战斗时的状态。但该死的，从前战争是那样的不同，那时候打仗自有一套规矩，而且那些机关枪、炸弹和毒气压根就还没被发明出来。

_ 我们需要跟随这支连队——苏格兰、威尔士、北爱尔兰、还有我——我们需要跑到德国人所在的丘顶那里拿下他们，然后再跟连队到朱诺海滩和加拿大军队会合。马修在那儿。还有阿尔弗雷德—— _

一波子弹击中附近的水面。

“打起精神来！”中尉大喊。

英格兰背上的装备突然显得有千斤重。他浑身紧绷，准备行动。

枪弹打中前面那条船，士兵纷纷倒下。

“登陆！”

英格兰跳进水中，装备的重量把他往海底拖去。子弹雨点一样从上方泼下来，射入水下才稍稍减速。英格兰强迫自己向前游，与迎面拍来的海流搏斗。但他肺里的氧气越来越少，海盐灼烧着他的眼睛。

威尔士在他身旁。他们一起往前挣扎，直到抵达一处略浅的海湾，终于能把脑袋探出水面。英格兰大口呼吸着，泪水涌上眼眶。他手忙脚乱地抹着眼睛清理视线，但这不太容易了，海水还在不断地从头盔里往下灌。在这一瞬间，身前的小伙子中弹倒下了。

_ 我必须撑到岸上。我必须继续前进。操—— _

“快戴上眼镜。”威尔士嘶嘶道，挣扎着把他自己那一副从腰间解下来。

他们逐渐靠近岸边，英格兰的太阳穴突突直跳。“现在谁他妈还管眼睛变红不变红——”

突如其来的爆炸。

破碎的躯体飞向空中。英格兰的听觉失灵了。他踉跄着爬上海滩，士兵们把金属残骸当作掩体躲在后面，军官们咆哮着下达命令。医疗队手忙脚乱地试图救助伤员，但又一波弹雨打乱了一切。

_ 我们的中尉在哪儿？ _

英格兰躲在一些残骸后，摸索着掏出那副蠢毙了的墨镜。他才发现一边镜片已经碎了，不由得骂骂咧咧。

“我们必须继续前进！”不知道过了多久，有人高喊，是个中尉。但不是他们本来应该跟随的那位，“待在这儿，我们会死光的！”

英格兰的耳朵嗡嗡直响。“苏格——斯科特和诺斯在哪儿？”他问威尔士，声音被惨叫和枪声掩盖，听上去像是被人掐住了脖子。海水正被鲜血染红。

威尔士的暗色镜片也碎了。他茫然四望： “我不知——”

又一次爆炸。

“快走！走啊！”

英格兰强迫自己站起来，仓皇向前进发，威尔士紧跟着他。他感觉自己的眼睛正在因为他感到压力越来越大而渐渐变红，他拼命地想要停下——

他被摁倒在地。

沙子糊了他满脸，整得他简直岔了气。罪魁祸首死死地将他钉在地上，沉重的装备让他难以自己爬起来。

英格兰的挣扎引起了路过士兵的注意，有人揪着他的腿把他拽开。他被一路拖到又一堆掩体后。

英格兰试图聚焦目光：“怎——”

“你的朋友护住了你！他死了。你似乎受伤了。”那士兵解释道。

“医疗队！”

英格兰脑袋嗡嗡作响，“我不需——”他试图坐起来，肩上却突然传来灼烧般的疼痛。他周围有四个士兵，都很年轻，都茫然和紧张。

威尔士不在这。

_ 操。 _

“医疗队！”

“我没事。”英格兰呛咳道。他能感觉到伤口正在恢复，但在弹片去除之前没法彻底痊愈。那东西还硌在那儿。

“你一点都不好——我的老天爷啊！”

英格兰知道自己眼睛红了。

他阖上眼睛。其他士兵在询问那个人到底发生了什么，英格兰极力去想待会儿他怎样才能拽回威尔士的躯体。

“所有人，继续前进！”

“那是个 _ 小孩 _ 吗——”

有人将眼镜怼回他脸上。

“好样的，亚瑟。”苏格兰的声音在他耳边嘶嘶道。

爆炸。

英格兰睁开眼。北爱尔兰正躺在他边上，苏格兰弓身趴在地上。

士兵们飞跑过他们。

“我们的中尉死了。”北爱尔兰冷不丁道。

“威尔士被打死了。”英格兰在同时说。

“我知道，他的气场消失了。”苏格兰哼了一声。镜片的阴影投在他和北爱尔兰的脸上。

“我们需要空中支援！”一名跑过去的士兵大叫。

“只要我们占领一个据点，海上力量就能发挥作用！”

英格兰坐起来，扫视着威尔士的躯体所在的沙滩。“我要去找他。”

“你他妈没得选。”苏格兰在愈加猛烈的枪声里大吼。北爱尔兰瑟缩了一下。他在发抖。

英格兰无视了他的口气：“掩护我！”

“嚯，听上去像我他妈做得到——”

他向海边冲去，没听见剩下的话。有士兵冲他吼叫，让他别管那些死人，但——

一波弹雨。

苏格兰在大喊，但英格兰没理他，他找到了威尔士的尸体，面对后者头上的血洞几乎吐了出来。他拎着威尔士的领子，看见边上一个士兵被开膛破肚，脏器一览无余。英格兰和他四目交汇。他在哭。英格兰拽着威尔士的领子把他拖走了。

_ 快点，向前，前面就是掩体。 _

“别把那死人往这儿带！”

英格兰猫腰躲进掩体，心脏突突跳着；北爱尔兰发出一声压抑的惊叫。在这期间，苏格兰和其他士兵还在向防守的德国人射击。

“其他师也在往这边儿来！”有人高喊，“铁丝网正在被割开了！”

“他有双红眼睛。我们得离他远点。他真的有——”

“汤姆——”

汤姆试图跑开。但胸膛瞬间就被子弹击中。

“伙计，你的朋友已经死了。把他留在这儿，快继续前进！”一名中尉催促。

威尔士的脸正在愈合，但他离复活还得有一会儿。因此当英格兰看见士兵们向丘顶发起冲锋时，他得尽快做出抉择。

“你和他待在这儿。”他命令苏格兰和威尔士。

这激怒了苏格兰。他还蹲在那里，瞄准着丘顶。“我们他妈为什么要——”

“我已经痊愈了。”实际上他的肩膀还在作痛，但他们没必要知道这一点，“我比你们恢复得都快。我再受伤也不会有事。在威尔——威廉恢复前，你们得看着他。”

“我——”

英格兰离开掩体，跟着又一股士兵冲向山丘。

他们抵达山脚下，铁丝网已经被剪开一段。他们匍匐着爬了过去。岸边的舰队开始炮击山顶堡垒，期间英格兰一直发着抖。

等他们终于到了网下的时候，他不知怎的被分去和另一些人共同保卫刚刚拿下的据点。他们向德国人投掷手榴弹，其他人负责射击。

他原本连队的一个人发现了他。“和你在一起的另外三个人呢？”他透过枪炮声喊着。

一次爆炸。

“困在海滩上了！”英格兰回喊道。

“有一个死了！”有个人冲他喊叫。

一波扫射。

“他没死！”英格兰吼道，在低身寻找掩护的同时试图搞清楚枪声的来源。

“你他妈为什么还戴着墨镜——”

轰炸机在头顶掠过，向钢铁堡垒投掷炸弹。有个堡垒被点燃了，上头的枪声也稀疏起来。他们的人开始涌上山丘。英格兰听见有人大喊后援部队已经到了，他们很快就会深入诺曼底腹地，那里德国人的力量也更集中。他准备好继续向前——

“再走神一回试试。”有人在他耳边啐道。

英格兰惊跳起来。他附近的士兵吓得面白如纸。

威尔士看起来并不愉快。苏格兰和北爱尔兰在他身后，神色恍惚。英格兰看向表盘。

八点了。

“我们得朝朱诺海滩去。”苏格兰透过混乱喊道。

现在转过身，英格兰能看到海滩已经被鲜血染得有多么红，但他尽量忽略。“我们连队的其他人呢？我们他妈又该听谁的指挥？”

“副少尉在那边。”刚被吓得脸色惨白的士兵喃喃道。英格兰几乎听不他在说些什么。

“我们走吧。”他迈开步子。

“一切确实都按照计划进行着，对吗？”北爱尔兰咳嗽着问，小跑着跟上他。

一个德国兵尖声惨叫着从某幢建筑物里跳出来。他浑身着火。英国兵士们欢呼雀跃。

“嗯。”苏格兰嘟哝。

***

英格兰的肩膀还在一跳一跳地作痛，他感觉头重脚轻。

他们跟随前进的整个连队都焦躁不安。少尉在带领他们前进，四分之一的士兵已经牺牲。他们和加拿大军团的联络充其量是草草了事。因此他们不知道还有点什么盼头。

飞机还在他们头顶盘旋，不时在远处投下炸弹。每次爆炸都吓得北爱尔兰一跃而起。他几乎真的是跳了起来。

就比如现在这样。

苏格兰不胜其烦。“停下。”他嘶嘶道。

北爱尔兰低下了头。

他们在寸草不生又泥泞不堪的土地上艰难跋涉。再往南一些的位置，其他英军部队正在试图占领一座小镇。但他们这支连队需要想办法和加拿大军团会合，搞清楚怎么把各个海滩战场之间的道路打通。

英格兰用余光瞟见威尔士在揉自己的脑袋，他满脸淤青、血迹斑斑，脏兮兮的金发颜色斑驳。他也跌跌撞撞的。

少尉比了个手势，所有人站定。这里很安静，英格兰可以听见他的手表指针滴答作响。

八点四十五分。

“前方有动静。进入防御位置。”少尉下了命令。

英格兰瞪大眼睛，远处看起来像是坦克。他不禁咽了口唾沫，匍匐行进到高高的草堆后面。草叶磨蹭着他的皮肤，裸露的表皮马上变得又红又痒。

“你那敏感的婴儿肌肤能应付得了这堆毒草吗？”苏格兰讥笑道，在他身旁趴下。

英格兰给他的枪装弹，试图忽略肩头持续的疼痛。“至少我的敏感肌肤没有长满雀斑。”

“去你——”

枪声。

“别开枪。”他们的长官嘶声命令道。

英格兰看向身边的北爱尔兰，他喘着粗气，端枪的手在抖。

“那些人都他妈是怎么想的？”苏格兰啐道。

英格兰努力自草丛间看清前方发生的事。“你说什么？”

“诺斯不应该在这儿。他不应该在这里经历那该死的第一场战斗。”

更密集的枪声。

“你看，至少帕特里克不会因为一点儿响动就一蹦三尺高。”苏格兰调整着他枪口的方向。

“爱尔兰是中立国家。”英格兰嘟哝。

“老天，我倒但愿我的国家也保持中立。”苏格兰从牙缝里挤出这话。

“我没空跟你吵——”

“所以这是在干架？我以为我们只是在互相开玩笑。”

“你们俩，给我闭嘴。”威尔士压低声音命令道。

“威廉，这回不再帮我说话了呵？不再帮我对抗邪恶的殖民者老眉毛——”

一辆坦克向他们开火，险些命中。少尉命令他们投掷手榴弹反击。通讯兵呼叫空中支援，其他人仍旧保持原地不动。

不知过了多久——持续袭来的恐惧和超负荷的感官让时间的流逝变得难以判断——

一辆德军坦克陷入泥里，被他们的手榴弹炸毁。这使得德国人开始撤退，但英军没有轻举妄动。

九点三十五分。

“我们得继续前进。”有人催促道。

“慢着，有更多坦克来了！”另一个大喊。

_ 扯淡。 _

有什么东西触动了英格兰。不是真的触动他，是——

“是加拿大军团！”他不禁叫了出来，是加拿大的气息。

放松感像毒品一样将他浸了个透。

***

加拿大浑身脏污不堪，他浅金色的头发毫无光泽、满沾着血。

“你他妈经历了什么？去地狱里走了一遭？”苏格兰在他们会合后开口问。

加拿大躲避着他的目光，“一个士兵的血溅到了我身上。”

“真恶心。”

英格兰把手放到加拿大肩上，隔离了他三个兄弟的视线。“你还好吗？”

加拿大看起来有些局促：“我很好。”

威尔士在说话，但英格兰并没有听见，他似乎离他们已经很远。英格兰将加拿大带离他们，苏格兰以讥刺的口吻回复了威尔士些什么。

“所以朱诺海滩上仗打得还不错？”

加拿大点了点头。“有些伤亡……显而易见，但我们总算是得以前进。我们已经解放了附近几个城镇，待会儿去那里休整。”

“你有美国军团的消息吗？”

加拿大回避着他的目光。“亚瑟，美国那边情况不太好。”

英格兰觉得好像有人给了他肚子一拳。“什么？”

“就我知道的消息，我们低估了这一带德国人的数量，尤其是奥马哈海滩。”

“但阿尔弗雷德在那儿——”

“我不知道美国正在经历什么。”加拿大嘶声道。

现在英格兰开始感到烦躁，他但愿此时此刻在这里的是美国而非加拿大。他垂下头向后退。

加拿大瞪了他一眼。“真对不起，我不是那个‘模范殖民地’。”

“这他妈——我不需要你在这儿给我重复莱昂的屁话。”

“这有什么区别吗？香港此时此刻正在日本腐烂。”

英格兰突然觉得想吐。“而这不知道怎么着成了 _ 我的 _ 错？”

加拿大拽着他的头发，“我不知道！但英国人就那样 _ 放弃 _ 了他！在弗朗西斯之后——你难道一点都不在乎吗？！”

“我他妈当然——”

“伊甸园里干架了？”苏格兰低声道。

“滚开。”英格兰啐道。

加拿大瞪了他一眼，向苏格兰走去。“北爱尔兰怎么样了？”

“我不知道，自己去问那该死的小孩。”

“理论上来讲他已经二十四岁了。”

“有任何区别吗？这小子在状态好的时候看起来也只有十五岁。”

北爱尔兰独自一人蹲在角落里，用树枝在地上写写画画。

没有人动。威尔士、苏格兰、和英格兰在这一点上出奇相似：他们没有一个擅长安慰人的，而加拿大此前压根就没见过这孩子，所以……

“集合！”他们的长官喊道。

英格兰艰难地走向队列。他的腿在作痛，肩膀上的伤口疼得更厉害了，每走一步，身上的装备就更沉重一分。

“离这里最近的城镇在南面十公里处，加拿大军团刚刚解放了它们。我们将会到那里去帮忙守卫，顺便进行休整。”

士兵们点头，队伍里一片窃窃私语。英格兰像热锅上的蚂蚁一样焦躁不安，他想问问美国军团的消息，但知道不会有什么好事。

“出发！”

***

英格兰几乎要被压垮了。

小镇的居民涌上大街小巷，欢呼着迎接盟军。英国和加拿大军队的坦克在街上游行，战斗机盘旋在头顶。

已经快到下午两点了——他们途中遭遇了一股掉队的德国兵，因此耽误了一会儿——于是现在这个点钟，他们处于狂欢的中心。

英格兰不知道苏格兰在什么地方。刚刚一些法国女孩开始亲吻他，英格兰确信他们跑去亲热了。

威尔士差点撞上一堵墙。

北爱尔兰抓着他的胳膊，双眼几乎要瞪出眼眶。“我——我觉得他需要休息！”他越过所有的喧哗对英格兰喊道。

英格兰的肩膀也需要。他环顾四周，太阳穴突突直跳。“我们——我们会找户人家落脚。”他同样喊着回话。

加拿大皱起眉，“但我讨厌随便闯进人家家里。”

威尔士双眼紧闭。“我——我需要躺一会儿。我不在乎是否被当成不速之客。”他用威尔士语说。

“这样——难道我们不应该依照命令进驻对应的人家吗？”

英格兰挤过人丛，找寻着空当。“马修，别管那么多了。”

挤过所有狂欢的人群后，他们在小镇边陲找到一户人家，主人把他们让进来。

威尔士一进入楼上的卧房就倒在床上，呼吸十分急促，前额滚满汗珠。

“他怎么了？”北爱尔兰急切地问。

“他复活得太急了，”英格兰说，“所以他没有完全恢复。他不会有事的，只是需要休息。”

“我敢说你也是。”加拿大喃喃道。

英格兰的眉毛拧了起来，“你说什么？”

“你也需要休息，你肩膀上都是血。”

_ 啊哦。 _

“我想那里有一颗子弹。”他嘟哝。

加拿大皱眉，“坐到这儿来，我来帮你。”

英格兰脱下衬衣，加拿大开始处理他的伤口。与此同时，北爱尔兰坐在角落里，一刻不停地焦躁着。

英格兰试图不去理会他。他仍旧对北爱尔兰的存在感到愤怒，虽然能有这样想法的一个人未免会被评判为刻毒，但英格兰并不在乎，更何况他压根不能被称作一个真正的人。

“我不敢相信你居然比我高了。”片刻之后，他喃喃道。

加拿大把弹片夹出来：“那是因为在你‘伟大的’的祖国承认我完全独立之后我终于经历了青春期。”

英格兰盯着窗外。人们还在狂欢。

须臾，加拿大垂下双手。英格兰扭头问他：“伤口——”

“阿尔弗雷德很有可能并没什么事。我很抱歉之前冲你发火了。”

英格兰眨眨眼，然后皱起眉头，死死盯着木质地板。

“它处理干净了。”加拿大悄声说，“我是说你的伤口。它已经愈合了。”

沉默。

“他很可能并没什么事，”他重复着刚刚的话，“他可一点都不弱。”

“我担心一下总是可以的。”

北爱尔兰的肚子咕咕叫起来。

“我们去弄点吃的吧。”加拿大嘟哝，起身走向房门。

***

苏格兰在晚餐时终于回来了。

“啊，那真是最近一段时间里最爽的一回了。”

“真为你感到高兴。”威尔士嘟囔，揉着他的太阳穴。

苏格兰皱起眉，神色温柔下来。他只会对威尔士和爱尔兰露出那样的神情，而英格兰恨死这副表情了。“你还觉得疼吗？”苏格兰问。

威尔士耸肩。“还有一点。我刚刚睡了会儿，感觉比之前好多了。”

“英格兰，你下回给我看着点，蠢材。”苏格兰啐道。

英格兰戳着自己的食物，无视了他们。他才得到消息，说美国军团登陆了，但德国人的抵抗很顽强，因此很难与他们联系上。

他搓搓自己的脸，随后注意到北爱尔兰茫然无神地注视着他盘子里的食物。“你还好吗？”英格兰发现自己在问。

北爱尔兰没有回应。

威尔士和苏格兰安静下来，加拿大捅了捅他。“嗨？”

北爱尔兰一蹦三尺。“什——什么？”

“你还好吗？”英格兰重复他的问话。

“嗯……”

“你会习惯的，”苏格兰说，他毫不同情，“老天知道我们都经历过这么一阵。”

北爱尔兰咬住他的下唇；加拿大剜了苏格兰一眼，但他什么也没有说。

他们沉默地继续吃晚餐。

***

9 June 1944

(1944年6月9日)

英国紧紧搂着美国，或许搂得有点儿太紧了，但他不在乎。

美国把脸埋进英国颈窝，“老——老天啊，英国，你知道那边有那么多——太糟了，那实在是、实在是太糟糕了。”

英国揉揉美国的后背。“但现在，你已经安全了。” _ 你和我在一起。 _

美国吸了吸鼻子，从英国怀里挣出来。英国努力挤出一个微笑。

他还在三天前加拿大解放的那座小镇。经过激烈的辩论，他们还是决定让他、加拿大、苏格兰、威尔士、还有北爱尔兰留下。

英格兰这几天了来都快被整疯了。苏格兰和威尔士混迹于当地的莺燕间，日子过得很滋润；他和加拿大则要想办法跟照顾小宝宝一样哄北爱尔兰。这孩子最近噩梦不断，对此无论他还是加拿大都半点辙都没有。

起码加拿大比他更有耐心。英格兰的全部耐心早在几百年前就都耗光了。

他冲面前的男人微笑，不安的情绪终于少了一些。对法国和香港的愧疚始终让他不得安宁，但至少现在它们被压了下去。

“你知道我们下一步应该做什么吗？”英国问。

美国皱眉，“我以为你会知道。”

英国试图忽略他的黑眼圈。“可事实上我并不知道。”

美国叹了口气，搓搓自己的脸。“我想去找法国。”他说。

“估计他会在巴黎。”

美国垂下头。英国再次给了他一个拥抱。

“我们和加拿大会面的时候你都没给他这么多爱意。”威尔士的声音从他们身后传来。

“滚开。”英格兰哼道，仍旧紧抱着美国。

“那么，我想你并不想知道我得到的新消息。”

美国从英国怀抱里挣出来，后者也转过来。“什么消息？”

“你将返回伦敦。”

英格兰蹙起眉头。“为什么？”

威尔士耸肩。“很明显，他们想要‘同盟国’们待在一块。我不清楚。我会回到威尔士，苏格兰、北爱尔兰、还有加拿大也将各回各家。但很明显，你和美国得待在伦敦。”

英格兰沉吟片刻。 _ 这听起来……听起来其实没那么糟糕。 _

“跟俄罗斯和中国一块。”

他茫然眨眨眼，“抱歉能再说一遍吗？”

“为什么？”与此同时美国脱口而出。

威尔士看起来很不耐烦。“我不知道，如果实在好奇的话去问问其他什么人。”

英格兰在威尔士转身离开时叹了口气。

“……至少我们会待在一起？”美国说，听起来十分不确定。

英国看向他，想起来一战结束时他们才刚刚处理好彼此之间错综复杂的关系。“嗯，对……”

“可是，我还是很想去找法国。”美国嘟哝。

英国阖上眼睛。

***

18 June 1940

(1940年6月18日)

_ “不！不，等等！” _

_ “别停下，继续前进！” _

_ “亚瑟！” _

_ “弗朗西斯——” _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 我从来没有正经地学过任何英国（其实是欧洲）有关的知识，因此如果出现错误欢迎纠正。
> 
> 为了写这篇，我决定了解更多北爱尔兰相关的历史。我刚刚知道1920年北爱尔兰才真正被承认，结果不得不重新写了一遍英联邦兄弟的关系，被我的兄弟好一通嘲笑。我还在摸索他们的性格特点。为了符合这整个世界观的设定，苏格兰还是会继续当一个混球，但我会试图让他在对种族问题的态度上表现得令人厌恶。
> 
> 感谢阅读。
> 
> 译者注：  
> 原标题为英文D-Day，本是美国对大多数军事行动的称呼，此处特指二战盟军开启欧洲战场反攻序幕的诺曼底登陆日。这并非是历史书所写的盟军不费吹灰之力就打赢的战役，英国军队从金滩登陆、加拿大军团负责朱诺海滩，美国人则在奥马哈海滩更是遭遇了最顽强的反击；即使有空中力量轰炸开路，战斗仍旧十分残酷，有士兵描述在海滩上前进时脚下一片滑腻、都是断肢、血液和脏器……本章所写的是为数不多的战斗场面之一，并且由此开始后面的章节会长得吓人。
> 
> 校对注：  
> 关于英伦家族成员的名字我们稍微讨论了一下，决定使用国内常见的名字替代作者使用的名字。这获得了原作者的支持。斯科特是苏格兰，威廉是威尔士，诺斯是北爱尔兰，帕特里克是爱尔兰。但是原作者对爱尔兰和北爱尔兰的名字设计很棒。原本的作者有话说里有这样一段：“爱尔兰的名字Caoimhean发音等于/keevan/，北爱尔兰的名字发音等于/evan/；他们都是盖尔语词；它们是rroselavy想出来的，如果怪就怪他吧。”
> 
> 关于香港，考虑到他身为英国殖民地可能确实有英语名字，所以我们决定让西方国家用莱昂【原文中出现的名字】称呼他，而东方国家则用国内更熟悉的“王嘉龙”。


	3. Лондон и Нанкин【伦敦和南京】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：联合广场上的K  
> 校对：Annanika

13 июня 1944 года

(1944年6月13日)

“这条走廊一路通到卫生间，明白了吗？你有两个衣橱。哦，如果你需要新的枕头和床单，跟清洁人员说一声就行。大多数行李都已经给收拾整齐，但你可以自己决定把它们搁在哪儿。”

俄罗斯哼了一声表示他听见了，他已经受够了这几天来不断的英语交流。

他的监护人（方才兼任了一把高级导游）点点头，每说完一句话他都重复相同的动作。“很好，”他点头，“那需要交代的就这么多。”他再次点头，“其他国家化身也住在这一层。”他又一次点头，“晚餐的时间安排贴在厨房门上，可以让英国的国家化身告诉你。”他尤其用力地点点头，“好，就这么多！”

他迅速离开，但连俄罗斯一眨眼的功夫都没有，另一个最讨人嫌的对象就出现了。

“我——我会住在你附近的另一条走廊里，你可以来找我—有任何事都可以来找我。”

俄罗斯阴沉地瞪着他。

那人显得十分局促不安。“好的好的我这就滚开。”他脱口而出，几乎是全速冲了出去。

卡西米尔·戈里洛夫。

俄罗斯的官员们告诉他戈里洛夫十九岁了，但俄罗斯才不相信这鬼话。上帝啊，他脸上甚至还有婴儿肥呢。

俄罗斯扯着他的窗帘。

据俄罗斯所知，戈里洛夫是他的“顾问”。这是苏维埃政府从其他同盟国那里借鉴来的一套新系统。很明显，戈里洛夫会无时不刻跟着他，将他的行踪报告给政府。

俄罗斯感到毛骨悚然。

他搓搓自己的脸，虽然旅途劳顿让他想好好睡一觉，但他明白自己至少要先去见美国和英国。

可他并不知道他们在哪儿。

他也不熟悉——他捏着自己的鼻梁——他熟悉英国，他和英国挺熟，他们过去有不少往来交集。但他熟悉那个人吗？他熟悉亚瑟吗？

俄罗斯记得亚瑟也喜欢刺绣，他模模糊糊回忆起他们曾经就此有过一段对话。俄罗斯也喜欢刺绣，但上帝啊，他们不可能从头到尾只聊这个。

而他和美国呢，交集就更少了。他们之前当然聊过，但那些都是正式会议，一切都是安排好的。而在非正式场合，没有政府官员的监视，美国便总是和他的朋友们在一起。

俄罗斯局促不安，他讨厌自己被莫名其妙、不定归期地困在伦敦。

他强迫自己走出房间。

虽然他以前来过白金汉宫，但他对这里的地形并不熟悉。即便国家化身的活动范围被限制在一定区域，这范围仍旧很大。这里就像一座迷宫，于是该死的，他迷路了。

“你要去哪儿？”

_他妈的看在老天的份上_ _——_

俄罗斯转身面对戈里洛夫。“难道我被禁止闲逛？”

少年看上去十分不安，“我，呃，我想这是可以的。”

“需要帮助吗？”另一个声音用波兰语问。

戈里洛夫看上去松了一口气。那人走近他们，俄罗斯眨眨眼，他意识到那是个美国人，所以他感到十分迷惑。

美国人看上去已经受够了。“卡吉米尔，”老天，他的发音可真糟糕，“随他去哪儿都成，不碍事的。”

戈里洛夫点点头。他在离开前张嘴又说了什么，但俄罗斯没听见。

他顺着走廊溜达，撞进一条死胡同，退出来之后又穿过庭院，他终于找到了厨房。厨房内传来美国和英国交谈的声音。

“——尔兰他们都不会来吗？”美国问。俄罗斯只捕捉到后几个音节。

“我不知道。”英国回答。

“……”

英国听上去很生气：“我，我不知道我们为什么要待在这儿，我不知道他们为什么不来。我也不清楚俄罗斯为什么会在这里，明天中国也要来。”

_没错。_

_耀会……_

俄罗斯忽然神经紧绷，他从窗口退开。

“什么时候了？”过了一会儿，美国开口问。

英国停顿了一下，回答道：“晚上十点。”

俄罗斯转身离开，决定先回去睡上一觉。

***

14 июня 1944 года

(1944年6月14日)

美国看上去十分不安。“我是说……我想你可以跟来。”

英格兰给了他一拳，然后挂上一副假惺惺的笑脸，俄罗斯克制着不让自己笑出来。“你当然可以。”英国说。

俄罗斯很清楚美国和英国并不想让他跟着他们去吃早餐。但他不在乎，这里太无聊了。中国还得有一会儿才能到，而且该死的，俄罗斯知道自己必须试着和他们交流。

“很好，那我们出发吧。”英国看了看表。这是早晨八点钟。

“难道我们不应该向那些，呃，保姆，报告一下吗？”美国问，他们已经开始往外走了。

俄罗斯挑眉，而英国看上去非常清楚美国指的是什么。“不用。他们存在的全部意义就是垃圾。我们这么做不会有事。”

“如果我们因为这个惹了麻烦，我保证会把责任全部推给你。”

英国翻了个白眼，戏谑着推了美国一把。

“抱歉，你们说的是什么保姆？”俄罗斯问。

“在公共场合你应该说英语。”这是英国的回应。

俄罗斯的脸部肌肉抽动着。“ _我很抱歉_ ，你们所说的保姆是指？”他用英语说，带着很重的口音。

美国绞着自己的手：“就是说——那些盯着我们、记录我们行踪的人。”

_哦，那些顾问们。_

他们陷入了沉默。俄罗斯本来在担心警卫会阻止他们离开白金汉宫，但发现这完全没必要，他们轻轻松松就来到外面的街上。

美国的步伐变得雀跃。“我们去哪儿？”他问。

“附近有几家很不错的咖啡馆。”英国沉吟，“我最喜欢的有家在空袭里被毁了，但——往这边，我还知道一家。”

俄罗斯咬着嘴唇在两步开外跟着他们。

街上人很多，他们得挤出一条路来。俄罗斯百无聊赖，开始观察周围来往的人们。

他皱起眉：有个女人看起来很像乌克兰。

他想念她和白俄罗斯，他想着她们、还有她们的历史——这让他头疼。他爱冬妮娅和娜塔莉娅，但他搞不清她们为什么会喜欢他，伊万，即使完全明白他到底是什么、他又代表了什么。

尤其在他代表的国家对她们做了那样的事之后。

_但她们现在是安全的。她们不得不当斯大林天杀的女佣，但这还算好。苏维埃联邦能保护她们免于被纳粹残害。_

_是啊……_

俄罗斯有点头疼，他停下脚步。

美国和英国继续往前走，他们没注意到他。他站在原地，有行人抱怨着他挡路了，他没有理会他们，只站在原地，直到美国和英国消失在他的视野里。

他不禁叹了口气，转身返回白金汉宫。至少他在那里还能分清方向。

***

他醒了，衣冠不整、仰躺在床上，盯着天花板。

床头柜上有一本俄文小说。他打开到第一章，把第一页的内容反复读了三遍，然后就睡着了。

俄罗斯搓搓脸，他坐起身去看床头的钟表。

下午一点半。

_我想我应该去问问厨房那边能不能给我做点吃的……_

他站起来整理仪表，直到让自己看起来不再像是经历了一场飓风才走出房间。

并不是说他在乎自己看上去是什么样。

他沿着走廊漫步，突然扭头，想着跟踪他的可能是戈里洛夫，但感谢上天他没有——

“我只是去弄点吃的，你没必要跟着我。”

“王先生。”

俄罗斯双腿仿佛瞬间生了根：中国看上去疲惫而烦躁，两个顾问跟在他身后，看上去十分犹豫。

“说真的，我没——”中国看到了俄罗斯，“伊万和我会一起去餐厅。不会有事的。”

_伊万。伊万。伊万。_

除了乌克兰和白俄罗斯以外没人这样叫过他。但他——该死，俄罗斯的心突然蹦到了嗓子眼儿，他感觉浑身轻飘飘的。

一个顾问皱眉。“好吧，我们待会儿再去登记。”

“到那会儿我可能就已经睡着了。”等他们听不见了，中国低声嘟哝了一句。

俄罗斯不知道自己该干什么。

“抱歉刚刚用你当挡箭牌，你是要去餐厅吗？”中国问。

俄罗斯点点头，觉得自己可能被昨天那个导游传染了。“是——是的。”

“你知道餐厅在哪里吗？”

他感觉自己放松了一点，表情也温和下来。“我觉得我知道？”

中国乐了，“你觉得你知道？”

“这里简直像座迷宫，你得允许我在认路这方面偷偷懒。”

他转了转眼珠。

他们开始向餐厅走，一路无话。俄罗斯可以感觉到中国的气场，待在他附近就足以让人陶醉。

但……

中国是除了他的姐妹之外唯一承认伊万·布拉金斯基存在的人。

“你什么时候到的？”俄罗斯发现自己在问中国。

“半个多小时前，”中国回答。他们转过一个拐角、经过庭院的入口，俄罗斯长出一口气——他们走的方向是对的。

“你飞过来用了多久？”他定了定神，问道。

中国搓搓自己的脸。“很久。”他说。

俄罗斯刚要回应，但一阵剧烈的咳嗽打断了他。

中国停住脚步。“你还好——”

俄罗斯在咯血，他感觉头重脚轻、羞愧难当，突然的头痛灼烧着他的意识，他不知道发生了什么，他——

中国在拍着他的背。“是哪里被袭击了？”

他眼前一片模糊，“我、我不知道。”他深呼吸几次，敏锐地察觉中国的手还搁在他背上。

“你手上都是血。”中国喃喃道。

“地毯脏——”

“没事，不用管地毯。我们先到餐厅去歇一会儿。”

他的声音温软，俄罗斯点头，很清楚自己脸红的原因并不是那阵咳嗽。

他们继续向前走，中国领着他。

“你——你怎么样？”俄罗斯喘息着问，他终于可以重新正常呼吸了。“你……遭遇了那么多，你感觉怎么样？”

中国眨眨眼。“噢，我……我啊……”

一阵沉默。

他移开视线。“很长的一段时间里都没有人问过我这个问题。我想我……很虚弱。”

 _为什么没有人问？_ “我很抱歉。”俄罗斯说，试图压抑自己毫无理由的愤怒。

中国乐了，“你感到很抱歉？为什么？”

俄罗斯的舌头好像打了结。“因为你一边要受内战的罪，一边还得对付日本人。”

“是，但那并不意味着 _你_ 要感到抱歉。”他表情紧绷。

俄罗斯的脑袋在嗡嗡作响。

餐厅的工作人员被他们的突然到访吓了一跳，尤其俄罗斯手上还满是鲜血。他们胡乱问了一些问题、塞给中国一条毛巾，然后把他们赶走了。

他们现在坐在餐厅对面的休息室，中国轻柔地擦拭着俄罗斯的手，后者的脑子处于短路状态。

“你——我可以自己来的。”他挤出这么一句。

中国抬起头，他很平静，但俄罗斯知道自己看上去很糟糕。

“没关系。”中国喃喃道，转着圈擦拭他的手掌。

俄罗斯突然想亲吻他。

一种恐惧流过他的身体，并且在中国开始擦拭他面庞时加剧了。

他面无表情。“你脸上有血。”

俄罗斯闭上眼睛，感觉如鲠在喉。“我很抱歉。”

“这回你又为什么要抱歉？”

“我、我——”俄罗斯咽了口唾沫，“你可以到餐厅去做你之前想去做的事。”当中国的手指掠过他的胡茬，他几乎是在请求了。

“如果我不——”

“啊，你们在这儿。”

是英国。

中国移开他的手，俄罗斯立刻睁开眼。中国看起来很平静。“用餐时间写在什么地方？”他问。

英国指给他看。美国站在他旁边。“时间表贴在那边的墙上，但你可以告诉他们你想要什么，他们任何时间都可以开始做。”

中国站在那儿。俄罗斯的心脏还在砰砰跳。

“我假定那里只供应英国菜，是吗？”他嘟哝，走向房门。

英国看上去很不耐烦，“他们可以做任何你要求的东西。”

“但没有中国菜。”

“该死的，他们知道怎么做中国菜。”

“因为香港曾经在这儿住过？”

 **“嘿！”** 美国失礼地打断他们。“英国，我们，呃——”他与俄罗斯对视，当他意识到俄罗斯看起来有多糟糕时皱起眉，换来对方的一记眼刀，即使他的思绪还在神游天外，然后——

中国推开美国和英国，径直从他们中间穿了过去。

英国眨眨眼，突然意识到俄罗斯的存在。“你还好吗？你衣服上有血。”

俄罗斯的慌乱被恼火取代了。“我没事。”

“你他妈今天早晨到哪儿去了？”美国脱口而出，“你突然就没了。”

“我不想做电灯泡。”

“电——什么？”

“走吧，阿尔弗雷德，”英国在俄罗斯来得及回应前打断他们，“我们去花园转转。”

英国和美国离开后，俄罗斯揉了揉脸，抬头呆望着天花板。他不知道这样过了多久，但一段时间后，中国回来了。

“伊万，我很抱歉，我撑不住了，得去睡一觉。”

俄罗斯坐起来，他喉咙发干——他用人类的名字称呼他——“我——才下午两点，你知道。”

“是，我待会儿就把时差倒过来。”

俄罗斯点点头，避免与他眼神交会。

“但我们明天可以一起出去。”

俄罗斯瞬间看向中国。他在笑。

“呃，好，”他挤出来一句，“好的。”

中国打了个呵欠。“那好，我们明天早晨出去，也许出去吃个早饭。”

“好。”俄罗斯觉得自己像个白痴一样重复着答案。

中国微微点头。

“耀。”他在中国即将离开的时候叫住了他。

“嗯？”

“让自己感觉好一些。你值得好好休息一会儿。” _你值得，你非常值得。_

中国眨眨眼，然后迅速移开视线，摆弄着他的发梢。“你也要好好的，伊万。”

中国离开后，俄罗斯长出一口气，他的呼吸都在颤抖。

他从未这样希望自己能抛开这些情感。

***

25 февраль 1912 года

(1912年2月25日)

“恭喜成为中华民国。”一名俄国官员语气愉快地说，“沙俄帝国会支持你们的新政府。”

_如果沙俄帝国没有分崩离析的话。_

俄罗斯不耐烦地扭来扭去。半个屋子中国人的面露沉痛，而他的政府官员夸耀着中俄之间的新“友谊”是多么伟大。

俄罗斯努力克制住自己不去看他。自从一六四四年清军入关又开始闭关锁国后他就没见过中国（译者注：其实入关后与西方还有交集，闭关锁国政策不是立刻就开始实施的，到后期才真正隔绝联系，不过可以依照后文认定国家意识体没有参与前期的会面）。就算后面19世纪早期西方列强用炮火轰开中国国门强行进行贸易、再有后来那场灾难性的日俄战争，俄罗斯也很没有机会到亚洲这边来；彼时让他在欧洲各国转悠显然更有用一些。

可现在……

“谢天谢地，义和团余孽将被剿灭，沙俄帝国将帮助中华民国进入现代文明。”

俄罗斯感觉到中国攥紧了衣摆。

“你想出去转转吗？”他的话不经大脑就脱口而出，甚至不知道自己为什么要这么做。

中国盯着他，官员们讲话的声音已经成了背景。

俄罗斯突然感到窘迫，“我是说，如果你想的话。他们不会介意我们离开的。”

“……他们很可能不会。”

俄罗斯局促地看着自己的双手。“所以，你想出去转转吗？” _我为什么要这么做，他很明显不喜欢我，就像所有其他那些人——_

“好啊。”

俄罗斯猛地抬起头。

中国面无表情。“我说好。”

俄罗斯点头，感觉十分不自在。他几乎从没有这样对其他国家化身发出邀请，而且自己独自离开显然看起来更棒。

他们从侧门溜出去。有士兵在门外站岗，但没有人阻止他们。

可俄罗斯不知道该去哪儿。

“这里有花园，我们可以去坐一坐。”中国说，俄罗斯已经开始像个迷了路的傻子一样到处晃了。

“呃、那好。”

他们在南京的总统府。去年十月十日的武昌起义推翻了清政府统治，这座城市在一月才刚刚被宣布成为中华民国的首都。

他们穿过光线昏暗的走廊，俄罗斯上下打量着中国。武昌起义的原因是清廷过于羸弱，尤其是在义和团叛乱之后，八国列强——大英帝国、沙俄帝国、法兰西第三共和国、日本帝国、德意志帝国、美利坚合众国、奥匈帝国还有意大利王国——借口平定叛乱在他的国土上同他干了一架。

西方势力打赢了，清王朝分崩离析，于是现在诞生了中华民国。

俄罗斯清楚中国心里不好受，很可能还恨着他，恨着他代表的国家和那个国家对他做的事，但……

他仍旧和他一起离开了会议室。

“往这边来，”中国说，打开一扇门。俄罗斯跟上他的脚步。

已经是夜里了，光线很昏暗，但繁星点亮了天空。

“这真美。”俄罗斯发现自己感叹道。

中国哼了一声。“你几乎看不到什么。”

“是，但——呃——星星很美。”

俄罗斯只能勉强看见中国瞥了一眼天空。“我想是的。”

这是二月份，天气很冷。俄罗斯搓着自己的胳膊，从一只脚换到另一只，试图暖和起来。

“你换了发型。”过了一会儿，这句话从他嘴里蹦出来。他不知道自己怎么了，他一般不和除了乌克兰和白俄罗斯以外的国家意识体说这么多话。

“有什么不同吗？”中国喃喃道，听起来有一丝不耐烦，“他们不停地让我换发型。”

“我——它比我上次看到的短了。”

“是。”中国叹了口气，“我想要留得长一些，我更喜欢那样。”

“那就跟他们说。”

中国嗤笑了一声：“跟谁说？”

“你的……呃——”

“难道 _你_ 能决定你自己的发型吗？你为什么会觉得我的处境会有任何不同？”

俄罗斯的脑海一片空白。“呃，不能。但你—— _你是不一样的_ ，我肯定你能说服他们。”

“哦，我怎么不一样？”

“你从东方来。”

俄罗斯的眼睛适应了黑暗，他看见中国更不耐烦地瞪了他一眼。“那又怎么——”

“我只是一枚棋子，”俄罗斯语速飞快，“你不是。你是……”

中国凭在栏杆上。“神明吗？”他问。

这听起来太狂妄了，但中国懒得辩解。

“当神明比当棋子要好。”俄罗斯嘟哝。

“伊万，我不再是神明了。”

这突然的以人类名相称让俄罗斯猝不及防，他突然局促起来。“呃，你不是一枚棋子，所以——我肯定你可以告诉他们你想要什么样的发型。”

中国沉默。

俄罗斯绞着自己的双手，不知道该做什么。

“你为什么关心这个？”中国问。

俄罗斯皱眉，“什么？”

“你为什么关心我的发型？”

“我——你应该—你值得过的开心。”

“开心。”

“如果你能留长头发——该死，我不知道。我——”

中国突然爆发出一阵笑声，“你居然紧张了。老天啊，放松。”

俄罗斯感到脸颊发烫，他此前从来没有看见过这样笑着的中国。

中国直起身。“我还记得你小时候的样子。”

俄罗斯做了个鬼脸。

“你现在都比我高这么多了。”

“你其——你其实没那么矮。”

中国走近他，“真的吗？我发誓你们这些该死的白人是故意的。”他向他靠拢，“来威胁我们。”

外面很冷，至多零度，但突然间中国嘲讽的面容不知怎的也让俄罗斯倍感温暖。

“对、对不起。”

中国又笑了起来，这声音在俄罗斯听来如同天籁。“为了什么？”

他不知道。他一瞬间为自己的身高和自己国家对中国做的事感到 _愧疚_ 起来，尽管他不应该产生这种情绪，而且——

中国将手搭上他的手臂。

他几乎要一跃而起，被碰触到的地方皮肤发烫。

“你会在这里待多久？”

“一周。”俄罗斯挣脱中国的触碰，感到几乎不能呼吸，他的心脏砰砰直跳。

“你以前来过南京吗？”

“不是说我——我想没有。”

中国眨眨眼。“那么，如果你愿意的话，我可以带你到处转转。”他说。

“好，好呀……”

***

29 февраль 1912 года

(1912年2月29日)

“王先生从未对其他任何西方国家表现出如此多的善意，他似乎很喜欢你们的国家化身。”

“这是多么友好的表示啊……”

俄罗斯正拐过角落，闻言僵在那里，试图将那种愚蠢的 _眩晕感_ 压下去。

当中国走过来时，他几乎一蹦三尺高。

“伊万，你现在想去吃午餐吗？”

“好、好啊。”

他们开始朝餐厅走。

“耀。”他小声叫道。

中国没有看他。“你没必要把我的名字念得那么小心，简单读出来就好。”

俄罗斯眨眨眼。没有任何欧洲国家的化身以名字相称，沙俄帝国的附属国也不这样做。

“好吧，耀。”他重复，更加自信了一点。

中国笑了。这让俄罗斯膝盖发软。

他对于正发生在他身上的事感到恐惧。

***

中国喝醉了。

“我不知道为什么你们这些西方国家在用名字称呼这一点上表现得这么不自在。”

俄罗斯有些局促，他转着他的伏特加酒杯。“因为我们……我们是国家意识体。”

“但菊、勇洙和我也是。”

好吧，现在俄罗斯也感到有些醉了，因此他说话的顾虑也少了。“你最近见过他们吗？”

中国又给自己斟了些酒。“没有。”他说。

沉默。

“不，不是现在，至少不是在该死的日本人殖民朝鲜半岛的时候。”中国把手搁在俄罗斯胳膊上，借力靠得更近了些，他的呼吸酒气熏天，“至少你是个友善的西方殖民者。”

俄罗斯咽了口唾沫，中国没有动。“其他那些国家——亚瑟是个 _天杀的王八蛋_ ，弗朗西斯拒绝离开他身边的官员，基尔伯特……”中国的声音弱了下去，他抓起酒杯杯子给自己灌下更多酒液。

“我现在孑然一身。”他痛苦地说，“所有——所有那些过去和我交好的国家都死了，勇洙和菊……”

俄罗斯转过脸。“我也没有什么朋友，除了我的姐妹对我很好，可......”

“哦？”

“我认识他们。但伊万，我...”

冷风扑打着窗棂。

中国放下他的酒杯。“伊万·布拉金斯基，我，王耀，我喜欢你。”

_啊哦。_

俄罗斯的心漏跳了一拍。中国脸颊通红，他抬头看向天花板，发出咯咯的笑声。“至少你和我在一起的时候表现得像个人。现在你长大了。以前——以前你还小的时候我们都没怎么相处过，除了蒙古人统治那会儿。你还记得吗？我还记着呢。”

“我记得。”俄罗斯几乎无法呼吸。

“嗯……你又开始慌了。”中国倾身去看他，似乎是对此感到很有趣，“是因为我离得这么近吗？”

俄罗斯的视野模糊了。

“你的脸好红。”中国伸手去碰他的脸，“是酒的缘故吗？”

中国挪开身子，躺倒在地上散乱的靠枕间。俄罗斯正与自己纷乱的思绪作斗争。

中国又开口说话了，俄罗斯感到窒息。

“我想念菊和勇洙。”

“我想念我的姐妹。”俄罗斯强迫自己做出回答。他可以继续这样的对话，他可以保持平静，他可以假装一切都正常，他可以不理会这——

“她们并不真正是你的姐妹。”

“但这样称呼感觉很好。”

中国打量着他。俄罗斯避开他的眼神。

“伊万？”

“什，什么？”

中国皱眉。“你周日就要走了。我会想念你的。”

在那一瞬间，俄罗斯知道自己沦陷了。

***

15 июня 1944 года

1944年6月15日

这是夜里两点，可俄罗斯睡不着。

与其一直傻盯着天花板，还不如出去走一走。这一天不寻常地热，当他漫步下长廊的时候，他能感觉到温热的空气附着在他的皮肤。

他走着走着就看见外边的庭院，他决定出去转一转。

“老天——”

俄罗斯眨眨眼，还保持着开门的姿势。英国瞪着他，双手紧攥胸口。

“哦，是你。”他放松下来。

俄罗斯皱眉：“你说什么？”

“没事，你刚刚吓到我了。”

他们谁都没有动。

“如果你想待在这儿的话，那边有长椅。”英国嘟哝。

俄罗斯顿了一下，然后接受了他的好意，在长椅上坐下。

“你也睡不着吗？”

“我屋里热得像桑拿房。”俄罗斯嘟囔。

英国搓搓自己的脸。“不过这样热的天气很快就会过去。”

有蟋蟀清脆的虫鸣。

“你知道我们为什么会在这儿吗？”俄罗斯问。他终于有机会问英国这个问题了。

英国皱眉：“我不知道。”

“那这他妈是什么鬼？”

“我……好吧，我可能知道其中一个原因。”

“是因为……？”

“现在法国的解放只是时间问题了，英国、加拿大、和美国的军队……”英国深吸一口气，“他们听说了一些关于……集中营的事。有谣言说有国家化身被关押在集中营里，所以...把我们拘在这里可能只是出于安全考虑？”

俄罗斯皱眉。“这就是……可伦敦怎么就比莫斯科安全了？”

“并不是，我觉得他们选择伦敦是因为这里离法国最近。比如……如果纳粹突然想利用国家化身作困兽之斗，我们离得足够近，可以及时做些什么。”

“为什么是我们四个？”

英国看起来泄了气。“因为我们四个是目前最强大的？”

俄罗斯想着他几小时前才刚被咯血整成了一个令人同情的家伙。

“我希望那些谣言不是真的。”英国喃喃道。

“关于什么？关于国家化身被关在集中营还是关于他们被用作超级士兵？”

“……”

“英国，他们很可能只是希特勒的女佣。”

英国挑起眉。“什么？”

俄罗斯感到有点不自在。“斯大林就是这么处置……那些苏联治下的国家的。而在，呃，苏联和纳粹德国交好的那段时间，希特勒参观了斯大林的住处，还对这套系统大加称赞。”

“哦。”

沉默。

英国强迫自己笑出来。“好的，因此、因此法国很可能只是个女佣。”他的声音听起来很崩溃。

“我敢肯定普鲁士会——他们是朋友，是吧？”俄罗斯问，一瞬间他恨透了法国和普鲁士，“我敢肯定普鲁士会关照他的。”

英国点头。“啊，好……是啊。”他有点不安，“我很抱歉，今天早晨把你丢下了。明天——呃，不，是今天，你可以……跟阿尔弗雷德和我出去吃早餐，如果你还愿意的话。”

俄罗斯眨眨眼。“谢谢，但我和耀已经有安排了。”

“啊……那好，玩得开心。”

他们又在沉默中坐了一会儿，然后都回房睡觉去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 1912年是个闰年。


	4. 京都市【原文为日语汉字】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：联合广场上的K  
> 校对：Annanika

1944年6月15日

这里的气氛是如此压抑，日本感到窒息。

“同盟国的军事行动很成功，法国的沦陷只是时间问题，而且东线的苏联军队也在加紧攻势，德军不得不开始撤退。”

裕仁天皇什么都没说，他只是和往常一样皱着眉，露出一副谨慎思索着的表情。

内阁高官沿着皇宫的墙排成一行，四下警卫森严。他们都恭敬地站着，只有天皇坐在宝座上。

日本也站立着，他站在宝座后面、隐没在阴影里。所有人都被告知要无视他。

不知过了多久，裕仁终于开口道：“据此你认为德国人就要输了？”

方才说话的是天皇的军事顾问——一位战略专家。裕仁如此频繁地举行会议、召集他们出谋划策，这样的频率在其他任何国家的内阁都是十分少见的。

这让日本头疼。

顾问咽了口唾沫：“就目前得到的消息而言，是的。”

_德国一旦覆亡，日本的末日也就不远了。_

所有人对此心照不宣。

裕仁脸上闪过一瞬间的怒色，但立刻便无迹可寻。所有人都低头看着地面。

“我希望从战争委员会那里得到一份完整的战况报告。”天皇环视四周，最终说道。

战争委员会早已将文件准备好了，没有读过的人都得到了一份。日本也有，但他拒绝了。

日本将思绪与周遭的讨论隔绝开来，他无法继续消化任何关于战争的新闻了，只试图小心掩盖频繁从喉咙深处传来的咳嗽声。

他的头疼变得愈发难以忍受。

不知过了多久——在日本看来，时间已经模糊成乱七八糟的一团——他们还在讨论着战场的形势：关于美国对日本城市进行的轰炸、海军如何封锁了他们的航线，关于英军在东南亚的行动，还有物资紧缺的现状和不断暴动的殖民地、 _输掉_ 的战役，一场又一场、一场又一场——

日本试图深呼吸，但不由得开始打颤：他的眼睛在变红。

_不要。_

他与这情绪搏斗、扼住自己的咽喉想要抑制咳嗽，由于遭受了轰炸而流血的伤口又开始灼烧般的痛。

_克制住自己，深呼吸，不要让任何人_ _——_

有人轻敲他的肩头。

日本猛地扭过头，看到他的顾问站在门口。房门已经打开，他可以看到警卫逼视他们的眼神。

“你想要离开吗？”她问。

日本清楚自己看上去不能再糟了。“我很好。”但他却这样说，语气平静而毫不费力，他的声音完全没有出卖他。

他的顾问，一位叫做相田真纪子的七十二岁的老妇人，打量着他。日本不喜欢将自己置于她的目光中，她的眼神似乎把他剖析了个透。

“何事如此喧哗？”战争委员会的一位委员问，于是整个房间里的人都将视线投向他们。

相田深鞠一躬。日本也这样做了，他感到一滴汗珠顺着他的脊背滑了下去。

“发生何事？”裕仁问。

相田并没有露出一丝恐惧的神情。“本田先生看起来不太好，如果可以的话，我想护送他回房间。对于造成的打扰，我感到十分抱歉。”

裕仁扭过头去，这样他能更清晰地看见日本。“此事当真？你感觉不舒服？”

日本一瞬间很想去死。

“我没事。”他平静的说。可更多的汗珠渗了出来，积聚在他西装夹克的后背。

裕仁转回头来，没有人说话。

“目前也没有用得到他的地方了。”他说，“护送本田先生回房，到这场会议结束再叫他出来。”

日本咽了口唾沫。他和相田直起身来，她领着他走进长廊。

他努力克制着掐死她的冲动走在她后面。“我 _没事_ 。”他在他们走得足够远时开口说，特意强调了后两个字。

她没有看他。“真的吗？你的眼睛已经变红了，那会吓到所有人。我得在那之前带你离开。”

他皱眉。

“如果你不想让我再这么做一回的话，那就想办法更好地掌控你的情绪。”

日本张开嘴想要说些什么，但又作罢。

相田冲他微微点头，表示不要再提刚刚的事。“来吧，我带你回房间。陛下忙完后我就会来叫你。”

这是京都的皇宫，在走出会议正在进行的那栋楼后，他们向居眠区走去。一进入居眠区，日本就来到自己的房间。

门在他身后关上。

这房间不大，地上铺着榻榻米，糊着樟子纸的门将室内与外界分割开来，都是传统的日式装潢。除了通往走廊的那扇门，还有相对的一扇通向花园。

透过门纸，他能看见两扇门外都有警卫的影子。

他的西装十分不舒服。他宁愿换上和服，但最终没有叫相田，而是躺下来。可这席子很硬，将清晨刚刚在他右胯处形成的瘀伤硌得生疼。

今早相田帮他穿衣时提起这一点——她坚持每天检查他的各处伤口以尽快帮它们愈合——但这无休止地激怒着日本。

她一开始并不是他的顾问。他以前的顾问是另外的人，比她更年轻。

那人一直很驯顺，直到相田和她的丈夫来到京都。

相田的丈夫是一位科学家，到京都向裕仁做一项报告。他本是局外人，并不知道任何关于国家化身的事。但也许这就是诱使他的前顾问这样做的原因。那次会议的布局甚至和今天的十分类似：裕仁坐在宝座上、日本站在他身后的阴影里，他的顾问在附近监视着他，相田弓着腰和她的丈夫站在天皇面前。

汇报开始的时候一切如常，唯独日本的顾问显得非常不安。这便是预兆了，否则她为什么会毫无征兆地发狂、尖叫着乞求相田的丈夫救她离开这个“怪物”？警卫试图控制她，但她变得更加狂暴。她扑向裕仁。日本冲到天皇面前掩护他，警卫们开火了。

他咽了口唾沫，无意识地摆弄着衣角脱开的线头。

问题就在于，子弹不仅打到了她，也击中了日本。于是他带着鲜红的眼睛倒下，又在可怜的老相田和他丈夫面前复活了。

他毁了他们的人生。相田在他的前顾问被处决后成了他的新顾问，她的丈夫则被流放。日本不知道他去了哪儿。他们还有一个儿子，但日本不知道他多大、也不知道他怎么样了，但猜测他已经四十多快五十岁了，很可能已经有了自己的孩子。

但他再也不可能见到自己的父母了。

一颗汗珠滑下日本的前额。这是个闷热的六月夜晚，空气是如此潮湿，让日本感到窒息。

他但愿他会窒息，他但愿他会死——用武士刀切腹自尽，不再存在于世间，这样他就彻底自由了。

但这不可能。他会痊愈，然后醒来，不得不继续承受他没有尽头的生命。就像他在过去几千年里做的那样。

国家化身是不死的。他们无法被杀死，除非他们的国家分崩离析。

_“我曾杀死过国家。”_

日本仓惶起身，他不想去想中国，或是朝鲜，或是——

_朝鲜皱起眉，“不，你没有这样做过。”_

_中国比他们两个都高。他黑发高绾、身着华服，而日本感到一阵恐慌。_

_中国甚至连眼都没眨。_ _“不，我做过。否则你觉得我怎么会在如此多的朝代更迭后仍旧活着？”_

_现存的是唐朝。日本和朝鲜——那时候还叫新罗——是他的藩属国。_

_日本不想再继续待下去了，他感到害怕。朝鲜很烦人。他想家。中国已经是大人了，而他和朝鲜只是孩子。_

_朝鲜还在坚持。“可杀死他们的不是你。高句丽、百济、还有伽倻都是王国，但我没有——那些国家化身是自己消亡的。”_

_“新罗，”中国笑了，“不，勇洙。”日本很害怕。中国的笑容昭示着他的地位和力量，日本第一次感受到自己的渺小和羸弱。“世上是有办法迫使一个国家分崩离析的。”_

_中国和日本四目交汇。_

_“有时他们甚至乐得如此。”_

日本仍旧不知道这句话到底是什么意思。现在他处于如此难堪的境地，他 _祈求_ 着死亡的到来，可他的躯体似乎在嘲笑他：不管发生什么，他会一直活下去。

日本会是那个通过覆灭得到最终平静的国家吗？美国会杀死他吗？

日本打了个寒颤，擦去额头的汗珠。他寻思着当日本人在珍珠港丢下炸弹时，阿尔弗雷德总是挂着笑的脸上是什么表情。他想，如果他们没有那样做，一切会是多么不一样——

美国，阿尔弗雷德，是他一直想要成为的样子。他很外向，总是勇于表达自己的想法。他一举一动都如此真实。相反，日本知道自己性格的每一分每一毫都是经过考量伪装出来的。

_“生活就是垃圾。我们作为国家意识体活着的每一天都是垃圾。让我们假装它们不是吧。”意大利告诉他。他是除德国和日本外又一个靠伪装过活的国家。_

_“你真恶心。”罗马诺啐道。_

_他感觉就像是被扇了一耳光。_

_“我不是费里西安诺，所以别冲我讲那些屁话。”_

更多汗水滑下日本的后背。他想吐。

他已经有好几个月没联系德国和意大利了。现在法国和意大利已经沦陷，日本知道这一切很快就要结束了。

他想哭。这真可悲。但他知道自己活该，尤其在他看见普鲁士——在他眼睁睁看着那些——其他那些国家化身——

有人在敲门。日本干呕着，脑子里嗡嗡作响。他看见了相田，她就那样突然地进入了房间。他想叫她滚开。他想一个人待着，但她强迫他起来。他们沿着长廊行走。他们在往哪里走？为什么警卫在跟着他们？

“他脸色很不好。”

“让他这样去见陛下不太好吧。”

“是陛下要召见他。”

窃窃私语声，许多人在议论。这声音让他无法呼吸。也许这声音能杀死他。

_“他们为什么乐得如此？”日本问中国，他的声音不带一丝感情。_

_中国俯身，指尖绕着他垂下的一缕碎发。日本想拨开那只手，但他克制住了自己。_

_“因为他们一心求死。”_

日本想要死，他索求死亡， _立刻，马上_ 。

_美国笑了，那笑容如此灿烂。他精力过分的旺盛。他和日本想的一点都不一样，和马修·佩里闯进他家的船队天差地别。_

_美国张开手臂，但随即反应过来，转而鞠了一躬，在直起身时头差点撞上一处低矮的书架。_

_他的脸很红。日本真的笑出了声。_

他的视线模糊了。美利坚合众国是日本的敌人，中国是日本的敌人。他们本可以征服中国的，但那些该死的军队一直在撤退，战争中打下的遥远领土如今只是拖累，王耀也到处都不见踪影。难道他和美国在一起？和阿尔弗雷德吗？他们两个是不是在一块嘲笑他？日本人无法从对美国的战争中得到任何好处。不，他们只是一输再输——

门开了，日本被引进房间。

意大利会被同盟国征服，德国会被同盟国征服，他们所有的秘密都将暴露在光天化日之下。日本会遭人唾弃吗？日本的国民会吗？

_普鲁士被紧紧束缚着，他在尖叫。他们钳出了他的眼睛。_

日本感到泪水正在他眼眶中积聚。人们在冲他讲话。他什么都没做；他什么都没做过。没有为朝鲜、没有为香港，他没有为其他任何正在这里腐烂的意识体做过任何事。老天，他们离得是如此之近，他现在可以做些什么的，可他没有任何权力。

意大利和德国沦陷了。他在孤军奋战。他们是他应对同盟国的机制，可他们不再能为他所用。他们和他所交过的所有朋友一同离去了。都走了。他独自一人。除了死亡，他不知道自己还能期待些什么。

有轰炸。有地区遭遇了轰炸。突然间他看见了它们，那里的人们在吼叫，而——而他在流血。他的眼睛变得鲜红。

那是天皇吗？

杀了我吧，杀掉我，杀死我——

***

1860年9月21日

普鲁士将双脚架上桌子，把日本吓得不轻。

“你可能会以为我们在国生当中的某一刻曾经见过面，但哇塞，这是第一次。本田菊，是吧？这名字可真酷。”

日本几乎要犯头疼。“而你是基尔伯特·贝什米特？”

“没错，叫我基尔伯特就好。”

“叫你……在下原以为西方国家的化身不使用人类名字。”

普鲁士摆摆手。“什么？这些年来荷兰和葡萄牙一直在冲你讲这些屁话？”

_是的。_

_美国也是像你这样想的……_

普鲁士直起身。“嗯，不管怎样，我是基尔伯特。”

日本后退几步。“呃……”

普鲁士环视四周。“这房间收拾的挺干净，你说过这是举办茶会的地方，对吧？”

“是的。”

“你住在这儿？在京都？”

日本皱眉。“是的，在下和天皇陛下一家住在一起。”他干巴巴地说。

普鲁士轻蔑地哼了一声。“那么我假定你对这个国家来说并不太重要。”

日本真的不想和普鲁士解释幕府将军如何执掌大权，而他作为国家化身不过是个装饰，还有日本国内宗藩分裂的形势，以及西洋人如何闯进东亚用武力强迫他们进行不公的交易——

“是的，在下并不重要。”

“哦老天，那你一定活得很自在了。”普鲁士说，他将头仰过脑后，“看看我，像条疯狗一样，整天被迫投入一场又一场的战争。”

“在下倒宁肯那样，总比像现在这样无所事事消磨时光要好。”日本嘟哝。

“所以你从来没有参加过任何一场战争？”

“没有。”他摆弄着和服衣角脱开的线头，“在下只代表天皇陛下和陛下的家人，在下不为幕府服务，也和任何宗藩没有关系。”

“哦……”

“但正因为这样，没有新的国家化身产生，在下觉得这也算是一点好处。”可惜感觉并不像。

普鲁士眨眨眼。“呃，不用担心，看起来情况已经开始起了变化。一旦你的国家统一了，你就可以做更多的事了。”

日本克制住自己嗤笑的冲动。“怎么，在你和你西方朋友的帮助之下？”

“大概吧。”普鲁士说，一点都不在意日本的语气。可他随即变得有些局促，“其实这还挺好的。即使存在很多宗藩，也只有你一个国家。”

日本瞪着他。

“因为德意志邦联让我很是头疼。但是现在奥托·冯·俾斯麦想要更多的，呃，怎么说，‘德意志民族主义’？把奥地利踢出去，然后——”他站起来，“算了，我已经说的够多了。菊，带我四处转转吧。”

日本眨眨眼。这是第一次有西方国家直呼他的名字。

他们来到外面，可日本压根不知道从何谈起。“这是假山园。”他最终开口说，感觉自己糟透了。

普鲁士漫无目的地到处转悠。“挺好。”他评价。

有那么一会儿，他们谁也不说话，只是各自观察着什么。

“你为什么把头发剪了？”普鲁士突兀地问，“荷兰以前总是告诉我你留着长发。”

日本皱眉，这样直白而关乎个人的问话让他想逃。“是一八五四年，在美国强迫日本签订了神奈川条约之后。”

“啊，真棒，你已经见过美国——呃——阿尔弗雷德了，对吧？他是个顶好的小孩。”

“他很……吵。”除却第一印象，美国既吵闹又精力充沛，但也不是……完全无法忍受。他们其实也是有共性的。

普鲁士哼了一声。“啊，没错。不过他的国家现在可是一团糟，看来一场内战在所难免。”

一缕凉风吹来。

“你这儿还有什么？”普鲁士问，“除了这个假山花园。”

“哦，嗯……请跟着在下这边来。”

他们在院子里闲逛，有一些园子还在施工。日本的思绪渐渐飘远。

世事变迁如此之快，他几乎想要抓住过去不让它溜走。可有时候看起来似乎是有人在将过去从现在这里拖开。日本被迫打开国门，中国的土地上混乱不堪。

唯一还与世隔绝自得其乐的就是朝鲜。

日本试图压抑泛上口中的苦涩。

他不知道怎样能去理解他旁边的那个人，那个国家。他总是脚步轻快，似乎对于世界上发生的这些乱七八糟的事一点都不在乎。他似乎没有任何烦恼。

日本在之前的几百年里一直都以为所有西方国家化身都不用自己的名字，更没有什么个性，甚至以为他们压根就不想和其他国家深入交流。

但普鲁士推翻了他先前的所有论断。

这几乎让日本感到愤怒。

真是世事无常。

***

1904年2月10日

他在京城。好吧，是日本人在占领京城——原本叫做汉城。

他也许瞥到了朝鲜一眼，并且确保不会再有第二次。

“俄国的国家化身不会来。”他的其中一位军事顾问说。

可那是日本在这儿的全部意义——对一个西方国家宣战意味着他们的国家化身也将敌对——这才是合乎规矩的。

人们愤怒地抗议。

“为什么？！”

“他们是不是没把我们当回事！？”

日本盯着桌子，他觉得这一切就像是个残忍的笑话。

“我们打残了他们的军舰！”

“再派一艘……”

但即便整个世界都不正眼看他们，日本也会继续进步。

他别无选择。

***

1919年6月28日

普鲁士大步流星向这边走过来，完全不在乎这并不是他该做的。他径直冲向法国。

日本眨眨眼，他站在英国旁边。视线交互，英国看起来很警惕。

美国站在他们身后。日本一直在他和英国的互动间周旋，说实话，这真的很累人。

“战争结束了。”普鲁士对法国说，带着恼火的笑容。匈牙利和奥地利在他后面，小声阻止他继续这场对话。德国和同盟国的其他成员站在一起，他看上去十分不安。

法国避开普鲁士的视线。

日本感到很局促。他和其他参战国在凡尔赛宫，正等待着条约的签订仪式。这项条约将会重新划分这些国家的领土。

日本知道自己的国家将会得到一部分德国的殖民地，这是他之前从未想象过的。

普鲁士看起来相当恼火。日本感觉到周围的国家化身都紧张起来，他们做好了听普鲁士说话的准备，但——

他开始尖叫。

普鲁士的气场扩张到无处不在。法国十分惊惧；奥地利和匈牙利冲了过来；德国僵在那里。

 **“你们他妈都想要德意志付出些什么？”** 匈牙利冲他们大喊，普鲁士浑身抽搐。

法国张开嘴想说些什么，但又作罢。美国惊惶地指向普鲁士。

“他的胳膊——他的胳膊在溶解。”

_哦，天。_

日本感到一股电流穿透了他：法国的气息突然充满了恐惧。

“ **快做点什么啊！** ”匈牙利尖叫着，奥地利近乎疯狂地摇晃着普鲁士。

“能做什么？”法国回答，他的声音颤抖。

奥地利胡乱叫喊着。

角落里，德国正呕出大口鲜血。

普鲁士的双眼猛地睁开，通体鲜红。法国一把推开奥地利。

“基尔伯特。”他试图安抚。

 **“给我他妈从巴伐利亚滚开！”** 普鲁士大叫。

他的胳膊不再溶解，转而开始流血，血流如注淌到地毯上。他的气场消失了。他死了。

法国脱下他的西装外套，用它把普鲁士上半截手臂裹起来止血。“奥地利，匈牙利，跟我来。我——我来把他带到另外的房间去。”法国抬着普鲁士离开房间。

德国颤巍巍地将血迹从唇上擦去，他看起来下一刻就会晕倒。“可我们不能离——”

“去他妈的，路德维希，别管那些了。”法国的声音再次哽咽。他在发抖。

门“咣”地一声合上，似乎还有回音。

***

_“哦，你说路德维希？哈，他还只是个小屁孩，形成于，嗯，没比德意志帝国早多久。现在只有他和我待在一块儿。哈，呃，菊，你会喜欢他的。你们两个性情很像。”_

***

1937年11月6日

日本冷眼旁观意大利又灌下一杯酒。这已经是第四杯了。

意大利瞟了他一眼：“怎么，你在戒酒吗？”

日本咳了两声。“我还宁愿……我饮酒过后总是变得很情绪化，所以还是不要为好。”

意大利耸肩。“你开心就好。”

他们几乎从没见过对方。

他们在柏林，到这里签订第二版的反共产国际协定，现在意大利也要入伙。前一版是在一九三六年十一月二十五日签的，当时只有日本和德国。

日本不安地动了动。他和意大利站在角落里，房间中央是一群正在交谈的政府官员。

德国刚刚还跟他们在一起，但他似乎被什么人拽走了。

所以现在只剩下他们俩。

普鲁士和罗马诺也在柏林，只是日本不知道他们确切的位置。

意大利倚在墙上，扽着他的军服领子。“这儿真闷。”

日本点头，抿了一口手中的水。

意大利晃了两晃，凝视着他的酒杯。日本则打量着自己的双手。他觉得胃疼，但尽可能不去理会。

_朝鲜因为抗拒命令而被殴打。他轻蔑地看着日本。_

**_“菊，难道你就这样站着什么都不做吗？”_ **

_有人照着他的头打了一拳，他跌倒在地。“你怎么敢——”_

“你还好吗？”意大利问。

日本眨眨眼，和意大利视线交汇。他随即挤出一个笑容：“我很好。”

意大利爆发出一阵大笑，日本向后退去。几位官员往他们这边看了一眼，但又迅速移开视线。

“我不觉得有什么好笑。”日本嘟哝。

意大利用没拿酒杯的那只手擦着眼泪。“只是——哇哦，我从来没见过有人比我还能装。”

“……不好意思？”

“听着，我们都知道现在局面有多么糟糕。”

日本皱眉。“这并不糟糕啊。我们即将签订一项合作抵抗苏联势力的条约——”

“随他妈的怎样。我们都知道现在局面有多么糟糕。”

“……”

“所以，想要假装局势并不差吗？”

日本几乎无法明白那句话。“你……你想表达什么？”

意大利放下酒杯盯着他，眼神死气沉沉，“好吧，这是我们最后一次真正严肃的谈话。德意志的官员讨厌透了普鲁士，因为他总是说些不该说的话。德国告诉我他们对他很不好。普鲁士很虚弱，而德国——路德维希——正在变强，所以普鲁士可能在任何时候解体。日本，这是我们得到的第一桩该死的消息。”

日本变得结巴。“我——”

“意大利正处于法西斯统治之下。说句实话，这可不是我的第一选择。而且我还是不太敢相信以前所有那些组成‘意大利’的国家都他妈的死了，只剩下我和罗马诺。”意大利离他更近了些，“希特勒是个卑鄙小人，可墨索里尼几乎要把他当成神来崇拜。你读过希特勒写的小说吗？我读过。”

日本感到很不自在，但意大利并没有挪开。

“啊还有，更别提正在亚洲发生的那些事。”

日本不想谈那些。

“举个例子吧，你们的殖民尝试进行的怎么样？你们的第二次日华战争？嗯？”意大利笑了，他重新靠回墙上，“罗马诺和我一直没见到西班牙，那个国家化身，已经几个月了。上次我们看见他的时候，他看起来就像一团垃圾——当时他的国家正在内战。你也许会疑惑这算什么重要消息，但是罗马诺听见这点屁事之后整天都他妈坐立不安。”

“看看吧，他就不喜欢伪装。自从西班牙——安东尼奥——宣布支持共和军之后，罗马诺就一直在谴责民族主义者们。但意大利人选择支持民族主义那一边，所以罗马诺遭到了惩罚。就算是这样，他还是不知道管好自己的嘴巴，整天批评我们自己的政府，搞得我不得不整天看他遭受虐待。”

日本冷冷地看着他。“因此呢？”

意大利举起酒杯向他致意：“生活就是垃圾。我们作为国家活着的每一天都是垃圾。让我们假装它们不是吧。”

***

“你刚刚去哪儿了？”日本问。意大利接连不断地给他灌酒，他已经有些醉意了。

德国端着一杯啤酒，看起来极度拘谨。“抱歉，我在处理一些事务。”

日本耸肩，他的脸颊因为酒精作用而发烫。“没事。”

“你和意大利谈过了吗？他人很好，我很高兴有他加入我们的联盟。”

“呃是的，他……很擅长让气氛保持活跃。”

德国喝了一口啤酒。“他总能让人振奋。”他对着自己的杯子喃喃道，声音几不可闻。

日本移开视线。“普鲁士在哪里？”

“啊，他啊。他提前离开了。哦，意大利，你好。”

意大利走过来，脸上挂着大大的微笑。

“德国！啊，很抱歉有些个官员想找我聊聊。但嘿，我会在这儿住上几天，正好在柏林转一转。你推荐哪些地方？”

“呃，这个——好，这听起来很有趣。我只是不确定……如果我的时间表能排下的话。”

意大利冲他们摆摆手。“我会想办法拉上别人的。”他看起来并不在意，“再说了，没什么比埋头苦干之后的放松更令人愉快的了。”

“当然……”

日本走开去拿另一杯酒。他在长桌边遇到了罗马诺。

“喔，嘿。”罗马诺嘟哝。

日本微笑着打招呼：“嗨。”

“你和费里似乎相处得很愉快。”

日本点头。“是的，你刚刚在哪里？”

“我和普鲁士在一起。那会儿他国家的官员想要让他和他们走，他拒绝了，于是他们开始打他，最后把他流血的尸体拽走了。你今晚过得怎么样？”

**_“菊，难道你就这样站着什么都不做吗？”_ **

“他应当服从指令。”可这是他最终脱口而出。

罗马诺的表情变得扭曲。“你真他妈恶心。”

日本感觉就像是被扇了一耳光。

“我不是费里西安诺，所以别冲我讲那些屁话。”

他径自走开，留下日本低头看着地毯。

***

1940年12月2日

“你，去向元首为刚刚的失礼道歉。”

“不。”普鲁士啐道。

“啊，我们本想用那些国家来做演示，但今天这里似乎有了一名新的志愿者。”

普鲁士张开嘴。

一颗子弹打中了他的膝盖。他不由得跪了下去。而日本，在长年累月压抑自己的情感、试图无视轴心国越来越危险的发展方向后，觉得心里的某根弦断掉了。

“看到刚刚他的眼睛如何变红了吗？”有人照着普鲁士的腹部踹了一脚，“一旦国家化身感到恐惧或是愤怒，就会这样。真是够瘆人的，是吧？”

他被人架上手术台。他试图反抗，但他腿上又中了一弹。奥地利倒吸一口冷气，德国的气场失控了，罗马诺的脸因恐惧和恶心而扭曲，意大利总是笑容满面的伪装终于裂开。

日本极力保持他平静的面孔，但他能感觉到自己的双腿在抖。

国家化身从来没有被这样对待过，从来没有被像动物一样对待，从来没有——

_这就是勇洙的命运吗？_

_不。不要，不不不_ _——_

“看到其他国家意识体惊惶的样子了吗？那是他的气场造成的。国家化身像动物一样用气息识别彼此的情绪，也可以用它击垮敌手。”

普鲁士被绑在手术台上，他的嘴被堵住了。他拼命地挣扎，有人撕掉他的衬衫，将一管药剂注射进他的小臂。日本的视线模糊了，屋子里的气味令人窒息。

“看到了吗？我们刚刚击中了他的膝盖，它现在已经不再流血了。这些怪物能以不可思议的速度进行自我修复。”

一把钳子挖出了普鲁士的眼珠。

他在尖叫。他们剁掉他的双手。丹麦在啜泣，奥地利喘着气说不出话，匈牙利眼神呆滞得吓人。

而日本，他在——

_假装没事。假装一切都好。假装_ _——_

他们剖开了普鲁士的腹腔，内脏一览无余。

日本几乎吐了出来。

***

1944年6月15日

他脖子上搭着一条毛巾。他坐在自己的房间里，刚刚向天皇汇报了他看到的轰炸的细节。

“你还好吗？”相田问。

他盯着地板。

“我没事。”

_假装没事。假装一切都好。假装——_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 这一章写起来实在是太费劲了，我不得不查各种资料，可能打开了得有四十个网页。
> 
> 我在网上找到了一篇文章，它是关于裕仁天皇个人性情的分析。比较好的一点在于里面没有任何恶心的关于日本天皇如何伟大的言论。


	5. ihr besitzt mich nicht【德语：我不属于你】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：联合广场上的K  
> 校对：Annanika

9\. März 1944

(1944年3月9日)

普鲁士被人揪着领子拖过走廊。前几天盟军轰炸在他腿上造成的伤口因这粗暴的拖拽撕裂开来，但他努力克制自己从喉咙里发出任何声响。

“你为什么把他也带过来了？”

“这是对他语出不敬的惩罚。”

“可为什么他会在待在这里？这看起来毫无意义。”

“元首希望这能教会他守规矩。我们必须遵从他的命令。”

普鲁士被甩到地上。

“站起来。”一个士兵沙哑着嗓子命令道。

普鲁士感觉自己就像一只新生的小鹿，人们从四面八方投来轻蔑的目光。

一名警卫走过去开门。

“等等。”普鲁士退让了，他开口恳求他们，这已经是他的极限了，“等等，我——我会配合的。我为之前的事情道歉。” _求求你们别让我这样做。_

乞求并不是个明智的选择，因为现在他得到的要么是蔑视的讥笑，要么是毫无动容的脸庞，似乎他刚刚说的不是德语而是什么异域方言。

普鲁士可以听见房门后的动静。

“求求你们。”他冲他们哭喊，惊恐地意识到自己声音哽咽。

他们打开门。

法国开始尖叫。他现在只能感到普鲁士的气场，而每当他们离得足够近，他就会发出这种可怖的声响。

普鲁士被推进房间，那气味瞬间将他淹没。守卫们戴上面罩，而他被铁链钉在墙上动弹不得，眼睁睁看着法国无意识地在台子上挣扎、试图摆脱束缚。

“今天需要取什么器官吗？”

“不，我们需要试验几种药的毒性，找出效果最好的那一种。元首希望这能加快‘最终解决方案’的进程。”

普鲁士意识到自己在哭。法国的气场让他感到痛苦，好像有人在他脑内钉入了一根刑木。他竭尽全力控制自己的气场，这样法国的痛苦就会减轻一些，可这也变得万分艰难。

“我在准备第一支药剂。”

“需要多少毫升？”

普鲁士的手腕贴着镣铐，它们因摩擦开始起水泡。

其中一个警卫大笑。“看，他们两个的眼睛已经都变红了。”

“我但愿元首能接受普鲁士的化身是个残次品。修复他对我们来说没什么用。”

“除非他像真正的德意志化身那样规矩。”

_残次品。_

“我要开始注射了。”

几个纳粹走近法国。他开始歇斯底里的挣扎。他又开始尖叫。普鲁士的脑海里嗡嗡作响。他的腿在流血。他还在哭。

_残次品。_

法国从喉咙里发出濒死的嗬嗬声。

_难道反对这样的暴行就是残次品吗？_

_难道痛恨希特勒和正在这个国家上演的情形就是残次品吗？_

法国开始呕吐。普鲁士全部视线都锁在他身上，其余的什么也看不见。

“他在口吐白沫。记下来。”

“我看到他的眼珠在往内翻。”

_这不是我的国家。普鲁士已经不复存在。这不是我的——_

_为什么我没能阻止这些？_

普鲁士没忍住一声啜泣。立刻有人在他肚腹上踹了一脚。

***

3\. August 1936

（1936年8月3日）

普鲁士几乎喘不过气来。扼住他咽喉的焦虑如此不真实，他从前远未体会过这样沉重的焦虑。

_不。当巴伐利亚在我眼前消融的时候，我也——_

“基尔伯特，”法国哑着嗓子问道，“你他妈要带我们去哪儿？”

普鲁士拽着他和西班牙的手臂向前走。法国十分警惕，而西班牙因为前一阵刚开始的内战折磨显得眼神呆滞。

普鲁士放开他们，开始自顾自地来回踱步。他们在柏林奥运会场馆外面，离垃圾堆不远。国家化身组成的队伍三十分钟内就要开始入场了，而西班牙、法国、和普鲁士本应该已经在“国家化身包厢”和其他人一起等候。

他们本应该。

热辣辣的阳光打在他们身上。可普鲁士得拼命克制自己不要发抖。

“基尔伯特，”法国重复道，他回头张望，目光四下里来回审视着，“一旦有人发现我们——”

“我知道。”普鲁士打断他，“我知道，但——我必须和你们谈谈。你们一定要听。”

西班牙开始咯血。

法国和普鲁士立刻跑过去想帮忙，但他恼火地挡开了他们。“我没事。”他死死盯着手中的血，好像那是什么陌生事物。然后他把手在裤子上抹净。

“基尔伯特，”法国再次开口，强迫自己把视线从西班牙身上移开，“你想告诉我们什么？”

普鲁士的心脏快要跳到嗓子眼。“我……”

“这是……”法国的脸色突然变得惨白，“你是不是又有解体的风险？”

普鲁士摇着头。西班牙虚弱地咳嗽了两声。

“那又是什么？是我又干了什么吗？我很抱歉，我知道我的国家——”

“弗朗西斯。”安东尼奥试图打断他。

“可我不明白为什么你还——”

“不是这件事。”普鲁士脱口而出。

“那是关于什么？”

他才意识到他在颤抖。

“基尔伯特——”

“我很害怕。”

时间似乎静止了。

普鲁士闭上眼睛。“我很害怕，我的新政府让我很害怕。我他妈真的要害怕死了但我就是不知道能怎么办。”

西班牙咳嗽着。“可我们之前也经历过糟糕透顶的政府。”

普鲁士睁开眼睛，它们已经开始隐隐泛红，“但这届不一样，”他近乎哽咽，“他们和以前的那些不一样。”

法国看起来愈加惶惑。“基尔伯特，到底发生了什么？”

“安东尼奥，你来参加这场奥运会的原因是你的共和派政府想要和希特勒搞好关系，方便他们平定民族主义者的叛乱。”

“可那无法解释——”

“你的国家甚至没有参与任何该死的项目，但你仍旧来了，这只是因为希特勒对国家化身感冒。”

西班牙的眉头紧紧拧在一起。“我——”

“但我不在乎。你必须他妈离希特勒远远的。我他妈不在乎你支持哪一派，以后哪一边提出要送你过来，你都不要同意。”普鲁士又开始焦急地踱步，“我这段时间一直在听希特勒的计划，还有——”他在外衣口袋里摸索着掏出一沓文件副本。

法国瞥见那沓纸，他向后退去，直到后背贴上墙面。“这是叛国。”

普鲁士歇斯底里地冲他吼：“所以呢？我已经不在乎这个该死的国家了。我只在乎你们两个。”

“我们不能违背政府的意志。我们——我们得和政府共同进退。”

普鲁士几乎要哭出来了。“我们是人，弗朗西斯。我们可以做任何我们想做的事。是，我们确实代表一个国家，可这不代表我们必须要赞同它的信条和政府。”

法国看上去几乎想给他一拳，他的气场在增强。“基尔伯特，把它们收起来。”

“不，你必须——”

_“把那些文件收起来！”_

“为什么！？”

“你他妈会惹上一堆麻烦的，这就是为什么！”

“伙计们，”西班牙打断他们，他脸色惨白，“我们甚至不知道——基尔伯特，你想让我们看什么？”

普鲁士攥紧了那沓纸。“我不知——这些是我偷来的一些会议记录。希特勒想发动一场新的战争。”

法国喃喃重复着普鲁士的话，西班牙强迫自己挤出一个笑容，“很好，多亏了他，我已经提前体会到了一场新战争的滋味。”

“我要说的不是那个。他认为德国人需要更多的‘生存空间’，他想根除那些非‘雅利安人’的国度。”

远处隐隐传来欢呼声。

“抱歉，你说什么？”法国缓缓开口。

“希特勒想要干掉法国。”普鲁士直勾勾看进法国眼里，“我拿到了一些文件。就——我不知道，就把它们拿去然后警告所有人。”

“基尔伯特，我——你甚至不能确定那场战争会不会发生！”

普鲁士想要抓住法国摇晃他，他想尖叫着告诉法国事情到底有多么严重。但他没有这样做，只是垂头看向地面。“好吧，也许战争不会发生。但希特勒，老天啊，他对国家化身有种——有种 _痴迷_ ，或许你们的政府能阻止他。”

“可我们过去曾有过那样的领导人，”西班牙重复着他之前的观点，他差点再次开始咳嗽，“我们都挺过来了。”

普鲁士抬起头：“希特勒想要搞清楚国家化身如何能为人类所用。”

“好吧，但是——”

“他把我们看成动物！”普鲁士在颤抖，“他想要用我们来做实验！老天，他——他想要用所有那些他认为比他低等的人做实验。”

普鲁士可以感觉到法国在努力克制自己的气场。“那，那 _你_ 能做些什么吗？”

“能做什么，谋杀他吗？”

“ _不是_ 。去他的，别这么干，但——”

“即便我想这样，也不太可能实现。他周围总是警卫森严。而且路德维希总是跟着他，他会阻拦我的。” _这是因为他从小就被教育要无条件地遵仰权威，而且他肯定不想让我做出任何轻率的举动尽管我总是那样——_

“那你想让我们做什么？”西班牙问。

普鲁士试图把文件强行塞给法国。法国向后退去。“我不能帮你叛国，基尔伯特。我不能——我不能允许你给自己招来这样后患无穷的麻烦。”

_“弗朗西斯！”_

西班牙拿过了文件。

普鲁士十分气馁。“你正处于内战之中，”他嘟哝，“你就算拿着它们也什么都做不成。”

“我和意大利黑手党有联系。”

“那和这事有什么关系吗？”普鲁士啐道，他知道自己在这关头表现得非常不理智。

西班牙看起来很局促。“我——罗维建立了这么一套联系的方法，我们通过这个互相联系和交换信息。”

“ _为什么_ ？”法国问。

西班牙的声音弱了下去。“你知道原因的。”

普鲁士现在一点都不想谈论恋爱或取向问题，他感到烦躁和恐惧。“你和他搞上了？真棒。我们能不能——”

“ _你和他怎么了？_ ”

普鲁士无视了法国的惊叫。“弗朗西斯，我求你，把文件拿回——”

“罗维可以帮我们传递消息，”西班牙脱口而出，普鲁士僵住了，“我提他是为了这个好吗？”

法国咽了口唾沫。“安东尼奥，你和罗马诺叛国了，你们两个一直在叛国。”

西班牙的额头渗满了一层细密的汗珠。“弗朗西斯，我们——我们自诞生以来就在破坏这些‘规则’。”他的视线转向普鲁士，“所以一旦我们当中的任何一个处于危险之中，我们都会施以援手——作为人类——这是你想说的，对吗，基尔伯特？”

普鲁士嘴里发干。“我——是的，我想要你们两个好好的。所以弗朗西斯，收下它们吧，求你了。” _我好害怕。求求你。_

“我不能。”法国的声音微不可闻。

西班牙把它们塞进口袋。“我会想办法弄出一套联系的方法的，”他的语气很温柔，像是在与孩子对话，这让普鲁士起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，“我会和罗维探讨的。”他随即挤出一个假笑，看得普鲁士直胃疼，“但弗朗西斯可能是对的，你只是担心过度了，基尔伯特。”

普鲁士十分不安，“可是——”

“ **嘿，你们仨** ！”

普鲁士心一沉，恐惧攀上喉管，这让他几乎窒息。

一名纳粹警卫走向他们，满脸通红。“你们这些国家化身他妈在这儿做什么？”

普鲁士的目光立刻垂向那警卫胯上带着的枪。

_“你是不是需要我再给你点教训？”有人在他耳边说。_

普鲁士试图完成吞咽的动作，他感觉西班牙和法国都盯着他看。

_“你要是再不听话，德国的化身就也会被这样对待。你不希望这样，对吧？”_

_德国也在这屋子里。_

_“不。”普鲁士哽咽着回答。_

西班牙又开始咳嗽。“是我的错。”他用德语说。

纳粹兵皱眉，普鲁士飞快地看了西班牙一眼。

“我刚刚咳得厉害，”西班牙对警卫笑着，“他们把我带出包厢，这样我就不至于打扰别人。我很抱歉。”

_“光道歉是不够的，普鲁士！”_

那警卫的面部有些抽搐，普鲁士心跳变得急促，一滴汗珠从他脊背滑下。

“好吧，”他最终说道，“那我现在就把你们三个送回国家化身包厢。”

普鲁士跟着他，试图控制住自己不要发抖，试图忽略法国和西班牙看他的眼神。那神情也许是怜悯、也许是困惑，也许二者兼而有之。

当他们到达国家化身包厢的时候，里面已经挤满了人。

德国和奥地利与匈牙利坐在一起，他看到普鲁士后立刻站了起来。

_别对我说教，路德维希。求你了。_

坐在附近的意大利和罗马诺也看向他们。罗马诺紧盯着普鲁士，后者连忙垂下眼帘。

警卫把他们攘进房间。“别再出去了，元首很快就到。”

门关上了，普鲁士长出一口气。屋里大约有五十个国家化身，他们似乎都在审视着他。

“普鲁士，你知道入场式什么时候开始吗？”意大利大声问，他挤出一个微笑，这笑容比西班牙之前那个看上去还要虚伪。

普鲁士假意应和着，他别无选择。“我想大概十五分钟之后？我和弗朗西斯还有安东尼奥刚刚出去走了走，看起来大家在这期间都已经准备好了。”

他用的是他们的人类名字。德国肉眼可见地瑟缩了一下。普鲁士咬紧牙关。他走近大家，西班牙和法国跟在他身后。

所有人又开始正常地交谈，那种令人无法忍受的静默消失了。

普鲁士仍旧感到恐惧。

先过来和他讲话的不是德国，而是奥地利。

“普鲁士，你刚刚去了哪儿？”他从牙缝里挤出这句问话，“德国担心极了。”

“四眼，今天是不许用人类名字吗？我看出来了。”普鲁士脱口而出。

奥地利看起来十分恼火。匈牙利过来把他们分开。“你们两个需要放松一会儿。他已经在这儿了，奥地利，就不要继续深究了。”

匈牙利平时总是叫奥地利“罗德里赫”，只在生气的时候称呼他“奥地利”。普鲁士紧锁眉头。“是路德维希非要你们这么做的吗？”

“非要我们做什么？”

“拜托了，丽兹。你没必要——”

“路德维希，他希望你不要惹上麻烦。”匈牙利低声道，“所以如果现在用国名更安全，那就用它们。”

一股苦味从普鲁士嘴里泛起来。虽然他很不安、虽然他很害怕，虽然……他也绝不会屈从。“我——”

意大利拍了他胳膊一下，他用力很大，普鲁士几乎摔倒。他用余光瞥见西班牙在和罗马诺交谈，法国和比利时、荷兰、还有卢森堡待在一处。

意大利笑了。“德国刚刚才在说我们今晚要不要一起出去吃饭，那不是很棒吗！？”

普鲁士但愿他能像意大利那样轻而易举地压下恐惧。他也笑了，不过他知道那笑容看起来极其僵硬，以至于意大利皱了皱眉、搓搓自己的脸。“我想是的。”

德国走近他们，上下打量着普鲁士。“你应该一起来的。”

“算了。”

“我们都应该去。”匈牙利说，暗中拽拽他的袖口。

他把胳膊从匈牙利那里抽回来。“他们不会让我去的。”

意大利摆摆手。“我很容易就能——”

“没事，不用了。”

奥地利站在普鲁士旁边，他在强烈的愤怒与突然想要伸手触碰他的情绪间摇摆不定，这令人恼火。

意大利皱眉，他张口还要说些什么，但苏格兰对着北爱尔兰爆发出的一阵大笑打断了他。那孩子看起来几乎要哭了。印度从跟中国和南非的谈话中抽身出来，跟苏格兰说他就是个彻头彻尾的混球。

“你跟西班牙和法国说了什么？”趁着所有人的注意力都被吸引过去，奥地利在他耳边问。

普鲁士很不安。与西班牙和法国不同，奥地利的命运已经注定无法改变。他处于希特勒的掌控之下无法逃脱。可那两个国家可以，不管有多大的风险，普鲁士想帮助他们。

至于奥地利，他不能告诉他，这会危及他的安全。

“没什么。”他嘟囔。

奥地利有些生气，“我知道你在说谎。”

普鲁士张嘴要辩驳。

“而且你在躲着我。你一整天都和他们凑在一起。”

“我很抱歉， _亲爱的_ 。”普鲁士讥刺道，他扭过头去与奥地利对视。然后他眨眨眼：奥地利绯红的双颊一瞬间几乎让他忘记了当前的凶险局势。

“你吃醋了？”他取笑道，差点以为从前的那个自己又回来了。

“没有。”奥地利迅速地说，他向后退开。

“可这整整一天你都和丽兹独处，整整一天她都只属于你一个人，我才应该是感到嫉妒的那个。”

“这些年来她都只属于我一个人。”

“该死，你又在重复这一点。”

奥地利的肩膀明显放松下来，但他脸上还是表情僵硬。“你不会告诉我你跟他们两个说了什么。”

“对。”

“而且你也不想告诉德国。”

“完全正确。”

奥地利捏着自己的鼻梁。“你以为你在保护我们，可你这样只会让事情变得更糟。”

“……”

“为什么你对西班牙和法国就能敞开心扉？”

普鲁士感到很不自在。

奥地利戏剧性地长叹一声，他在感到挫败时总是这样做。“好吧，别回答我。”

他移开视线。

“至少，我能跟你谈谈吗？”

“就什么谈？”

“关于你最近过得怎么样。”

“真是个糟糕的话题。”

奥地利皱眉。“那我解释一下吧，路德维希告诉我和伊丽莎白，你的政府在虐待你。他那时候看上去快哭了。”

普鲁士像是被迎面揍了一拳。他此前的恐惧又回来了，恐惧像潮水拍在礁石上一样浸透他的思绪，他的视线快速扫过人群。没有人在角落里。没有人在监视他们。

“基尔伯特？”奥地利问，他的声音带着担忧。

“什么时候？怎么——在哪儿的时候他告诉你们的？当时还有别人在吗？”

“什么？不，他——他把我们拽到一边。他死活不肯细说——基尔伯特，该死，究竟发生了什么？他们对你做了什么？”

普鲁士强迫自己扯出一个笑容。“没事。”

奥地利无措地伸出了手，他的表情十分崩溃，“他们对你做了什么？！”

普鲁士突然间十分渴望他的拥抱，但意识到光是这样想就足够可笑。他向后退去、撞上了匈牙利，她皱眉，告诉普鲁士他的气场在增强。他睁大眼睛环视四周，视野变得模糊。日本停止了与希腊的交谈，向他投来不带任何感情色彩的目光，就像他熟悉的那样。他踉跄了一下——

门打开了。

普鲁士与希特勒四目交汇，他僵住了。德国停下与匈牙利和意大利的对话，做出那该死的纳粹礼。比起那样自我羞辱，普鲁士宁肯去死。

“普鲁士。”希特勒身边的一个保镖呵斥。

他感到愤怒在体内蓄积。所有人都盯着他。

一名警卫的手指扣上扳机。奥地利用手肘狠狠地给了普鲁士肋骨一下，德国剜了他一眼。

普鲁士举起手，行了纳粹礼。

希特勒踱进房间：“如此多的国家化身齐聚一堂，多么迷人……”他环视一周，似乎他们都是供人观赏的动物。“有些是如此年迈，不可理解；”他经过中国，后者面无表情，“而大多数都是男性……”他盯着列支敦士登。瑞士看起来下一刻就要将她拽离希特勒的视野。

希特勒突然转向，走近普鲁士和奥地利。他拎起奥地利的胳膊，“谁知道国家化身竟然也能长得这样精致？”

奥地利的视线盯上他的手，然后慌张地去寻找普鲁士的面容。希特勒抚摸着他，就像在端详一块肉。

“可你看起来一点都不雅利安。”他喃喃道，总算放开奥地利，“事实上，离雅利安人的长相差得远呢。这是多么的可耻啊，尤其你还有个德语姓氏。”

普鲁士想要尖叫。

“一个有白化病，另一个长得像犹太人。我真庆幸德国的国家化身才是我们的真正代表。”

奥地利瞪大了眼睛，普鲁士几乎想要立刻将希特勒打倒在地，但德国拽住了他。

“比赛马上就要开始了，祝你们看得愉快。”希特勒说，好像他刚刚没有说过那些话一样。所有人都一动不动，而普鲁士除了想要尖叫以外无法思考。

希特勒笑了，他随即走出房间。他在这里至多待了三分钟，但那感觉像是过了一个世纪。

门关上了。德国终于放开了普鲁士。

“我真的长得像犹太人吗？”奥地利小声问。

普鲁士看着地面，感到十分耻辱。“这不重要。”

“但我——”

普鲁士与法国视线交互，没听到奥地利后面的话。

可在他来得及再次恳求法国接受那些文件之前，西班牙站到他们中间。奥地利突兀地结束了他的发言。“嘿，咱们去窗户那边吧，那里视野更好！”然后西班牙贴近普鲁士悄声道，“我跟罗维诺会想办法建立我们之间的联络，基尔伯特。别担心。”

西班牙领着他和奥地利来到看台前沿，普鲁士想要哭。他们把德国留在那里，他自希特勒离开后就再也没有动过地方。匈牙利已经在窗边等着他们了。她冲他们微笑。在另一边，美国、加拿大、澳大利亚、还有新西兰在与英格兰纠缠。意大利开始大声地谈论体育，罗马诺嘟哝了一些俏皮话。荷兰拿过免费的酒水开始猛灌，比利时和卢森堡试图阻止他。苏格兰和威尔士在喋喋不休地说些什么。丹麦吞下一小块糕点，差点没噎死自己，挪威连忙拍着他的后背。

普鲁士的视线模糊了。（思绪凌乱）

 _我是否本可以做点什么——把文件给给伊丽莎白或是告诉罗德里赫更多我想做的事？把希特勒的手一巴掌抽回去并猜测他对罗德里赫说的那些话意味着什么？我是否本应该去安慰路德维希？那样做会不会让事情变得更好一些_ ？

_老天，我好长时间都没见过他了。_

_自从我被送到这里，我就没见过他；自从希特勒试图在罗德里赫身上进行改变容貌的实验，我就没见过他；自从伊丽莎白被展示给所有的轴心国高官，我就再没见过她。还有弗朗西斯——_

9\. März 1944

(1944年3月9日)

普鲁士眨眨眼，他抬起头。法国的气场消失了。那毒剂杀死了他。

_“我跟罗维诺会想办法建立我们之间的联络，基尔伯特，别担心。”_

普鲁士开始发抖。他一年前见到了西班牙，然后得到了互相联络的方式。

但他太害怕了，以至于不敢启用。

普鲁士的镣铐被打开了，他摔倒在地，浑身被冷汗浸透。一个纳粹踢了他一脚。

_如果这压根不是我的国家，我怎么能被称作是残次品呢？普鲁士已经不复存在。我就算违抗命令，也并不是叛国。_

他们命令他站起来，他的呼吸渐渐均匀。

_我已经这么久没见路德维希和罗德里赫了，他们不会因为我而受惩罚。_

他被押送着走出房间、通过长廊。

_这不是我的国家。_

他沿着长廊走，周围的事物幻影一样掠过。

_我必须抓住机会。我至少要帮他们当中的一个逃离魔爪。_

他们将他拖上楼梯，疼痛几乎使他掉下泪来。

_这不是我的国家。_

纳粹冲他蔑笑。普鲁士垂头看着地面。

他知道自己该做什么了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 这章里的很多情节是我在五年前构思的，如今我终于把它们写出来了。


	6. Summer Heat【英语：夏日炎炎】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：联合广场上的K  
> 校对：Annanika

29 June 1944

(1944年6月29日)

“可让我们参与救援法国的行动不会更合理一些吗？我们现在只能干坐在这儿什么都做不了。”

他的顾问皱眉：“你们在这里会更安全。而且这是丘吉尔他本人的命令。”

英国咬紧牙关。

“待在白金汉宫并不是最糟糕的选择。”

“我们都要无聊死了。”

“那就想办法给自己找点乐子吧。”他的顾问转过身，“你如果再不走的话早饭就没了。”

英国恼火地瞪了他一眼，走出房间。

_我能怎么样，我已经试过了。现在俄罗斯熟悉了地形，也不频繁地过来问路了，唯一一点可以做的事也没了。_

两周来的无所事事让所有人都烦躁不堪。英国每天都会问战事的进程，搞得他的顾问十分不耐烦。但他不在乎。

他们还是没找到弗朗西斯。

_而且除非我们当中的某一个感受到他的气场，他们是永远都不会找到他的。_

_但他有可能压根不在那里。_

_不不不，他肯定在法国的什么地方，我们很快就能找到他。_

_可万一他真被希特勒抓去做了女佣怎么办？_

英国试图把这些思绪扔出头脑，但他突然又想起那次普鲁士看向希特勒时恐惧的神情。

_如果更糟呢？_

英国快速走进餐厅，美国在大声抱怨。

“这玩意儿难吃得像屎！”

“闭上嘴，吃掉它，少啰嗦。”俄罗斯轻蔑地哼了一声。

“为什么中国就能吃不一样的？”美国注意到英国站在门口，他戏剧性地撅起嘴寻求他的关注，“ _英国！_ ”

英国感到自己的嘴角上扬：“今天的早餐是什么？”

“一些屎一样的俄国玩意。”

俄罗斯剜了他一眼。“说的好像英国菜不是彻底的垃圾一样。”

中国放下筷子，把他的盘子推到一边。“你的顾问说了什么吗？”

英国在美国旁边坐下，美国把粥碗推到他面前。“没有新消息，我们还得继续待在这儿。”

中国叹了口气。俄罗斯皱眉。美国发出一声不满的呻吟。

英国舀起一勺荞麦糊。

这味道糟透了。

***

英国的肺在灼烧，他将球拍握得更紧了些。俄罗斯挥拍将球从网上击回来。

他向球扑去，然后完美地和它擦身而过。“出局！”美国大叫。

英国扔下球拍。他双手撑着膝盖，试图做深呼吸。

“这真的很热。”他听见俄罗斯嘟哝。他抬起头，看见俄罗斯的脸热得通红，刘海也被汗水浸透。

英国直起身。“美国，你跟他打吧，我需要歇一会儿。”

美国眨眨眼。他和中国坐在看台上，支着一把巨大的遮阳伞。“算了，我网球打得可烂了。”

英国不想再输给俄罗斯一次了。“胡说，快过来。”

美国皱眉。英国瞪着他。俄罗斯用衣襟擦着前额。

美国小心地踏上球场。“行，好吧，我试试。”

他们换了场地，英国在走下场的时候把球拍递给美国。

俄罗斯放下衣摆。“我来发球。”他说。

“哦不妙。”美国嘟哝。

英国在中国旁边坐下，看到他在读一本书。

俄罗斯发球了，这是个远射球。美国奋力挥拍，完美错过了它。

“那是什么书？”英国问。

中国头都没抬。“一部侦探小说。”

俄罗斯再次发球。美国这次倒是击中球了，但完全打出了界。

“什么小说？”英国问，感到有些惊讶，“我不知道你喜欢悬疑小说。”

“真是令人惊讶，我们国家有许多种文学类型，悬疑小说只是其中一种。”

“我不是那个意思。”

“当然。”

俄罗斯再次发球。美国挥拍去接，结果打着了自己的脸。

英国试图看清封面，中国瞥了他一眼，合上书页给他看书名。

“《施公案》。”英国念道。

中国移开视线。“对，这本比较早。”

“好看吗？”

中国重新翻开书。“反正比我能想起来的任何哲学书都要好。”

英国移开视线，他伸了个懒腰，感受着刚刚吹过来的一丝凉风。他很高兴太阳没有那么火辣辣的了，这...

_莱昂喜欢悬疑小说。_

英国坐直了身子。他胳肢窝黏黏的，这让他觉得恶心。

_或许他只是裕仁的佣人。他不会有事的，他不会有——_

_“你怎么能再做一次这种事！你不能像出卖他一样出卖我！”_

_“香港，你要冷静。我没有别的办法了。”_

_“一定有别的办法！让我留在这儿！”香港在尖叫，“让我留在伦敦！”_

_英国和苏格兰与威尔士站在一起，他们看着警卫擒住香港。他不敢去看香港的眼睛。他耳朵里嗡嗡作响。他知道香港处于危险之中，可——_

_“我们只能这样。我很抱歉。”英国的顾问说，他的声音不带一丝感情。_

_警卫缚紧了香港的双臂，北爱尔兰在角落里忍不住开始啜泣。香港变得慌乱。_

_“亚瑟！”_

英国闭上眼睛。

_“亚瑟，求求你。不——斯科特！威廉！求求你们，不要——”_

_“向他射击！”_

“为什么你的气场在增强？”中国问。

英国睁开眼。“对不起。”他说，感到嘴里泛起一股苦味。

中国冲着网球场地一点头，说：“你的殖民地正被蚕食殆尽。”

啊，苦上加苦。英国正想张口回应，但他被打断了。

“好啦，看着点这个！我要发球了。”美国举起双手大叫，他刚刚又没接住球。

俄罗斯咳嗽着：“你会发球吗？”

“闭嘴。”

中国全神贯注地盯着他们，英国的眼神从球场上溜走。

_“你不能像出卖他一样出卖我！”_

_法国的脸上是痛苦的神情。“基尔伯特说得对。”_

不，不行。英国不能让自己去想那句话。

于是他转而去看美国和俄罗斯的对决。美国把球高高抛起，但在挥拍时错失了它。俄罗斯窃笑起来。美国十分恼火。俄罗斯试图用手背擦去额头的汗，终于，他不耐烦了，干脆把短衫脱了下来。

英国抠着他的手指甲。 _别想莱昂，也别想弗朗西斯。想些其他的事情。_

_比如：问马修什么时候会到伦敦；教阿尔弗雷德打网球；看完那些文件；找一些新的小说来读，也许中国还有多余的。我确确实实喜欢悬疑小说。_

英国抬起头去看中国，中国坐在那儿一动不动地盯着球场。他顺着后者的目光看见它落在俄罗斯赤裸的身上。他不禁眨眨眼。

美国终于发过球去，俄罗斯轻松地将球击回来。

英国等待着中国把视线收回来，但他只是喉结动了动，咽了口唾沫。

英国胸口感到有些怪异。看到美国和俄罗斯的互动真是怪异之极。从远处看，他们似乎在围绕着对方跳一支舞。这让他动弹不得，甚至感到害怕。

他清了清嗓子，中国几乎蹦起来。他将目光收回来，问：“什么事？”

“你还有多余的小说可以借我看吗？”

“你连本英国小说都没有？”他干巴巴地问。

“呃，我——”

俄罗斯已经连续得了二十分了，美国一声怒吼。他捡起球，用尽平生气力将它发了出去，传来一声爆响。“你他妈在干什么？”俄罗斯惊呼。

“真他妈见鬼。”俄罗斯惊呼。

英国站起身去看发生了什么。美国的球拍被劈成两半，而在俄罗斯那边场上，赫然出现一个大洞。

“你是想谋杀我吗？”俄罗斯难以置信地问。

美国看起来很迷茫。“没有啊？”

连中国都大吃一惊。“你到底用了多大力气？”

“我不知...”

“我甚至都不可能使出那么大劲。”俄罗斯搓搓脸，拿起他的短衫，“反正我赢了。”

俄罗斯离开场地，而英国走向美国。美国皱起眉头，摘下眼镜擦干自己脸上的汗水。“该死。英国，我很抱歉。”

“没事。我会……告诉相关的人。”

美国捏捏自己的鼻梁，看起来十分沮丧。

英国搭上他的肩膀，那儿又热又黏糊。这让他胸口感觉怪怪的，但他忽略了这种感觉，假装这没什么不正常的。“阿尔弗雷德，没关系的。”

“……”

“讲真的，你刚刚用了多大的力气？”

“我真的不知道，亚瑟。我不知那股力气从何而来。”

英国试图不去想这句话听上去有多么诡异。

***

他任由热水自头顶将自己浇透，目光逐渐迷离。

_“你不能像出卖他一样出卖我！”_

_“基尔伯特说得对。”_

他将头靠在墙上。

几天前，他试图问中国那些日本人怎样对待被俘的国家。但中国给了他一个勉强的笑容，礼貌地回应说他一点也不知道。

_“如果发生了什么，你会知道的。英国和日本不是有段时间关系很密切吗？”_

_英国很惊讶。“是，但……日本从来没有和我探讨过殖民地的问题。”_

_中国转过身。“这听上去是菊的风格。”_

英国关掉花洒。

才刚过下午一点，但他已经饿了。他觉得自己再也无法忍受闷在白金汉宫里了。他需要出去走走，理清他的思绪。

在擦干身子换上干净衣服之后，他走向休息室。他和美国约定好洗完澡在那里会面。

他漫无目的地走着，迈向花园的入口。

有人在用法语讲话。

“……和其他三个一起在澳大利亚。两周之内，他们就会和联合王国的其他成员一起抵达。”“那你已经知道带头人是谁了？”

没等另一个人回应，他们就注意到英国正站在那里。

英国转过身，克制着可笑的夺眶而出的眼泪。说话的人一个是他自己的顾问，另一个是加拿大的，从法国那边来。

他的顾问看起来很烦躁。“你需要什么吗？”他用英语问。

英国握紧拳头，指甲嵌进手掌心的肉里。“还有谁在澳大利亚？”

“加拿大和印度、澳大利亚、还有新西兰。”加拿大的顾问回答，他的英语丝毫不掺杂法语口音，“我只是来传递一些新消息。”

英国才不在乎他为什么会在这儿。“哦。”

“苏格兰、威尔士、还有北爱尔兰在两周内也会和刚刚那几个英联邦国家一同抵达伦敦。”他的顾问解释，英国试图不在脸上显示出任何嫌恶的表情，“这样把所有国家都集中起来。”

“所以美国、俄罗斯和中国短时间内也不会离开？”

“恐怕不会。”

英国移开视线。“我要去吃午餐了。”

“告诉守卫就好。”

“还有，网球场的地面有一个洞。”

“我很抱歉，你说什么？”

他离开了，步伐轻快。加拿大、澳大利亚还有新西兰要来白金汉宫，这听起来很不错。虽然印度只会可怜兮兮地蹲在墙角。这个节骨眼上，香港在该死的日本那里，南非又宣告独立。而且北爱尔兰动不动就哭，苏格兰令人难以忍受，而威尔士则会审慎地看着这一切。

他感到难以呼吸。英国进到休息室里，只见美国已经躺在沙发上睡着了。

英国试图深呼吸，可胸口似乎绷得更紧了。他走过去，把美国的刘海拂到一边，随后快速离开，试图忽略那副仍停在他余光里的黑框眼镜。

***

疏云浮上天空，天气已经不像之前那么热了。

英国双手揣在兜里，漫无目的地走着，他现在已经不饿了。

宣传海报尽数映入眼帘，让他眼花缭乱。看见空袭留下的残垣断壁更让他感到恶心。他感到很虚弱。他累了。

他在一条脏兮兮的长椅上坐下。长椅对面有一家酒吧，但他尽力不让自己的目光飘向那里。

他为香港的事心怀愧疚，程度更甚于从前。他们的关系从来都不大好。自从美国独立后，英国和他殖民地的关系就变成了像屎一样。和他关系最近的是加拿大，可这跟他之前与美国的关系完全没法比。他和澳大利亚就更疏远了些，新西兰比这还糟。还有痛恨着他的南非和印度；可他们在他到来之前就已经存在，从第一眼看见他起就痛恨他。

但香港不一样。他在英国殖民那岛屿之后才诞生，英国第一次遇到他的时候他还是个孩童。

这让他感到恶心

他对他很亲热，他渴望他的关注。他叫他亚瑟，抱着他入睡。就是澳大利亚和新西兰也没对他展示过如此多的爱意。

他太像美国了。

美国，第一个将他看作人类对待的国家，第一个让他感觉亚瑟·柯克兰存在的意义的人。然后他把这一切统统夺走，以顶在他额前黑洞洞的枪口取而代之。

因此英国对香港态度十分恶劣，在香港被选为可以居住在伦敦的殖民地之一后，他对他的态度就更差了。他无视他，他躲着他。于是香港与南非和印度走得近了。但后来南非取得独立，离开了伦敦；现在印度在争取独立，所以也不再被迫留在伦敦。

即便如此，英国虽做过尝试，却仍旧无法对香港好些。即使在他和美国和好之后，他仍旧无法表现出哪怕一点点善意。他也恨自己。恨那个任由香港被子弹击穿头颅、给人拖走的自己，恨那个在事发后和苏格兰与威尔士出去痛饮、不肯接受现实的自己。

他对面的酒吧看起来愈发的不祥。

他四年前也是这么对法国的。他任凭他被拽走，自己无动于衷。而在这之后——英国几乎要歇斯底里地大笑——在这之后，也他妈去痛饮了一场。

他紧闭双眼，试图阻止泪水涌上眼眶。不知过了多久，人们在他身边来来往往。这里静悄悄的，好像海峡对面的战火并不存在一样。

他睁开眼睛，径直走进酒吧。

***

13 June 1940

(1940年6月13日)

法国总理保罗·雷诺站在他面前，不安得像是热锅上的蚂蚁。“我和贵国首相张伯伦在四零年三月达成的协议不再有效。德国军队随时有可能入侵巴黎，法国必须要和德国签订停火协议。法国人民不能再这样受苦下去了。”

英国几乎无法呼吸。他试图去看法国的眼睛，但法国避免与他对视。于是英国只能干盯着他，盯着他深陷的眼窝、布满淤青的脸颊，还有被鲜血浸透的衬衫。

丘吉尔皱眉。“我理解你们为什么要走这条路。但无论如何，既然我们已经就法国舰队的归属问题达成协议，我将不会强求你们继续打这场战争。”

雷诺脸上已经是汗津津的。“当然。”

他们的上司开始探讨协议的细节，英国和法国被允许离开一会儿。或许这是因为他们两个看上去都很糟糕，或许这是因为官员们厌烦了法国接连不断的咳嗽声。但无需多言，英国对此感到很高兴。

他在小会客厅坐下，茶几上摆着两杯茶。这里很舒适，一切看上去是如此寻常。为什么事情就他妈不能变得像寻常一样？

“这能让你感觉好一些。”英国坚持道，法国仍旧躲着他的目光。

他痛苦地看着他。

“来，”英国向茶水里加了些糖，他知道法国讨厌那股苦味，“就稍微喝一点——”

“亚瑟，他们会毁了法国的。”

英国僵住了。法国咳嗽着，用手帕掩住嘴。

“他们不能毁掉它的。”他回应，感到头重脚轻，“一纸停火协议并不代表他们要毁掉法国。一切都会没事的。夏尔·戴高乐不承认这协议，我想他会在伦敦建立一个临时政府。你可以待在那儿，你不会有事的。”

法国挤出一个笑容，他的眼袋愈发明显。“总有一天你会把这叫做懦弱。”

“但这不是懦弱。”英国打断他，“你会没事的。我们会利用临时政府建立抵抗组织对付德国。你也会待在伦敦。”

“亚瑟，你知道我不能。”

“如果你和你的政府站在一起，你就可以待在伦敦。”

法国眨眨眼，英国惊恐地发现他眼里有泪光。他用袖口拭去眼泪。

法国拿起茶杯。“你知道那并不是我的政府，亚瑟。我的政府在这儿，而他们不想再战斗下去了。”

_不要叫我的名字。不要再这样伤心欲绝地跟我说话。不要再这样用悲伤侵染我的灵魂了。_

“我很抱歉，从今天起，大英帝国要开始只身战斗了。”法国几乎是耳语道。

英国试图否认。“我们会从殖民地召集军队，法国军队能够重振旗鼓。我们会击垮德国。你会待在伦敦，左右这一切。”

法国向他露出悲伤的微笑。在过去，他们肯定会开始争吵。英国希望他们能开始争吵，那会显得一切都还正常，那会至少给人一些慰藉。

可法国只是说：“好。”

***

18 June 1940

(1940年6月18日)

英国恳求过他们。他低声下气地恳求他的政府官员、恳求那该死的首相，他恳求他们至少在法国等到停战协议真正签署。 _或许法国人会改变主意_ ，他争辩道。

14号，德国人没费吹灰之力便占领了巴黎。归根结底，法国政府已经抛弃了这座城市。

英国一直都和法国待在一起。巴黎城被占领之际，法国做的所有只是流血、还有流泪。他不再是英国认识的那个人，他的样子就像有人正给他心脏里钉进一根刑木。

前一天，波尔多残存的法国政府请求停火。在图卢兹城内，英国想要尖叫，他想砸东西。

法国什么也没有做。他整日躺在床上，一言不发。

现在他们在用早餐，这寂静令人窒息。

门被打开的时候英国正在喝第三杯茶。他的顾问、法国的顾问，还有几名士兵站在门外。

“你们两个能跟我们来一下吗？”其中一个问。

英国服从了，他站起来，双腿像灌了铅一样。法国跟在他身后，一路上咳嗽不断。

他们走到外面，一群英法两国的官员聚集在那里。英国紧张起来，所有在场的法国官员都是主和派。

因为英国极力要求待在图卢兹的缘故，过去的一周里英国人一直都在帮助自由法国建立临时政府，英国也坚持法国的国家化身应当和临时政府待在一处。因此有那么一瞬间，英国放任自己相信这就是他们两个被叫出来的原因，也许这些政府成员即将放弃对他们国家化身的监管权。

但就在英国的政府官员叫他跟上他们的那一刻，有人从背后钳住了法国。

“这是要做——”英国话都没说完，他也已经被制服。

“德国接受停火协议的条件是交出法国国家化身。”雷诺说，脸上表情冷漠，“我们在满足他们的要求。”

时间似乎静止了。法国眼里真切的恐惧让英国忍不住了，他挣扎着反抗。他知道他不应该反抗的。在过去的那么多个世纪里他从未违抗过他的政府。他也曾经痛恨法国。上帝啊，他曾经那样鄙夷法国。但现在，他不能——

不，不，不，不，不——

“基尔伯特说得对。”法国喘着气说。他开始大笑，笑声逐渐变得歇斯底里。英国反抗擒拿他的人时，他们威胁着要开枪。

“走吧。”一名官员说。

“不，不要，等一等！”英国乞求。

“快走！”

法国叫道：“亚瑟。”

“ _弗朗西斯！_ ”

法国挤出一个笑容。“我真应该听他的话。”

英国被推回屋内，法国的声音逐渐消失。

“他说得对。”

***

***

22 June 1940

(1940年6月22日)

“法国政府已经正式签署停火协议。”

没有人说话。

“我们将重新编队。”丘吉尔说罢便离开了。

“真是脓包。”苏格兰低声骂道。

_“基尔伯特说得对。”_

加拿大将手搭在英国肩头。英国几乎跳起来。加拿大挤出一个艰难的笑容。

“你尽力了，亚瑟。”

这句话足以让他在所有人面前情绪失控。

***

24 December 1941

(1941年12月24日)

英国坐在床沿，整个人处于震惊之中。没有人告诉他香港已经向日本投降，没有人告诉他还将会有一个化身成为交易的筹码。

他们出卖了他。他们本可以不这么做。可他们出卖了香港，只为换取一些英国战俘。

英国将他的马克杯砸向房间另一侧。这夜晚本来一切正常，他们当时在喝蛋酒。他与威尔士和苏格兰没起争执，北爱尔兰和香港在开心的说话。他们都那么高兴！

_“你不能像出卖他一样出卖我！”_

他们将子弹打进香港的头颅。他们将子弹打进他的头颅、将他的尸首拽走，然后告诉余下的人可以继续回去庆祝了。

英国机械地走过去拾起杯子的残片，只在看见角落里放着的打算给香港的圣诞礼物之后有所停顿。礼物很普通，一点小东西，但在战争开始后他试图对香港友善一点。

英国瘫倒在地，试图忍住泪水。

_美国人加入了战争。我们会把莱昂救回来的。_

_还有弗朗西斯——_

他将脸埋进臂弯，威尔士打开门。

“亚瑟。”

“什么事？”英国啐道。

“我们去喝一杯吧。”

***

29 June 1944

(1944年6月29日)

他醉了，而这才是下午三点。

他踉跄着走上街道，差点接连撞进好几个人怀里，他对自己感到恶心。与此同时，他的头脑已经麻痹，有种幸福的错觉。

他不知道回到白金汉宫花了多久，也不记得和任何守卫说过话，但突然间，美国出现了，他引着他往房间走。

“你只在特别伤心的时候才在这个点喝酒。”美国喃喃道，他们走进英国的房间。

“我没事。”英国抗议。

美国把他放上床躺下。

英国眨眨眼，盯着美国。

美国转身要离开。

“别走。”英国呛咳道，他坐起身张开手臂。美国停住了。“留下，留在这儿。求你了。”

美国叹了口气，和他一同在床上坐下。

英国立刻抱紧了他。他僵硬了一瞬，随即放松下来。

“你身上真暖和。”英国喃喃道。

“我刚刚费了半天劲把你弄过来，所以身上很热。”

“你身上总是很暖和。”

“英国，你醉了。你知道我不喜欢你这副模样。”

英国将他拥得更紧。“别离开我。”

“我不是要离开你...”

“我会保护你的，我一定会的。”英国打了个嗝。

“我不是小孩子了，我不需要被保护。”

英国感到一股无名火蹿了上来。他将美国一把推开。“法国——弗朗西斯，他说过这话！他说过他不需要被保护，阿尔弗雷德，看看他现在怎么样了？”

美国看上去被吓到了。“亚瑟。”

美国用人类名字叫他了，还是以他独有的那种方式。英国开始啜泣。

美国几乎要吓死了。“该死的，我很抱歉。到这儿来，英国。”他拥抱了他，“我们正在解放法国，是不是？我们很快就能找到弗朗西斯。”

“他那么害怕。”英国耳语，“他是那么地害怕，而我就眼睁睁看着他被带走。他们都是那样害怕。这种事情发生了两次，而我什么都做不了。”

美国揉揉他的后背，英格兰凑得更近了些，渴望着得到一些难以言传的慰藉。

他们保持着这样的姿势，直到英国平静下来。

“英国，”美国最终嘟哝道，“你应该睡一觉，忘掉这些。你醉了。”

“别离开我。”

“我不会的。”美国让他躺下，给他盖好被子，“我不会再离开了 。”

英国闭上眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 我花了好久才谷歌到中国读的那本书《施公案》。  
> 艺术家: https://marinovannyeogurchiki.tumblr.com/


	7. боль

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译: 联合广场上的K  
> 校对：栗子

30 июня 1944 года

(1944年6月30日)

枪响。火光。人们在尖叫。

一名士兵举起枪瞄准他的头颅——

......

俄罗斯睁开眼睛。

不适席卷了他，他叹了口气，坐起身来，搓着自己的脸蛋。一阵剧痛立时穿过他的脊背，他咬住舌头防止自己痛叫出声。

他踉跄着离开床铺。屋里仍旧一片漆黑，所以他摸索着去开灯，眨眨眼适应突如其来的明亮。被褥已经被鲜血浸透，他的睡衣也是如此。

伤口似乎已经结痂，但如此深的伤一定意味着相当数量士兵的牺牲，或者只是死了相当数量的俄罗斯人。可不管是哪一种情况，都无法解释刚刚那个梦。它和所有那些害他每晚在同一该死的钟点惊醒的噩梦毫不相干。

而且他也不常在自己的血泊里醒来。

他褪掉睡衣，然后将它抛到床上，这一通折腾让他浑身发疼。随后他把被褥扯了下来统统扔在地上。

他想起那个总是点头的导游曾经说过他可以在某个橱柜里拿到干净的被褥，可他想不起来确切的是哪个橱柜了。那会儿他正在走神。他感到嘴里有股恶心的味道，于是推开门，等待着自己的眼睛再次适应黑暗。外面很安静，鉴于一般不会有人在凌晨三点钟醒来。

俄罗斯茫然环视四周，他不想打开这条走廊上的每一扇门以找到那该死的橱柜。但如果没有可以把自己裹进去的被子，他同样难以入眠。

他做出了在吵醒每个人去找橱柜之外最理智的决定——漫无目的地游荡。

他还是无法相信美国试图杀掉他。也许他并不是故意的，但在网球场上搞出一个该死的洞足以证明他的谋杀意图。

俄罗斯搓搓脸。他没意识到那小子居然有如此大的力量，而这确实从某种程度上证实了苏维埃情报机构得到的不祥玩意不是假消息。

但他一点也不想去思考战争相关的事。

_“别担心，伊万。”乌克兰冲他微笑，“好吧？我们很强大，你很强大。我们能挺过去的。”_

俄罗斯停住脚步。

_“我爱你。”_

他紧紧闭上眼。他想回莫斯科，老天，他受够了伦敦——

“伊万？”

俄罗斯几乎被中国的声音吓得犯心梗，他快速睁开眼。“耀，你已经—你已经醒了。”

中国睡眼惺忪地打了个哈欠。“是啊，我这会儿睡不着了，因为这个点钟正好是我们那边最忙碌的时候。”他咳嗽着，“你为什么也醒了？”

“我总在这时候醒。”俄罗斯嘟哝，将视线从中国身上移开。

中国突然抓住他的手臂，俄罗斯感觉自己起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“你的后背看起来很糟糕。”

俄罗斯想起自己没穿上衣，不禁脸红起来。他在网球场满头大汗光着上身是一码事，但这和那一样吗？这让他感到很不自在。他试图向后退开，可中国跟了过来。

“耀，我没事。”他声音沙哑地说。

中国皱眉。

“它已经不流血了，我只—我需要新的被褥。”

“嗯，如果你去拿被褥的话，这可不是对的方向。”

俄罗斯的心几乎要跳到喉咙里。“噢。”

“来吧，我告诉你它们在哪儿。”中国的手滑下俄罗斯的手臂，那触感消失了。

俄罗斯感觉自己要精神错乱了，中国似乎知道他的情绪糟透了，他似乎在玩弄它。他不知道自己该怎么做。他甚至不知道他是否只是在妄想，是否只是他该死的太渴望发生些什么，以至于他的头脑也开始捉弄他。

他们走着，一言不发，逐渐转回卧室所在的那条走廊。中国打开一扇门，里面赫然摞着被褥。

俄罗斯已经做好返回房间的准备了。“谢谢。我可以自己——”

中国背对着他。“我去帮你铺好床吧。”

“你不必这样的。”

“伊万。”

俄罗斯痛恨自己意志的软弱。他揉着手臂走回房间，中国跟在他身后。

他们沉默着铺床，床头灯昏暗的灯光给他们的剪影镀上一圈发光的轮廓。

当他们铺好床，中国抬起头来面对他。“让我帮你清理一下后背吧。”

“我可以自己来的。”俄罗斯迅速回答。但他还未说完，中国已经走出房门。

俄罗斯不知所措。他坐在床沿，头脑轻飘飘的。

中国不一会儿就回来了，拿着温水和毛巾。他在俄罗斯身边坐下，让他转过身去。俄罗斯深吸一口气，顺从地转身。

中国温柔地擦拭着他的脊背。“我还是不敢相信美国发的那个球居然使出那么大的力气。”

俄罗斯咽了口唾沫，用尽自己的全部意志不去打颤。

“但世界力量的平衡被打破了，所以...”

“耀，我们在做什么？”俄罗斯乞求他理解他的话，他扭过头去看他的眼睛。中国的脸上没有一丝表情。

他将毛巾扔进水里。“你的背现在干净了。”

“谢谢。”俄罗斯迅速地说，但中国没有丝毫离开的意思。他还坐在他旁边。

他们就那样坐着，感觉过了有几个小时。但实际很可能只有几分钟而已。

“我有点想家。”中国最终喃喃道。

俄罗斯有些局促。“我也是。”

“你和你的姐妹有联系吗？”

“我前一阵给她们写了一封信。”俄罗斯盯着自己的双手。“我应该很快就能收到回信了。”

“这挺好...”

俄罗斯抬起头，看见中国在笑。

“我很高兴即便有这么多乱七八糟的事，你们三个还维持着...正常的关系。”

“只是因为我的国家对她们的国家所做的事。”

中国皱眉，陷入沉思。“但这还是很好。”

_“我想念菊和勇洙_ _...”_

在他来得及阻止自己前，俄罗斯抚上了中国的手臂。“总有一天战争会结束的，到那时你和菊还有勇洙就能再在一起谈天了。” _闭嘴啊伊万_ ，“你们的过往很复杂，但从你告诉我的那些，我敢说你们三个真诚地喜爱着对方。” _闭嘴，他才不在乎你是怎么想的_ ，“所以不要担心，我敢肯定你们三个肯定能恢复正常的关系。”

中国僵住了，他眨眨眼。突然间他脸颊绯红，俄罗斯不确定那是不是自己的幻觉。

他在震惊中松开他的手臂。中国低头避开他。“你总是这样做。”

“做-做什么？”

“你...”中国的声音逐渐微不可闻，他的眉头紧蹙。

这沉默持续了很久，还似乎要继续下去。但中国最终还是抬起头。

俄罗斯的呼吸变得急促起来。

这让中国的举动有了变化，他突然地侧过身来，抚上俄罗斯的胸口。

俄罗斯战栗着，这一切来势汹汹，让他难以消化。中国离得比之前更近，俄罗斯的头脑尖叫着告诉他中国是如此的美，他应该回应他，或是吻——

中国的手碰到俄罗斯的胸肌，他僵住了。

中国几乎是跌坐回原来的位置。“伊万，我很抱歉。”

俄罗斯完全不明白刚刚发生了什么。“耀—”

中国突然间看上去前所未有地疲惫。他站起身，后退着走向房门。“我很抱歉。”他不停地说，语速飞快。

俄罗斯踉跄着站起来。“等-等一下！”

中国停住了，脸上是痛苦的神情。

“那没有发生。”俄罗斯也走到门口，他一想到中国很可能由此再也不愿意和他有任何瓜葛，就陷入深深的恐惧中，“什么都没有发生。”

中国眨眨眼，挤出一个拘谨的笑容。“好，如果你觉得这样比较合适的话。”

他们都僵立在那里。中国搓搓脸，叹了口气。当他放下手，他又重新变得像平时那样泰然。“晚安，伊万。”

“晚-晚安。”

“你们国家的人难道不互相亲吻来道晚安吗？”

俄罗斯感到似乎有辆卡车撞上他的胸口。

中国笑了，转向房门。“那只是个玩笑。”

***

“你的信。”

俄罗斯眨眨眼，他因缺乏睡眠而头疼得厉害，一时没理解。“你说什么？”

“有你的信。”他的顾问恼火地重复，把它们摔到他怀里，“有两封，好好享受它们吧。”

俄罗斯实在是讨厌这个小孩。“如果我想回信呢？”

“到那时候来找我。”戈里洛夫扭着身子嘟哝。

美国好巧不巧地经过，他看见了那两封信，然后极其不明智地停下来问：“喔，信！太酷啦，谁寄的？”

俄罗斯瞪着他，戈里洛夫一头雾水——他只会说俄语——美国突然间看起来十分尴尬。

“我的姐妹。”俄罗斯用英语回答。戈里洛夫生气地看了他一眼。

美国从戈里洛夫看向俄罗斯、又从俄罗斯看回戈里洛夫，然后蹦跳着离开了。“真是酷毙了！”他的声音在走廊里回荡。

“你们说了什么？”戈里洛夫哼道。

俄罗斯把信装进口袋。“他只是想知道这些是什么。”

戈里洛夫张口想回应，但俄罗斯没等他说出口，就走进房间，摔上了门。

浸满了血的被褥还团成一团待在角落里，新换上的那些挂在床边。他确实尽力试图入睡，并且在某一时刻算是睡着了。但中国出现在了他的梦里，他碾着他的胯、亲吻他的胸口，俄罗斯去吻他的嘴唇，然后——

自他从那个梦中惊醒后，他就再没睡着过。

他拿出那两封信，小心翼翼地拆开它们。他决定先读白俄罗斯的信，一张照片从信纸间掉落。

俄罗斯揉了揉他的太阳穴。

_..._

12 чэрвень 1944 года

他们告诉我说你明天就要去伦敦了。真恶心。幸运的是，这封信应该能寄到你手中。

你已经有一段时间没回莫斯科了。我们都还在这儿。不过你当然知道，我刚刚已经拿到了你寄的信。

看起来你的卫国战争毫无趣味可言。但在我当狙击手的时候它可是有趣的很。可惜那样的激情时刻只持续了一瞬。我想冬妮娅很高兴不用再战斗。她总是说她当一个厨师会更好。每一次我听到这话都想堵住她的嘴。

说到这，我但愿没人检查这封信。我觉得他们不会。他们压根不在乎我们，似乎我们白白占地方，只是一些没用的装饰品，出了问题的时候还会周期性咯血。连斯大林都拿我们没办法。

尤其是另外三个到这儿来之后。有那么二十年间只有我和冬妮娅在，那会儿他们还有些在乎，也许吧。但现在不是了。

如果他们真的审查这封信，那么我可能会被好一通骂，你也不会收到这封信。

如果你能读到这儿，那么我们就回到我最喜爱的事：抱怨。你在你的来信里抱怨来着，所以现在轮到我了。

我真他妈想让立陶宛闭上嘴。他喝了两杯伏特加之后就不停地念叨波兰。左一句“波兰哪去了？！”右一句“波兰哪去了！！？？”。冬妮娅一直试图对他耐心一点，她安慰他说波兰很可能只是希特勒的男侍，但这总能让立陶宛变得更愤怒。

但我必须说我也非常想知道希特勒手里的那些国家化身都被弄去了哪儿。我记得那互不侵犯条约还有效的时候，一个纳粹代表团和德国来过这里，但他是我们见到的唯一一个国家。你应该可以想象希特勒一定不会错失这炫耀的机会~哦他所有的那些男侍和女佣~

但他并没有。所以我不得不悬着心忍受立陶宛的那些担忧和抱怨！

拉脱维亚总是在哭。我每次说他像个小孩的时候他就生气。但我不在乎。

爱沙尼亚很古怪。他就是很古怪，你知道的。我还是觉得他很古怪。他和冬妮娅总是待在一块儿到处晃荡。这真的很恶心。

我不知道我写这封信是为了什么。你在来信里没专门提什么问题，所以我也没什么可回答的。

冬妮娅说我太腼腆了，她说我应该试图和别的国家多说说话。我不知道这有什么意义。我还希望你能回来。冬妮娅说我应该停止对你的迷恋。有时候我真的好恨她。

我希望我没有惹你厌烦。（但给我寄了那封该死的信的人可的确是你！）我知道你很容易被激怒。我知道他们还是恨你。那回你确实几乎把立陶宛掐死，你冲拉脱维亚怒吼，还差点把爱沙尼亚的眼珠揍了出来。我还是希望你能回来。他们确实曾说我和冬妮娅对你太顺从了。这就是那次你发火的原因吗？

但我知道，他们很高兴统治他们的是苏联而非纳粹德国。他们毕竟是国家化身，而苏联是当今世界上两大邪恶势力之中不太邪恶的那一方。我们都试图假装自己不会半夜惊醒，床单上沾满自己的鲜血，国民惊恐的叫声在脑子里回荡。

我讲的是不是太阴暗了？在伦敦过得开心点。中国不是也会去那儿吗？

我爱你，伊万。请务必回信。

——娜塔莉娅

...

他忽略了最后一句话，然后打开乌克兰的信。

...

13 червня 1944 року

娜塔莉娅昨天把她的信寄出去了。我们的“顾问”甚至看都没看。娜塔莉娅悄悄跟着他走了一段，他真的没有打开来检查那封信。他不在乎。他才不相信我们能做什么有威胁的事。

...

俄罗斯停住了，他口里发干。他没想到乌克兰会这样开始她的信，她通常都会讲些令人愉快的事。

...

我想斯大林对我们的态度正在变化。我不知道这是否是因为英美联军正在登陆法国。我不知道另外两个国家告诉他了什么。你的离去已成事实，这使他在我们看来更加令人厌恶，也许这就是原因，或许吧。

也许是我过度疑心了。也许是我听了太多立陶宛的阴谋论。

 **但波兰在哪里** ？ **法国在那里** ？为什么所有那些纳粹德国占领的国家化身干脆凭空消失了？苏联的运作确实也不太透明，但所有人都知道我们的存在！他们知道我们在什么地方！

我不想让你想太多，或是为你国家做的事感到愧疚，伊万。你是伊万，俄罗斯是俄罗斯。我们一直以来一直这样告诉自己。

但我开始害怕了。

我多么希望我能说点别的，但这段时间以来这些想法一直侵蚀着我的头脑。我没告诉过娜塔莉娅，我没告诉过任何人，但他真的显得愈加令人厌恶了，伊万。

我想那会儿你可能喝醉了，但我记得我们之间的那段对话。自从我就耀的事嘲笑过你一回之后，你就很反感我和娜塔莉娅提起他，但我必须重复你说的话。你说耀告诉你三六年奥运会的事，就是苏联拒绝参加的那次。你说耀告诉你这事的时候喝醉了，但他说希特勒进到房间里来，那里安静得几乎能听到一根针掉落到地上的声音。耀说普鲁士看上去害怕极了。

我一直在咀嚼这话。普鲁士？害怕极了？那个全世界最令人反感的家伙看上去害怕极了？

他们在法国找到了什么？

抱歉，我说的这些实在是太不令人愉快了。谢谢你之前的来信，如果可以的话请回复我。

——冬妮娅

***

1 июль 1940 года

(1940年7月1日)

“他们会和你们三个待在一起。”

俄罗斯的脸厌恶地皱起来。

他的官员看起来毫不在乎。自从一战以灾难性的方式结束，就没有政府再在意自己的国家化身了。老天，看上去斯大林也不太需要什么国家化身做玩物了，他已经有了俄罗斯的姐妹，她们自被苏维埃政府在苏波战争中“成功俘获”以来就一直待在莫斯科无所事事，似乎注定要在那里腐朽成灰。

就让那三个国家化身该死的待在他们自己的国家不好吗。他们的傀儡政府早就对莫斯科言听计从，所以国家化身待在哪儿都没有任何区别。

过去沙俄帝国征服其他国家时就是这么做的。他们完全没有必要——没有必要和俄罗斯他们成为朋友！

立陶宛、拉脱维亚，还有爱沙尼亚看上去十分痛苦。

带他们来的其中一个工作人员举手投足间流露着不安。“带他们去看他们的房间。再提醒一下，俄罗斯，你一小时后需要出席一场会议。”

他没有回应。

他们离开的时候，乌克兰给他一个灿烂的笑容，白俄罗斯在她背后轻蔑地哼了一声。

“这地方挺大的，所以还有三间房空着呢！”乌克兰做了个愉快的手势，“我来带你们转转，这里很不错，别担心！”

她离开了，三个国家化身沉默地跟着她。白俄罗斯没有动，她还待在俄罗斯身旁。

“我不想让他们在这儿待在。”她嘟哝。

他也不想。

***

3 июль 1940 года

(1940年7月3日)

苏维埃政府军并不是“俘虏”了白俄罗斯或是乌克兰，她们只是在自己的国家注定要被波兰人和苏联人瓜分的情况下不约而同地选择了苏联。

她们被打得狼狈不堪，她们的人民接连死去，但至少她们主动地选择了他这一边。她们想和他待在一起。

她们实际上喜欢伊万。

不像另外三个国家。俄罗斯十分肯定，如果有机会，他们一定会毫不犹豫地掐死他。

他坐在会议室里，情绪糟糕顶透。如今法国人投降了，英国成了唯一勉强能将希特勒挡在海峡外以东的国家，情报显示希特勒开始变得飘飘然。

因此，他很有可能撕毁与苏联的互不侵犯条约，向东派遣军队。

俄罗斯真心不想掺和这摊事。他已经因为苏联其他那些该死的军事行动而虚弱不堪，冬季战争带来的伤疤甚至还没有完全愈合。与纳粹德国开战是他最坏的选择。

他在自己的房间里踱来踱去，手里是已然被喝空了的伏特加瓶子。这没有用，他的头脑仍旧十分清醒。

在他给自己灌下第三瓶酒后，他开始有些感觉到酒精的效力了。

可他还能思考。再来些酒精应该就能解决。他站起来，世界似乎有些摇摇晃晃。

他不知道自己怎么就到了餐厅，但其他国家都在那里。

乌克兰眨眨眼。“伊万，我已经一整天没看见你了。”

俄罗斯踉跄着走向橱柜。

她在他离开厨房前从他手里夺过酒瓶。“停下，你不能再喝了。娜塔莉娅，给他倒点水。”

“你没必要一条一条地满足这混蛋的需求。”立陶宛轻蔑地哼了一声。

乌克兰把俄罗斯按到一张椅子上坐下，白俄罗斯递来一杯水。“别那样说。”

立陶宛在颤抖。“甚至在他把你们的国家弄得四分五裂、害的你们失去国家化身的身份之后，你们还这样对他百依百顺？真是两个贱人。”

俄罗斯眼前一片红色。

他不知道其后发生了什么。突然间立陶宛就躺在地上，突然间他就没了呼吸；爱沙尼亚昏了过去、身体冰凉，而拉脱维亚在哭。于是俄罗斯开始尖叫。

白俄罗斯捞起一把椅子朝他砸了过去。

***

“你并不是个怪物，伊万。”

他盯着自己的双手。

乌克兰清理完他头上的伤口。“可现在他们肯定更恨你了。他们过去就告诉我他们很怕你，我试图向他们解释使他们感到恐惧的是俄罗斯而不是伊万，但...”

“掐死立陶宛的是伊万。”俄罗斯啐道，他的视线变得模糊。

“你总是让情感操控自己，你太情绪化了。”乌克兰听上去十分疲惫。

俄罗斯听到白俄罗斯在屋外吸着鼻子。

“歇一会儿吧。”乌克兰喃喃道，“等晚饭好了我会给你送上来。”

乌克兰打开房门，俄罗斯仍旧避免与她对视。她停顿了一下。“别担心，伊万。”乌克兰冲他微笑，“好吧？我们很强大，你很强大。我们能挺过去的。”

他们四目交汇。

“我爱你。”

乌克兰关上门。俄罗斯再也忍不住了，他大哭起来。

***

30 июня 1944 года

(1944年6月30日)

中国十分自然地在他旁边坐下，就好像前一晚什么都没发生过一样。

俄罗斯心不在焉地吃他的吐司，差点被噎死。就算有人注意到了，他们也会不发一言。

英格兰从他正在读的那本书中抬起头来，面无表情。他和美国并排坐在沙发上，俄罗斯在桌前。“今天早晨只有面包。”

中国没去看他。“没事。”

一阵令人尴尬的沉默笼罩餐厅。或许是因为中国眼里布满血丝，或许是因为俄罗斯差点把自己噎死，或许是因为英国昨天下午三点开始就醉得不省人事，又或许是因为美国在网球场的地上搞出了一个该死的洞。要顾虑的事太多了。

俄罗斯深吸一口气，试图把注意力从中国身上移开，移去哪里都行。

于是他开始想那愚蠢的“宣讲会”——天知道开的是什么会——他必须在九点钟到那里，在会议期间被英国不断抖动的腿搞得烦躁不堪，然后在那抖动沿着桌子传过来时怒火爆发——

中国凑近了，闯入他的“私人空间”。“你知道这场会议会是关于什么的吗？”

俄罗斯咽了口唾沫。“不知道。但或许是一些战事进程的汇报。”

“那还不错，是吧……”

***

英国的顾问在九点整的时候走了进来，他看上去宁愿待在任何除了这间房子以外的地方。

俄罗斯在门打开的时候探头，看见其他国家化身的顾问都在走廊里徘徊。

“我长话短说。”

他们面无表情地看着他。

“大量证据已经指明了意大利的两个国家化身的位置，美国、英国和加拿大的军队已开始合力追踪他们。”

俄罗斯眨眨眼。

_这样的话他们就会成为最先被抓获的轴心成员国化身了。_

“鉴于这突破，所有英联邦国家都会在几天内到达伦敦。敬请期待这些新伙伴的加入。”那顾问转过身去，“我要说的就这么多。”

_真他妈棒极了。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 我对东欧一无所知，我真的尽力了。我的波兰裔祖先在冲我咆哮。
> 
> 放飞自我写露中情节令我快乐。探索乌克兰和白俄罗斯的性格也很有趣。我落满灰的垃圾便签纸涂鸦也是这样。
> 
> 译者注：  
> 感觉可能需要补充一些历史背景：
> 
> 苏德互不侵犯条约：苏德外长莫洛托夫和里宾特洛夫签署的一项条约，于三九年八月二十三日德国闪电战入侵波兰前生效。签署原因主要是英法的绥靖政策，试图将祸水东引，苏联为自保牺牲波兰。四一年六月“巴巴罗萨计划”希特勒撕毁条约入侵苏联，卫国战争爆发。
> 
> 苏波战争-1912.2-1921.3期间苏联和波兰二共的战争。波兰自十八世纪末以来就被大国争夺瓜分（雨果老爷子在《悲惨世界》里借制扇工人弗以伊之口说瓜分波兰是近代一切罪恶的殖民战争的开始）彼时波兰恢复独立，想收复之前被瓜分的领土，而苏联也刚成立，认为那些是沙俄帝国领土的一部分，在一战中丧失，自然也要由苏联继承，认为波兰入侵白俄罗斯和乌克兰是协约国试图干预俄国内战的表现。两国都认为这是保卫祖国的战争，而且都认为自己胜利了。
> 
> 冬季战争：三九年到四零年苏联与芬兰间的战争。苏联军队由于糟糕的后勤和严寒（没错冷到毛子都犯怵）损失惨重，勉强打败了芬兰，勒令其割让和租借部分土地。


	8. 私を殺して

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：联合广场上的K  
> 校对：栗子

1944年7月20日

“他们认为这样能使天皇陛下高兴起来。”

日本瞪着她。他想要尖叫。

相田皱眉。“我很抱歉，但我需要帮你更衣。”

“天皇真的想要这么做吗？”日本问，他向后退去。他捱过的上一次还是两个月前。之前这种折磨被征服国家的“游戏”曾是每日上演，但随着战局的紧张在两个月前停止了。日本真心希望这一停便是永远。

明显不是。

“他的顾问坚持这样做，因此他同意了。”相田走向日本的衣橱，“坐着，我需要给你找一套合适的衣服。”

“还有什么可以看的？”日本的语气很平静，但声调却愈发的高了，“难道我们没有在他们身上试验过各式毒剂吗？截肢不也试过了？天皇什么把戏都看过了。”

相田转身面对他。“我说了，这不是他的决定。天皇与平时相比过于消沉了，他的顾问因而认为，要是观看那些国家化身饱受蹂躏，他就能感觉好一些。”

日本想要把身子蜷成一个球。但他没有。他只是坐下来，面无表情。

“我很抱歉你必须观看这一切。”相田的声音很低，“我也不得不在那儿，我需要给那些国家化身更衣打扮。”

“...……”

“那不会持续太久的，可能在你意识到之前就结束了。”

日本吞了口唾沫。

他几乎更情愿这些实验和德国的那些性质相同，像他第一次见到的那样。经过严密的事先安排，完全是出于科学研究的目的。一开始确实如此。但不知从什么时候起，这种行为逐渐变了味。它们变成了一场好戏，某种娱乐高层官员的表演。

因此当下那些被征服的国家被套上和服、画成艺伎的模样，排队展列在一群官员面前。过一会儿，会有人从一个玻璃罐里抽出一枚纸签，以此决定此次遭受折磨的国家。日本需要表现得非常 _享受_ 这一切。

相田脱下他的衬衫。衣料拂过他背上新形成的伤口，她皱起眉。

这让他无比渴望死去。

“我得去料理其他那些国家，”相田喃喃道，刚刚那一套更衣的程序仿佛耗费了好几年的时间，“在这儿待着，等我回来接你。”

日本口里有股腐败的气息。他没有回答。

她离开了。

他思索着他们都在做什么。他们一般都被锁在京都城外的一间地牢里，但现在他们肯定在这座宫殿内，在折磨开始前他们待的那个房间里。他们会反抗给他们更衣的相田吗？他们对她敌意很大吗？他们会哭吗？

朝鲜、越南、柬埔寨、老挝、泰国、香港——他们一定都对他鄙视有加。

日本也鄙弃他自己。他知道朝鲜是最恨他的那个。他们最后一次对话是什么时候？不可能是那时候，对吗？

日本感到恶心。

***

1894年7月13日

他感到极度不安，几乎无法支持下去。他试图掩饰、试图压下这股情绪，专注于他需要做的事。

_“要装出朝贡的恭谦态度，”他的官员告诉他，“如果有必要的话，去拍中国国家化身的马屁，他会报告给他的政府说日本人愿意归服。这样的消息会麻痹他们，毕竟已经过了有两百年了。”_

_“这样会使他们放松警惕，有利于我们下一次进攻。”_

日本深吸一口气。

他在京城，也就是汉城，他在这儿的景福宫。一连串令人头大的事件促成了这次会晤。自从朝鲜敞开对外的大门——这还要归功于日本——明成皇后统领的朝鲜政府变得愈加腐朽，而且与中国关系更加紧密。也是多亏了日本，这个国家正迈向现代化，但它的国民不肯接受这一事实，还想要摆脱日本对半岛的控制。中国也是这样，即便它已是金玉其外败絮其内，但仍旧试图宣示其在朝鲜半岛的控制权。

实际上，不是所有朝鲜人都是亲华派，只是当政的这一拨亲华而已。这就是为什么发生了一次暴乱，以东学党为首的农民武装力量联合起来，试图摆脱外国对朝鲜的统治。

中国在朝鲜的紧急请求下发兵半岛，日本政府认为这是绝佳的出兵借口。不管怎样，半岛上住着日本居民，是他们打开了朝鲜的大门，宣示控制权也在情理之中。

但在六月初，东学党起义土崩瓦解。

中国和日本的军队就这样在半岛对峙，谁也不敢轻举妄动。

_“我们还没有失去先机。”日本的官员说，“我们仍旧有机会巩固在朝鲜的势力，并且把中国赶出去。”_

_“我们只需要攻其不备。”_

宣示日本的控制权意味着把朝鲜收归为殖民地。这样日本帝国的诞生便可计日而待，还能顺便阻止俄国人修建西伯利亚大铁路。

这愚蠢的半岛却是对付西方势力的绝佳据点，从经济和军事上来说都是这样。一着妙棋。

_“清政府羸弱不堪、统治几近瓦解，而朝鲜一向固步自封，没有日本，它还会将大门对外紧闭。现在轮到日本宣示自己在亚洲的地位了。我们需要对抗西方势力，引领东亚各国走向繁荣。”_

纸上谈兵是一回事，听到他的官员两眼放光地谈论这个国家的光明未来，又是另一回事。作为日本，作为本田菊，他怎么能不支持这计划？

但当他见到王耀和任勇洙，情况就完全不同了。

他站在房门外，另外两个国家化身已经在屋内坐下。他的官员略微点头，随后离开。日本走进房间。

上一次他们三个聚首已经是好几十年前。那还是在明治维新刚开始的时候。

场面并不和谐。

朝鲜头束发髻，身穿传统的长袍。中国虽然穿的是西装，但还梳着小辫。

而日本，则早已剪短了头发，身上紧紧箍着一套英式西装。

朝鲜和中国在交谈，但他们在日本走进来时停住了话头。两个国家化身都面无表情。

日本坐下了。

_“把他们的注意力从战争上引开。拍中国的马屁。迷惑他们。”_

中国看向日本。好几个世纪的臣服之后，即使经历了那两百年繁荣的江户时代，他在中国面前还是瞬间感受到了自己的渺小。

“菊，你最近怎么样？”

客套话？他很擅长客套。

“我很好。你呢？”

中国移开视线。“我？也就那样吧。”

朝鲜坐立不安。他从来没办法安安静静地待着，在他们还是孩童的时候就是这样。日本烦躁不堪，却又感到些许欣慰，总算是有些他熟悉的东西了，但相应的，他也很久没有经历过这些了。

他开始头疼。

“我过得特别好！”朝鲜在片刻后开口，声音很大，“谢谢你还想着问！”

他与日本目光交汇。

“你们知道吗？如果你们两个混蛋国家能从我的国土上滚开，我会过得更好。”

他们曾经有过这样的对话，在两百年前。日本试图侵略朝鲜，但被明朝军队打了回去。

此后他们就再也没有过交流。

日本感到头大。“为了方便俄国势力直接进入朝鲜半岛吗？”他干巴巴地说。他控制不住自己。朝鲜很羸弱，西方势力很强大。一旦日本或中国撤军，立刻就会有西方势力趁虚而入。

_现在的情况至少不算太差。_

朝鲜的脸涨红了，但中国把手搁在他肩上，他立刻就泄了气。“勇洙，这就是我们两个到这儿来的部分原因。我们将签署协议，然后从朝鲜撤军。”

 _日本方面不会同意的_ ，日本想。他看见朝鲜放松下来，突然感到胃里一阵恶心。他不应该反应如此强烈。或许是分别的两个世纪让他变得多愁善感。

满室寂静压得人喘不过气。

日本那该死的不安情绪又冒头了。 _跟他们客套。说谎。欺骗他们。让日本变强。_

朝鲜站起来。“我不想在这儿待着了，我们出去吧。”

中国眨眨眼。“好，去哪儿？”

“我的卧室？”朝鲜嘟哝，他咬着腮帮，怯怯地瞥了他一眼。

日本移开视线。朝鲜对中国的迷恋让他感到十分不耐烦。自他记事起朝鲜就是这样，那时他们还是孩童，而朝鲜因为他的国家需要纳更多的贡品而常常待在中国那里。他的生命就离不开这件事。

该死，这一切看起来都如此平常，好像这几百年里什么都没有变，好像日本从未闭关锁国，好像西方势力从未入侵过。

他想去拽自己的头发。

_“迷惑他们。”_

他们开始散步。中国拍拍日本的头。“你把它剪得这么短，我还是不太习惯。”

这就是了。只消一个细微的动作，日本就被击垮了。他是如此 _渴望_ 唐朝时那段无忧无虑的日子。

日本移开目光，他再次感觉到自己的渺小。“我也还没有完全习惯。”

中国哼着一段破碎的曲子，将手从日本头上拿开。朝鲜瞪了他们一眼。

日本的不安像一锅开水似的开始冒泡。

清朝和朝鲜王朝对他来说都不算什么。如果剥削它们能让日本变得强大，那他连眼睛都不会眨一下。

但耀和勇洙都是实实在在的人，更不要说菊仍旧可悲地对他们怀有情感，尤其在分别了这么长时间之后。

他们进入朝鲜的房间，旧日的记忆给日本当头一击。这里的布置还和以前一样。翻涌的情感几乎让他窒息，但很快，嫉妒便取而代之。

他看着朝鲜，束着长发的朝鲜，穿着韩服的朝鲜，正愉快地向中国展示他画作的朝鲜。日本注意到几本西方哲理小说被扔在角落，书页参差地被压在地板上。

_“我以为你们东方国家会更有个性。”_

_普鲁士每一开口，就好像给日本当头一棒。“我很抱歉？”_

_“你只是——你对任何事情都表现得很淡漠。我也说不清；但如果我是你，我会感到难过的。_ ”

_这是日本第三次见到普鲁士。他们在读军事书籍，因此他甚至不知道这场对话由何而起。_

他盯着桌面。“呃，我别无选择，不是吗？”

_“也许没有。”_

_他们停住话头。_

_“菊，”普鲁士突兀地开口，“如果你想说任何话，尽管说出来，我会听。”_

_“……”_

_“对我的国家破口大骂也无妨！有时候我也对它感到愤怒。”_

日本从来没有接受普鲁士的建议，但他但愿他接受了。他突然觉得自己即将爆炸。

_“我没有想要吓到你。”中国喃喃道。_

_日本甚至不想和他同处一室。“你做了自我介绍，然后你说你曾经杀死过国家。走开。”_

_“我很久都没有见到过小孩子了_ _...”_

_日本才不关心他有什么借口。“走开——”_

_中国拥抱了他。_

_日本全身绷紧，然后放松下来。中国的气息十分强大、似乎能淹没一切，但同时无比令人安心。_

_“勇洙不小心跌进了池塘，”中国悄声说，他的呼吸拂过日本的发丝，“他一直对我避而不见。”_

_“所以呢？你过来找我？”_

_他感到中国勾起嘴角。_

“菊，你还好吗？”

“我没事。”他迅速回答，他的气场又失控了。

中国皱眉。“我认识你有一千年了，我敢肯定你在说谎。”

“他自从西化以来就是一团糟。”朝鲜瞪了他一眼，但那毫无威慑力。

二百年了。已经过去二百年了。勇洙想念他吗？菊想念勇洙吗？朝鲜应该对日本感到愤怒，日本可是在试图把朝鲜变成自己的殖民地。

日本知道，他应该顺着耀和勇洙的话，表现得如同一切正常。过去的他会怎样回答？很可能是像宠物狗一样逢迎这问话。这就是了，用乖巧的奉承来争夺中国的关注。朝鲜清楚这一点。日本也清楚这一点。

现在的他应该怎么做？这个现代化的日本，这个西化了的日本。

他不知道。他现代化了的部分是假的，一举一动都经过缜密的计算，被官方宣传洗了脑。

他本应该欺骗他们、迷惑他们，但他知道自己做不到。欺骗他们就意味着放纵他自己享受过去时光的幻象。他必须向前看，他不能允许自己回头。

回头便是绝路。

难道他那些天杀的的政府官员不明白这一点吗？尤其是在那该死的两百年 _闭关锁国_ 之后？！那期间他只与荷兰有往来，而且他也没有怎么见过荷兰，就算是见过他，日本也全不在乎。

不。日本应该敞开怀抱迎接现代化，把江户时代抛到脑后。他应该假装他的历史不曾存在，假装他与耀和勇洙一千多年来比其他国家们都要纠缠错杂的关系不曾存在。现在他不过是棋局中的又一枚子，他需要被移到他应该在的位置，来让日本变得更强。本田菊不重要。他——该死——他想要什么不重要。

他是一枚棋子，就像其他那些西方国家一样。他不再是神了。他只是一枚普普通通的、在被遗忘多年后重新被拾起的棋子。

日本觉得自己要疯了。

中国说了些什么。朝鲜又说了些什么。

难道他们不应该恨他吗！？上次他们谈话的时候日本正打算入侵朝鲜，那时的局势和今天是多么相似！两百年前他们看起来多么恨他啊！去他的，日本当时用剑抵着中国的颈脖，告诉他，他不再是他的兄弟了。

中国向他靠近一步。

日本心中的某根弦断了。他向后退去，从朝鲜的书架上抄起一只花瓶，冲中国的头上砸去。

朝鲜高声尖叫。中国摔倒在地。鲜血从他前额涌出，然后止住了。

那伤口在过去会愈合得更快一些。日本意识到了这一点。他知道其他两个国家也清楚。

中国平静地站起身，好像他周围并没有散落的玻璃碴、衣襟和皮肤上也不是这样血迹斑斑。“菊，这到底是怎么回事？”

日本再后退一步，他知道自己的眼神看上去无比疯狂。他强行压下那种冲动。“你不记得我两百年前做了什么吗？”

“是你的政府强迫你那样做的。但菊，如果你真的不想做我的兄弟，那也没有关系，我知道你本不是我的兄弟。我只是许久未见之后很想念你，即使这局面并不尽如人意。我对你也不抱有一丝怨恨。”

_为什么为什么为什么为什么为什么——_

“一场战争即将开始，日本会赢，而朝鲜会成为我们的殖民地。”日本只是一字一句地吐露。

中国面无表情。朝鲜困惑极了。“什么？”

_恨我。恨我。_

“日本会成为新的主导力量。日本会——”

“菊，我想你需要冷静一下。”担忧，中国竟敢表现得为他担忧。

_憎恨我。这样对我们来说都会容易一些。_

_我是一枚棋子。我就是一条疯狗。我是日本。本田菊不重要。_

日本打开房门，逃也似的跑开了。

***

1944年7月20日

他在干呕。

在中日甲午战争之后，他一直躲着中国，在接下来的那些两国都参与的会议上他一直躲着中国，尤其是柏林奥运会。

朝鲜呢，日本殖民他的国家之后朝鲜就不成人形。日本一开始压根就没注意他，即使朝鲜后来被押送到京都进行“再教育”，但日本一直认为朝鲜的状况应该还可以。他自认这是不偏不倚的评价。

但三十年眨眼就过去，突然间朝鲜的遭际被扔在日本面前，他再也无法简单地忽略他的处境。

_“我们可以用他来做实验！这些实验对帝国的发展作用不可估量！”_

日本听见意大利的笑声在他耳边回响，他在说： _“看看你都在想什么！你只需要伪装就可以了！难道你不是自从第一次中日战争后就开始伪装了吗？”_

伪装。顺从。欺骗。他如此努力向前，无所不用其极，就得到这样的回报吗？

他们第一次见面时美国发自内心的笑容；在日本用花瓶砸破他的头并且夺走了他大片领土之后中国柏林奥运会上的笑。一瞬间他眼前只有这两个人的笑容。

他知道他们就在那里，一同嘲笑着他。他们站在历史正义的那一边。

***

他肯定不小心睡着了。因为他浑身被冷汗浸透，相田在轻推着他。

“到点了。”她喃喃道。

日本几乎无法呼吸。他张开嘴，但又作罢。只乖乖地站起身。

他不记得自己是如何走到庭院。他周围的事物似乎都在飞速旋转。

_伪装好。向前看。_

他透过藩篱看见所有那些国家化身。他们坐在蒲垫上。一言不发，一动不动。甚至香港也保持沉默。

他已经学会了伪装。

日本的视线模糊了。

***

1942年1月2日

这里寒冷砭骨。

日本竭力保持面无表情。他和相田以及那个男孩走下长廊，他们走向庭院，所有人在那里等着。那男孩在哭。这让日本感到头大。

相田停住脚步，示意他噤声。“嘉龙，”她的声音很低，“他们很可能并不会抽中你，好吗？”

香港想冲她啐一口，但差点把自己呛到。

日本移开视线。香港看上去年纪尚轻，这让他很不舒服。

“让我离开这儿。”香港用英语哭求道。他的英式口音很重，种种西方的特质表明他并不应该在这里。

日本多么希望他们能让香港离开。自从香港到这儿以来，他不是哭就是尖叫。如果把香港扔进海里他就能安静一会儿，那日本再乐意不过了。

相田听不懂英语。“你不会有事的。拜托了，我们必须向前走。”

她不得不拽着他向前，直到他开始迈动双腿。

他们走近庭院，日本能透过藩篱看见他的官员和其他国家化身。

相田打开门。

前一天下了雪，庭院被一层薄雪覆盖。政府官员都坐在高台舒适的椅子上，穿着厚实暖和的衣裳。国家化身们跪在地上，膝下只有一层薄席，他们穿着单薄的和服，脸上糊了一层浓妆。

日本穿着他的军装。他能看见他们在冷风中颤抖。日本不得不克制住自己把衣服解下来递给他们的冲动。

国家化身们在见到香港的那一刻绷紧了神经。相田把香港拽到他的席子上，他几近歇斯底里，尖声喊着“亚瑟”。

“开始吧。”一名官员宣布。

香港开始尖叫。日本注意到朝鲜轻蔑地哼了一声。突然间这情形看起来如此不真实，日本几乎控制不住自己陷入歇斯底里的状态。

那官员将手探进玻璃罐，抽出一枚纸签。

“香港！”

“不要！”他用英文惨叫，“不，不要，不要——”

***

1944年7月20日

一串汗珠滚下日本的后背。

今天一点都不冷，天气热得难受。也没有人在尖叫，四下一片死寂。

相田和日本曳着步子走向庭院。他们坐下来。这里只有他们和被征服的国家化身。

几分钟过去了。

日本忍不住抬头去看悬在他们头顶的挂钟。其他国家化身愈发不安起来。

时间继续流逝。

朝鲜开始前后摇晃身子，他在感到无聊的时候总是这么做。这让日本十分难受，他心中的某根弦绷紧了。

_控制住自己。_

他打量着朝鲜，即使隔着厚厚的妆容，他也能清楚看见朝鲜瘦得脱了相。越南也是这样，她在看着他……

她递过一个同情的眼神。

日本被吓到了，他感到愤怒，但又迷惑——

朝鲜还在摇晃，这样的动作幅度使得他和服上的一角布料垂落下来。

相田沉默地站起来。她向朝鲜走去。但篱笆外传进了人声。朝鲜紧张起来，日本站起身。他能感受到所有人的气场都在增强——

门打开了。

相田伸手去够朝鲜的衣服，但后者被吓坏了，他一巴掌将她推倒在地。

日本不知道这一切是怎样开始的，他突然间发现自己抱着相田。她没受伤，但显得十分茫然。朝鲜全身僵硬，该死，日本就站在他旁边。

“ **发生了什么** ？”

日本猛地转头看向来人。那是一队士兵，天皇的亲卫队，荷枪实弹。

只有他们在这儿，天皇和官员没有来。

朝鲜在过去几十年中戴着的面具碎掉了，他不再面无表情、而是神色惊惶。其他国家化身的情绪也濒临失控。日本与香港对视——

_“菊——菊！？”_

_日本僵住了，他的心脏狂跳，撞击着他的肋骨。_

_香港几乎要被地牢逼疯了。“我看见——我看见你了！你能弄到钥匙，对吗？对吗！？求求你。”_

_他弄不到。这很可能是他唯一一次到这里来的机会，他只是被派来观看香港的重新安置而已。_

_香港开始啜泣。_

_但他就是动不了。_

他动不了。那些士兵冲他们大喊大叫，香港看向他。他在寻求安慰，他在寻求依靠。

“什么事都没有。”相田虚弱地说，但这只证明一定发生了什么。

黑洞洞的枪口指着他们。

“ **这是谁干的** ？”

朝鲜脸色惨白如纸，这并非脸上的白粉所致。

“ **日本国家化身，告诉我们，这是谁干的** ？”

日本的瞳孔骤缩。

他还没来得及回应，士兵便蜂拥而上。

朝鲜慌张起来，他从来都没法好好克制这种情绪。他拔腿想要跑，但被一颗子弹射中腿弯。日本匆忙将相田拽到一边。局势越来越糟糕，越南被脸朝下打倒在地。香港大口喘着气。柬埔寨和老挝腹部着地，泰国被一脚踹在胃上。

_做点什么。_

朝鲜又挨了一枪，一个士兵用枪托砸向香港的头。

_做点什么！_

但他能做什么？他总是站在那里，即使普鲁士在众目睽睽下被拖上手术台遭受折磨，他还是静静地站着。

因此，有种他也无从知晓的力量促使他站起来、离开相田。他接近一名士兵，后者正冲着越南邪笑。

一颗子弹打入他的后背。裕仁高喊着让所有人停下。

他轰然倒地，疼痛席卷了他。但震惊很快取代了疼痛。

他从来没有被自己的政府虐待过。

“混账！这是怎么回事？”裕仁质问。

“陛下，朝鲜国家化身试图攻击我们！”

日本不能看见他们的脸。他感觉后背的伤口正在愈合，但子弹嵌在那里，因此它不可能痊愈。

他用余光瞥见相田扶着盆景站起来，她的指节发白。“陛下，他没有攻击任何人。他只是在我去整理他的衣服时被吓到了。没有任何人受到伤害。”

“陛下，相田真纪子被推倒在地。”一名士兵说，他的声音听上去无比紧张。因害怕而紧张。

日本的脑中天旋地转。

他们从来没有这样害怕过。过去也有国家化身试图逃跑，香港就试过，但他们只是大笑着制服他——

有人揪着日本的后领。他被拽着站起来。那人松开手，他立刻失去支撑摔倒在地。

那士兵再次把他拎起来。日本的眼里有泪水开始蓄积。

“你为什么向他开枪？”裕仁问。他面无表情。其他内阁成员在他身后，看上去紧张不安。

“他试图接近一名士兵。”

香港仍旧在啜泣。

裕仁与日本对视，日本几乎想冲他大喊。时间一秒一秒过去，他的心跳不断加速。

_他们以前从来没有伤害过我。_

普鲁士在匈牙利被折磨的时候为她说话，然后他也遭受了折磨。

日本害怕极了。他知道他的气场在增强。

裕仁轻蔑地别开视线。“把他放下。”

“为什么他的伤口没有愈合？你打在哪儿了？”

“创口在后背，陛下。”

“把子弹取出来。”

日本的衣服被撕开。一名医生走过来，他是常驻实验人员之一。他动作粗暴地把子弹挖了出来。

异物被移除后，伤口立刻痊愈如初。

“他的后背尽是创口和淤青。”

裕仁听上去很不耐烦。“我来看看。”

日本再次被迫站起来，他看见相田神情惊恐。“我在料理那些创口，”她站出来，踉跄着往这边走，“可能让它们自己愈合会更好——”

“你从未向我报告过他的伤口已经这样严重。”裕仁打断她。

一切似乎都在崩塌。

日本无法理解她为什么把这当作秘密。士兵们将枪口对准她。国家化身们的气场在增强，这让日本几乎窒息。

“这看起来并不是很重要的事。”相田说，“他已经很消沉了，我不希望这件事再给他增添更多的痛苦，陛下。”

“你对他抱有同情。你对他们所有人都抱有同情。”

相田吞了一口唾沫。

有那么一瞬间，裕仁看上去似乎疯了。但那神情转瞬即逝。其他的官员脸上也显露出厌恶的神情，他们一时间议论纷纷。

“我告诉过你日本的国家化身不能够被信任！任何与他站在一边的人都是渣滓！”

“普鲁士的国家化身同化了他，他被污染了。”

“他过去和意大利的国家化身通过信。”

“安静。”裕仁平静地命令。

香港仍在啜泣。

“开枪吧。”

香港的尖叫在子弹穿过他头颅的一瞬间被掐掉了。

日本的耳中嗡嗡作响。

“把你们的枪口从相田夫人身上移开。虽然我即将解除她的职务，但我不认为她必须死。”

“陛下，”相田脱口而出，“我对您说过日本国家化身非常顺从，他绝不会做出——做出任何我们所知的普鲁士国家化身所做的事。”

裕仁眨眨眼。“这恰恰是我要解除你职务的原因。你单纯的想法可能置我们于危险当中。你的过度信任已经让朝鲜国家化身伤害了你，他很可能把你杀了。”

_普鲁士做了什么？他们说的都是什么？我又做了什么？我站了起来。我不该站起来的。我——_

裕仁的头懒洋洋地别向一边。“国家化身代表着旧秩序。他们现在对我们已经毫无用处。因此他们感到无聊，而无聊是极其危险的，无聊致使他们做出越界的举动。这就是为什么普鲁士国家化身做出了那样的事情。纳粹政府漏洞百出，他们甚至无法控制自己治下的国家。日本不会像他们一样。日本比他们都要强。即便有种种困难，日本仍旧超越了其他所有的国家。日本做了什么？现代化。”

他看着日本，就像看着渣滓。“因此我们现在要继续沿着现代化的道路走下去。国家化身早已是过往云烟。我受够了这些在化身身上实施的实验。它们已经被证实为毫无用处。如果有这个必要的话，我们使役着数不清的活人，可以尽情开展实验。把这里的所有家伙都扔进地牢，不要去管，直到它们都死掉。我不想再料理任何与此相关的麻烦了。”

老挝发出一声微弱的呻吟。裕仁的侍从们想要说些什么，但天皇没有理会。他与日本四目相对。

“你是日本唯中国马首是瞻的象征。你在过去被当作质子送去中国。你被当作神祇膜拜，然后白白被锁在幕府里，整整两个世纪。”

日本的视线模糊了。

“你知道普鲁士的国家化身做了什么吗？”

“不，陛下，我不知道。”他呛咳着。

“他还有用处。”相田迅速地说，“我也还有用处，陛下。”

士兵们呵斥。“不要开口，除非陛下恩准——”

但裕仁抬起手。“哦？会有怎样的用处？”

“如果您愿意的话，尽可以把他锁在房间里，但至少请允许我照顾他。我可以通过他身上的伤口推知日本的什么地方遭受了怎样的攻击。”

“当雷达？多么合适啊。”一名官员轻蔑地哼道。

裕仁转过身。“行吧。我要离开了。这是谁的主意，谁就来见我。”

国家化身纷纷被子弹击穿了头颅，一些官员的脸色霎时变得惨白。

相田面无表情地引着日本离开了。

***

1944年7月20日

凌晨一点，他仍旧盯着天花板。

他仍旧惊恐不堪。

他惊恐于他们竟然如此对待他，惊恐于他们几乎就要开始折磨他。

他想要去死。老天啊，他真的渴望死亡。

但那几秒钟，当越南同情地看着他、当恼人的朝鲜令人不耐烦地前后摇晃、当香港试图从他这里找到慰藉——

他无比盼望一切都能回归正常，任何能结束这一切的事物都足以支撑他继续活下去。

他可悲地合上眼睛，思索着普鲁士做了什么。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 我为此做了非常多的考据工作，但我仍旧不确定这些信息是否百分百准确。
> 
> 如果有任何会日语的读者的话，我“十分”确定标题的意思是“杀死我”。我居然在用百度翻译把英文译成日文然后再对比把中文译成日文，这样勉强让它看上去...比较像是正确的说法。
> 
> 这首歌很配本章的氛围：The Handmaiden-Original Motion Picture Soundtrack [Full Album]，链接：https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=bafQOb3MGhs
> 
> 译者注：  
> 本田同学的部分一向都气氛压抑扭曲而且难翻译，可以说是十分心累了。不过下一章就轮到普爷出场了，so relax 0.0
> 
> 接下来仍然是一些历史知识的注释：
> 
> 中日战争：历史上一共有五次中日战争，意大利提到的第一次中日战争应该是元日战争或是万历朝鲜战争，然后日本进入两百年封闭时期，1894年在甲午战争前后。
> 
> 明成皇后：也就是我们熟悉的闵妃，朝鲜皇帝高宗李熙的妃子，政治上主张对外开放，是亲俄派，这乙未事变中被日本势力刺杀，一直以来是反抗殖民侵略的象征
> 
> 东学党人（看清了不是东林党！）：领导了一八九四暴动，和太平天国义和团什么的蜜汁相似，但这是我对他们的全部了解，所以以下靠百度【被打】：“朝鲜甲午农民战争是在东学道宗教旗帜下进行的反帝反封建的农民起义。它是朝鲜历史上规模最大的一次农民战争，揭开了朝鲜民族民主革命的序幕。甲午农民战争沉重打击了朝鲜王朝的封建统治，加速其灭亡；这次起义将“逐灭倭夷”作为纲领之一，因此是朝鲜历史上第一次大规模反抗外来侵略者的群众运动，促进了朝鲜民族意识的觉醒。在玄洋社日本人的帮助下，东学党人利用群众性抗议官僚贪污的机会策划了一次暴乱。当朝鲜宫廷要求中国出面援助时，日本公使怂恿袁世凯采取积极行动，并暗示日本无意干预此事。李鸿章信以为真，认为日本不会进行战争；但东京却作了充分行动的准备，因此中国人刚刚协助扑灭东学党人，八千名日本兵马上就出现于朝鲜。日本方面要求朝鲜改革内政，但是朝鲜政府根据李鸿章的指令答复说，只有在日本军队撤出朝鲜后，它才能进行改革。 这次农民起义爆发的根本原因与历史上历次农民起义运动相同，都是因为地主阶级和农民阶级的阶级矛盾的激化而引起的。但由于农民阶级的局限性，东学军在战略上孤立、分散，在思想上、行动上的犹豫、散漫，导致多次贻误战机；东学军一直依赖宗教的外衣，甚至相信贴上符咒便可以刀枪不入；全琫准虽然提出了“尽灭权贵”的口号，矛头却并未直指朝鲜王朝的最高统治者和封建专制制度，还在檄文中称：“我圣上仁孝慈爱，神明圣睿”；大量动机不纯的两班贵族和儒生加入起义队伍，使之鱼龙混杂，并且最先投降官军，配合其镇压起义；其核心思想并未脱离儒家的忠孝观念；其纲领也带有笼统排外的色彩。这些都是甲午农民战争的失败原因和旧式农民战争的属性的体现。”
> 
> 江户时期：从十七世纪初到十九世纪中旬，最后的幕府时代，日本封闭的两百年，人民严格以等级区分，但由于相对稳定而文化经济发展繁荣


	9. verpiss dich, ich bin meine eigene Person【德语：去你妈的，我只属于我自己】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：Annanika  
> 校对：咩咩
> 
> 血腥描写预警
> 
> 引言：  
> 我们为国家而生、为国家而活。我们都本能地清楚这一点，然而我们有时候抛弃理智而顺从自己的思想。到底为什么，全能的主啊，你为什么要将情感赋予我们这样的造物？

9\. März 1944

（1944年3月9日）

他在房间内焦躁地踱步。

当然，下定决心为如今的法国做点实事和真正实施计划完全是两码事。

普鲁士忍不住想往墙上砸点什么东西。但不幸的是，这里的所有家具都被螺钉固定在地板上。

他自从来到巴黎就被软禁在这里。房间狭小封闭，活像一只盒子。角落里摆着一张床、一张小桌，还有一扇衣橱。没有窗子。天花板上悬着一只灯泡。房门每晚都会上锁，只在规定的洗漱时间、用餐时间，或是被拖去被迫观看法国遭受折磨的时间才打开。

他焦虑不安地啃着自己的指甲。他得给西班牙送信。他还记得那个能转递到西班牙的地址，但是......

普鲁士停住了脚步。

他还得设法把纸和笔偷偷带进房间，然后把信投进某个信箱里。但他完全不知道哪里会有个该死的信箱。法国就被监禁在地下室，因此他从未到过这幢楼之外的地方。

而且就算他拿到了纸笔，他又该给西班牙写点什么？ _“_ _嘿，老兄，你最近_ _过_ _得怎么_ _样_ _？我？我_ _过_ _得糟透了，整天不得不看着弗朗西斯被大卸八_ _块_ _。有_ _时_ _候他_ _们_ _会在他身上_ _试验_ _毒_ _剂_ _的效果，_ _为_ _屠_ _杀_ _犹太人的_ _‘_ _最_ _终_ _解决_ _办_ _法_ _’_ _做准_ _备_ _！其他_ _时_ _候他_ _们_ _在他_ _脸_ _上_ _实_ _施整容手_ _术观_ _察效果，_ _这样_ _我_ _们_ _在柏林的朋友_ _们_ _就知道_ _该_ _怎么_ _对罗_ _德里赫的_ _脸进_ _行改造了！！哈哈，伙_ _计_ _，我他_ _妈_ _受_ _够_ _了。来和我一起帮弗朗西斯越_ _狱吗_ _？_ _”_

然后呢？普鲁士一点也不知道“然后”怎么办。三个人一起跑路？他们该去哪儿？瑞士？

普鲁士一屁股坐到床上，满面愁容。屋里没有钟表，但他知道这个夜晚还很长。

***

11\. März 1944

（1944年3月11日）

这几天来普鲁士一直留心观察，他发现守卫的活动是有规律的。

他每天通常会被收音机的声音吵醒。他曾对此恼火不已，但留意到每日收音之后，现在他万分感激守卫们听收音机的习惯。

七点是一天的正式开始。

他数着时间。这有点意思。早餐在他醒来二十八分钟后开始，至少今天是这样，昨天是三十一分钟。

下午的时间很难估计，尤其在没有午餐的情况下。正午通常是他被拽去观看法国受折磨的时刻，这让他难以思考。但今天他在去地下室的路上留意观察，这条路需要经过两扇窗户。不知道是托了谁的福，他发现它们处在街角。

再过街角他就什么也看不见了。

但街角通常是会设有信箱的地方。

***

12\. März 1944

（1944年3月12日）

那里确实有信箱。

***

13\. März 1944

（1944年3月13日）

他本来以为他的房间外会有守卫守夜，但并没有。他房间外彻夜静悄悄。

他今天在路上也听到押送他的士兵们的交谈，那些士兵待他仿佛对待一个聋子。他镇定地走进地下室，今天弗朗西斯的脸将被切开。

“他从九号开始就一直表现得很听话。”

“估计是这样的‘再教育’终于穿透他油盐不进的脑壳了。”

除了那些在法兰西身上做实验的研究人员，似乎并没有一个看守真把自己的工作当回事。他们喜欢把普鲁士暴揍得鼻青脸肿，或是给他一脚，让他剧痛无比地跪在地上。他们尤其爱看法国受折磨，跟看一条被撒上盐粒的鼻涕虫没什么区别。

但他们感到无聊透了。普鲁士早晨起来听到他们在他门外抱怨。

他不清楚整幢楼的构造，但他觉得自己很可能在三楼。这一层还有其他房间，但他不确定它们是否也是卧房。

也许只有他这一层不住人。他应该试试把耳朵贴到地上听动静。

***

14\. März 1944

（1944年3月14日）

他们把一柄手术刀捅进了法国的眼窝。

普鲁士几乎要吐了。法国的惨叫和他的气场混在一起，让普鲁士简直要疯掉。

“我会试着在他鼻梁处植入假体，但得找到一个不会产生排异反应的位置。”科学家之一向其他人解释，好像这不过是在解剖一只青蛙。

法国在尖叫。

普鲁士前一晚一直醒着，他忙于探听这栋楼里的动静。过度疲惫正让他头晕目眩。

“把那个递给我——”

他吐了出来。

守卫们大笑。而领头的科学家恼火极了。“我们好不容易才有所突破，我不能允许这里有任何污染源造成感染的可能！把他扔出去！”

普鲁士被解开锁链拖走的时候听见有人使唤“鲍尔”把那摊呕吐物擦掉。他们拽着他走上楼梯。他们经过来时的那两扇窗子。他们到了三楼。普鲁士看见一间屋子房门大开，那是一间办公室。

他被丢进他的卧房。

门“哐”地一声合上了，两个纳粹大笑着走远了。

普鲁士在地上躺了有那么一会，凉意逐渐渗透他的后背。随后他意识到了什么，一个激灵猛地坐起。

那些守卫没有锁门。

他站在屋子中央，因兴奋而全身发抖。他向门倾身，轻轻拧动把手，为门竟然真的能打开而震惊得目瞪口呆。

一阵恐慌袭来，他立刻把门合上了。

但外面没有动静。一点响动都没有。

他再次打开门，心脏突突直跳。那间办公室仍旧房门大开。

他蹑手蹑脚地走了过去。办公室很小，临窗有一张书桌，墙边的书架上摆满文件。窗子些微打开一条缝，阳光照在他身上，暖洋洋的......

建筑里其他地方传来的声响把普鲁士拉回现实。

他紧张起来，从桌子上抽出几张活页纸，又抓起一支笔。他慌慌张张地拉开抽屉，从里面翻出裁信刀揣进他已经变得破破烂烂的裤兜。还有信封。哦，还要邮票。

做完这一切，普鲁士撒腿就跑。他本以为会有什么不妙的事情，他甚至觉得会被抓到。

但他成功了。

***

15\. März 1944

（1944年3月15日）

……

_15.3.1944_

_你说过我可以给你写信，你说过把信寄到这个地址。我都记着了。_

_你知道我是谁。我快崩溃了。求你到巴黎来见我，找个人多的地方，这样不容易被发现。你还记得那家特别高档的餐厅吗？有一回国际联盟会后我们三个一起去吃过饭。四月三十号下午五点，在那儿等我。_

_他和我在一处。我想帮他。_

_不要回信。_

_123_

……

普鲁士害怕极了，他害怕这封信会被截住。

那家餐厅是和平咖啡馆。他不知道西班牙是否还记得，但他不能在信里明着写。

他咬着自己的下唇。

西班牙告诉过他在信末写“123”，这样他就能收到。但是，该死的，这套联络系统看上去漏洞百出，更别提他是在要求西班牙设法离开自己的国家。

他松开牙齿，把脸埋进手心。他不知道他们怎么能救出法国。该死，他甚至不知道他怎么溜去寄出这封信。而且那之后他还得等一段时间。他想着一个半月的时间大概能让西班牙做好准备，但对他而言，仅仅这点时间也难熬得像整整一辈子。

普鲁士特地看了一眼，今晚的门还是锁着的。但他试着拧了拧把手。

门锁并不牢固。

他偷过来的那堆东西都藏在他床垫下面。他本还害怕会有人来搜查，但今天押送他去洗手间的守卫并没有表现出什么异样。

他躺下来试图入睡。

***

_“_ _他_ _们_ _迅速衰朽，然后灰_ _飞_ _烟_ _灭_ _。_ _”_ _巴伐利_ _亚_ _平静地告_ _诉_ _他，好像他_ _们_ _只是在_ _谈论_ _天气，_ _“_ _他_ _们_ _只是放弃了。_ _”_

_普_ _鲁_ _士再也无法忍受。他_ _夺_ _路而逃，很快被追兵_ _发现_ _。巴伐利_ _亚_ _在背景中不断重复着那句_ _话_ _。他没有灰_ _飞_ _烟_ _灭_ _，但他的皮肤开始融化。屋子里到_ _处_ _是血。普_ _鲁_ _士又开始狂奔。四面八方的黑暗_ _袭_ _来将他包裹。突然_ _间_ _，他和匈牙利身_ _处_ _一室。她躺在手_ _术_ _台上，全身赤裸、_ _发_ _出痛苦的呻吟。普_ _鲁_ _士感到窒息。他伸出手想要救她，可碰到的却是奥地利。他的_ _脸_ _被割了下来，_ _伤_ _口血流如注。普_ _鲁_ _士高声尖叫。有人从后面_ _缚_ _住他的手臂。那是德国，神情邪_ _恶_ _的德国。他_ _紧紧_ _地箍住普_ _鲁_ _士，弄得他手臂生疼。_ _现_ _在是希特勒在抓着他了。法国在他_ _们_ _面前尖叫。普_ _鲁_ _士拼命伸出手，但他的手融化了。_ _这_ _次他再也无法挽回自己的躯壳。恐惧席卷了一切。_

_“_ _放弃吧，_ _这_ _一点也不痛苦。_ _”_ _巴伐利_ _亚_ _在他耳_ _边_ _悄声_ _说_ _。_

……

16\. März 1944

（1944年3月16日）

普鲁士一身冷汗地从梦中惊醒。

他慌忙去看他的双手，它们还好端端地长在原处。

这一切看上去是如此平常。

恐惧占据了他的全部思绪。床垫下的信似乎在灼烧，几乎要把床垫烧出一个洞来。

他站起来在房间里踱步，试图转移自己的注意力，但匈牙利不断出现在他的脑海里。她遭受的折磨应该不比法国少，而普鲁士对此同样无能为力。基督啊，奥地利在柏林日复一日地接受整容手术，而德国被迫成为希特勒的奴仆听他使唤。

普鲁士不能再这样袖手旁观了；他要帮助他们脱离苦海，至少要帮到一个。

他不愿意再多想了。普鲁士站起身，脱下睡衣，换上他唯一一套常服。外面的走廊一片死寂。他掀开床垫，把那封信和裁纸刀一并塞进衣袋。右手紧紧握着刀柄，普鲁士伸出左手去拧门把手。

这简直是疯了。他很清楚这一点。他毫无计划。

恐惧驱使着他继续。

门是锁着的。普鲁士用力晃着门把手，可它纹丝不动。他再次发力，这让它松动了些许。普鲁士知道他一定弄出了相当大的动静，但走廊里没有什么声响。他用上了更大的力气摇晃。门发出刺耳的吱嘎声，促使他再加把劲。普鲁士横下心来，一脚踹向门锁。他的眼睛变得血红。

门被踹开了。

现在他双眼血红，这栋楼里所有国家化身的气场变得鲜明。他的身体告诉他服从人类才是他应该做的，但他尽力说服自己，他是普鲁士，纳粹德国不是他的国家。

三层空无一人。普鲁士溜下楼梯，经过两扇窗户。外面还是一片漆黑。

现在他来到二层。一个守卫迷迷糊糊地醒来，在反应过来之前就被普鲁士缴械，用裁纸刀割断了喉咙。一扇门忽地打开。普鲁士夺路而逃。他到了一楼。一个士兵开枪打中了他的肩膀，疼痛潮水一样席卷过来。但很快，痛感被钝化了。普鲁士作为国家化身的本能发挥了作用，他进入了战斗状态，也是杀戮状态。

他咬紧牙关向出口奔去。那里有不少守卫，但现在是深夜，他们疲倦不堪、毫无准备。

普鲁士迅速地割开一个人的喉咙。他的手飞过那人的脖子，眼镜被打落到普鲁士脸上。普鲁士抓住了那副眼镜。另一个纳粹向他射击，但普鲁士躲开了，子弹弹到另一边，打穿了另一个守卫。又是一发子弹。它擦过普鲁士的脸颊，那里立刻像着了火一样。

他心急如焚。他很清楚那是什么子弹。他用手护住脸穿窗而出，碎玻璃雨点一样落下，深深嵌入皮肉。他的肩膀还在流血，但他顾不上太多，只能拼命逃跑。裁纸刀早已不知道去了哪儿。他倒是还拿着那个守卫的枪，可它没有上膛。

现在正是宵禁时间，但他却在室外奔逃，人们开始冲着他尖声叫嚷。他一路狂奔。太阳还没有出来，街巷都漆黑一片。守卫们试图追上他，但他转进七弯八拐的小巷，仍旧没有放慢步伐。

最终他蜷缩进垃圾桶后一处狭窄的空隙，双腿用尽了力气，肺简直要炸裂。他的心脏剧烈地跳动着，伤口带来的疼痛在他停下跑动的一瞬间贯穿全身。他颤抖着别过胳膊，取出一块碎玻璃。

他将它直直刺入自己的喉咙。

***

他苏醒的时候发现自己还缩在垃圾桶后面。他松了口气，轻松的感觉宛如毒品裹挟了他。

现在已经是白天了，他能听见附近人们的活动。

碎玻璃茬还嵌在他胳膊里，普鲁士小心地移出角落检查伤势。

他的衬衫袖子已经碎成布条，被鲜血凝成一团。他吸了口凉气，咬住布衫防止自己痛叫出声，然后把玻璃碎片从皮肉里一一拔了出来。除掉玻璃片之后伤口开始愈合，但速度慢得可笑。

他顺着墙根溜进一条背街小巷。晾衣绳悬在他头顶，这儿一定就是居民区了。这地方看起来可一点儿也不讲究，一切都腻着一层灰垢。

普鲁士查验了一番身上的东西。那封信还在衣袋里。枪挂在大腿外侧。他还带着那个守卫的眼镜。镜片已经碎了，但他还是戴上它，期盼这多少改变了一点他的外表。

附近可没什么白化病人，他相当引人注目。他一不小心就会被抓到。

普鲁士这才意识到自己在发抖。

他没有任何计划。他得先把信寄出去。可然后呢？在一个半月里落宿街头？

他抱着脑袋，膝盖紧贴着胸膛。他不知道自己在那儿坐了多久。没有任何人走进这条小巷，他甚至期待能来个人——就算是纳粹们找着了他也行。逮捕他，送他回去。至少那是他这么长时间以来惯于应对的生活。

教堂的钟声提醒人们已经是下午两点了。普鲁士决定他得做点什么。他得去什么地方，至少去找到一个信箱。

他衣服上尽是干涸的血。他还戴着碎掉的眼镜。他知道自己看上去准像个疯子。

他把枪塞回衣袋。

他尽量避开主街，只在暗巷里徘徊。不知怎么来到一个小街区，每个过路的人看他的眼光都既恐惧又迷惑。

最后他感到精疲力竭，在一家看上去战前就有了的皮具修理店旁边停下。小店的一扇窗户被木板封了个严严实实。

他不知不觉就睡着了，直到某人的触碰惊醒了他。

普鲁士猛地睁开眼，本能地推开来人。但他清醒过来，意识到不过是个十六岁左右的孩子。

他眨眨眼。“对不起。”他磕磕绊绊地道歉，用的是法语。

那孩子看上去同样震惊。“你，你还好吗？”她问。她有双棕黑色的深邃的大眼睛。

普鲁士忍不住笑出声来。“不，一点也不好。”

那孩子盯着他。普鲁士想着她应该会转身离开，或者会有她父母中某一个出现，告诉她离这个怪人远一点。

但她离他更近了些。“是纳粹对你干的吗？”

“是的。”这不是谎话。

“……”

“听我说，你或许应该——”

“你是在逃跑吗？”

“什么？”

“纳粹。你是在逃避纳粹的追捕吗？”

普鲁士的头晕乎乎的。“待在我附近会很危险，你最好——”

“所以你是在躲他们。在这附近——”她顿了一下，“很明显你不是我们柏柏尔人。纳粹在白天一般不来这儿，他们只在宵禁的时候严加看守。”

“缇妲，你在和谁说话？”一个声音响起向她提问，讲的是卡拜尔语。

缇妲转过头。一个年长的男人站在他们身后，用审慎的眼光打量着普鲁士。

普鲁士吞了口唾沫。缇妲看上去很痛苦。“阿卜丹诺先生，他受伤了。”她用卡拜尔语回答。

“我明白了。你也不认得他。”

普鲁士害怕极了，他在任何人来得及说话前开始说卡拜尔语。“我很抱歉，我并不是纳粹，他们在抓捕我，我想我最好——”

“你是柏柏尔人吗？”阿卜丹诺先生问，给整个搞糊涂了。缇妲似乎提起了兴致。

普鲁士吞了口唾沫。“不，我只是个语言教授而已，呃，我，我曾经是。”

阿卜丹诺先生对此不以为然。“啊，”他抓住缇妲的胳膊，“走吧，孩子。我们走。”

“等等——”

普鲁士站起来，一瘸一拐地走开。他的双腿几乎无法支持身子。他饥肠辘辘，严重脱水，过分虚弱，但他仍旧需要找到一个信箱。

他勉强撑着走过一个街区，然后再次倒在街角昏睡过去。

***

有人在戳他。

普鲁士慌张地睁开眼。还是那个女孩。

缇妲皱眉。“如果你是在躲避纳粹的追捕，那你可是做得很糟糕。”她用法语说。

普鲁士有些恼火，他张开嘴想要反驳，但缇妲打断了他。她抓住他的胳膊。“跟我来。”她说。

普鲁士感到头晕目眩。“等等。”

“如果你不快点，阿卜丹诺先生或是其他大人就会发现你的。”

普鲁士任由她拽着他，引下一条鹅卵石小路。好几次他都差点绊倒，但很快，他们来到一条被楼房夹在中间的逼仄小巷。缇妲摸索着打开一扇千疮百孔的门。

“你过于信任我了。”普鲁士哽咽道。缇妲把他引进房子，点上了灯。

“你会杀掉我吗？”

普鲁士眼前浮现出那些被他割喉的警卫。“不。”

缇妲让他进到厨房里。那里狭小却空荡，除了一张小木桌以外什么也没有。

“除了我以外没人住在这儿。”缇妲低声道。

“你的父母呢？”普鲁士问。他开始头疼，差点脱口而出他的德语口音。

“我妈妈在卡斯巴和我哥哥一起住。我爸爸死了。”

“哦。”

“他四年前入伍，然后被纳粹杀害了。我恨纳粹。”她啐道。

普鲁士假装自己对桌子发生了兴趣。

缇妲猛地抬起头。“你是犹太人吗？”

他哭笑不得。“不是。”

“那纳粹为什么追捕你？”

“我的研究对他们不利。”

“是啊，你是个语言教授。”

什么东西经过了窗外。

缇妲叹了口气，把脑袋扭了回去。普鲁士趁机仔细打量她。她的皮肤是褐色的，铁丝一样蜷曲的棕黑色头发被胡乱绑成一条马尾辫。一枚十字架悬在她颈间，但是那位阿卜丹诺先生缠着穆斯林的头巾。

“你一个人怎么过活？”普鲁士发觉自己正在提问，他觉得一切都像是个梦一样。

缇妲抠着指甲。“打打零工，听人使唤什么的……我爸爸曾是个工程师，所以我想当个电气工程师。而且我……我有我爸爸以前的教科书，所以有空的时候就学一学。但自从开始打仗，我就再没去念过书。”她忸怩不安，“他死之后邻居们会在我做那些乱七八糟的工作时来帮我，我们都盼着我哪天真能当上电气工程师。我也囤积配给券。我想你这种教授地位不低、相当了不起，应该有不少配给券吧。”

她的声音很苦涩，普鲁士忍不住也变得悲伤起来。“我看上去像养尊处优的人吗？”

愧疚闪过她面庞。“抱歉。不，我——你看起来脏极了。我可以帮你准备洗澡水，然后你可以穿我爸爸的旧衣服。”

“缇妲，你没必要这样帮我的。”

她皱起眉。“上个月我看见纳粹闯进别人家里把他们都拖走了，那家人一直在尖叫，他们遭受这一切只是因为他们是犹太人。我受够了每天都有纳粹闯进来把我认识的人带走。如果你不想让我帮你，随便你，但我拒绝袖手旁观。”

***

普鲁士的衣服堆在地上。那把枪被小心翼翼地藏在衣服底下。那封信还在他口袋里。

现在洗澡水已经脏了，而且水温顶多算是温热，但普鲁士还不想挪动。他的伤口确实在慢慢好转愈合，而他浑身疼痛。他不想再纠结于此。

或许过了有一小时，他在水彻底冷掉的时候爬出浴盆。缇妲已经把干净衣服放在了边上。他慢慢穿上。它们并不合身，有些地方紧绷绷的，有些地方又太宽松，但他没什么可抱怨的。

他走进厨房，缇妲在读什么东西，但听见他进来就抬起头。“你需要眼镜吗？”她问。

“我……”普鲁士咽了口唾沫，“它们是偷来的，所以就不用了。”

“一个伪装。”

“大概。”

“如果你想做伪装的话，你得……先把你的头发染一染之类的。”

普鲁士感到嘴里发酸。“那么，你知道去哪能染头发？”

“并不。”

普鲁士在厨房桌边坐下。那把手枪在他一侧裤袋里，那封信在另一侧。两边都沉甸甸的。

缇妲显得坐立不安，她把书推到一边。“我会想办法弄点吃的给你的，但我真的……现在真没有什么可吃的。”

饥饿带来的痛感撕咬着普鲁士的胃。“没关系。”

“但我可以去领一些面包和牛奶，虽然这会儿配给处排队的人会很多。”现在她几乎是在自言自语了，“我有一些现金，但去黑市弄吃的总归有风险。”

“缇妲，你不必这样的。”

愤怒闪过她的面庞。“我已经告诉你了是我想这么做的。现在，”她站起来，“我要去弄点吃的。你就待在这儿，不要给任何人开门。”

普鲁士飞快地在脑海里搜寻着。“等等。”他摸索着口袋，感觉到了那把枪，他知道缇妲看见了它，不过他还是抓出了那封已经被揉成一团的信。“你可以帮忙寄出去吗？”他并不抱什么希望地问道。

她接过信看了看，皱起眉头。“寄到西班牙？”

普鲁士吞了口唾沫。“是的。”

“你没写回信地址。”

“我并不指望收到回信。”

她把信放进口袋，转身走向门口。“我看见你有把枪的时候几乎吓疯了，但万一发生了点什么，你或许可以用它来防身。”

缇妲离开了。她实在是太过于容易信任别人了，普鲁士想。

***

面包变质了，喝下去的牛奶让普鲁士的胃里翻江倒海。

然而这是他在好几年里吃的最棒的一餐。

“我把信放到更热闹地带的信箱里了，”缇妲说的时候普鲁士正在捡面包屑，“我希望它能被送到西班牙。”

他不知道应该如何回应她。他也无比希望那封信能被送到西班牙。

现在才晚上七点，两小时后就是宵禁，而普鲁士已经感到惴惴不安。

缇妲用手支着脑袋，她的眼睛看起来有些茫然。“我还不知道你的名字。”

“基尔伯特。”普鲁士回答。他差点把姓氏也一并说出来，但最好还是别，它听上去太德国了。

“基尔伯特……你多大了？”

普鲁士的脑子一片空白。“二十五？”他终于说道，暗暗祈盼自己看上去真的像是二十五岁。他吞了口唾沫，“你呢？”

“十六。”

“你是什么时候移民来这里的？”

“我十一岁的时候。”缇妲叹气，“有时候我真的挺怀念卡斯巴，但那儿的日子现在看来就像一场梦。”

“你还……和你妈妈保持联系吗？”

缇妲不耐烦地哼了一声。“开始打仗之后吗？不了。”她咬着嘴唇，“我……我很庆幸大家都在这儿，尤其阿卜丹诺先生，他对我来说就像父亲一样。”

普鲁士皱起眉：缇妲说这些话的时候频频眨着她的眼睛。

“该死，我——”她开始说卡拜尔语，“我真的好想我爸爸。”

他伸出手去，安抚地握住她的手。

“我不知道。我看见你被打得遍体鳞伤，就忍不住想我爸爸被杀之前是不是也是那个样子。我当时没能保护他，我也没能保护那家被带走的犹太人，所以现在我想着我要帮谁，一个人也好。你明白吗？我知道你很有可能是个德国间谍，但是……”

“我……”他不知道自己该说什么，“我不是德国间谍。”

“你有纳粹的手枪。他们走来走去的时候都把它挂在腰带上。”她的声音带着哭腔。

普鲁士面色惨白。“我偷来的。我割开了一个士兵的喉咙，然后偷了他的枪。”

缇妲紧张起来。普鲁士把手从她手上撤开，掏出手枪放在桌子上。

“他们想要杀了我。”普鲁士知道他听上去像是疯了，“我……”他试图解释，“那封信是给我在西班牙的朋友的，我告诉他们四月三十日到这里来找我。他们一来，我就离开这里。”

沉重的寂静降临了。

“我可以把你藏在这里直到四月三十号，”过了一会儿，缇妲开口道，“我可以的。”她似乎在给自己树立信心，“我可以帮你的。”

普鲁士眨眨眼。“如果能找到帮我易容的方法，我就能出去试着帮你弄到钱和食物。”他的呼吸激动起来。他不敢相信他竟然已经有了点基本规划，至少知道怎么捱到四月三十号了。

缇妲点点头，然后顿了一下。“我们一直都在说卡拜尔语，你的卡拜尔语说的真的很好。”

普鲁士强行挤出一个微笑。“他们都说我在语言方面是个天才。”

***

这间房子只有一个卧室，因此缇妲帮他铺了地铺。“我以前经常这么着和我爸爸一起睡在这儿。”她突然间害羞起来，“我希望你觉得这样还可以接受。”

他可以接受任何安排，这个姑娘对他而言就是圣母。“挺好。”他说。

接下来的无言空隙让人尴尬。

“我从没有和另一个男人同睡一屋过。”缇妲害羞地小声嘟哝。

“我订婚了，”普鲁士脱口而出，只好将错就错，“而且我比你大了十一岁，我不——呃，不会有事的，我向你保证。”

她脸颊绯红。“那敢情好。”她丢了几只枕头到地上，“那位幸运的女士是谁？”

普鲁士的脑子短路了一瞬。“她在西班牙。”

“那个会来把你接走的朋友？”

“是。”普鲁士口里发干，“但愿她会来。”

缇妲铺开一床被子，微笑浮上她的脸庞。“没事，你还有足足一个半月，够你把一切都理清楚了。”

***

19\. März 1944

（1944年3月19日）

“我打扫了一位夫人的宅子，挣到了一点零钱。”缇妲把钱放到餐桌上。

普鲁士在那里已经坐了有那么一阵，他试图写点什么排遣他的百无聊赖。自从他来到这儿，三天之内他就已经写满了一整本笔记本，而且全都是废话。

缇妲坐了下来，看上去非常疲惫。“我也领了本周的配给。我不知道对两个人来说够不够，但是我想我们总能捱过去。

普鲁士相当不自在地摇晃起来，“有人，有人对我产生怀疑吗？”

“没。好吧，阿卜丹诺先生今天来问我到底能不能搞到足够的食物，但我很确定那是因为我太瘦小了，而不是因为他认为我藏着你。我到处闲逛的时候也没有看见任何纳粹。我跟你说过了，他们一般不在这片转悠，除非是故意找事儿。”

“所以如果我们看到纳粹，那么我们就真的该担心了。该死！”

缇妲泄了气。“是的。”她咬着嘴唇，“通常有逃犯的时候他们会在城市周遭贴通缉海报，但是我至今还没有看到你的脸出现在海报上面。”

“这……”

沉默充斥在室内。

“你，白天有休息一下吗？” 过了一会，缇妲微微有些尴尬地转开话题发问。

普鲁士皱起眉头。“没。听着，晚上我可以睡在厨房里——”

“卧室会比较安全。”

“我真的不想让你因为我做噩梦而一直醒着。”

缇妲揉了揉她的脸。“没关系。”她停了一下，“我觉得我应该把你藏得更好一点，但是房子，房子实在是太小了。”

“你已经做得够多了。”普鲁士宽慰她。

***

23\. März 1944

（1944年3月23日）

一旦他试着理顺营救法国的逻辑，他的胃就开始翻滚想吐。

他不知道纳粹是否已经转移了法国，如果是的，要再追踪到就太困难了。而且还有整个实际救援方面——实际救援，意味着闯入那栋建筑物，意味着就要杀人。

他们会把他带到哪儿去？普鲁士应该做些什么？

他一想到德国和奥地利，负罪感便袭上心头。他不能就这样逃走，而把他们扔在柏林遭罪。他不配得到自由，尤其在他对他们的情况束手无策的情况下，还有匈牙利——

突然之间他听见一阵敲门声，他僵在原地。

他到这儿已经有一周了，这种情况偶尔也会发生。通常而言都是邻居在确认缇妲是否在家，但是如果真的是邻居，他们会叫缇妲的名字。

不管来人是谁，敲门声很快速，然后又停了。普鲁士简直可以感到他们在附近徘徊。

他们最终离开了。

***

缇妲回家的时候很高兴，“瞧着，真的是顶顶新鲜的蔬菜！我刚刚在那个越南女人的店铺里发现的，然后，啊！”

普鲁士希望他看起来能高兴一点，“今天有人来过了。”

缇妲很快从兴奋中冷静下来，“谁？他们叫我的名字了吗？”

“没有。”

她咬着嘴唇。“但是我在这片区域并没有看到纳粹。可能只是房东想要来收我的房租。啊，他还挺讨厌来收租的。”

普鲁士尽量去相信。“好，那就好。”

***

26\. März 1944

（1944年3月26日）

“我真希望那是房东。刚才又有人飞快地敲门。”

缇妲刚走进了厨房。普鲁士多希望自己能好好跟她打个招呼，但他整日被恐惧吞没。除此之外，他似乎也没有别的可关心的事。

他最近已经写满了五本笔记本。他甚至逼着自己去看缇妲的工程教科书，虽然他早就会了。别的东西都让他头疼。

缇妲看起来很紧张。“我会和他好好谈谈的。别担心。”

***

他们爬上床铺的时候，缇妲低声道：“我对你，对你说了谎话。”

普鲁士——他本来就对入睡充满恐惧——现在又被新的恐惧裹挟。“什么？”

“我知道那是谁……敲门那个。不是房东。”

“那么是谁——”

“是另一个，我另一个赚钱的法子……和那些男人睡觉。他的名字是哈基姆。他特别粘人。”

普鲁士眨了眨眼。

“我很抱歉。” 缇妲脱口而出，她的声音哽咽起来，“上帝啊，我爸爸要是知道的话会怎样啊！”

“我，”普鲁士头脑一片空白，“呃，只要你觉得没问题？”

缇妲的声音断断续续。“不，我一点都不觉得没问题。我应该做个天主教的好姑娘，然后在结婚之前都保持贞洁，但是这活儿能赚钱！他付钱给我。我知道这很下贱。哈基姆他相当迷恋我。阿卜丹诺先生也觉得我把他当个福利院从他那儿掏钱，这或许就是他试着把你从我身边引开的理由，就是我们第一次见面那会，而且——”

“我能——让我来帮你挣钱吧。你说过你从没见到印着我脸的通缉海报，对吧？”

“是的，但是只要我们放松警惕，他们就会马上来把你抓走。” 缇妲擦着她的脸，做了个深呼吸，“那些纳粹兵肯定能出个特别好的价钱，”她厌恶地嘀咕道，“但是我——不，我绝对不允许我自己做出那种事。”

普鲁士不知道该说些什么，他没有接话。

最终，他俩的思绪都飘远了。

***

27\. März 1944

（1944年3月27日）

他们坐在厨房的餐桌旁吃早餐。普鲁士昨晚和往常一样几乎没怎么睡着。缇妲看起来和他差不多一样疲惫不堪。

“你今天有什么打算？”过了一会，普鲁士问道。

“我有几个客人。” 缇妲可怜巴巴地嘟囔道，“我得去他们那儿……我今天一整天都得在他们那儿。”她随即又振作起来，“但是法夫罗太太会让我在周一去打扫房子，所以我也要去做那个。有点闲钱，我就能再去那个越南女人的菜摊了。”

普鲁士点了点头。缇妲用手支着脑袋问他，“你今天又有什么打算呢？”

“在笔记本上涂鸦。试着去理解你的工程教科书。就和平常一样。”

缇妲咯咯笑起来。

他们最终干掉了那份不值一提的早餐，洗干净了杯子盘子。普鲁士想起来什么，他稍微顿了一会。

“你先前告诉我说你从没跟别的男人同处一室的时候，你看起来相当的羞涩。”

缇妲大笑，“我只是想试试你的反应，看看你有多像头蠢猪。”

“嘁，那可真是谢了。”

缇妲叹了口气，“但是，真的，我在那些客人们的地方从来不睡床。”

他们收拾完了。缇妲抓起她的东西走向门口。“你得知道，”她抱怨道，“我原先都不知道我有多寂寞。有你陪着我挺好的，所以……我不知道。总之谢谢你。”

普鲁士对她露出非常真挚的微笑，“我才是该说谢谢的那个人。”

“哦别，等你先逃出这个腐烂发臭的国度再说这话吧。”

***

4\. April 1944

（1944年4月4日）

一般来说，缇妲在家的时候普鲁士才会听收音机。他知道如果有人听到他就完蛋了，但在一身冷汗地从小憩中惊醒过来之后，他真的需要从无边的寂静中找到什么慰藉。

收音机的音量低到他勉强能听见。一阵静电音过去，现在在放的不是音乐，而是政治宣传。

他真想知道西班牙到底有没有收到信，但是他也清楚这才两周多一点。他想要知道那些人到底把弗朗西斯怎么了，想要知道他们是否在追捕自己。奥地利现在又在遭受些什么？德国感觉怎么样？匈牙利变得和法国一样支离破碎了吗？不知出于什么原因，意大利人签署协定得到了她的羁押权。

普鲁士觉得恶心。他多希望能救她，但他也清楚，他做不到。

音乐响了起来。

罗马诺在做什么？他的桀骜不驯是否给他招致灾难？他能和西班牙保持联系吗？意大利仍然在伪装吗？

还有日本呢？

普鲁士心力交瘁，泪水顺着他的面庞滚滚落下。

***

“你两天没吃任何东西了。”缇妲指责他。

普鲁士本希望她不会注意到这事儿。“这没什么。”

“这——不，这才不是没什么！”

普鲁士的胃在翻腾。“我不饿。”他在说谎。他的胃在祈求着食物，而且他还头疼。但是这些疼痛将他从其他心烦意乱的事情上剥离开来。这些疼痛是他能应付的。因为他一度能完全控制自身。

缇妲上下审视着他。普鲁士感到自己暴露在她的目光中，形容不堪，令人厌恶，他被禁锢在这里。他先是从纳粹身边的小房间逃开，却又到了另一个小房间里和这女孩待在一块。尽管这里要稍微好一点。他知道，但他还是忍不住焦虑。

“你得吃饭。” 缇妲再次喃喃道。然后当晚她再也没提起这句话。

***

6\. April 1944

（1944年4月6日）

缇妲史无前例地在半下午的时候回来了，普鲁士吓得简直要犯心脏病。

“你吃过了吗？”她用提问当作问候。

普鲁士吃了一小块面包。“吃过一点。”

缇妲看起来局促不安。“听着……我觉得你得出去走走。你要是一直关在这儿会抑郁的。”

普鲁士皱起眉头。

“我——我刚刚付了房租，还有点钱剩下，所以我们去越南女人的菜摊吧。我们一起。”

某种声音在普鲁士耳边开始咆哮。“这可能会很危险。”

“我知道，但是我刚刚在这整片地方转了转，然后我没——这儿。”她把手伸进包里，拿出来一副眼镜和一顶报童帽。“这是哈基姆给的。”

普鲁士眨了眨眼睛。

“如果你戴上这些——而且你也有一阵没刮胡子了！无意冒犯，你可别长一副络腮胡子。不过，呃，戴上这些，然后穿我爸爸的衣服，只是走二十分钟的路过去，应该不会出事。”

普鲁士很有自觉地抓了抓自己参差不齐的面部毛发。他知道自己看起来挺糟糕的，但是他已经丧失了拿着剃刀刮干净胡子的意志力。

缇妲棕黑色的大眼睛恳求地看着他。“我想，出去走走总是好的。我们一起去吧，好吗？”

普鲁士信任她。“好吧。”

***

穿上制服之前他都不知道自己已经瘦了那么多。制服把他的身型完全遮住了。

他戴上了缇妲给他的帽子，然后把所有头发都塞了进去。他闷闷不乐地发现自己的头发也该剪了。他仔细照着镜子审视自己的模样，他挺想把胡子给刮了，但为了伪装，他还是留着那副长着胡子的蠢相。

他戴上眼镜皱了皱眉。哈基姆怕不是个瞎子，这副眼镜把他的深度感知搞得乱七八糟。

他去厨房找缇妲的时候她正来回踱步。“好的，现在——现在是下午两点。希望街上没什么人。等等，该死的，让我确认一下没有邻居在外边。”

她出门了。普鲁士焦灼不安地等待着，度秒如年。她终于把脑袋又探了进来。“走吧。”她飞快地说。

普鲁士抓紧了他的手枪，把它塞进衣袋里，然后低着头走进室外新鲜的空气里。他紧张得耳边嗡嗡作响。

但是，该死，这不是已经觉得很棒了吗——

某人尖利的嗓音叫着缇妲的名字。

普鲁士僵在原地。缇妲扭过头，“什么事，阿卜丹诺夫人？”

“我说……”她叹着气，“别把那些人带来房子里。你最好知道，上周的时候，房东……”

缇妲打断了她。“我，我很抱歉。但他是我的朋友，我们正要出去走走。”

她在阿卜丹诺夫人回话之前抓住普鲁士的手，几乎是把他拖到了大街上。

当他们消失在阿卜丹诺夫人的视野里之后，她把普鲁士甩开。“我很抱歉。”

普鲁士的肾上腺素在身体里涌动。“没关系。”

他们沉默着行走。普鲁士贪婪地将周围景色都纳入眼底。这就和他第一次走进那间办公室、感受到阳光数月来第一次照在身上的时候一样令人迷醉。

“……怎样？”

普鲁士眨眨眼，扭头面向缇妲。“不好意思，你刚刚说什么？”

“我刚说，你未婚妻，她怎么样？”

普鲁士咽了口唾沫。“呃，”他纠结着他到底该怎么描述西班牙，“她人很好。而且总是兴致高昂……她总是试着显出兴高采烈的样子，因此有时候简直像戴着面具过活。但是我是其中之一能让她在我身边的时候觉得挺舒服的人，所以她就更乐得敞开心扉。”

“啊……”

他们转过一处街角，在繁华的街道止住脚步。缇妲向他靠拢了几步。普鲁士的眼睛飞快地扫过四周，希望自己有够不显眼。

“你们怎么遇见的呢？” 缇妲低声问道。她比普鲁士略快一步，在人流中穿行。

“因为工作。她……她也是个教授——西班牙的教授。一个在西班牙的教授。但是她因为工作来过巴黎。一切都是从巴黎开始，直到……战争爆发。”

缇妲扭头往回看。

普鲁士避开了她的视线。“我们曾经度过相当多的美好时光，我们两个，还有另一个朋友，尽管我们本不应当，尽管我们的工作禁止我们那么做。我——”普鲁士哽咽了，“上帝，我希望他能来这儿。”

“他？”

“她。”

他们继续走着。普鲁士注视着经过的各式景色，试图分散自己的注意力。街上人来人往。小贩四处游走尽力叫卖。一个小孩在玩着皮球。一位母亲抱着婴儿，显得非常恼火。有什么人在向人群喊着要买报。

简直就跟和平时代一样。

然后普鲁士看见了几个乞丐，还有废墟，政治宣传的海报，还有——

在街角藏着几个纳粹。

他们脚步轻快地走过了缇妲和普鲁士。

“还有多远？”走过一个街区之后，普鲁士问缇妲。

缇妲笑起来。“就在前边。”

然而就在前面，两个纳粹正对着一个越南女人用德语咆哮，那女人用法语叫嚷着回敬。

普鲁士和缇妲同时停住了脚步。

"我听不懂你说什么！"女人尖声叫道。她看起来随时准备跳过她的摊子然后掐死眼前的男人。

这些士兵的年龄绝不会超过十八岁。"看看这个巫婆，"其中一个用德语骂道。

"你认为我们应该再显得有多吓人才能得到这一半的食物？"另一个回应道。

那位拿出了一把手枪。

普鲁士不由自主地行动了。缇妲试图抓住他，但他没有理会，他现在只看得见眼前这一桩事情。

"你想从她那里得到什么？"他用德语问道。再次说德语简直就是一种解脱。但是他本希望不是对着这些人，这些纳粹。

缇妲和那个女人都停下了动作。“关你屁事。”一个纳粹冷笑道。

普鲁士试图咽下他的恶心和恐惧感。他低头注视着那个——实际上还是个孩子。该死，现在，近距离看起来他还没有十八岁。

“你不想来点更有意思的事情玩玩吗？”

“听着，法国佬——”

“我他妈的听起来像个法国人吗？！”

那几个纳粹困惑地眨着眼睛。普鲁士尽力试图恐吓他们。他比他们两个可高出好几厘米。

他记起来那把手枪，于是略微露出来些让他们都能看见。“我可不希望你们的上级发现你们在巡逻的时候乱来。”

那把枪是典型的纳粹制式。两个小孩刷地一下面色惨白。普鲁士能感觉到那个越南女人的眼睛正盯着他。

他尽力吞下一切憎厌。“你们令元首蒙羞！你们怎敢把时间浪费在与这些劣等人纠缠上！滚去干点有意义的事情。”

他们对他行了一个纳粹礼，然后快速跑开。普鲁士喉咙发紧，简直要烧起来了。

刚才那个孩子绝对只到缇妲的年纪。

缇妲，缇妲现在就在他旁边。人们都停下来围观。

普鲁士意识到他的手在发抖。他把枪滑进衣袋让它脱离人们的视野。“我很抱歉。”他低声对那个越南女人说道，现在他用的是法语，“他们应该不会很快回来。”

他希望女人能对他发火，或者要求知道之前的交谈内容，怀疑他的好意。刚刚那几个士兵对他行了纳粹礼。他说了德语，还提到了那该死的元首。

但是女人什么也没做。“你可能会被抓住的。”

普鲁士的眉毛皱成一团。“什么？”

缇妲抓住了他的手臂。“这——走吧，基尔伯特。这太——”

越南女人摇着头。“不，你——你们俩都得回来，不过要在大部分围观的人散开以后。三个小时之后回这儿来，听到了吗？你必须得回来。街角有扇门通到这座房子。记得敲门。”

基尔伯特吓了一跳。“什么？”

“有人在悬赏你的脑袋呢，听见了吗？”她的声音几乎微不可闻，“如果想知道更多消息，三个小时以后再来谈谈。”

***

回到缇妲家感觉简直不真实。

缇妲一关上门，就转过头来。“你说的是德语？”

普鲁士吞了吞口水。“我可是语言学的教授。”

“所以你会说法语、德语、卡拜尔语？不错，还有什么别的乱七八糟的吗？越南语，你会吗？”

当然。

“不，听着，缇妲——”

“他们对你行了纳粹礼。”她发着抖，“我——”

“……”

“我以为你要被抓走了。你他妈的到底为什么要那么做！”

普鲁士呼出一口气。“我不能——我不能让他们对那女人做出什么事情。”

缇妲紧紧盯着地板，“好吧，你挺幸运的，因为那该死的菜贩子女人说了，你就在通缉令上。”

一片死寂。

“我们该信任她吗？”数分钟之后，缇妲低声问道。

普鲁士避开了与她眼神接触。他也不知道，而且他很害怕。

“基尔伯特，你是个同性恋吗？”

普鲁士抬眼快速扫了她一下。“哈？”

缇妲来回踱着步。“这就是纳粹为什么要追捕你，是吗？这就是你上通缉令的原因？你睡着的时候总在尖叫罗德里赫和路德维希，然后你又清楚地说过了，‘他’，而且你还从来没有用色迷迷的眼神看过我——”

普鲁士的脑袋发晕。“我——我什么？”

“所以如果你是个正在被纳粹追捕的同性恋，那一切就都说得通了！跟你有关的一些事情，终于能够说得通了！” 缇妲的眼睛盈满了泪水，“我——这并不会改变什么。你看起来不像个变态。我爸爸在卡斯巴的时候也认识一个像你这样的人，而且——”

“缇妲！我，妈的，我不是——”

她死死盯着他，表情就像在祈求着某种答案。

普鲁士抓着自己的头发。他不知道该怎么给这女孩解释才好。如果他能解释他是个什么玩意儿，没准一切都好办多了。

“从西班牙来那个，是我的朋友。他不是我的未婚妻。”他最后还是坦白道。

“他叫什么？”

“安东尼奥。”

“那么罗德里赫还有路德维希到底他妈的是谁？” 缇妲看起来有些歇斯底里，“你如果不是个同性恋，你为什么会在通缉令上？！”

“我杀了人——你见过我满身是血的样子。”

“但是纳粹一开始到底是为什么追捕你？！别他妈告诉我是因为你的研究。我知道那不是理由。”

“因为他们在伤害我的朋友。”普鲁士哽咽了。

缇妲用一种受伤的表情盯着他，“他们追捕你，因为他们伤害了你的朋友？”

“所以现在，安东尼奥是——我不知道他到底会不会来。你见过那封蠢到家了的信。但是，上帝，我真的、真的很希望他过来。”

接下来是一片沉寂。普鲁士汗流浃背，他觉得糟透了。

“好吧。你还是不肯告诉我你最开始为什么会被通缉。” 缇妲嘀咕着。

“缇妲，我，我很抱歉。”

“他也是个教授？还是说那也是骗人的？”

普鲁士闭紧了眼睛。“他是个教授。”

“而且你们确实是朋友？”

“是的，但是我也爱他。这是不被允许的。我们本来不该走得太近。”普鲁士呜咽着，“但这无关风月，这不是那种爱情。至少不是他。”

又是一阵沉默。然后缇妲抽了抽鼻子，“我很抱歉。“

普鲁士睁开眼，他看起来很困惑。“怎么了？”

“我很抱歉刚才怀疑你，而且还做出那种猜测，而且——”她的眼睛淌着泪水，“你向那几个纳粹走过去开始说德语的时候，有那么一会，我以为你这一整段日子都是在骗我。”

“不，不是的。”

他们看着彼此。

“我知道我不该探听你的背景，” 缇妲低语，“但我真的该死地害怕极了。”

“我很抱歉。我想告诉你的，但我也希望保护你的安全。知道太多只会让你陷入更大的危险。”

缇妲苦笑起来。一阵微风轻轻晃动了门扉。

“我们过几个小时就去那个越南女人的屋子吧。”她低低地说了一句。

普鲁士点了点头。

***

这是趟令人紧张的出行。

“也许我们不该这样做。”当他们已经看到后门的时候，普鲁士突然说道，他意识到自己是在撞运气。

缇妲看起来有些僵硬。“如果你不想，也可以。我会按着你觉得怎么最好就怎么做。”

_我_ _觉_ _得最好_ _……_

突然之间，法国的惨叫又在他耳边回荡。

普鲁士屏住呼吸，然后敲了敲门。

几秒钟后门打开了。“进来。”越南女人飞快地冲他们打了个手势。

缇妲和普鲁士乖乖照做。

他们进入的走廊一片黑暗，墙壁胡乱贴着照片和画作。但是普鲁士没有时间观察。那个女人把他和缇妲引进了厨房里。

厨房里的餐桌边坐着一个男人和一个五岁左右的女孩，看起来像是他女儿。

“世芳，你能去别的房间玩吗？”女人问道。

她的女儿比了个鬼脸，但还是配合地出去了。

她走了以后，诡异的沉默笼罩在厨房里，只有钟表还在嘀嗒走着充当背景。普鲁士的目光飞向了它。

晚上六点。

“让我来介绍一下。”越南女人开口了，“我是黎世林。旁边的是我的丈夫，杜文田。在越南，你们会叫我田太太，但是，杜太太就行了。”

普鲁士咽了口唾沫。“你来自越南？你一点口音也没有。”

“我在这儿长大。不过文田是十五岁才移民来的，所以让他说法语的话他还是有些不好意思。”

“哦亲爱的。”杜先生小声咕哝，他看起来有点窘迫。

杜太太略显得意地笑了笑，然后转向普鲁士和缇妲，皱起眉头。“你俩叫什么名字？”

普鲁士感到难为情。“我叫基尔伯特。”

“就基尔伯特？”

“我叫缇妲。你是什么人？”

“你是不是姓贝什米特？”

缇妲猛然转过头盯着他。普鲁士感到某种东西哽在了喉咙里。“你他妈到底是谁？！”他怒气冲冲地啐骂道。

杜太太不为所动。“那么就是你的脑袋被悬赏了，贝什米特先生。你被列为极度危险的那一类。”

“谁他妈——”

“这女孩和你什么关系？”

“我在帮他！” 缇妲回答，她的嗓音显出她的忐忑不安。

“怎么帮，就凭把他藏起来？”

“……”

“你姓什么？”

“亚罕亚提。”

“那么，亚罕亚提小姐，你知道你卷进了什么样的麻烦里吗？”

“鉴于我的父亲是死在纳粹的手上，是的，我很清楚。”她啐了一声。

“真的吗？从你对他的姓氏的反应来看，你先前似乎并不知道贝什米特先生是德国人。”

缇妲说不出话。“他……”

“好极了，我们都做过了自我介绍。你们俩他妈的到底是什么人？”普鲁士再度提问。

杜太太回避了这个问题。“您的法语说得真好，贝什米特先生。”

“我曾是个语言学教授。”

“啊哈。”

“我从德国搬来，然后在法国当了个语言学的教授，满意了吧？”普鲁士几乎在发抖。

“我没有要质疑你血统的意思。”

“亲爱的。”杜先生小声提醒。

杜太太叹了口气。“你现在脑袋上顶着所谓反对纳粹德国的危害国家安全罪。对此你承认吗？”

普鲁士的视野开始模糊，这并不是因为他戴着的那副破眼镜。“是的。”

“所以你的下一步行动呢？和这个小姑娘一起躲藏到战争结束？”

“他的未婚——他的朋友会来帮他逃走。”

杜太太眨了眨眼。“所以你——”

“宝贝儿，他不是卧底警察。”杜先生用越南语说道，“我知道你是想盘问他的根底，但是，你现在正在逐步激怒他。想想他今天确确实实在市场上帮了你不是吗？”

杜太太又开始叹气。普鲁士徒劳无用地再次吞了吞口水，重复了他的提问。“你们俩到底是什么人？”

“我们是法国反抗军的成员。”杜先生带着浓重的口音回答道。

……反抗军？

缇妲目光呆滞。“什么？我——我原以为那只是谣传？”

杜太太摇了摇头。“它真实存在。我们有不同的派别，但我们最近正在变得越来越具有组织性。我们的队伍致力于帮助贝什米特先生你这种人寻找庇护所。目前我们有内应提供消息，让我们确定谁正被通缉、哪些居民正被监视。这也是为什么我需要确定你的姓氏，亚罕亚提小姐。就我们所知，你现在是安全的。我以前没听到你这个姓氏被提起过。”

缇妲眨了眨眼。“但这——基尔伯特怎么可能正被悬赏呢？这附近从没出现过有关他的通缉海报。”

“是的，这也是我们感到迷惑的一点。显然，这项重大任务只授予了高级别的纳粹官员们。贝什米特先生被列为‘极度危险’，所以只有那些‘经验丰富’的家伙才有资格追捕他。”

普鲁士耳边嗡嗡作响。“所以这就是那两个年轻士兵没有认出我的原因。”

杜太太皱起眉，“是的。你很幸运，因为你一旦去掉胡子和眼镜，马上就会被认出来你完全就是个高个子白化病人，而不幸的是，这样的人在这一带并不常见。”

普鲁士感到一阵眩晕。杜太太注意到了，她问道：“你要坐一坐吗？”

“不，不，我——”

缇妲紧盯着他，焦灼的神情铭刻在她脸上。

“你看起来就和我一样不过是个普通人，”杜太太喃喃，“为什么他们会认为你那么危险呢？”

“我杀了两个纳粹。”

“战争里你不得不这样做。”杜先生咕哝道。

他们凝视着对方。普鲁士感到心烦意乱、不知所措，好像什么人随时都会现身，然后把他拖回到那间阴暗、肮脏的的地下室里去看着法国——

杜太太叹了口气。“好吧，你们今天在街上够引人注目了。再让你们从这儿离开不够安全。”

普鲁士眨了眨眼。“你说什么？”

“你们可以待在这儿。你的朋友从哪儿来？就是那个，会来帮你逃走的朋友。我们有什么办法能协助他们吗？”

“我的妻子跟你们说过，我们帮助人们逃走。”杜先生的语气很平静，他注意到普鲁士正紧张不安地在位置上扭动。

缇妲的眼睛一亮。“那个朋友来自西班牙！我们寄了一封信给他。他——他应该会在四月三十日到这儿！”

“我不能让你们这样做。”普鲁士哑着嗓子打断了他们。

“那么，接下来你要做些什么呢？”杜太太问道，“被抓，然后被送去哪个纳粹集中营？或者被抓之后再被枪杀？”

普鲁士紧张地吞着口水。

“你们什么时候寄的信？”

“三月中旬。”

“嗯，那么，看起来在你的朋友到达之前你还有二十四天。你知道你们两个该怎么逃回西班牙吗？”

“不知道。”

“你毫无准备。”

“呃，也许他也是。”

“但也可能他有，所以我们可以协助你在接下来的三周多里拟出一个计划来。”

“我也能帮忙。” 缇妲脱口而出，“我想帮基尔伯特逃走。”

普鲁士仿佛被人当头泼了一盆冷水。“你已经帮了我——”

“只要你清楚你是在冒生命危险，那就随你便。”杜太太打断了他。

而杜先生注视着普鲁士。“如果有人想要帮你的忙，那就让他们帮。”

有什么在基尔伯特的脑海中尖叫。

_你_ _们_ _不明白。我不能逃走。只有我逃走毫无意_ _义_ _。我得帮助弗朗西斯。我_ _——_

_但是我需要一_ _处_ _藏身之地。而且我需要更多的情_ _报_ _。只有在_ _这_ _儿我才能_ _设_ _法搞到所有_ _东_ _西。_

普鲁士做了个无意义的吞咽动作。他们都在等他的回答，时间漫长得像过去了好几个小时。

“要是我也能帮上你们的忙就好了。”他最终低声道。

杜太太露出了微笑。“当然可以。”

“还有我的朋友——你们得帮我先和他汇合，然后我们才能有一个明确的逃离计划。”

“别担心。”

“缇妲，”普鲁士说道，“你不必这样做。你可以安安全全地待到最后，把我的事情全部忘掉。”

缇妲对他怒目而视，“我就要帮忙。”

普鲁士泄了气。

“我们有一处防空洞，”片刻的沉默被杜先生的话语打破，“可以拿来当我们的基地。你可以睡在那儿。那栋房子的窗户都有窗帘，而且从来不会打开，所以你可以随意走走。我的妻子和她的姐姐一起在那外边经营蔬菜店，这样那儿看起来就和正常的房子没什么两样了。”

“……”

“我们每周六在那儿开会，假装我们是在聚众打牌，所以两天之内你就能被引荐给所有人。”

“我的丈夫在附近的图书馆工作，他的顶头上司也是我们组织的一员，”杜太太补充道，“钱不是问题，别担心。你要是还不清楚，总之，这个月接下来的时间你会跟我们待在一起。这是最安全的选择。”

普鲁士紧张地吞着口水，“我，我能跟缇妲单独说说话吗？”

“当然。”

他们走进走廊。普鲁士瞥到杜氏夫妇的女儿正在玩一只毛绒玩具猫。她把它扔到墙上。

“缇妲。”普鲁士直到他们离开杜氏夫妇的视野才开口。

“对你来说待在这儿会更安全。”她立马说道，“尤其在阿卜丹诺夫人已经看到你的情况下。”

“……”

“我不知道我隔多久能来一次又不被怀疑，” 缇妲的声音开始哽咽，“但这——我们真的太幸运了。我们应该好好利用这次机会。”

“也许我可以让他们给你一些钱。”

缇妲用力地摇了摇头。“我过得很好。我有客人。大人们也把我照顾得很好。而且……没准战争结束之后，我还能回学校念书呢。”

他们站在那里。

“你生气吗？我其实是个德国人。”

缇妲眨着眼睛。“不，我……我想只是，只是有点震惊，但是我早该发现的，你的德语说得那么好。”

“我的法语也说得很好。”

缇妲微笑起来，“别忘了还有卡拜尔语呢。”

他们注视着彼此，又沉默了一阵。

然后普鲁士伸出手落在她肩膀上。“嘿，缇妲。”

“嗯？”

“谢谢……”

他看见她的眼中泛起泪光。“我告诉过你还不到谢我的时候。”

***

晚餐后缇妲离开了。

普鲁士独自站在黑暗的走廊中。杜太太走过来，“现在还早，但是如果现在你想去收拾一下卧室的话，我们可以一起。”

“好啊。”他低声回答。

他们找到几张床单，然后走下楼。

杜太太把其中一张丢到地板上。“来，抓住那一头，我来抓着这边。”

普鲁士弯腰把床单沿揪住，这时候那把差不多已经被他忘在脑后的手枪从他衣袋里掉了出来。

“我从杀掉的家伙那儿偷的。”普鲁士看见了杜太太的表情，于是立马解释。

她沉默地捡起，把它揣进兜里带走了。

***

7\. April 1944

（1944年4月7日）

“昨晚睡得好吗？”

普鲁士的眼袋很重。“不怎么样。”

杜太太皱了皱眉，在餐桌旁拉开椅子坐下。她的女儿正在戳着一小节面包，把碎屑搞得到处都是。

“要我们帮你把卧室收拾得更舒服一点吗？”

普鲁士摇了摇头，“卧室很好。是梦魇让我无法入睡。”

“我有茶，没准能起到一点作用——世芳，别戳你的早饭，快吃。”

“它已经变味了！”世芳鼓起脸颊，不满地嘀咕着，“凭什么他就能吃新鲜的面包？”

“因为贝什米特先生是我们的客人。”

世芳发着牢骚，而普鲁士盯着他那份面包，感到自己的胃开始翻涌。

他显得坐立不安。“她可以吃掉我的面包。”

“胡说八道。你得吃东西。”

他盯着餐桌。

最终，杜太太站起身来，“我得和我姐姐一起去开店了。”她刷干净自己的衬衫，“文田在上班。一般来说世芳会去她奶奶家，但是如果你不介意帮忙看着她的话……”

世芳怒气冲冲地盯着普鲁士，“妈咪！这家伙看起来很吓人！我才不想跟他待在一起！”她用越南语哭喊。

杜太太皱着眉，“这可不好。道歉。”

“他现在又听不懂！”

杜太太站起身，对普鲁士报以微笑，她又开始用法语说话，“不要意思，我女儿和我刚刚吵了几句。”然后她转身对着世芳，“你和贝什米特先生会待在家里玩。如果有任何人到家里来，贝什米特先生就要回地下室去，而你，你要来告诉妈咪，好吗？”

“好吧。”世芳不满地嘟哝道。

“好姑娘。”

***

日子浑浑噩噩地过去。

在偷偷给了世芳他的面包之后，他终于赢得了小女孩的好感。然后他们装模作样地玩了一会。好吧，普鲁士被迫看她向他介绍那复杂的毛绒玩具猫政治世界。

他擦了擦眼睛。晚餐平平无奇，然后杜太太给他准备了洗澡水，他终于能刮个胡子了。

夜里普鲁士躺在床垫上盯着天花板。

他想缇妲了。

***

8\. April 1944

（1944年4月8日）

杜先生在洗盘子。杜太太和普鲁士坐在餐桌旁。

“大家会在中午的时候过来打扑克。”

普鲁士皱起眉头，“不过，难道那些管事的不会怀疑吗？这么多人每周都聚在这里。”

杜太太张开嘴，沉思片刻。“是的，过去是这样。但是我们很幸运。我们中的某位成员是个纳粹，所以发生什么他都能摆平。”

普鲁士惊喜地眨了眨眼。

“他是个盖世太保里的双面间谍。他……正是因为有康拉德，我们才知道你在被悬赏。”

纳粹机构内部有双面间谍！这给普鲁士带来了一点希望，而他对此渴望已久。

他回过神来，“缇妲怎么样了？”

“我昨天见过她。她也会过来。”杜太太微笑着，“多聪明的姑娘……我真希望我也能学学工程。”

***

中午的时候，除了一位老哥，所有人都对普鲁士显得挺有礼貌。那个人看到普鲁士的时候仿佛吓了一大跳，不过普鲁士完全不知道自己哪里有冒犯到他。

“也许他只是不喜欢德国人？” 缇妲猜道。他们站在走廊里，离所有人都远远的。

“他和那个盖世太保就处得挺好。”普鲁士不满地抱怨道。

缇妲皱了皱眉。

他回望了一眼厨房，看了看所有人。他们确实在打着牌——所以不是彻头彻尾的骗局——边娱乐边讨论正事。

他们大概有十五个人。杜太太是唯一的女性。

普鲁士这是第一次认真观察她。她的头发剪得很短，而且在普鲁士看见她的这三天里她都穿着裤子。与之相反，缇妲就从来只穿裙子。

她的脸比较平，杜先生的就棱角分明一点。他也有短短的、浓密的头发，而且他是真的戴着一副厚眼镜。

接下来是那个讨厌他的老兄，凑巧就是杜先生在图书馆的上司，威廉·布尔塞耶。他个子很矮，金色的头发脏兮兮的，他还有一副油腻腻的小胡子。

普鲁士对他们做了自我介绍。杜氏夫妇解释了他们正在等待普鲁士的朋友来把他偷渡出国。然后……呃，没了。

普鲁士不知道他在期待着什么。不过，能看见缇妲总归是挺好的。

“我们应该加入他们。”她过了几分钟之后说道。

普鲁士下定了决心。“是的。”

***

普鲁士在客厅里抽烟，这时候康拉德，那个盖世太保，他走过来。“你冒险外出的时候撞上那两个年轻士兵可真是幸运。”

普鲁士眨了眨眼。他的德语轻柔而且动听，而且康拉德看起来很像路德维希。这让普鲁士开始想家。“我知道。”普鲁士盯着地板，“但是那时候我快疯掉了。” _其_ _实现_ _在也是，但是至少我感_ _觉_ _我正在做点什么了。_

康拉德叹了口气，“这可以理解。”

“关于我，你知道些什么？”

“没多少，但是如果我发现了你，我就该躲得远远的，然后联系比我官衔更高的人。”

“啊。”

康拉德皱起眉，“所以你到底干了什么？”

“我杀了两个人。”

“其他人以前也杀过纳粹，但是从来没有被这么大张旗鼓地对待过。”康拉德眨了眨眼，“你要知道，就算你这样说，最近也没有任何的谋杀或者死亡被上报。”

普鲁士深吸了一口烟。他希望缇妲能在这儿，帮他引开这个男人，但是她已经在厨房里跟杜太太聊了十五分钟。“哈。”

“我得到的唯一信息就是你的长相，他们还说你一直用的是基尔伯特·贝什米特这个名字。”

“你这么说听起来就像你不相信基尔伯特·贝什米特是我的真名。”

“那么，它是吗？”

“是的。”

康纳德一直盯着他，“杜太太告诉我说，你是个教授，但没有任何一个法国的大学登记过你的名字，更不用说任何政府的人口普查了。"

普鲁士感到胃里泛着恶心。"你这是在审问我？"

康拉德眨了眨眼睛。"啊，不，对不起。但如果我们要帮你，细节很重要。"

他们停顿了一分钟，气氛显得十分尴尬。

“我可以帮你染发。“康拉德接着说道，”我有门路可以弄到这种东西。如果你还想出门的话，染发应该挺有用处。眼镜也是个好主意——杜先生都告诉我了。这计划非常高明。”

“老实说，戴着眼镜我他妈什么也看不见。”

“好吧，那我给你找一副度数低点的。嗯，衣服也——”

“你们在说什么？”有人用法语问道。

啊，是那个讨厌他的人。那个混帐布尔塞耶。

“我在试着帮他变装。”康纳德切换了语言回答他。

布尔塞耶审视地端详着普鲁士。“他跟你说了点别的什么吗？”

康拉德愣了一下，“啊，这，没有。”

“贝什米特先生，”布尔塞耶冷笑起来，“你最好清楚你被卷进了什么事情，嗯？你真的有意识到我们都在冒着生命危险帮你的忙吗？”

普鲁士坐卧不安。“我当然清楚。”

“因为你一旦背叛我们——”

“是我在逃亡！我为什么要背叛你们？”普鲁士难以置信。

“你是德国人。”

“我也是德国人。”康拉德不满地皱起眉。

布尔塞耶对此嗤之以鼻。“贝什米特是不一样的。”

“我绝对不会背叛任何人。”普鲁士重复道。

“咱们走着瞧。”

***

所有人都在宵禁之前离开了。普鲁士拥抱了缇妲。她保证她下个周末还会过来。

康拉德在离开之前把普鲁士推到一边。“听着，”他用德语低声道，“我在这周当中还会过来，给你带眼镜和染发剂。但是等我过来的时候，我需要你告诉我更多消息。好吗？”

普鲁士拒绝看着他的眼睛。“成交。”

***

12\. April 1944

（1944年4月12日）

日子浑浑噩噩过去，每一天都一样单调乏味，和他在缇妲家里的时候一样。

他明知道事情已经有了进展，但是与此同时，所有事看起来又都止步不前。

西班牙在不到三个星期内就会到来，然后他们应该很快就会去拯救法国，这两件事塞满了他的脑袋，令他无时无刻不处在恐惧之中。

杜先生下班回来的时候正是晚餐时间，康拉德和那个混账布尔塞耶和他一起。

在他们走进厨房的时候，普鲁士非常意外地眨了眨眼。他和世芳坐在餐桌旁，趁着杜太太没有盯着的时候偷偷喂她吃东西。他实在没有足够的毅力咽下任何东西。

康拉德看见了他，对他报以微笑。他举起一只包。“我带来了染发剂。稍微费了点功夫弄到手，不过它确实值得。”

普鲁士完全不知道该怎么染发，他努力挤出个微笑。

布尔塞耶审视的目光落在他身上，与此同时杜先生抱歉地笑道：“但是在开始之前，我们还有几个问题。”

世芳昂起脑袋，“什么问题？”

“小宝贝儿，你为什么不去跟你的猫咪玩呢？”杜太太对她建议。

世芳抱怨着什么，她站起身，然后离开去了客厅。

康拉德平静地在厨房餐桌旁坐下。“所以，基尔伯特，你杀了两个人，确定吗？”

普鲁士咽了咽口水，“是的。”

“尽管我这儿近来并没有任何纳粹士兵被谋杀的记录？”

“是的？”

“你在哪杀了他们？”

普鲁士感到窒息，“我，我不知道。”

“你不知道？”

“我……”所有人的注视压迫性地集中到他身上，“我被囚禁着。然后我在半夜逃走了。那地方——那地方就在这附近，我猜的话。”

康拉德皱起眉头，“听着，我是盖世太保的一员。我们中的任何一个都没听说过这附近哪里有纳粹关押着俘虏。说清楚你是什么意思。”

普鲁士拼命咽着口水。“他们把我关在房间里。”

“为什么？他们怎么抓住你的？”

普鲁士紧紧闭上了眼。他的心脏在快速跳动。“他们把我关在房间里。”

“不是集中营？那听上去还比较合理。”

“那就是——那只是个普通房间，我发誓。”

“你让他太激动了。”杜先生说。

“抱歉。基尔伯特，听着。”

普鲁士睁开眼。康拉德的表情非常柔和。“我想帮你。”

“我真的不知道它在哪儿。我没有说谎，我，我发誓。如果我能看见那栋建筑的话，我大概能认出来，但是——”

“让他满大街乱逛可能会威胁到我们的安全。”布尔塞耶厉声道。

康拉德皱着眉，“确实有可能，不过，”他向染发剂伸出手，“如果他易了容，然后我穿着制服，我们三个一起出去的话，没准能好好探查一下这片区域，然后我们只要出来就好了。”

***

“我觉得这东西会烧穿我的皮肤。”

杜太太在努力与染发剂搏斗，“嗯，我不太确定我的技术能让你放心。康拉德说至少得让它作用二十分钟，不好意思。”

“我们真的得把这东西抹在我眉毛上吗？”普鲁士嘟囔着。

“但是，如果你同时长着白色的眉毛和棕色的头发，就会看起来蠢透了。”

浴室对他俩来说都太小了，感觉非常拥挤。

康拉德和布尔塞耶十分钟前离开了。明天正午他们会再次过来，把普鲁士带出去走走。仅仅是想到这件事，普鲁士就开始反胃。

“我得去检查一下店里的库存。看着点钟，提醒我什么时候该把你头上的东西冲掉。”

普鲁士看着镜中自己丑陋的倒影，“好的。”

***

看着棕色头发的自己也太他妈的奇怪了。

世芳对此非常不习惯，“但是，为什么他的头发不一样了！？”

“因为这样更安全，亲爱的。”杜先生第五次解释道。

“但是我 _非常不喜_ _欢_ ！”

普鲁士大笑出声。

***

13\. April 1944

（1944年4月13日）

_“_ _我不明白_ _为_ _什么我_ _们_ _要付出那么多努力去帮_ _这_ _个男人！_ _”_

_“_ _威廉，他_ _坚_ _称他被囚禁，_ _还杀_ _了两个_ _纳_ _粹，但是我却完全没有听到一点_ _风_ _声，如果他没有_ _说谎_ _，那_ _这_ _可能会_ _给_ _我_ _们_ _的事_ _业带_ _来突破！_ _”_

_“_ _该_ _死，康拉德，他必然是在_ _说谎_ _！_ _”_

_“_ _你凭什么那么_ _说_ _？就因_ _为_ _他是德国人？_ _”_

_布_ _尔_ _塞耶支支吾吾_ _说_ _不出_ _话_ _。_

他们的对话终止了。普鲁士屏住呼吸，从走廊向他们靠拢。

他们现在正为出门做最后的准备。他穿着一身套装，戴了顶帽子，还架了副眼镜。与此同时康拉德穿上了他的纳粹制服，杜先生和布尔塞耶则是他们工作时候的打扮。

普鲁士觉得他快吐了。

“小心点。”当他们走到门边的时候，杜太太提醒道。

“我们只是出去走走。”杜先生吻了她，然后开口，“我们最多三个小时就会回来。”

“好吧……”

当他们迈出门的那一刹那，新鲜的空气对普鲁士来说竟然显得十分陌生。

***

他们沉默着走了大概有三十分钟。他们的路线非常有条理。先是沿着边界，然后沿着街区。一旦普鲁士认出他们在哪就得告诉他们。

但是他完全不知道他们到底在什么地方。他只知道那栋建筑在某个有着邮箱的街角。有太多的地方都符合这样简陋的描述。

“很显然不是在哪片太小的区域。”当他们沿着某条街开始漫步的时候，普鲁士小声说道。

康拉德点了点头，然后他们拐了个弯。人们一看见他就尽快走开了。

出门之前杜先生曾经问过他整天都不在岗会不会有事。他解释说没关系因为他已经告诉了上司自己在努力寻找“那个白化病人”的线索。

他们慢慢走着。街上某些路段变得繁华。有人在乞讨。有些地方贴着宣传海报。普鲁士想知道缇妲在干嘛，法国感觉怎么样，西班牙到底在哪。

奥地利、匈牙利、德国——他们现在正在遭受折磨吗？

普鲁士一阵眩晕。他感到布尔塞耶小心谨慎地盯着他，注意力全放在他直直走向某个邮箱的双脚。

“该死。”他用德语咒骂道，有那么一瞬他的气场失控了。

“你还好吗？”杜先生冲了上来。

普鲁士崩溃了。突然之间他只能感受到法国的气场在回应着他。他被吓坏了，处在极端的恐慌之中。他以为普鲁士是来伤害他的。

“基尔伯特？”康拉德担心地问他。

普鲁士茫然地抬头。他看见那栋房子了。法兰西的气场在这里成为压倒性的存在。他几乎能感到自己的眼睛正在变红，红得快要烧起来。

他匆忙站起来，差点再次摔倒。康拉德和杜先生一人架住他一边，布尔塞耶却只在旁边看着。

“就是那栋楼。”普鲁士哽咽着说道。

_他_ _们_ _没有挪_ _动_ _他。他_ _们_ _确_ _实_ _没有_ _动_ _。_

他们三个一起转过头，“那栋？”布尔塞耶询问道。

普鲁士感到窒息。“是的。”

“但是那不过是一家保险公司的办公楼！”

普鲁士畏缩了。法兰西就像在往他脑袋里打着木桩。好痛。但他也松了一口气。他意识到自己在哭，于是飞快地捂住了脸。

一个纳粹出了那栋楼向他们走来。康拉德松开普鲁士让杜先生和布尔塞耶赶紧带着他走，他自己则朝着那人走过去友好地打招呼。

“我们这就回家。”杜先生低语，“别担心。”

***

布尔塞耶先走了，而康拉德稍微多留了一会。

“我和那个人聊了几句。他是个保安，他想知道你是否还好。”

普鲁士只是盯着地毯。

康拉德有些烦躁。“我跟他说你喝醉了所以我在照看着你。然后我们稍微聊了会天，然后……”他叹了口气，“他的军衔比我高得多，仅仅一个保安！我试着问他那栋房子到底是什么，但他生气了。”

杜先生皱眉，“威廉说那只是保险办公室。”

“我会进一步调查的。”康拉德心不在焉地喃喃而语。他冲普鲁士点了点头。“你不要再担心那地方了，好吗？我会试着停止他们进行的所有操作。”

“……”

“我确信重回那个地方一定很痛苦，”杜先生声音轻柔，“别担心，我们肯定会帮你逃到西班牙的。”

_我不能逃走。_

_我很抱歉。_

***

20\. April 1944

（1944年4月20日）

回到那栋房子附近成了一种强迫症。他每天避开杜氏夫妇这样做。

杜太太抓着了他一回，警告他说他可能会毁掉一切，但是普鲁士出于自私无视了她。他得确认法兰西还在那儿。他不会靠很近，只要能够感受到法国就行。每次法国对他有所反应、被吓得不轻的时候，降临在他身上的疼痛反而是一种慰藉。

在上一场牌局里，大概是应杜太太的请求，缇妲试着说服他听点道理。但是普鲁士停不下来。他逃离的全部理由都是为了拯救法国，而不是他自己。

只要他们没有把他转移，所有的事情就都有可能解决。如果——不，等西班牙到了这儿，所有事情都能解决。

上帝啊。普鲁士不知道万一失败，到底会发生什么。

***

23\. April 1944

（1944年4月23日）

周六。

一些生面孔出现在牌局里。杜先生高兴地介绍给他说这位是与他们共同奋斗的英国间谍，亚伦·弗莱彻。

那家伙的法语烂透了。

“我在西班牙的巴塞罗那住了有一年多，”亚伦试图解释，“我的法语现在是最差的了，西班牙语还好点。”

普鲁士抽动了一下。大家都兴高采烈地围着亚伦，而他和缇妲却在外围。

她兴奋地推了推他。“如果亚伦能从西班牙来法国，那么安东尼奥应该也不会有任何问题！”

普鲁士感到不安。“但愿如此。”

在跟所有人打过招呼之后，亚伦笑着说道：“我有个大新闻! 也许我应该先用英语告诉威廉，但我真的带来了个大新闻！”

当他和布塞勒私下交谈时，普鲁士的胃在痉挛。他今天还没有去见法国，这令他十分焦虑。

几分钟的空当之后，普鲁士转身试图和缇妲说话，但却发现她已经丢下他去找杜太太了。

_她在_ _变_ _得更加疏_ _远_ _。_

_很好。_

普鲁士感到一阵痛彻心扉的孤独。

“进攻？”布尔塞耶突然难以置信地问道。

所有人安静下来。亚伦切回了法语。“是的！同盟国——他们就要收复法兰西了！时间就定在五月十七号！”

一切似乎都慢了下来。

“你觉得纳粹们知道吗？”

亚伦显得非常兴奋。“他们大概有点数，但他们被误导了。”

“我们能帮上什么忙吗？！”

“当然！这也是我一直在到处巡查的原因！他们——”

普鲁士闭着眼退出了房间，踏进走廊。

一旦巴黎的纳粹捕捉到同盟国入侵的一点点风声，他们就会转移法国。他们会把他带回柏林。

那普鲁士就没法救他出来了。

_不不不不不。_

他恐慌不安。他意识到自己任性又冲动。也许刚才那个男人在说谎。也许那个男人才是听错了消息。不管怎么说普鲁士没有时间深究了。他甚至没有抓上他的眼镜，或者帽子，或者随便什么伪装，他冲出了房门。朝着法兰西——他要迅速确认一下。

他一直低着头。在一家商铺的窗户里他看见了自己的倒影。发根好像露出来了？他需要再染一次头发。

经过那些宣传海报，经过那些乞丐。

同盟国要反攻当然很好。真的，很好，但是对法兰西不是这样，对法兰西一点也不好，因为不足一个月的时间已经足够——

他不在这儿。

普鲁士整个人僵在原地。他疯狂地投映自己的气场。

什么也没有。

他已经到了崩溃的边缘。他抓着头发在附近徘徊，直到听到开门声才停住脚步。

那是个纳粹警卫。

普鲁士几乎冲了出去。他希望那人对他大喊大叫。

但他没有。

***

他回到家后几乎歇斯底里。缇妲和杜太太在等他。他惊慌失措地叫他们滚开。其他人聚集在一起。他们都凶神恶煞地盯着他。普鲁士开始恐慌发作，而布尔塞耶尖叫着指责他出卖了他们。

_不，不，你不明白。_

_你不明白，你不明白。_ _我_ _——_

缇妲把他带回他自己的房间，过度焦虑让他陷入了昏迷。

***

“你为什么要离开屋子？” 等普鲁士能控制他自己之后，缇妲这样问道。

“我非常紧张。”

“布尔塞耶先生觉得你慌慌张张的是因为你是德国间谍，所以你才跑出去把消息通报给什么人。”

普鲁士快吐了。“我不是。”

“那么你去哪儿了？”

“只是出去走走。”

缇妲皱起眉头，“你不希望盟军反攻吗？”

普鲁士仰起头，“我希望，”他绝望地回答， _他是_ _认_ _真的_ 。泪水在他眼眶里打转，“但是现在——” _现_ _在弗朗西斯_ _处_ _在危_ _险_ _之中。_ _现_ _在他不_ _见_ _了。_

缇妲叹了口气。“我简直不能相信你还在对所有人说谎，尤其对我也是。”

“我没有说谎！”

“但你也没说实话！”

**“** **因** **为** **我不能！** **”**

缇妲放弃了。普鲁士感到惶恐。

她发着抖站起来。“我知道我不能‘探听你的来头’。我说过这话。但是，该死，基尔伯特，你现在真的很难让人信任。康拉德说你甚至不在任何的政府记录里。”

她把他一个人丢在房间里。

***

24\. April 1944

（1944年4月24日）

一夜无眠。普鲁士辗转反侧，思考着一切变得多么徒劳无功，他是多么无能，他救不了任何人，他把事情全搞砸了。

就因为他，所有人都在遭罪。

早晨的时候他不想出去，杜太太不得不在中午的时候把他拽到厨房。

他看见康拉德、亚伦、布尔塞耶、缇妲和杜先生都在这儿，他吓了一跳。

亚伦上下审视着他。他有一张普鲁士只想给他一拳的小白脸。布尔塞耶，与此同时，他毫不掩饰地冷笑着。

“基尔伯特，”康拉德率先缓缓开口，他的嗓音依旧动听，杜太太抓住了普鲁士的手臂，他浑身僵硬，“我们要问你一些问题，好吗？”

他显得十分专注。

“不管怎么说，先吃点东西吧。”杜太太说，她的神情十分紧张。她丢开普鲁士的手臂，“我觉得这样对大家都好。”

他们都在桌子旁坐下，缇妲把他拽到自己身边的那张椅子上。

食物是新鲜蔬菜和面条——非常棒的一餐，分量也很充足。不是硬邦邦的面包或者变质的牛奶。所有人都吃得挺高兴，但普鲁士吞不下任何东西。

_你被看_ _见_ _了。_

过了一会，缇妲拿手肘戳了戳他，“基尔伯特，吃点东西。”

“我不饿。”他喃喃道。

“你得吃饭。”杜先生关切地看着他。

敲门声响起了。

“可能是我妈妈带着世芳来了。”杜太太嘟囔着起身。

普鲁士的视野开始模糊。

又一声敲门声。

“我来了。”杜太太高声喊着。

普鲁士扭头看向客厅，杜太太打开了门。

那不是她的母亲，是两个纳粹士兵。

普鲁士的血液仿佛结了冰。

“让我们进去。”其中一个用法语命令道，他的德国口音很重。

杜太太无言照做。康拉德站起身，走向厨房的出口。他挡住了普鲁士的视线。

“这儿有什么问题吗？”他用德语问道。他的声音非常平静。

“你叫什么名字？”

“康拉德·斯莱辛格。”

“站到一边去，斯莱辛格。”

“出了什么事？”康拉德重复了一遍，“我们只是在和朋友们共进一顿美妙的午餐。”

“ _朋友？_ ”一个纳粹冷笑道。

刚才那个再次开口，“滚到一边去，不然我就举报你，斯莱辛格。”

康拉德气得绷紧了身体，但他还是得照做。普鲁士于是暴露在他们视野中。

普鲁士与其中一个纳粹对视，他心里一沉。

“你来这儿是要做什么？这儿和你有什么关系？”康拉德问。

这个纳粹就是普鲁士昨天见过的那个人。

他的神情变得狰狞，“你这个 _肮脏_ _的_ _贱_ _人_ 也敢混在他们中间？”

所有人的目光都投向了普鲁士。他的视野角落正在慢慢变黑。

“这儿所有人都是效忠元首的守法公民。”康拉德说。他非常紧张，但仍然试图保持他的克制。

那个纳粹完全无视了康拉德，他掏出枪指着普鲁士的脑袋，“ _我他_ _妈_ _才不要被你_ _这_ _种_ _货_ _色_ _毁_ _掉整个人生_ _——_ ”

康拉德冲向他。

纳粹射中了他的手臂，他崩溃了，从他的口中迸发出惊天动地的惨叫。

普鲁士意识到了那是哪种子弹。

_不。_

两个纳粹都掏出枪对准他。康拉德倒在地上抽搐。

_不！_

缇妲盲目地站了起来。

_不！！！_

普鲁士在他们开枪之前把缇妲推到一边。他强迫身体进到防御模式，也是决斗状态。他的眼睛因此变得血红。他把一个纳粹掀翻到地上，但是那人射中了普鲁士的胃部。普鲁士眼冒金星。他抓住一只掉下来的盘子，然后整个砸烂在那人的头上。他的全身仿佛在燃烧。杜先生，与此同时，试着把康拉德拖走。另一个纳粹对他举起了枪。

杜太太从厨房的抽屉里掏出了一个月前普鲁士偷来的枪，然后射中了那个纳粹的脑袋。

被普鲁士压着的纳粹士兵已经失去了意识。普鲁士胃部的伤口正在缓慢剥夺他的生命力。两个人跑了过来。有谁在尖叫。

普鲁士什么也看不见了。“子弹，子弹有毒。”他喘息着说道。

某人冲着他大喊大叫。他们的声音都渐渐消逝了。

***

普鲁士醒来的时候脸上盖着一块布。

“取出来了。”某人用越南语说道。

一声压抑的尖叫。什么东西砰一声落进一只金属碗。

“世林，给我弄点冰来。”

快速的脚步声。

门开了。“那家伙被关起来了。另一具尸体和他一块在煤仓里。”是亚伦的声音。

“文田在和邻居们解释，是吗？”康拉德哽咽着。

普鲁士恢复了心跳。

_他_ _还_ _活着。_

“别说话，节省点力气。”最开始说话的那个现在说的是法语。

突然，杜太太的声音响起，“我拿来了冰，妈妈。”

“很好。我还需要冲洗伤口。那个死去的孩子说过有毒对吧？哪种毒？”

“妈妈，我们不知道。”

“他没死。”布尔塞耶说道。他的声音听起来很遥远。

缇妲开始抽抽噎噎。

普鲁士稍微动了动脚趾。能动。手指也没问题。他知道他被击中了胃部，但那儿并没有什么感觉。

康拉德含混不清地发出一声惨叫。

“咬着布条。”杜太太的母亲说道。她切回了越南语，“我接下来要清理伤口，然后他还是得去医院，还要解释清楚这儿到底他妈的发生了什么。”

又是开门的声音。

“亲爱的？”杜太太呼唤道。她的声音变得沙哑。

“没事。康拉德怎样了。”

一阵模糊的响动。

“他需要有人送他去医院。”杜太太调整了一下自己的情绪，“威廉，你最好——”  
“不。我要在这儿盯着 _他_ 。”布尔塞耶打断她。

 **“** **他死了！** **”** 缇妲哭着尖叫。

“我可以送康拉德。”杜先生很快说道，“宗权的车停在外边，他允许我们用他的车。”

“事情发生在他的家里。既然如此，他带着我可能是最好的。”康拉德哽咽着说。

普鲁士的心都提到了嗓子眼。他听到他们把康拉德抬起来带去外面。现在唯一的声音是缇妲的哭声。

过了一会儿，门又打开了。

“……被绑在椅子上，塞住了嘴，这样他就没法咬断自己的舌头了。”是亚伦的声音。

“那就好。”布尔塞耶的声音。

“我不知道拿另一具尸体怎么办。”亚伦说。

“我们可以——我们可以留着他，直到我们知道康拉德都怎么跟他上级解释为止。”杜太太说，“缇妲，甜心，我知道这很难，但是你得冷静下来。”

她的声音也带着哭腔。

普鲁士感到害怕，他不知道该做些什么。

然后是某人站起来的声音。“我收回我之前的说法。”杜太太的母亲开口，“这人没死。我看到他动了一下。”

操。

缇妲听起来像被掐住了脖子。“什么？”

他脸上的布被拿开了。他往后缩了一下，慢慢睁开眼，然后飞快地眨了几下适应光线。

布尔塞耶现在正站在他面前。“普鲁士。”

世界仿佛静止了。

“你是谁？”他哽咽道。

“在法国被移交纳粹之前，我曾是他的国家顾问。”

“你们在说些什么？”杜太太问道。她的声音在发抖。

布尔塞耶无视了她。“他们都目睹了你眼睛变红，而且都很害怕。”

普鲁士咽了咽口水。

“你他妈的到底在这儿干什么？！”

他坐了起来，视野游移，他看见杜太太紧紧抓着缇妲，亚伦貌似无比震惊。老祖母皱起眉头。只有布尔塞耶面无表情。

“我是被强行带到这里来的。”

“什么？”

“我跟你说过 _我被关押在_ _这_ _儿_ ！”普鲁士的声音听上去歇斯底里。

布尔塞耶的枪口对准了他的头。“所以你没有说谎？”

“没有！”

“而且你还杀了两个人？”

“我确实杀了！”

“你为什么会在巴黎？”

“因为希特勒恨透了我，还想我眼睁睁看着法国被虐待！”

布尔塞耶的表情变了。“你说什么？”

“法国，弗朗西斯在这儿，在那个该死的地下室！在我逃离整整一个月之后他都还在那儿，但是昨天我回去确认的时候，他 _不_ _见_ _了_ ！”

“你们俩在说些什么？”杜太太哑着嗓子问他们。

“安东尼奥，西班牙——他不是来帮我逃走的，他是来帮 _他_ 的！但现在他不见了！”普鲁士的泪水夺眶而出。

布尔塞耶的手在颤抖，但枪口仍牢牢指着普鲁士的前额。“你为什么要背叛你的祖国？你可是 _国家意_ _识_ _体_ ！”

普鲁士的视线开始模糊。“你以为我 _喜_ _欢_ 纳粹德国？”

“你是个 _国家意_ _识_ _体_ ！”布尔塞耶的嗓音十分嘶哑，“国家意识体不可能背叛自己的祖国！”

**“纳粹** **德国不是我的祖国！** **”**

“我觉得我们都应该冷静下来。”亚伦突然插嘴。

布尔塞耶放低了枪口，但依旧死死盯着普鲁士。

“国家意识体是什么？” 缇妲啜泣着，“基尔伯特，你到底是什么？”

“这位普鲁士是代表一个国家的永生的生物。”布尔塞耶替他回答。

所有人都变了脸色。“基尔伯特，他说的是真的吗？” 缇妲抽噎着。

普鲁士不敢看她的眼睛。

_“_ _基_ _尔_ _伯特。_ _”_

“他的眼睛变得鲜红，而且他还复活了。”布尔塞耶啐道，“你以为？他们就像是魔鬼。”

缇妲发出什么含混的声音。杜太太看起来十分僵硬。“你指望着我们会信——”

“国家意思体只在国家灭亡的时候消亡。他们的一呼一吸、一举一动都是围绕着祖国进行，所以这位普鲁士先生是在背叛他的天性，这就是我完全不信任他的理由。”

“但是他救了我！” 缇妲尖叫起来，“我相信他！”

“如果威廉是对的，那么在这儿的 _这东_ _西_ 就是个彻头彻尾的怪物！”亚伦脱口而出。

缇妲看着普鲁士的眼睛，“我不在乎。”她压着嗓子说道，“我相信你，基尔伯特。”

他开始哭泣。

***

缇妲和他一起坐在角落里。杜太太的母亲沉默地看着他们。另外三个人去了别的什么地方。普鲁士不敢问。

“基尔伯特是你的真名吗？” 缇妲最终用卡拜尔语问他，声音轻柔得如一阵耳语。

普鲁士戳着自己的皮肤，它们凹陷下去。“是的。但是大多数人都叫我普鲁士。“

“那是——是德国的另一个名字吗？“

普鲁士的喉结动了动。“不。那是个已经不复存在的国家。”

“那你怎么——”

“我本来就不该活着。路德维希，我有时候在梦里喊出他的名字——他才是德意志。”

缇妲盯着他。“那么……谁是罗德里赫？”

“奥地利。”

她在颤抖。“你真的永生不死？”

“某种意义上是的。”普鲁士吞着口水，“我们与国家同寿。”

“为什么你们的存在是机密呢？”

他十分难受。“在大众传媒存在之前，其实也没有多机密。但是……我不知道。就只是这样了而已。我的意思是，总有些道理。亚伦管我叫‘那东西’。你们现在都害怕我。我的眼睛还会 _发_ _出_ _红_ _光_ 。”

“你不是‘那东西’。”

“……”

“他们为什么要拿法国做实验？”

普鲁士强忍着泪水。“为了深入研究如何帮助希特勒杀人，也为了改造罗德里赫那张‘长得像个犹太人’的脸。”

缇妲听起来受到了惊吓。“而且你还被迫围观？”

普鲁士紧紧闭上了眼。“是啊。然后我再也忍不下去了，所以我逃走了。”

缇妲抓住了他的手，普鲁士睁开眼。

她挤出一个苍白无力的笑容。“显然亚伦他是错的。你不是什么怪物。”

普鲁士简直又要哭出来了。

***

在接下来的两个小时里，普鲁士和缇妲基本上只是坐着不说话。厨房里唯一的动静就是杜太太的母亲起身去解决晚餐。

这就是为什么在杜太太冲进来的时候，基尔伯特会显得那么震惊。

“基尔伯特，去地下室。缇妲，帮我把那个死人抬出来。”

缇妲结结巴巴地问，“什，什么？”

“哦，你们两个，求求了。”

普鲁士机械地照做。他打开地下室的门，某种味道立马铺天盖地向他袭来。被绑在椅子上的那家伙看见他们便开始疯狂挣扎。普鲁士简直要转身吐出来了。

缇妲和杜太太抓住那个脸部中枪的死人，然后把他抬上楼。门关上了。

普鲁士又被一个人丢下了。

***

三十分钟过去了。

那个被绑起来的人已经嚎到声音嘶哑。他仍然在拼命挣扎，对普鲁士发出各种声音。塞在他嘴里的东西被唾沫浸得湿透了。

普鲁士竭尽全力无视他。

***

被锁在地下室一小时之后，门重新打开了。

普鲁士惊讶地眨了眨眼。他看见了康拉德。那个纳粹士兵再次发出了嘶吼。康拉德打了个手势让普鲁士上楼。他立马照做。

门在他背后关上，难以置信，这就让他轻松多了。

康拉德并没有看着他。普鲁士第一次注意到他的右臂被紧紧包扎以后吊在了脖子上。

“我告诉我的上司说被杜先生打到头的那个人袭击了我。他们试着查他的档案，但是什么也没有。”

普鲁士眨着眼。“什么？”

康拉德在用德语对他说话，“他什么信息都没有。没有军衔。没有职位。我提到我正调查那栋保险大楼，所以我想他们这几天应该会去那儿检查。”康拉德叹了口气，“他们现在相信是他突然闯进了我和以遵纪守法著称的公民们其乐融融的牌局里，对我开枪，然后我们为了自卫而杀了他。”

“所以这儿的所有人都安全了？”普鲁士深吸了一口气。

他和康拉德眼神交汇。“某种程度上，是的。”

普鲁士简直不敢相信这种幸运。

_但是弗朗西斯不_ _见_ _了。_

他打住了想法。

“威廉跟我解释了你到底是什么存在，还有另一个……国家意识体被关在那栋建筑里。”康拉德低声道。

“……”

“你将自己置身危难之中救了所有人。”

“但你还是被击中了。”

“只被击中了手臂而已。而且你还警告了我们……覆盖在子弹上的古怪毒素。”

普鲁士没有回答。

“缇妲告诉我说你想要救你的朋友弗朗西斯。不过威廉似乎认为你存在这种想法就是对上帝的侮辱。”

“国家意识体不应当对抗他们的祖国。”

康拉德微笑起来，“任何一个盖世太保也一样。”

他们交换了一个眼神。

“我想帮同盟国成功反攻法国，”康拉德的声音宛如耳语，“既然亚伦给了我们这份情报，我想尽可能帮点什么忙。”

普鲁士吞了吞口水。

“而且似乎上帝听到了我的祈祷，因为我突然之间承蒙神恩知道了你的存在，一个同样憎恨纳粹的不死之身。”

“……”

“要救你的朋友，你需要帮助，对吧？帮我们反抗军协助同盟国登陆，然后我们就会尽我们所能去救他。”

***

30\. April 1944

（1944年4月30日）

这需要冒着极大风险。信里含混其词。没有回信地址。就连约定的地点也可以随意解释。

西班牙尽力克制着颤抖。他在饭店外鬼鬼祟祟地来回溜达宛如一只发了病的猫，这家真的非常 _高档_ 的饭店里全是纳粹。

他逃跑了。为了普鲁士。为了基尔伯特。似乎他的政府并不在意。他们一点也没注意他。他们赢了内战，然后知道了他的存在，再然后，他们只是相当困惑地端详着他。

他对他们毫无用处。

之后没有人来监视他。也没有人关心他在干嘛。他算个什么呢？装饰？挡门？

因此他拿到信的时候，他同自己的联络小组做好准备就离开了。给他们点钱，腐败的政府不会注意到的。

他现在在巴黎，孤身一人，茫然无措。 _我想帮他，_ 信里写道。

西班牙紧紧摁住一侧的太阳穴。

帮助法国？然后呢？他们为什么会在这儿？

自从五年前战争爆发，西班牙就与普鲁士音讯隔绝。

战争爆发之后罗马诺也与他失去了联系。西班牙仍坚持不懈地寄信，就像个绝望之中的傻瓜。他都不知道罗马诺到底有没有收到。他也不确定罗马诺是否喜欢他。

他的情绪极不稳定。他绝望又孤独。

是的，就是那样。他非常孤独，所以在收到普鲁士的来信之后，他拿着信，回想起确实有人是在乎他的，他必须要来。

人群从他身边走过。他的表滴滴答答数着每分每秒。

_这_ _不_ _对_ _。_ _这_ _不_ _——_

他感应到了普鲁士的气场。方才的一切瞬间被抛诸脑后。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 开头引用的句子来自我十五岁的时候读过的一本同人志，那本同人是至今为止对AWH宇宙影响最大的一本书。
> 
> 事实证明我还是可以写……真的特别长的章节的。
> 
> 我在写普鲁士崩溃的时候一直听着这首歌：Preparations for the Last TV fake-Yann Tiersen.
> 
> 请你们去看看影片！音乐出自这部电影：Good Bye, Lenin!
> 
> 译者注：  
> 前边大约八千字左右是之前的翻译小姐的成果，我只稍有改动。内容有大量意译，但我尽可能贴近原作的感情色彩。有关几位越南角色的名字，我是在越南最常见的姓氏中挑了尽量贴近的字眼。几位欧洲角色的姓名基本上都是音译。


	10. el plan original【西班牙语：原计划】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：烟华  
> 校对：维莱 & Annanika

30 de abril de 1944

（1944年4月30日）

西班牙疯狂四处张望，心脏不争气地乱跳，他试图捕捉到普鲁士的气场。如果他只是想象出了普鲁士的存在呢？如果他——

有人正盯着他。

他们跑上前，几乎把他扑了个满怀，把他随身带的粗呢包撞到了地上。

“你个混蛋，”普鲁士哽咽着，“你真的来了。”

西班牙情感不能自已。他紧紧抱住普鲁士，“你的头发。”

“我知道。”

“他妈的，”西班牙声音沙哑，“有一瞬间它吓得我魂都要出来了。”

普鲁士在发抖。“所以我把它染了。”

“基尔伯特。”西班牙低语。他将他抱得更紧，害怕他随时会莫名其妙消失。

“安东尼奥。”

“对不起——关于柏林奥运会的事。我们本应该——我非常抱歉。”

普鲁士摇了摇头。

“弗朗西斯就该——”

“我很抱歉，但是这个地方挤满了纳粹士兵，所以也许我们该走了。”一个穿着盖世太保制服的男人倾身过来，用法语对他们说道。

西班牙正要把他摔到地上，普鲁士却拉住了他的胳膊。“安东尼奥，放轻松，他是来帮我们的。”

那个盖世太保笑了。“拐角有一辆车在等着你们。”

西班牙拿起包谨慎地跟上时，注意到男人的胳膊被紧紧固定在支架上。

他和普鲁士走到车那里的时候几乎黏在了对方身上。然后他们爬上了车，西班牙把背包塞在脚旁。前方，有一个亚洲人在驾驶座上，一个白人坐在他旁边的座位上，那个白人有西班牙所见过的最油腻的胡子。盖世太保和西班牙普鲁士一起坐在后座，普鲁士坐中间。

油腻胡子男不经意地转了转头，西班牙紧张起来。

普鲁士瞪过去。“干嘛？”

油腻胡子男面向前方，汽车启动。“没什么。”

“威廉，我希望你能更相信基尔伯特和他的朋友们。”

“对不起，康拉德，但我认为我和国家意识体们打交道的经历证明我的谨慎才是对的。”

“他们知道我们是什么？”西班牙用塔加拉语问普鲁士。

“你他妈的说了什么？”威廉问。

普鲁士没有理睬他，用同样的语言回答道：“没错。我——相信我。没问题。”

西班牙盯着他。他看起来睡意全无。

“求你了，安东尼奥。”

“让我介绍一下我自己，”一阵尴尬后，康拉德挑起话头，“我的名字是康拉德·斯莱辛格。我是个盖世太保，也是法国抵抗组织的双面间谍。我加入的唯一目的就是……摧毁他们。”

西班牙依然紧张。“你是怎么认识基尔伯特的？”他用法语问道，鉴于康拉德说的是法语。

“我被悬赏了脑袋，”普鲁士嘟囔道，“就在我逃跑之后。”

_逃跑？_

_他_ _远_ _离了他的政府。但_ _为_ _什么他会和一个抵抗_ _组织_ _合作？那个_ _组织_ _到底_ _……_

“所以在他保护我们一位抵抗成员远离纳粹之后，她决定收留他。”康拉德总结。

“然后你告诉他们你是一个国家意识体？”西班牙不可置信问道。他的头有些晕，“基尔伯特！”

“我不是故意的。”普鲁士很快地说。“我们遭到了袭击。我——弗朗西斯被转移了。我不知道他在哪。”

肾上腺素开始在西班牙的血管里涌动。“等等，但是你在信里说——”

“他们把他转移了。我现在还没有一个计划。”普鲁士哽咽道。

“我们会去找他的，”康拉德安抚道。他的脸色随即沉了下去，“只要我们能让那家伙开口。”

西班牙的头越来越晕。

那个亚洲男人最后开口道：“只要一找到他的位置，我们就会做出计划。”威廉又嘟囔了什么。亚洲人没有理他。“基尔伯特，这是第一步。你找到了你的朋友。我们可以继续第二步：找到你另一个朋友的位置。”

普鲁士不安地在位置上扭动着。西班牙脑袋里砰砰作响。“现在我们要去哪？”

亚洲人看向后视镜。“我家。我的名字是杜文田。很高兴见到你。”

***

当他们从车里爬出来的时候，西班牙的腿都冻僵了。

普鲁士帮他背着包。“这里边装着什么破烂玩意儿？”他试图说笑，尽管他看起来仍像是快哭了。

西班牙也一样。“衣服。钱。该死的伪造文件。你知道，就是逃亡路上需要的日用。”

“我们快点进去吧。”康拉德低声说。西班牙要去拿他的包，但被普鲁士生气地嘘走了。

他们进入的房子是封闭式的，而且非常狭小。西班牙可以听到楼上房间的人说话。这让他感到有些昏沉。

“你们两个为什么不单独呆一会呢？”康拉德低声说。

威廉表示反对。“我们应该开始计划下一——”

杜文田打断了他。“我妻子和我去做晚餐，饭好了会叫你们去厨房。”然后他和康拉德把威廉带走了。

过了一会，普鲁士向一扇门点点头。“我们可以进去那里。”他含糊地说。

这是一间客厅，但角落里有一张床铺。客厅的光线也很暗。窗户被厚厚的黑色窗帘遮挡着。

“基尔伯特，”普鲁士把包放下之后，西班牙几乎是耳语道，“弗朗西斯怎么了？”

普鲁士喉结滚动了一下。

“‘他和我在一起，就在这。我想帮他。’这是你说的，也是 _我来_ _这_ 的原因。现在他不见了？我——”

“——帮我理一下。”西班牙打起了手势，他的声音嘶哑。“跟我解释这一切。”

普鲁士有些局促不安。“让我先问一下，你是怎么来这的？”

“怎么——我弄到了伪造的文件，然后坐了火车。”

普鲁士皱眉。“那——等等，就这么简单？但你的政府——”

“一点狗屁的反应都没有。”

“即使你失踪了？！”

“基尔伯特，”西班牙绝望道，“弗朗西斯到底怎么了？我——我与你们两个——与所有人都断了联系，就在那届该死的柏林奥运会之后。”

“我以为罗维诺一直都给你寄——”

“他的联系断在了39年。基尔伯特， _求你了_ 。”

普鲁士颤抖着吐出一口气。“关于这场战争，你知道些什么？”

“我知道些什么？”

“是的。你知道希特勒正把犹太人送去集中营吗？”

“我——隐隐约约地了解。”

“那你知道他正在那里大规模屠杀他们吗？”

西班牙眨眼。“什么？”

“毒气室。实验。饥饿。劳改营。不光是犹太人。同性恋者。政治犯。吉普赛人。”

西班牙感到头昏眼花。

“任何希特勒认为比他低等的人，安东尼奥。而国、国家意识体正属于这一类。”

西班牙的的血液几乎结冰。“他对弗朗西斯干了什么？”

普鲁士紧紧闭上眼，摇了摇头。

_“_ _他干了什么_ _——”_

“活体解剖。塑体手术。药物试验。”

一切都听上去不真实。“ _塑体手_ _术_ _？_ ”

“对，”普鲁士哽咽出声，“作为一个测试。这样他们就可以转去向罗德里赫下手了。”

西班牙眼前发黑。“这——所有轴心国国家意识体——他们都被——”

“我不知道罗维诺的情况。”普鲁士睁开了眼，“我不知道他的脸有没有被瞎整过。我上次见他是在1940年年底。”

西班牙感到膝头发软。

“而且就在1940年年底，他们把我们所有轴心国都带走，去看那些被抓到的国家被解剖，那他妈就像一个糟糕透顶的年终总结，而且——”

_“_ _怎么？_ _”_

“——丽兹也在那里，所以我爆发了一次，然后 _我_ 被解剖了——”

“基、基尔伯特。”

“——但我并没有吸取教训，所以他们把我送到了这，大概就一年前，他们让我来看弗朗西斯受折磨，这样我就能稍微‘懂事一点’。”

血流在西班牙的耳朵里奔涌。

“但甚至在那之前，纳粹就切断了我和其他国家的任何联系，所以我已经两年没见过路德维希或罗德里赫了，而且——”普鲁士深吸一口气，“哦，哦，该死。”

西班牙步履蹒跚地走近他。

“在这里呆了一年之后，我崩溃了，”普鲁士轻声说道，“我不能再忍受目睹弗朗西斯处在痛苦之中了，所以我——我给你寄了那封信。他们——很明显，同盟国快要入侵法国了，”他眼里染上一抹疯狂，“我不能让纳粹把弗朗西斯带回柏林，安东尼奥。这是你出现在这的原因。这是我叫你来的理由。”

西班牙把他拥入怀中——冲动而自私。

现在他已经孤独了很长一段时间了。

普鲁士流露出一声压抑的抽泣。西班牙感到晕眩。

_弗朗西斯本_ _应_ _取走那些文件。_

_但相反，_ 你 _带_ _走了他_ _们_ _，却什么也没有做，同_ _时_ _你的政府却自己分崩离析了。_

_但我没有_ _——_

_你的_ _错_ _。_

_这_ _是你的_ _错这_ _都是你的_ _错这_ _全是你的_ _错_ _——_

***

当一个女孩进来的时候，他俩浑然无觉，正紧紧拥抱彼此。

西班牙察觉到异样，于是收回了手。普鲁士的神情很空洞。“你需要什么吗？”他用法语问道。

女孩看上去不太自在。“啊，如果你现在想吃点什么，这里有食物。”她局促不安，显然在试图不要老盯着西班牙。

“安东尼奥，这是缇妲。”一阵尴尬的停顿之后，普鲁士没精打采地说。他不得不清了清喉咙，“我曾和她一起住了一个月。”

西班牙尽全力做出一个令人信服的微笑。他仍感到苦闷。“很高兴见到你！”

缇妲看起来很害羞。“也很高兴见到你。”

又是一阵怪异的沉默。

“我可以去为你们取来食物。”她终于开口。

普鲁士摇了摇头。“不，我——”

“见鬼，你真该吃点东西，基尔伯特。”

“我想说的是，‘也许我们该去厨房和大家都聊聊更好’，但没关系。”

“是的，很好。还和我顶嘴。杜夫人说你这周几乎什么也没吃。”

“你知道吗，当你的朋友仍然下落不明，你不知道你的其他朋友到底是否会来巴黎，每个人都知道你是个国家意识体，他们中一半的人因此想要你死，地下室里还有一个尖叫的纳粹的时候——惊不惊喜，你并没有多少食欲。”

“威廉和亚伦都是蠢驴。除此之外没人想要你死。”

“那就是你的重点？”

“为什么地下室里会有一个纳粹？”西班牙突然切入，他现在脑子里嗡嗡作响。

普鲁士攥紧了手。“我被——我之前被看到了，就在我去检查弗朗西斯被关押的位置的时候。”

“……”

“所以这个纳粹佬——他和另一个人来了。我们干掉了一个，而且现在我们试图从这家伙嘴里撬出点情报，但即使我们饿着他，不让他睡觉，这个白痴也 _一点_ 都没说。”

“他知道弗朗西斯在哪吗？”

“我们认为他知道。”

西班牙听见血液在耳朵里翻涌。“让我见见他。”

“安东尼奥。”

“我会让他——”

“不是今晚。”那个盖世太保插嘴道，他站在门廊里。

西班牙又产生了把他摔到地上的冲动。

“我们吃晚饭吧，”康拉德继续道，他拔高了声音，“待会我们可以讨论下一步的计划。”

***

西班牙被介绍给了每一个人。他微笑，介绍他的名字，非常有礼貌。

但是他的脑袋一刻不停地感到眩晕。

法国的下落就在他们下方的地下室里。西班牙感到焦躁不安。他感到愤怒。每次他看向普鲁士的时候，他几乎都要抓狂。

他不敢相信所有的这些都已经发生了 _数年_ 。

他也不能停止思考罗马诺的事。这使他心里充满了一种丑陋的暴怒。

当所有这些垃圾事都才开始冒头的时候，他还和罗马诺保持着联系。罗马诺怎么会 _一点_ 都不告诉他！难道罗马诺认为他不能处理这件事吗？他们在柏林奥运会期间定下约定帮助普鲁士和法国保持联系，之后他就——没有了回应！

 _他_ _为_ _什么不回_ _应_ _为_ _什么不_

_他恨你。他憎恨你_ _对_ _他做_ _过_ _的事。_

_你不受人喜_ _欢_ _，你令人_ _厌恶_ _——_

“安东尼奥！”

西班牙的头几乎撞到了墙上。“什么？”

普鲁士向他露出了一个茫然的表情。“你的气场正不断增强。”

他勉强挤出一个微笑，试图让自己看起来依旧平静，他知道他得收敛点。“对不起。”

他们呆在走廊里。

“你在想些什么？”普鲁士低声抱怨。

西班牙试图让自己不发抖。“你和我说的一切。”

“……”

“我还是——他们在试着重整罗德里赫的 _脸_ ？”他大笑起来，几乎歇斯底里，“他那么漂亮！他——”

“但不像个雅利安人。”

西班牙想吐。“我不明白为什么我们不能现在冲进地下室把那家伙揍一顿打到他说话为止。”

普鲁士仰头，看起来神情倦怠。“因为他需要恢复。”

“怎么回事——”

“有一次他几乎把舌头咬断了。”

“那去威胁他的家人。那个叫康拉德的不是盖世太保吗？他难道不知道这些手段吗！！”

“我们没有关于他的任何信息，”普鲁士的表情出现了裂痕，“他还有和他一起来的那个蠢货。他们就像我们一样，他们压根不存在。”

西班牙开始颤抖。“我早该知道这些的。我早该——为什么罗维不和我联系？”一声抽泣哽在他的喉咙里。

普鲁士环住了他的背，西班牙自私地把头靠在他的肩膀上，疲惫、自责与 _恐惧_ 束缚着他全身。

“我确定罗维诺不是故意不和你联络的。”普鲁士低声道。

“我原来以为我们还 _有些什么_ 。我——”

普鲁士轻轻拍着他的肩膀。“我们还不知道他的政府对他有多大限制。”

“我想见他。我想见弗朗西斯。我不能相信罗德里赫——伊丽莎白在哪？她被关在哪里？”

普鲁士发出一声颤抖的叹息。“我不知道。”他的声音哽咽。

“也许地下室里那家伙知道！”

普鲁士摇头，嘴角抿成一道薄薄的线。“她在意大利的管辖范围里。”

“所以弗朗西斯现在是唯一一个我们能救的？”西班牙喉头干涩。

“是的。”

厨房里传来了说笑声。

***

1 de mayo de 1944

（1944年5月1日）

他们在客厅里又布置了一张床铺，就在普鲁士的那张旁边。

现在是凌晨一点钟。西班牙知道他现在应该睡着。

 _“_ _上午九点左右我_ _们_ _会再来。如果你_ _觉_ _得你能_ _让_ _那个_ _纳_ _粹开口，那就用尽一切_ _办_ _法。_ _”_ _康拉德_ _说_ _。他_ _皱_ _了_ _皱_ _眉。_ _“_ _我_ _们_ _甚至不知道他叫什么。_ _”_

_西班牙喉_ _结_ _滚_ _动_ _。_ _“_ _我肯定能_ _让_ _他_ _张_ _嘴。_ _”_

普鲁士就在他旁边，他觉得普鲁士已经睡晕过去了。

_“_ _他已_ _经_ _精疲力尽了。我希望你来之后他能睡得安_ _稳_ _一点。_ _”_ _杜太太局促道，_ _“_ _他_ _们_ _把弗朗西斯_ _转_ _移走之后，他几乎没睡_ _过_ _。_ _”_

西班牙在床单上辗转反侧。

_“_ _你身上都_ _带_ _了什么？_ _”_ _油_ _腻_ _胡子男_ _盯_ _着他的粗呢包_ _问_ _道。_

_西班牙的喉_ _结动_ _了一下。_ _“_ _衣服。文件。_ _钱_ _。_ _”_

_“_ _多少_ _钱_ _？_ _”_

_“_ _1000_ _帝国_ _马_ _克。_ _”_

_大不列_ _颠_ _的_ _间谍亚伦_ _几乎被喝的_ _呛_ _到了。_ _“_ _你到底是怎么_ _——”_

_“_ _我提供了有关西班牙政府的情_ _报_ _，所以我得到了_ _报_ _酬。_ _”_

_油_ _腻_ _胡子男_ _对_ _着他露出_ _讥_ _笑。_

他强行闭上眼睛，乞求睡意战胜自己。

***

_普_ _鲁_ _士在水下。_ _“_ _所以呢？我已_ _经_ _不在乎那个_ _该_ _死的国家了。我只在乎你_ _们_ _两个。_ _”_

_西班牙_ _试图_ _快点游近他。他尖叫着，但海水灌_ _满_ _了他的肺。_

为什么 _！？他想大叫。_

_“_ _因_ _为_ _我_ _们_ _是人_ _类_ _。_ _”_

_突然有个什么掉_ _进_ _了水里，西班牙意_ _识_ _到那是法国。他_ _疯_ _狂地向他游_ _过_ _去，但普_ _鲁_ _士先到了。他抓住法国的尸体，然后消失了。_

_西班牙感到恐慌。_

基尔伯特！？

_四周开始逐_ _渐变_ _暗。_

弗朗西斯！？

_他的_ _视_ _野黑了下去。但_ _马_ _上他置身室外，弗朗西斯和普_ _鲁_ _士都和他一起，他_ _们还_ _都是孩子。_

_普_ _鲁_ _士看起来无精打采的。_ _“_ _你得有个名字。快点，_ _别_ _像_ _罗_ _德里赫一_ _样_ _，_ _让_ _我用匹_ _马给_ _你起名字。_ _”_

_法国的眉毛揉成一_ _团_ _。_ _“_ _罗_ _德里赫是_ _谁_ _？_ _”_

_“_ _你_ _认识_ _的，是奥地利。_ _”_ _普_ _鲁_ _士重重地拍着他_ _俩_ _的背。_ _“_ _为_ _了履行我_ _们_ _做朋友_ _协约_ _的第一步，你必_ _须_ _得_ _这_ _么干。_ _”_

_西班牙眨眨眼。然后普_ _鲁_ _士在他面前逐_ _渐_ _消散，法国在地上，在痛苦中衰弱，尖叫。西班牙_ _挣_ _扎着想离他_ _们_ _更近一点，但有人从后面_ _拦_ _住了他。_

_他扭_ _过头_ _。_

_罗马诺_ _表情一片空白。而他再一次_ _变_ _成了小孩子。_

_“_ _我_ _长_ _得比你大了。_ _”_

……

有谁在尖叫。

西班牙一个激灵坐了起来。他听见有人往楼下跑，于是他手忙脚乱地爬起来想把普鲁士摇醒。

“基尔伯特，基尔伯特，快点——”

杜先生和杜夫人刚进客厅，普鲁士就睁开了眼。

双目鲜红。

杜先生立马拦着他的女儿并且后退了三步。尽管他自己心脏怦怦直跳，西班牙还是表现得尽可能平静。“基尔伯特，你现在安全了。你现在是在这。”

普鲁士飞快地眨了几下眼睛，然后把脸埋在了掌心里。

“对不起。”一段时间后，他哽咽出声。

杜夫人看起来非常疲惫，“这样，我给你泡点茶，好吗？亲爱的，把世芳抱到床上。我一会就上来。”

普鲁士把手拿开了。他的眼睛慢慢恢复到了正常的颜色。

世芳哼哼唧唧的时候，杜先生小声嘀咕了什么。

“你们可以去睡了。”普鲁士小声说，“我会一直醒着的。”

杜太太摇摇头。西班牙可以看见眼袋在她的眼睛下面堆叠， “我觉得茶可以——”

“我给他泡吧。”西班牙飞快地说道。

她眨了眨眼。“啊……好吧。”

一阵微风吹得前门吱呀作响。

“那么，几小时后见。”

“我很抱歉，”普鲁士喃喃道，“我呆在地下室更好，那样你们就听不见我的声音了。”

“不，别那么说。文田和我只是想确定你还好好的。基尔伯特，别那么自责。”

“……”

“晚安。”

杜夫人走了，他们两个沉默地坐着。

“安东尼奥，”过了一阵，普鲁士低语。

“怎么？”

“你觉得弗朗西斯恨我吗？”

西班牙在嘴里尝到了铁锈味。“当然不会。你——我们缔结了友谊的协定。我们做朋友最开始都是因为你。”

普鲁士躺下了。西班牙等着他再说点什么，但他没有。

“你要喝点茶吗？”他低声问。

普鲁士摇摇头。

***

康拉德坐下来的时候显得有些畏畏缩缩。

“你还好吗？”杜先生迅速问道。

他挤出一个微笑。“还行，抱歉，我那只受伤的胳膊刚才磕到了椅子上。”

“你会马上去医院清理伤口的，是吗？”威廉问。他的胡子看起来和昨天一样油腻。

“是的。别担心。”

“康拉德，你的脸色真的很差。”

现在他看起来有点生气了。“真的，别担心了。”

威廉担忧的表情在看到西班牙和普鲁士的时候变成了恼怒。

“我们什么时候能进地下室？”西班牙忍不住脱口问道。

“我们在等亚伦和缇妲。”杜夫人语调平静。

西班牙变得不耐烦。他偷偷地瞟了一眼普鲁士，却发现他的脸上一点情绪也没有。

_“_ _所以你_ _们_ _甚至_ _连_ _他的名字也不知道？_ _”_ _西班牙_ _愤_ _怒道。_

_杜夫人_ _皱_ _眉。_ _“_ _是的。_ _”_

_“_ _基_ _尔_ _伯特，你已_ _经_ _用_ _过_ _了所有能_ _让_ _他开口的方法了_ _吗_ _？_ _”_

_普_ _鲁_ _士从餐桌上抬_ _头_ _。_ _“_ _自从他被关到了地下室之后，我就再也没去_ _过_ _那。_ _”_

他们现在都站在墙角。

康拉德坐立不安。西班牙注意到他在出汗。“威廉，你能把我的包拿来吗？”

威廉依言把它放在了餐桌上。

“基尔伯特，安东尼奥——我不知道你们在……在审讯方面有什么经验，但是这里有一些工具，也许能帮上你们。”

说实话，西班牙已经有一阵子没有伤害过任何人了，他现在恨不得抓起这个包就冲下楼。他知道这是病态的，但是，老天，他一定得把怒气在哪发泄出去。

有人敲门。杜太太去开门。

“她非常聪明，你知道吗？我去接她——工程教科书满地都是！”亚伦一和缇妲进门，就用蹩脚的法语聊起来。

缇妲走进厨房的时候脸都红了。“不至于印象那么深刻。”

亚伦看起来高兴极了。“不，你不理解——真的！太让人钦佩了！如果盟军登陆的时候我们要切断通讯、破坏他们的水电供应、交通设施和通信网络，那你学的东西——哇哦！我们只有两个多星期的时间，但是我们可以——一定会成功的！”

除了西班牙，每个人都兴致勃勃。他现在委实一点都不关心盟军登陆的事。这和他们都没有关系。

然而普鲁士咧嘴笑了。他走过去，轻轻拍了下缇妲的背。“你学的所有东西都会有所回报的。”

现在缇妲看起来很窘迫。“我甚至不知道我应该做什么。”

“我会找到方法的。我们会突入一处私人发电厂并造成停电。”亚伦发言，“那时你可以帮忙，我们也可以号召其他组织来帮我们。我们——”

“我们可以试着切断弗朗西斯所在地的通讯来试试效果。”康拉德插嘴。

西班牙竖起了耳朵。

康拉德与他和普鲁士对上了目光，把他的包推向他们。一滴汗从他的额头上滑落，“祝你们好运。”

***

包大概重十五千克。

“如果你不想动手的话，我来。”站在金属门外，注意到普鲁士拘谨而僵硬，西班牙突然开口。

普鲁士面色痛苦，他揉了揉脸。“没错，你说得对。我不想。”

“这个人他——”

“我知道这个混账东西是谁，安东尼奥！”普鲁士大喊，“——我只是对目睹别人被揍个半死的想法不那么兴奋。我感觉希特勒掌权之后我他妈的生活就是那样！”

西班牙的情绪消减了，他感觉自己像个混蛋。“对不起。”他轻声说。

“……”

“我只是想找到弗朗西斯。”

普鲁士的表情十分崩溃。“你觉得我不想？”

西班牙喉结动了一下。

“天哪，我叫你来就是为了这个。”

***

这里臭不可闻。

那个男人半是神志不清，被自行车链绑在一把折叠式金属椅子上。他的衬衫被脱掉了。看上去他不久前刚刚小便失禁。

唯一的光源是一盏悬挂着的灯泡，而且它在发出令人难以忍受的嗡嗡声。

塞他嘴里的破布浸满了口水。此时他的眼睛大睁，死死盯着西班牙和普鲁士。

西班牙把包放下，那个男人缩了一下。

_“_ _至今_ _为_ _止你都_ _对_ _他做_ _过_ _什么？_ _”_

_康拉德_ _皱_ _眉。_ _“_ _我曾_ _试过_ _和他搞好关系。但之后，正当我以_ _为_ _有_ _进_ _展的_ _时_ _候，他就_ _试_ _着把自己的舌_ _头_ _咬掉。_ _”_

_西班牙也_ _皱_ _眉。_ _“_ _那是几天前才_ _发_ _生的事_ _吗_ _？_ _”_

_康拉德点点_ _头_ _。_ _“_ _所以我_ _们现_ _在在_ _尝试_ _把他逼到崩_ _溃_ _点。不_ _让_ _他上_ _厕_ _所。几乎没有水。不_ _让_ _他睡_ _觉_ _。_ _”_

_“_ _但是_ _这_ _也没用。_ _”_ _普_ _鲁_ _士抱怨。_

普鲁士把包打开，开始把里面的东西一一丢到地上。有刀，枪，绳子。

西班牙能看出那个男人越来越惶惶不安。

几分钟之后，他转过身，突然换上他所能做出的最吓人的笑容。他把眼睛逼成了红色。

那个男人更加畏缩了。西班牙靠近他，把塞在嘴里的破布一把拽掉。

“你知道我是谁吗？”他用德语粗暴地问。

男人呜咽了一声。

“如果你不回答我，我就一根根砍掉你的指头。”

“西班牙。”他的声音嘶哑，“你是西班牙。”

普鲁士走近他们，男人开始发抖。“他们说对了。如果不加以控制，你就会背叛。”

普鲁士的眼睛变红了。男人哭出声来。

“你叫什么名字？”西班牙命令般地问。

“没有。”

“基尔伯特，给我把刀。”

**“** **不要！我会把我的舌** **头** **咬掉的！** **”**

“你不会。” 

“角落里有一张桌子，我要去把它移过来。”普鲁士恶狠狠的。

 **“** **救命！** **”** 纳粹尖叫。

普鲁士故意拖拽着桌子好让它发出一种可怕刺耳的声音。似乎每过一秒他都会变得更加愤怒。“如果你继续这样，我就会踢到你把内脏都吐出来，就像你过去对我做的那样。”

西班牙喜欢那种愤怒。他感觉躁动不安却生气勃勃，这是两种他已经好多年没有过的情绪。

“如果你不告诉我们你的名字，那你接下来将会挺难过，”他用柔美的假声轻和地说，“其实我们并不是不知道——盖世太保里有人在我们这边——但是你的固执会让你受伤。”

“他不知道，”男人啐道，“ _你_ 也不知道。”

“你可以试试，去保护你的家人，保护你想保护的一切，虽然他们都已经死了。”

血色突然从男人的脸上褪去。

_“_ _我_ _们_ _要假装我_ _们_ _知道和他有关的所有事，_ _”_ _他_ _们进_ _来之前，西班牙告_ _诉_ _普_ _鲁_ _士，_ _“_ _我_ _们_ _得_ _让_ _他_ _绝_ _望。_ _”_

“不，他们没死。”男人激动地反驳。

“我把我的朋友偷渡进了国境。”普鲁士平静地说。

“国家们不可能——”

“如果我做到了，又是什么让你觉得我找不到像你这种小卒子的信息的呢？你的家人都死了。”

“但是我没——”

“被送到巴黎来监督一个国家受折磨，而非回柏林？你不过是个小卒。”

“我——”

普鲁士的表情越来越恶毒。西班牙想抱抱他，“身份高贵的家伙不会需要做这种工作来保证家人的安全。何况现在你离开了，希特勒没必要养着他们。和我的失踪没有关系。那才是为什么他们死——”

“你骗人！”那个纳粹哽咽出声，歇斯底里，“我们从来没告诉过他你不见了！”他开始大笑。“所以他不可能杀了我的家人，因为他 _不知道_ 。”

普鲁士瞪大了眼睛。西班牙感到一阵兴奋。

“那我就自己告诉他。”过了一会，普鲁士恶狠狠吐出一句，惊讶已经从他的脸上被抹去了。

男人僵住了。“什么？”

“等我回到柏林之后，我会亲自告诉元首你和其他人都有多无能。”

男人拼命想挣脱束缚。“你不会回去的。你是逃跑的！别想糊弄我！你 _逃走了！_ 你才说你让你的朋友偷渡进来！你在我家人的事上撒了谎！”

“你是有多天真，居然会以为一个国家不会回去告发一个叛徒。”

“我不是叛徒！你——你才是叛徒！西班牙的化身在这里就是因为你——”

“西班牙和纳粹德国合作了，你不知道吗？”西班牙平静地说。他一身鸡皮疙瘩都快起来了。

“不，不，不，不——”

“普鲁士一直忠于纳粹德国。他只是在测试你们有没有能力管好 _劣等_ 国家们，而且很显然，你失败了。”

“他是被送来再教育的！男人尖叫道，“他与元首作对。他——”

“你没有通过测试。”普鲁士打断了他。

“不，不，不，不——”

“ _还_ _有，_ 没有告诉元首就把法国的化身移到一个不那么安全的地方。你能想象他怎么看这件事吗？尤其是在同盟国在计划一场侵略的时候。因为你，把法国的化身转移出这座城市的过程将是一团糟。”

“我和米勒进去的时候，你还击了。你在撒谎。你害怕我。你——”

“你的所有行动都是为了元首的最大利益，是吗？”西班牙问，他的声音越发轻柔。他让自己眼里的红色褪去。

男人像一只猪一样汗如雨下。

“如果我们修正法国化身的所在地，你的判刑可能会轻一些。”

“如果你们真的为元首工作，那你们本应 _知道_ 新的地点！”

“不，”普鲁士突然说，“因为你和其他人违背了元首的命令，秘密地转移了他。”

男人退缩了。

“你不是非得相信我们。但要么你告诉我们新的位置，我们把你从康拉德·斯莱辛格的控制中放出来，要么你和你的家人会因为你是个叛徒而受到惩罚。”

“我不会告诉你们的！”男人啐道。

“西班牙，把那把解剖刀给我。”

“ **如果你** **们** **确** **实** **在** **为元首** **干活，你** **们** **不会虐待我的** ！”

普鲁士大笑起来。“那么你一点都不了解他。你就是个傻子。而我可是他的左右手之一。”

西班牙把解剖刀递给普鲁士。“我简直不能相信，有人会自私到因为他的愚蠢而牺牲了他的家人。”

“ _不是_ 。”

“你能想象吗，他的妻子就在这抽泣着，完全不知道她做了什么会遭受——”

“不！”男人猛地一抽，哭了出来。

“我想知道他们会怎么待她？普鲁士，你之前和我说他们都做过什么实验来着？”

“ **不要** ！”

“他们可能会做药物测试。甚至可能在大家面前把她切开，科学家们戳着她的器官，让她在极度的痛苦中慢慢衰弱并死去。”普鲁士回答。

“ **别** **说** **了！** ”

“也许他们会对她进行重整——”

“ **特** **罗** **卡德** **罗** **！** ”男人尖叫道，“我们把他移到了那附近——就在城市边上布洛涅林苑附近的一个仓库里！”

西班牙感觉一股肾上腺素猛地涌进了他的血管。

男人抽泣着。他再一次失禁了。“求求你，我的妻子是无辜的。她——她是无辜的。我会接受元首的处罚，但是放过她。她——她对这场战争一无所知。他甚至不知道国家化身们是什么！”

“也许你之前就应该想到的。”普鲁士嗤笑道。

西班牙笑了。

***

“时间并没有很长，”康拉德皱着眉说。

“他崩溃了。”普鲁士也看起来难以置信，“他没有给出详细的地址，但是很显然，弗朗西斯就在特罗卡德罗。”

西班牙注意到康拉德仍然面色苍白。“你们做了什么？”他问。

“我们只是威胁了他。”西班牙说。

一时间众人议论纷纷。

“我们要让他活着呆在下面吗？”

“我们不能把他放走。”

“他也许在撒谎。”

“我们应该让他活着，”康拉德打断道，“至少得到我们证实他的话之后。基尔伯特，过来这里。”

就在普鲁士把事情的具体细节告诉康拉德时，缇妲小心翼翼地接近西班牙。

西班牙正因为找到了法国的下落而心情大好，所以他发自真心地对她笑了。

她端详着他。“你们怎么做到的？”

“看到我们他就吓得屁滚尿流了。”

缇妲脸上流露出怪异的表情。“你们两个看上去一点都不吓人。”

西班牙使他的眼睛里闪过红色。她吓得几乎要向后摔倒。

“别欺负她！”普鲁士大喊。

“我没有！”

他没有理会威廉和亚伦正厌恶的盯着他。

***

明天就是他们要去特罗卡德罗的日子。

依照他们的说辞，康拉德在地下室里和那人进行了交谈。斯万·格洛克纳是他的名字。他们给他食物，还让他洗了个澡。杜太太医好他的舌头，作为回报，格洛克纳向他们交代了法国被关押的确切位置。

当这一切进行的时候，普鲁士和西班牙都呆得远远的。

格洛克纳现在已经相信普鲁士和西班牙为希特勒工作。康拉德告诉他，因为他的合作，他所受的惩罚会减轻。同时，他还得待在地下室，但是不再用链子绑在椅子上了。

差不多到了晚餐时间。西班牙坐立不安。他想 _现_ _在_ 就开车去特罗卡德罗，但他知道这不可行。

亚伦把一幅巴黎地图扔到了桌子上，所有人都聚集在它周围，除了康拉德，他刚蹒跚着去了盥洗室。

亚伦圈出一些地方，说话简短而从容。“这里有座私人供电站。纳粹已经全面接手了它们。我们需要闯进去。我能联系上武装游击队员们。”

威廉看起来不太确定。“但我们都没有接受过军事训练，那我们必须在所有事情上都相信这些游击队员。”

亚伦皱眉。“是的。我也不确定我们是否能完全摧毁这座建筑，所以，要做的就是——我并不知道。我们希望确保在盟军登陆那天通讯可以被切断。”

“我认为——”

“基尔伯特和安东尼奥是不死的，”缇妲插嘴。等所有人都看向她时，她显得有些紧张。“所以我们——他们可以闯进去，而不是武装游击的人。我也可以去！我——如果你们中的谁能给我合适的材料，我可以试着做一个信号干扰器。那样，那里的人就不能发出遇险信号了。”

威廉和亚伦谨慎的瞥了一眼西班牙和普鲁士。杜先生杜太太看起来很激动。

普鲁士皱眉。“缇妲，我认为你不应该——”

“不要表现得像我的监护人一样。”

西班牙不确定他是否想要闯入一座供电站。“这会对基尔伯特和我有什么好处？我知道这对盟军的军事行动有帮助，可是对我们呢？”

杜太太皱眉。“如果我们切断这片区域里所有的供电，看守弗朗西斯的人就不能呼叫支援。如果你们愿意等，我们可以在登陆前一周，就在17号，把供电网破坏掉。在这段时间里你们就可以去救弗朗西斯。”

普鲁士对上了他的视线。“安东尼奥，这是我们迄今为止最好的办法了。”

西班牙不想再让弗朗西斯遭受任何不必要的痛苦。“但我们可以轻松地用蛮力把他救出来。”

“不，他们——他们有专门设计用来轻松对付国家们的特殊武器。我们不能贸然冲进去。我们需要支援，而且我们当然不会希望他们把发生的一切通知任何人，不然他们就可以很容易地再次抓到弗朗西斯。”

西班牙挑了挑眉。“等等，什么武器？”

“对啊，什么武器？”威廉问，他现在看起来有点感兴趣。

普鲁士咽了下口水。“他们有一种特制的‘淬毒子弹’，由于我们血液里的某些化合物，我们对它们的反应十分强烈。我不知道具体怎么样，但如果我们被普通子弹射中，只要一取出，我们几乎可以立刻痊愈。然而那种情况不适用于这种淬了毒的子弹。”

“你说过射中康拉德的子弹上有毒，”杜先生问，“所以就是这种吗？”

“是的。”

“康拉德在哪？”威廉问，“他已经在盥洗室里呆了好一会了。”

杜先生站起来。“我去看看。”

他离开以后，西班牙喉结动了动。“所以呢？我们现在必须要依赖游击队的帮助来营救弗朗西斯？”

普鲁士盯着他。“我们别无选择。也许我们可以单凭自己闯进供电站，因为他们不知道国家化身是什么，但这次的情况完全不同。”

“这之后你要去哪？”杜太太问，“你把弗朗西斯救出来以后。很抱歉，但我想我们没有讨论过这个。”

缇妲皱眉。“是的。等等，你们还是要去西班牙吗？”

西班牙眨眨眼。他还没有真正想过“以后”的事。在这两天里，普鲁士还没提出过这个问题。

普鲁士盯着他的双手。“如果同盟军要解放法国，那么他们应该会把弗朗西斯带回去。”

西班牙皱眉。“所以我们要和他一起在巴黎等到他们来？”这个想法听起来像在做梦。

“安东尼奥，”普鲁士声音沙哑，“我觉得你不能理解他已经成了什么样子。我不可能待在他身边。”

“他妈的，所以呢？你要去哪？”

“回柏林。”

死一般的寂静。

“不，你不能。”缇妲首先说道。“不，你——基尔伯特，见鬼的。 _你不能。_ ”

普鲁士紧紧地闭上了眼。“路德维希和罗德里赫还在那里。我不能——我没有资格在他们受苦的时候轻松自在地走开。”

西班牙有些头晕。“所以呢；你救了弗朗西斯，又 _把他_ _丢_ _下_ ？你怎么保证他会康复呢？你怎么保证他平安无事？！”

“因为我们会把他的身体烧掉并且埋到哪。”

“那样同盟军也找不到他了！”

“那把位置坐标发给罗维诺。”普鲁士突然说。

“ **他自从** **39** **年起就没再回复** **过** **我了** ！”

“你他妈的为什么要对 _我_ 生气？”

“因为你绝不能回柏林！”缇妲插嘴。

“我们怎么确认你回去以后不会出卖我们的抵抗组织？”威廉突然问。

普鲁士瞪着他。“你真的以为我会做那种事？就在我们经历了这一切之后！？”

西班牙头很晕。“所以这一切之后我要做什么？”

“回马德里？操，安东尼奥，我们甚至本不应该出现在这儿！”

_我又要孤身一人了。_

_不要，_ _别_ _——_

“我们冷静一下，”杜太太语气严厉，“好吗？基尔伯特，说真的，你要把弗朗西斯的身体放哪？”

普鲁士避开了眼神交流。“一个棺材里？如果我们把他烧掉，灰烬会经历一个可怕的过程慢慢重组。凭他现在的状况，他肯定得死上至少一个月。”

“你为什么不让他和我们一起呢？”

“因为他是个可能会让你们全都被杀的不利因素。”

_我又要孤身一人了。_

“我和安东尼奥离开之后，你们应该把我们忘掉。”

_基_ _尔_ _伯特。_

“一点都不要提起我们。上帝，如果这次入侵失败，那么——”

杜先生蹒跚着走进了厨房。他脸色惨白。

杜夫人皱了皱眉。“亲爱的，康拉德在哪？”

“他——他死了。”

***

2 de mayo de 1944

（1944年5月2日）

西班牙，普鲁士，杜先生和杜夫人还有他们的女儿，杜夫人的妈妈还坐在餐桌边。

世芳绘出各色涂鸦，展示给她的祖母看。而普鲁士和西班牙在过去的几小时里一直呆呆地盯着虚空。

其他人都在康拉德的葬礼上。

感染性休克。这就是尸体解剖的结果。

他们当时立即叫了救护车，西班牙和普鲁士一直藏在杜氏夫妇的卧室里。在那之后，几个纳粹在房子外停了下来。一些对着杜先生杜太太乱嚷。其他人则向他们表示哀悼。

这整件事都让人神经紧绷。

康拉德的上司来了，发誓要“拿下”那些要为康拉德的死负责的叛乱组织成员。然后他又向杜氏一家和威廉致谢，因为他们是如此拥护国家的好公民。

在这期间缇妲和亚伦溜走了。

威廉在葬礼上的意见很坚决。照常说，任何德国的官员都会应家人的要求被带回德国，但是西班牙和普鲁士都知道康拉德的父母和妹妹早已死于英国的空袭。所以西班牙不知道威廉用了什么说服的方法，总之现在康拉德的葬礼在城外举行，北边就是威廉的家乡。

世芳向她的祖母展示另一幅猫咪画时，西班牙把头倚在桌子上。

斯万·格洛克纳还在地下室里，但是没有人知道该把他怎么办。他现在是个累赘。是一个威胁。

普鲁士站了起来。

西班牙皱眉。“你还好吗？”

“我得散散步，”普鲁士要出去，“我需要——我快疯了。”

“你知道我不能让你们离开这座房子。”祖母皱着眉头说。

普鲁士出声的时候，西班牙站起来，把他带到了楼上的走廊里。

“怎么了？”过了一阵，他问。

普鲁士眼下垂着眼袋。“我不能相信他死了。”他的声音颤抖。

“人类都会死。”

“我 _非常清楚_ 。但是上帝啊，他是这场见鬼的战争开始后我见到的第一个德国的双面间谍，那让我觉得一切都充满希望，但是现在他死了。他他妈的死了，因为我被地下室里那个老伙计好斯万给抓了！”

他在发抖。西班牙伸出手，拍了下他的肩膀。“这不是你的错。”

“那是谁的！？”

西班牙不知道该怎么办。“斯万·格洛克纳的。”

“……”

他忽然感到有些不清醒。“如果他死了，你会好一点吗？”

“我——我不知道。”

“因为我可以杀了他。”西班牙想缓解普鲁士的痛苦。他想让以前那个普鲁士回来——那个自信的普鲁士，那个对一切都冷漠无情且毫不在乎的普鲁士。

正相反的，面前这像是个冒牌货。

西班牙也是一个冒牌货吗？他感到很陌生。他超然冷静。实际上，普鲁士在康拉德的尸体被抬下楼梯的时候开始哭泣，西班牙却一滴泪也流不出来。

他机械地前行。“让我杀了他吧。”

***

他跌跌撞撞走下楼梯的时候感觉自己疯了。什么东西占据了他的脑子，这东西同样让他在罗马诺告诉他要永远离开的时候试图杀掉他。

普鲁士也要离他而去了。

不。普鲁士 _已_ _经_ 离开他了，现在这个冒牌货的出现全都是因为地下室里那个该死的纳粹。

他横冲直撞地进了厨房，祖孙两人惊讶地转过身来看着他。他一把抓起地下室的钥匙。之后他又摸索着拿了一把厨刀。

“见鬼，你要去干什么？”祖母用越南话脱口问道。

她和西班牙对上了视线。“你在干什么？”她又用法语重复一遍。

“我要把地下室里那个混蛋杀掉。”他用越南话说。

在他们反应过来之前，他像飓风一样冲进了走廊，尽头丑陋的金属门通往地下室。他期盼着普鲁士一起下楼。

但他没来。

西班牙打开门，听见格洛克纳跳了起来，他在身后砰的一声关上了门。

他看见格尔克纳时，那小子的后背紧贴着墙面。“你要干什么？”

西班牙知道他的眼睛是鲜红的。“因为你，康拉德·斯莱辛格死了。”

“什-什么？”

他握着厨刀，感受着每次杀戮之前肾上腺素的涌动。

“不要。”格洛克纳乞求道。

西班牙扑向他。

***

“我们该怎么处理这具尸体？”

西班牙浸了血的衣服堆在地上。“我把他剁碎了，方便我们烧了他或者怎么样。”

“天呐，安东尼奥，都去他的吧。”

“我是不是本来该让格洛克纳活着？”

“……”

“你没有阻止我杀他。”

普鲁士的声音很轻。“他死了我很高兴。”

西班牙感觉胸膛里有什么涌动着，这就是他想要的所有保证。他快要疯了。

_还_ _是原来的普_ _鲁_ _士_ _——_ _原来的基_ _尔_ _伯特。_ _现_ _在他回来了。_

普鲁士丢下了他用来给西班牙擦脸的布，他们视线相接。

_现_ _在我可以_ _让_ _他留下来了。_

“你不一定要回柏林。”

“安东尼奥，你知道我一定要回去。”

愤怒席卷了他。“罗德里赫和路德维希可以——”

“别——别和我在这件事上争论。”

“我不重要吗？”

普鲁士眨眨眼。“什么？”

一切的一切，眼泪在西班牙眼里打转。“难道我对你没有他们重要吗？我，你，弗朗西斯——我们有个协约！你在柏林奥运会里把 _我_ _们_ 拉到一边。不是罗德里赫！不是路德维希！”

“我——”

“而且我是来帮你的那个！我是违背了规则的那个！你，弗朗西斯，还有我——我们可以——”

“弗朗西斯应该和其他同盟国的国家化身待在一起。”普鲁士看起来心都要碎了，“你以为我不想留下来？你以为我不害怕吗？”

_不要离开我。_

“我想和你待在一起。”西班牙哽咽道，“我不重要吗？”

“就是这么回事：你不重要，我也不。”

“但是——”

“我们不是人类。有时候我们会欣然忘记人类 _会死_ 的事实。”

沉默。

“对不起，”普鲁士喃喃，“我其实不是那个意思。”

西班牙盯着他血迹斑斑的衣服。“我只是想让你开心。”他轻声说。

“我很抱歉。”

***

当杜太太带着惊慌的表情推开门的时候，他们两个依旧坐在楼上的浴室里，什么事也没做。“我妈妈说——”她看见他们时停顿一下，擦了把脸。“她说得好像你们两个几乎要疯了。”

“安东尼奥杀了格洛克纳。”

杜夫人眨眨眼，盯着普鲁士。“什么？”

他冲着西班牙被毁了的衣服点点下巴。

杜太太闭上了眼。西班牙以为她会生气。

然而正相反，她说的不过是“感谢上帝。”

***

“但是你把我妈妈和我的女儿都吓傻了，”杜夫人做晚饭的时候说。她们俩正在考虑离开去杜夫人的姐姐家。

杜先生和威廉在餐桌旁和西班牙还有普鲁士坐在一起。

那场杀戮之后的整整三个小时里，西班牙都陷于崩溃之中。他感到头晕眼花，就好像他并不真实存在。“我很抱歉。”

“就算你不那么做，我们之中也会有人去的。”威廉咕哝说。他的眼袋同样很深。

“我很抱歉。”普鲁士轻声说。

“基尔伯特，我们已经告诉过你这不是你的错。”杜先生轻柔地说。

他握紧了拳头。

有一阵子的静默。

“我们买了一口棺材，还有一处墓地。”杜先生又说。威廉看起来快要哭了。

普鲁士眨眼。“什么？”

“你们救下你们的朋友之后，可以把他埋在威廉的家乡。如果同盟国的进攻最后成功了，威廉可以轻易地把他找回来。”

西班牙胃里一阵恶心。他们真的要丢下弗朗西斯，然后回归到他们的日常生活里。现在一切都——这是侥幸。都是假象。

“谢谢你们，”普鲁士哽咽，“你们不必——”

“这会是康拉德想要的，”威廉差不多是恶狠狠地说，“所以我们肯定要把这个该死的计划执行到底，无关乎我是否信任你们这些国家意识体。”

***

他们要去推测的法国所在地侦察。

此时，西班牙和普鲁士躺在他们的床上试图睡上一会。

西班牙真的快放弃了。

“基尔伯特。”过一会他轻声说。

“怎么了？”普鲁士嘟囔。

西班牙忽然感到一阵沉痛的孤独感。“我能摸摸你吗？”

“再说一遍？”

西班牙突然感到一阵发热。“不是那样的。我只是——不是那回事。”

普鲁士转过身来，现在他们彼此对视。“那是怎么回事？”

西班牙挪动着，钻进普鲁士怀中。

他以为他会说点什么，拒绝他。他们很亲密，但不是像这样。

然而，普鲁士做的不过是深呼吸，然后把手放在了他的背上。

***

3 de mayo de 1944

（1944年5月3日）

车里一片寂静。

威廉和杜先生在前面，普鲁士和西班牙在后座。缇妲和亚伦也去了房子那里，但是亚伦带来了一捆让人讨厌的电子玩意想让她处理，所以他们留下了。

那个地方离杜氏夫妇家有大概一小时车程。尽管威廉车里有收音机，但打开后只有静电的声音，即使他们能让它正常运作之后，播报的也只是德国的宣传。

西班牙呆呆地盯着窗外。

他早上醒来的时候，他和普鲁士已经在睡梦里翻身远离了彼此，就好像什么也没发生过一样。

他头很疼。罗马诺长大并且 _离开_ 之后，西班牙突然对他十分迷恋到自认为对他产生了感情的地步。但是现在，在很久没有听到罗马诺的消息之后，西班牙似乎可悲地锁定了一个新的受害人。

一个要离开的人。

“我们还有多长时间？”普鲁士嘟囔着。

杜先生看了一下表。“现在应该只有二十分钟了。”

西班牙不想——他 _不想_ 再产生感情了。他知道那是何等的背德。操，如果普鲁士知道会觉得恶心的。

西班牙咬住舌尖，绝望地试图转换思路，但他的思绪最后飘向了法国，他感觉更糟了。

_“_ _你_ _杀_ _了格洛克_ _纳_ _？_ _”_ _亚伦_ _用西班牙_ _语问_ _道，有一瞬_ _间_ _他的口音听上去很自然。他的表情十分_ _难_ _看。_ _“_ _你在我_ _们_ _有机会_ _证实_ _法国的位置是不是真的之前就把他_ _杀_ _了！_ _”_

西班牙闭上眼，把头靠在了窗户上。

_弗朗西斯会在那里弗朗西斯会在那里弗朗西斯会_ _……_

***

这里是大门，所以他们不能直接把车停在建筑前面，但是从他们在街上的位置仍能看到它。

这是一间金属仓库。有两扇庞大的车库门，一个屋顶，没有窗子。它坐落在布洛涅森林公园的外围，所以除了它和众人所在的糟糕的街道，还有周围的树林之外周围一无所有。

“你们要离得多近才能感受到另一个国家意识体的存在？”威廉问。

普鲁士和西班牙自从威廉姆停车就都在各自感知，不过他们什么都没感觉到。

“也许得再近一点，”普鲁士咬着嘴唇道。

他和西班牙现在都变装了，但是这里的人都知道国家意识体的事。他们要谨慎。

西班牙抓住门把手。“我要下去。即使我被看见了，他们也可能认不出我。”

普鲁士点头，西班牙小心翼翼地迈出去。

他走近一些，试图分析出任何他们可以突破进去的方法。他们得撞开大门，穿过车库门。而且要快。对方可以轻松地从屋顶上对他们射击。

西班牙还是感知不到法国。

他把脸凑上大门。

他们不会把他关在车库一层。那样太蠢了。这里肯定有个地下室。

没有。

西班牙感到焦虑，他尽可能强烈地投映自己的气场。

法国回应的时候，他径直甩了自己一巴掌。

西班牙几乎要倒下了。他差点就要开始大笑，但并没有，他跌跌撞撞的回到车边。普鲁士打开门。他畏畏缩缩，但还是露出一个释然的微笑。

西班牙伸出手，紧紧握住他的胳膊。

“你拍照了吗？”杜先生问。

他猛然从晕眩中惊醒，看到威廉拿着一个相机。

“拍了。我们出去吧。”

***

“这是一个传输阻断器，”缇妲看起来很局促。“嗯，试着做了一个。但是我并不觉得能成功。”

“缇妲，这太令人震惊了。”普鲁士咧嘴笑了。西班牙觉得头脑清醒了不少。

“你该庆幸格洛克纳说的是实话。”亚伦小声抱怨。

“我们拍了照片。”威廉把相机放到桌子上。“所以我们要开始制定策略了。我们得在处理这个地方的前一天把最近的供电站毁掉。”

“那你想要哪天？”

“供电站10日。国家意识体11日。”

“那很快了。”

“我知道，但是盟军登陆的军事行动就在17日，所以这个破事要想成功，我们就得快点。”他停顿一下，哽咽起来。“而且，康拉德本来就想这么做的。”

气氛安静下来。

最后，亚伦用英语说。“我会去和交换过一段时间情报的游击队员联系。”

“谢谢你，”威廉用带有浓重口音的英语轻声说。

***

4 de mayo de 1944

（1944年5月4日）

现在大概是凌晨一点钟。

“他们不是为了我们这么做的，他们是为了康拉德。”普鲁士抱怨。

他和西班牙并排坐一起，胳膊挨着胳膊。西班牙太阳穴紧绷绷的。

“没关系。只要我们能救出弗朗西斯就行，这不重要。”

沉默在他们之间蔓延。

“基尔伯特。”西班牙吸了一口气。

“怎么？”

“我知道——我知道这之后你要回柏林，但是——”

“……”

“只要——一天。我能向你请求一天让我们——我不知道，做些平常的事吗？”

他感到普鲁士抚上了他的脸。“我们会视情况决定的，安东尼奥。”

“上帝啊，为什么——”

“如果我们设法成功营救了弗朗西斯，那我不想因为自己享乐就让他再次陷入危机。”

“基尔——”

“我不配放松享乐。好吗？我不值得。”

“那为了我呢？”

“什么？”

西班牙声音嘶哑。“我做这些都是为了你。所以你能分一天给我吗——就为了我？我能自私一下吗？”

一段时间过去了。

“我会考虑的，”最后，普鲁士低声说。

西班牙合上了眼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 没有原创角色逃离了死亡。


	11. Freund, Ami, Amigo【德语，法语，西班牙语：朋友，朋友，朋友】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：西窗月  
> 校对：Annanika

4\. Mai 1944

（1944年5月4日）

基尔伯特摩挲着他的脸：“安东尼奥，我们会视情况而定的。”

他可以感受到安东尼奥粗硬的胡须。“上帝呀！为什么——”

“如果我们设法成功营救了弗朗西斯，那我不会想因为自己享乐就让他再次陷入危机。”

“基尔……”

“我不配放松享乐，好吗？我不值得。”

_康拉德因我而死。路德_ _维_ _希与_ _罗_ _德里赫依旧_ _处_ _于煎熬之中。_ _丽_ _兹_ _的身体在某_ _处_ _被肢解。_ _还_ _有什么？我_ _难_ _道_ _应该_ _放_ _纵_ _享_ _乐_ _并假装_ _现_ _在无事_ _发_ _生_ _吗_ _？_

“那为了我呢？”安东尼奥低声道。

基尔伯特眨眨眼：“什么？”

“我做这些都是为了你。所以你可以分一天给我吗——就为了我？我可以自私一下吗？”安东尼奥的声音变得嘶哑。

基尔伯特感到羞愧。

 _他来到了巴黎_ 。有什么低声说道。

_他帮助你从格洛克_ _纳_ _那里得到情_ _报_ _。_

_他一直在支持着你。_

_你不能_ _骗_ _你自己_ _说_ _一切如常，可于他而言本_ _该_ _是_ _这样_ _的。_

“我会考虑的。”基尔伯特低声说。

他听见了安东尼奥的叹息。

***

5\. Mai 1944

（1944年5月5日）

布尔塞耶在厨房餐桌旁拼命翻着文件。昨日与今日，他清晨五时半到达此处便是为了这档破事。亚伦已经与其他反抗组织的成员取得联系，而他则在发送电报，试着得到最近的发电厂的布局信息，来给他掌管的图书馆“增加档案”。

缇妲昨天见到了一群她的顾客，所以今天也在客厅，与基尔伯特和安东尼奥在一起。他们围坐在她的电子设备旁。

安东尼奥把他偷来的钱的一半分给亚伦让他给缇妲买更好的零件——那女孩正在仔细地检查它们。

基尔伯特抓着一些气味难闻的零件，金属丝从上边胡乱支棱出来。他问道：“这就是那鬼东西？”

缇妲扫了一眼并眯着眼：“呃，是一部分。”

“酷！”

布尔塞耶自言自语的大声抱怨从其他房间传过来。

“你认为你能成功吗？”安东尼奥问道，他有些生气地将缇妲的课本推到一边。

她的脸上闪过一丝不确定的神情。

“因为你如果——”

“安东尼奥。”基尔伯特打断了他。直至今日，安东尼奥的心情依旧恶劣，而基尔伯特知晓这是因为他焦躁不安。他的心情也一团糟，但他不想在大家面前将情绪发泄在缇妲身上。对那个叫布尔塞耶的混蛋发泄会是个更好的选择。

但是，现在，现在，基尔伯特几乎不再从他身上感受到敌意。不是在康拉德的离去后，也不是在威廉因为康拉德死崩溃后。

“我打算去尝试。” 缇妲轻声说道，“我真的在尝试。”

安东尼奥轻声自言自语了些什么。

***

6\. Mai 1944

（1944年5月6日）

“你考虑过了吗？”

基尔伯特被吓了一跳。现在凌晨两点将至，而在此之前的半小时里，安东尼奥一言不发。

“什么？”

“去度过只属于我们的一天，你真的考虑过吗？”

“你现在就想得到答案吗？”

“我已考虑了四天，我们应该去袭击一个发电厂，是吗？”

基尔伯特搓着他的脸，感觉焦灼已攀上了他的喉头，“我不知道。”

“……”

“我们该怎么做？”

“我不知道。”安东尼奥咕哝着。基尔伯特可以听出他话里的不安。

基尔伯特翻了个身，碰了碰安东尼奥的手臂以让他停止咕哝。

“或许我们可以在威廉的家乡里做些什么，”安东尼奥开口说道，“去一些可以旅游的地方。”

基尔伯特的手滑落了。

“基尔伯特。”

“我们不知晓何时便要将弗朗西斯埋葬，我们甚至不清楚当我们营救他时，他会是何种状态。”

“他现在的状态有多糟糕？而你搞得好像他他妈的已经不在了一样。”

“你感受到了他被吓坏了，所以你应该——”

“那毫无意义！”

基尔伯特紧紧合上双眼。

“安东尼奥，他甚至认不出我了，好吗？”

***

ľ̵̲̫̫̟̯̪͍͔̩͈͙̯͉̔͆̆̎͆̂̕͜e̷̢̡̡̤͎̘̩̤̣̣̬͍̜͇͉̜͕̔̓̓͛̇͆͊̉͝ ̶̢̯̱̝͖̙͔̇̄̉̽̄͊̅̎̓̌̓̊͘̚͠͠͝1̴̨̢̳̣͈̱̖̫͚̀̈͆̐1̴̧̨̗̙͙̜͈̞̞̲͚̺͇͎̃̉̓̿̿͌ m̷̧̫̥̜̥̟͕̤̟̟̻̤̟̘̳͛͐̑͛̔͑́͛͂̐̆͊̚a̸̡̨̺̣̝̰͖͖̯͇̾̈́̿̂͝ḯ̵̡̦̪̠͈͔̤̰͍̥͈̟̘̜͚̮̀̌̾̑̉̈̽͘͝ 1̷̞̮̆͌͗̏̈̓9̵͕̙̪͓̯͋͊͗̏͒̑́̕̚͘͠4̴̨̺̟̘̥̩̥̗̟̠̈́͜4̶̧̜̘̯͚̣̙̖͔͈̠̥͙̋͗̒͑̈̒̃͝ͅ

（1944年5月11日）

痛苦。黑暗。更多痛苦。有时会缓解，但只是轻微地缓解。剧烈的头痛，痛苦。这是个循环。一个无法终止的循环。他已经在这里多久了？时间已经失去了它的意义。一切都失去了意义。他尖叫，他祈求，可无人到来。他挣扎着记忆，他挣扎着理解。他无法保持清醒了，虽然他想。这是句谎言。偶尔他屈服于痛苦，因为那相对容易。尝试思考与理解太累了。这种尝试以更多的煎熬告终。他的身体告诉他应当逃走和反抗，但他再也无力这样做了。或许在一开始就应该行动。但现在他虚弱、孤独、陷入困境，还有——

 **不。** 不，不，不，不——

那是气场，又是那该死的气场。恐惧。为即将到来的疼痛而恐惧。他即将处于痛苦之中。他等待着什么人抓住他。煎熬开始了，但是——

不，气场变得十分遥远。等等，似乎还有一个？噪音。噪音盘旋在他的上方。

一声枪响。气场不止一人。他很害怕。他想蜷缩起来。但是他不能，他被锁链拴在了床上。为什么那些声音不——

那是 _西班牙和普_ _鲁_ _士。_

他僵住了，他颤抖着，痛苦即将袭来。

_是安_ _东_ _尼奥与基_ _尔_ _伯特。_

痛苦。黑暗。更多痛苦。有时会缓解，但只是轻微地缓解。剧烈的头痛，痛苦。这是个循环，一个循环，他无法逃脱……

***

10 de mayo de 1944

（1944年5月10日）

安东尼奥坐立不安。

不知怎的，近来一切都顺利进行着。他们在去发电厂的路上。威廉得到了它的布局图，缇妲终于建立了她的传输阻断器，亚伦能够和其他一些法国的抵抗者组织起什么行动了……

安东尼奥不知道自己该做什么。他瞥了一眼基尔伯特，基尔伯特正在一脸茫然地凝视着窗户，然后视线又移回自己手上。

威廉和缇妲也在这辆车里，游击队员们坐另外一辆。他们的计划是：威廉要约见控制着这个地方的一名纳粹。他已经被审查过了——盖世太保们只查到了他到底是个怎样的好公民——而基尔伯特与安东尼奥将陪着他。缇妲将待在车里，在外边的游击部队转移敌人视线的时候激活她的设备。那便是西班牙、普鲁士与威廉在里面投放炸弹之时。他们会在缇妲的帮助下迅速逃走，直接前往特罗卡德罗。一旦抵达那里，他们便会扎营，然后在大约在凌晨三点袭击关押弗朗西斯的地方。那时候天还没亮，视野不佳，但也会为他们提供了更多掩护，况且那时候那里的纳粹必然会放松守卫。

亚伦和杜氏夫妇在威廉的家乡，等待着他们将弗朗西斯带回来。

汽车在凹凸不平的地面上颠簸，西班牙希望周围不要过于寂静。他快被紧张的情绪吞噬了。

他不知道万一他们失败会发生什么。

他也不知道万一他们成功又会发生什么。

***

ľ̵̲̫̫̟̯̪͍͔̩͈͙̯͉̔͆̆̎͆̂̕͜e̷̢̡̡̤͎̘̩̤̣̣̬͍̜͇͉̜͕̔̓̓͛̇͆͊̉͝ ̶̢̯̱̝͖̙͔̇̄̉̽̄͊̅̎̓̌̓̊͘̚͠͠͝1̴̨̢̳̣͈̱̖̫͚̀̈͆̐1̴̧̨̗̙͙̜͈̞̞̲͚̺͇͎̃̉̓̿̿͌ m̷̧̫̥̜̥̟͕̤̟̟̻̤̟̘̳͛͐̑͛̔͑́͛͂̐̆͊̚a̸̡̨̺̣̝̰͖͖̯͇̾̈́̿̂͝ḯ̵̡̦̪̠͈͔̤̰͍̥͈̟̘̜͚̮̀̌̾̑̉̈̽͘͝ 1̷̞̮̆͌͗̏̈̓9̵͕̙̪͓̯͋͊͗̏͒̑́̕̚͘͠4̴̨̺̟̘̥̩̥̗̟̠̈́͜4̶̧̜̘̯͚̣̙̖͔͈̠̥͙̋͗̒͑̈̒̃͝ͅ

为什么如此多枪击为什么如此多枪击为什么如此多——

_“_ _想象它是雷_ _鸣_ _？_ _”_

_“_ _什么？_ _”_

_“_ _想象那些噪音是雷声。_ _”_

英格兰，亚瑟。是他说的。他在一战时说过——在战壕里！英格兰，他怎能遗忘英格兰？他怎能遗忘亚瑟的存在？

_那是安_ _东_ _尼奥与基_ _尔_ _伯特。_

弗朗西斯开始低声啜泣，他不知道正在发生什么。他痛苦不堪，他的恐惧早已超过了一切信念。

_我想死。_

***

10\. Mai 1944

（1944年5月10日）

普鲁士清楚威廉正竭尽全力地进入那个该死的发电厂，但他不知道为什么那个人坚持协助他与西班牙埋炸弹。

_“_ _我已_ _记_ _住了此_ _处_ _的布局。_ _”_ _威廉咬牙切_ _齿_ _地_ _说_ _道，_ _“_ _所以我清楚我在做什么。_ _”_

普鲁士感到一阵眩晕。

他射中了前面那个人的头部。外面，枪声四处作响。有其他东西在爆炸。

他强迫着自己移动。他已经在必要的地方放置了炸弹，倒计时已经开启，因此他需要快些。

他在出口处。他本应在此见到西班牙与威廉，可是为何他们不在此处？

_该_ _死，_ _该_ _死！_

普鲁士猛然一冲，他放出了自己的气场。

他与西班牙几乎撞上对方。

“威廉在哪？”普鲁士大喊出声。

外面传来了爆炸声。

西班牙的眼睛里闪过疯狂，“我不知道，但我在周围听见了枪声。”

于是他继续行动，普鲁士紧随着，仅仅是在即将拐弯的时候把他拉住。

子弹在墙上跳开。西班牙给他的枪上好膛，跳出转角反击。他的手臂立刻被击中了。

但他没有丝毫退却，反而击中了那个纳粹的头部。

普鲁士正要大声喊叫寻找威廉时，威廉出现了，他抓紧了普鲁士与西班牙的肩膀。

一场爆炸。

威廉的眼睛几乎要瞪出眼眶，“过来！”

“你他妈刚刚到底在哪？”在他们冲向大厅时，普鲁士叫喊道。

“那个人——他在追捕我！”

他们几乎抵达出口了。

普鲁士察觉到一个纳粹正要储物柜中出现——他们原以为那儿是空的！西班牙的伤口仍未痊愈，所以普鲁士打算以自己为屏障，但是——

纳粹丢下枪，将他们的炸弹扔了过来。

威廉冲上前。

 **“** **你在干什么？！** **”** 普鲁士尖叫道， **“** **让** **我** **们** **——”**

炸弹爆炸了。

***

ľ̵̲̫̫̟̯̪͍͔̩͈͙̯͉̔͆̆̎͆̂̕͜e̷̢̡̡̤͎̘̩̤̣̣̬͍̜͇͉̜͕̔̓̓͛̇͆͊̉͝ ̶̢̯̱̝͖̙͔̇̄̉̽̄͊̅̎̓̌̓̊͘̚͠͠͝1̴̨̢̳̣͈̱̖̫͚̀̈͆̐1̴̧̨̗̙͙̜͈̞̞̲͚̺͇͎̃̉̓̿̿͌ m̷̧̫̥̜̥̟͕̤̟̟̻̤̟̘̳͛͐̑͛̔͑́͛͂̐̆͊̚a̸̡̨̺̣̝̰͖͖̯͇̾̈́̿̂͝ḯ̵̡̦̪̠͈͔̤̰͍̥͈̟̘̜͚̮̀̌̾̑̉̈̽͘͝ 1̷̞̮̆͌͗̏̈̓9̵͕̙̪͓̯͋͊͗̏͒̑́̕̚͘͠4̴̨̺̟̘̥̩̥̗̟̠̈́͜4̶̧̜̘̯͚̣̙̖͔͈̠̥͙̋͗̒͑̈̒̃͝ͅ

依旧有枪声。有人尖叫着，法国可以听到。他挣扎着想要摆脱身上的束缚。他挣扎到身上的伤口都开始流血。痛苦在他身上急速蔓延。更多痛苦。永远处于痛苦之中。他不清楚为何他为何要挣扎。他也不知道他身在何处。那些枪声——是枪声吗？它们时有时无时有时——

门打开了。

***

10\. Mai 1944

(1944年5月10日)

除了一阵嗡嗡的噪音外，普鲁士什么也听不见。

缇妲一看见他就尖叫起来。当然，换做他，他也会这样做的。他的左臂严重损毁，半边脸被烧焦，而且他正拽着西班牙残缺的尸体。他没能——他没能带走威廉的。

在游击队冲上来后，更多的爆炸在他身后涌现。

他再也无法保持意识了。

***

10 Mayyu 1944

（1944年5月10日）

事实上，她之前从未开过车。在他们离开那栋建筑后，威廉应该接手开车的任务，但是——

威廉没能从那栋楼里走出来。

现在缇妲只有她自己的阻断器了。幸好她还可以跟着游击队员的车，但是，这样做并没有抵消她第一次尝试操作这个该死的金属陷阱的紧张。

她想哭。她想把脸埋在父亲的胸膛里，再忆起母亲的面容。她希望自己的父亲仍活着。她希望自己不必沦为妓女。为什么会开始战争呢？为什么她不能继续上学呢？为什么没有一点正常的感觉呢？

不，正相反，她是反抗组织的一份子。反抗组织——阿卜丹诺夫妇过去曾低声讨论过，他们太过神秘，以至于曾被以为并不可能真实存在。

缇妲亦从未仔细考虑那遍布全球的、不朽的国家化身的意义。他们真的是恶魔吗？他们是被上帝诅咒的吗？他们是撒旦的作品吗？

当基尔伯特带着半边烧伤到无法辨认的脸、拖着只剩下半边身子的安东尼奥走向她时，一切看起来就是这样。

缇妲只想闭上眼睛，祈祷这一切赶快结束，可这一刻，她脑海里言语空空。倘若祈祷有用，她的父亲就不会死了。威廉与康拉德也是。

汽车曲折地前进。缇妲用夹克衫包住脸。下午的阳光过于刺眼。她感觉脸上一阵发烧。

偶尔她会转一下她的头——只是为了看看。她无法克制地这样做，她上回甚至要吐出来了。安东尼奥的臀部在恢复，骨头也在缓慢生长，只是那个声音——

缇妲打开了收音机。汽车偏了一下，但她尽力稳住了方向。

她想帮助别人。她想。她知道她做到了，而且，她在帮助别人时很开心。

但仍然。

她真心希望她仍然只是一个平凡的十六岁女孩。

然而无论如何，事已至此。

***

ľ̵̲̫̫̟̯̪͍͔̩͈͙̯͉̔͆̆̎͆̂̕͜e̷̢̡̡̤͎̘̩̤̣̣̬͍̜͇͉̜͕̔̓̓͛̇͆͊̉͝ ̶̢̯̱̝͖̙͔̇̄̉̽̄͊̅̎̓̌̓̊͘̚͠͠͝1̴̨̢̳̣͈̱̖̫͚̀̈͆̐1̴̧̨̗̙͙̜͈̞̞̲͚̺͇͎̃̉̓̿̿͌ m̷̧̫̥̜̥̟͕̤̟̟̻̤̟̘̳͛͐̑͛̔͑́͛͂̐̆͊̚a̸̡̨̺̣̝̰͖͖̯͇̾̈́̿̂͝ḯ̵̡̦̪̠͈͔̤̰͍̥͈̟̘̜͚̮̀̌̾̑̉̈̽͘͝ 1̷̞̮̆͌͗̏̈̓9̵͕̙̪͓̯͋͊͗̏͒̑́̕̚͘͠4̴̨̺̟̘̥̩̥̗̟̠̈́͜4̶̧̜̘̯͚̣̙̖͔͈̠̥͙̋͗̒͑̈̒̃͝ͅ

_那是什么那是_ _谁为_ _什么_ _门_ _打开了哦那些气_ _场_ _不不不不不_ _——_

***

11 de mayo de 1944

(1944年5月11日)

法兰西尖叫起来。

他们打开了门的瞬间他立刻发出了如此难听的尖叫声。西班牙踉踉跄跄地后退。

普鲁士冲上前挡住西班牙的视线。在他上方传来枪击声。他们几乎把这里的所有人都救了出来，仅有两个受伤，但是——

普鲁士打开了灯。

西班牙咽下自己想吐的欲望。

那个东西——他知道那是法国，但也不是。那是某种营养不良、赤裸、秃头的家伙被锁在水泥块上，浑身是伤。他的眼球突出，颜色鲜红。他徒劳无益地抽搐着，发出如此可怕的声音。

房间里的气味使西班牙无法动弹，他那条昨天才被炸得干干净净的腿立刻感觉十分僵硬与笨重。

普鲁士匆忙提醒他要“照顾”法国，然后开始往所有东西上倒汽油。西班牙觉得粘液堵住了他的喉咙。“所有东西”包括那些折磨人的工具还有——该死，那些标本。为什么那个壁橱里堆满了四肢？到底是什么——

他往前挪了挪，法国依旧在尖叫。

_“_ _安_ _东_ _尼奥，他甚至已_ _经认_ _不出我了。_ _”_

西班牙不知道他在期待着什么。他不知道他不知道他不——

他不想对着法国开枪，他不想。他想法国的眼睛恢复神采。他想让他在身边有说有笑。他想让一切回归正常。他想见弗朗西斯。

但弗朗西斯不在那里。

那只是法国，他的气场尖锐得就像往西班牙脑袋里钉了一根木桩。

枪声。西班牙在他昨夜的睡梦中仅能听到的声音。也是他现在正在听着的声音。

他站在那个被改造过了的家伙面前，那不是弗朗西斯。

他想让他说点什么。一个词也好，一句话也罢。只要显示出些许认识他们的迹象就好。

“杀了他。”普鲁士说道。话语斩断西班牙的迷茫。普鲁士的表情也夹杂着痛苦。

西班牙闭上眼睛，举起了枪。

法国仍在尖叫。

***

11\. Mai 1944

(1944年5月11日)

普鲁士内心麻木。一切仿佛都不是真实的。不过，幸好，是西班牙而不是他在开着车。西班牙在离开那个联合建筑后便一言不发，普鲁士也是。

现在接近凌晨四点。他们在外面，已经超过了宵禁的时间，不过没有关系，因为他们已经离开了城市。

这是自由的感觉。

缇妲在另一辆汽车里，所以现在，这里只有普鲁士和西班牙。

好吧，还有法国的尸体，他被放在后座。

他们在他身上盖了一块油布，这稍微起了点作用。

他们并不再需要向他射击，他的尸体似乎相当配合，始终保持在平静的、死寂的状态中。

普鲁士茫然地望向窗外，瞥见满眼繁星。

他们做到了。

他们成功营救了法国。

那个从前只会发出劈啪声的收音机突然开始播放音乐。是德语。西班牙开始跟着哼了起来。

普鲁士意识到自己在哭。

***

11 de mayo de 1944

(1944年5月11日)

西班牙把脸埋进普鲁士的头发里。

“如果他化为灰烬，他怎么重组呢？”缇妲低声问道。

灰烬被仔细铺开在棺材里，一切仍带着烟味。威廉的父母帮助他们进行了火化。

“慢慢地就会有什么在其中生长。”普鲁士低声说道，声音的振动明显地传给西班牙，“像，一开始是器官或者别的，然后一切便会在周围生长。”

缇妲凝视着棺材。她的眼袋很深。

威廉的母亲，一位年近七十的妇人，靠近了他们。西班牙远离了普鲁士。

“我们打算把棺材送到墓地了。”老妇人说道。她的声音同样很轻。每个人似乎都害怕用正常的音量说话。

西班牙看着法国旁边那个空空如也的棺材，那是威廉的。

他当时为什么要跑回去呢？

_“_ _我_ _们_ _不是人_ _类_ _。因此有_ _时_ _我_ _们_ _欣然_ _遗_ _忘人是会死的。_ _”_

普鲁士说他并非有意。

西班牙知道，普鲁士是对的。

***

11\. Mai 1944

(1944年5月11日)

“威廉和康拉德都是我的好朋友。”杜先生哽咽着，“我无法相信……无法相信在如此短的时间内，我便要再次发表这样的演讲。”

普鲁士的愧疚感几乎将他的心吞没。

杜先生握紧他的手帕，杜夫人将她的手放在他的背上。“我已经认识威廉十一年了。我们初次遇见的时候，我才刚刚移民到这个国家。我的法语十分糟糕，当我在咖啡馆里结结巴巴时，他帮助我买了东西。然后——老天，我仍然无法明白理由——然后他帮我在他叔叔的图书馆里找到了一份工作。我们在他找到了一份政府的工作后依旧保持着断断续续的友谊。尽管他有时会一连消失好几个月，他——他依然出席了我们的婚礼，也见证了世芳的出生。天啊，任何值得庆祝的日子他都不会缺席，他也会给我们的女儿带礼物……”

“我总会和他开玩笑，也会问他为什么不找个老婆，但他从未回答过。他喝醉之后才告诉我是因为他的工作。所以在战争爆发后，他在图书馆里加入我们的队伍时，我为他感到激动！尽管有着这一切，我还是认为他能找到一些幸福。但之后他投身于与纳粹的斗争，于是我意识到只有战争结束，幸福才会降临。”

“所以我与我的妻子决定帮助他。为了他，也为了阻止纳粹正在干着的那些恶心事情。我们知道做这些事情的风险。我不愿相信事情竟然走到了这一步，但我们……”

“威廉是那个发现了康拉德的人。那时康拉德正要自杀——那是，那是威廉告诉我的——在发现他全家都死于空袭后。但威廉使他坚信依旧有值得为之战斗的事物，所以康拉德将他的余生奉献给了我们抵抗组织。”

“我仍然——仍然难以接受他们已经离去这个事实。”杜先生望着威廉的父母，他的表情显得十分崩溃。

威廉的母亲擦拭着眼睛，而他的父亲板着脸。

“我非常抱歉。”他的声音不比一阵耳语更高。

亚伦紧张地盯着地面，而缇妲动了动下颚。

“我非常、非常抱歉。”

普鲁士也是。

***

11 Mayuu 1944

（1944年5月11日）

“你们要走了吗？”

“也许。”基尔伯特避开她的视线，紧紧盯着自己随身带来的小皮箱。

“安东尼奥在找你。”

“我知道。”

“那你为什么躲在谷仓里？”

“缇妲。”基尔伯特低声哀求。

“你不能就这样 _离开_ 。”她哑着嗓子说道，“经历了这一切。经历了这样的两个月。我们最后只是勉强把他救了出来。你——你还不能回去。”

“是我害死了康拉德和威廉。”

缇妲感到眼角挂着泪珠，“不。是那些走进房子、丢出炸弹的纳粹害死了他们。”

“我在不应该的时候闯入了你们的生活，我是一个国家。我……”

“不，你走入了我们的生活，那是因为我们想要你这样做。基尔伯特，你拯救了你的朋友。你救了他。你们是国家这件事不重要。他被那些他本不该承受的事物折磨着，而你救了他。”

他们视线交汇。

“我们 _拯救_ 了他。”她抽噎着。

他露出淡淡一笑，“那我可以现在感谢你了吗？”

缇妲开始哭泣。

_请_ _不要走。_

基尔伯特把她拥进怀抱里。

_我会想你的。_

***

11 de mayo de 1944

(1944年5月11日)

他发现普鲁士在谷仓后边凝视着自己在水池里的倒影。

“基尔伯特，”西班牙抽噎出声，他跑过去，“我已经——”

“我们做对了吗？”他——普鲁士问道，他没有看安东尼奥。

“弗朗西斯已经不再痛苦了，”西班牙迅速回答，他不知道还有什么别的可说，紧张感紧紧束缚着他。

“……”

过了一阵，普鲁士与他做了对上视线。他一脸崩溃，“为什么他没有拿走那些文件呢？”

西班牙最终哭出声来。

_你到底是要离开我了。_

***

11\. Mai 1944

(1944年5月11日)

“我们这一天还剩点时间。”普鲁士在西班牙冷静后说道，他错开了西班牙的视线。

“什、什么？”

“你想做什么？我们可以去钓鱼——”

西班牙哽咽着抱住了他。

***

11 Mayuu 1944

(1944年5月11日)

缇妲望着他们在后院钓鱼。她帮布尔塞耶夫妇准备了午餐和晚餐。她也在谷仓帮布尔塞耶先生解决了电的问题。基尔伯特和安东尼奥在晚餐时回到了房子，一路上有说有笑。他们开始讲述着过去的趣事，那些日子充满了冒险和恶作剧。故事吸引了所有人。也许基尔伯特就总是那样。他走进她的生活，迷住了她，把她从她原本忍受着的单调生活中拉了出来。她在她父亲死后只是存在，而非生活。

所以经历了这些后，她最终觉得自己又活了过来。

但基尔伯特现在，拥抱着她，打算像无事发生过一样离去。

在他爬进用安东尼奥的钱买下的车子里时，杜先生担忧地望着基尔伯特，“你要去哪？”

基尔伯特的头发基本上恢复了白色。不过他的眉毛依旧是棕色的，这让他看起来有点滑稽。“东方。”

“那你呢，安东尼奥？”杜太太轻声问道。

“我明天就坐火车离开。”他咕哝着，表情一片空白。

“我和你一起走。”亚伦说道，“我无论怎样都要去马德里一趟。”

基尔伯特启动引擎，周围变得沉默起来。缇妲真想再次拥抱他。

但是，他只是挥了挥手，然后就开着车离去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 如果你熟知历史并想知道军事行动为何推迟，那是因为原定的日子遭到了改动，但角色们还不知道。


	12. I’m so sorry【英语：我非常抱歉】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：维莱  
> 校对：Annanika
> 
> 苏格兰有使用涉及种族歧视/恐同的言论，请注意。

30 June 1944

（1944年6月30日）

“有潜在线索指出了两位意大利国家化身的所在地。英国、美国还有加拿大军队正在合力抓捕他们。”

英格兰的视线从书本中抬起，他感到心率一阵加快。

“由于这个新进展，大不列颠联合王国余下的国家，还有部分来自英联邦的成员将会在几天内抵达，所以，等着见新朋友吧。”

英格兰的表情扭曲了。

他的顾问转过身，“就这么多了。”

男人一离开，美国就开始劝说他。“也许意大利和罗马诺能在我们手里交代出一些有关法国的事情。”他看上去充满希望。

英格兰感觉自己口中发涩。“是啊。”

美国又往沙发里一躺。“但是，你兄弟们的到来完全没法让人高兴。”

“看见马修、凯尔，还有托比的感觉会很好的。”

“什么，没有阿拉夫吗？”

“他讨厌我。”

“这倒是真的。”

英格兰重新看向手中的书，疲惫感突然袭上他的心头。

他真心希望他们能够抓获意大利和罗马诺。

***

2 July 1944

（1944年7月2日）

英格兰在过去两个夜晚几乎彻夜无眠，但这没什么。他有一点点神志不清，但真的，这也没什么。他出了门，来到庭院，发现其他三人都在安静的做他们自己的事情。

在他打开的书中，文字逐渐模糊了。

并不是噩梦让他彻夜未眠，恰恰相反，他只是期待着能找到更多关于法国的信息，而这让他一直没睡。并且英格兰知道他在这件事上期待得太过了，可或许意大利和罗马诺同样拥有关于香港的消息。

他抹了把脸。

现在才刚过午餐时间。中午的食物寡淡无味。一切都很无趣，这本书也无聊至极。

他抬头瞧了一眼。美国就在他旁边，正在读着悬疑小说。而俄罗斯正在读的是——

英格兰眯起眼。那是《施公案》，那本中国本来要在看完后送给他的书。

这下子英格兰的心里燃起了一团无名火。他注意到中国手里拿着本俄罗斯小说。他往美国的肋骨上戳了一下。

他看向美国。

“什么事？”

“和我换书看吧。”

“怎么了？为什么？”

“我的糟透了。”

“天，那你真的激起了我的阅读欲。”

英格兰并不确定他现在是什么心情——是嫉妒吗？嫉妒这两个人换了书？他不愿意再去想这个了。美国从他手中一把抓过小说，扫了一眼封底，“这好像还行。”

“那就跟我换。”

“我是说，如果你没问题的话。我的是本西部风的书，我知道你不太喜欢，所以……”

英格兰皱起脸，庭院的门正好在这时被撞开。

那是他的顾问，看上去异常焦躁。“他们抓到了那俩意大利。”

一切仿佛被按下了暂停键。

“然后呢？”中国用英文询问道。

“他们在接受审讯。”他用古怪的表情看着他们。他张开嘴，欲言又止，但当有人叫他名字时，就猛地关上门闪人了。

“他有什么毛病啊？”俄罗斯在他走后咕哝着。

英格兰的胃里一阵翻涌。

***

现在是午夜，他在他的房间里踱步。

他尝试过跟踪他的一位顾问，以获得更多关于罗马诺和意大利的信息，然而从下午开始，他们在他面前就表现得极其怪异。英格兰几乎能确认他们是在躲着他，但考虑到自己的工作就是多管闲事，所有人还是在附近游荡。

天啊，他甚至绝望到去找美国的顾问，不知道出于什么天杀的原因，那家伙总是和俄罗斯的顾问待在一起。两人都一无所知，事实上，美国人表现得像个蠢货，而俄罗斯人基本上是躲在他的背后。

英格兰都懒得去问中国的顾问。

他强迫自己停止踱步，跌跌撞撞地走向办公桌，他自己的日历却映入眼帘。

现在是七月二号。

_操操操。_

美国不再是英国的殖民地，这对现在的大不列颠已经几乎没有影响。然而近两百年过去了，英格兰的身体却没有跟上这条讯息，并且在每个七月四号，就会奋起反抗他。说实话，仅仅是想到这个节日所代表的意义，他就觉得很苦恼。通常他都是一个人过，把自己关在房间里，往垃圾箱里吐血，然后在后半夜把自己喝得忘乎所以。

不过，鉴于美国就在这里，要这么打发过去实有些困难。

他——一份礼物。他应该得到一份礼物。是了，一份礼物多少能为狼狈不堪的他挽回点形象。

随后他想起了什么，又咽下一声呻吟。

苏格兰，威尔士，还有北爱尔兰应该随时会到。天呐，如果他们在第四天来——不，他们不会的。说真的，那天会是个好日子。是的。那时他的顾问会告诉他关于罗马诺和意大利的信息。那时他就会发现法国事实上只是当了希特勒的仆人，而香港是——也许他是裕仁的仆人？是吧。

英格兰不知道他该给美国什么礼物。

***

3 July 1944

（1944年7月3日）

他们的日子千篇一律，正因为如此，日程安排很容易知道。

就像美国的每日小憩时间。

英格兰在自己的房间里意外晕倒了一回，因此他只能勉为其难溜到休息室，俄罗斯和中国正坐在里面。中国在画画，而俄罗斯，在他面前有本摊开的书，他却在盯着中国看，微张着嘴。

此时此刻英格兰莫名感到无地自容，他清了清嗓子。中国抬起头，而俄罗斯差点把头撞到桌子上。

中国瞥了眼英格兰，又把视线转回俄罗斯身上。“你还好吗？”

他的脸涨红了。“没、没事，抱歉。”

于是中国又看向英格兰。“怎么了？”

“ _我需要你_ _们_ _两个跟我出去。_ ”

俄罗斯的脸色正在恢复正常。“你说什么？”

英格兰开始踱步了。“我不能——他们不允许我独自离开皇宫，因为不知什么原因，我的顾问们今天格外谨慎？不过如果你们中有一个人跟我一起去的话，我就可以走了。”

中国皱起了眉，“去哪？”

“明天是四号。”

这个日期没有给他们中的任何一位留下印象，“所以？”俄罗斯问道。

“那是美国的生日。”

一片沉默。

“我想给他买一份礼物。”英格兰的手汗津津的。“所以我需要你们中的一位陪我去购物。”

看上去没人因为这个点子而兴奋起来。

“拜托了。”英格兰补上一句。

然后是一阵漫长的等待。

“我们可以一起去。”中国最终回答道。

“我们可以？”俄罗斯嘟哝着，明显不乐意了。

英格兰瞪着他。“怎么，好像你在做什么更好的事情似的？”

俄罗斯看了他一眼，英格兰又准备开口，但中国打断了他。“来一次散步会很不错的，伊万。”

后者紧张的揉了揉后颈，避开了眼神接触。“好吧。”

没有人动。

“你想现在就走吗？”中国问，“因为你得先让我换上西服。”

他身上穿着的是中国传统服饰，英格兰也不是一副能够出门的打扮，他穿着睡裤之类的东西，俄罗斯的衣服也是皱巴巴的。

“我们都应该去换衣服。”英格兰嘟囔道，

俄罗斯又咕哝了些什么，和中国一同站起了身。

***

英格兰很好奇，如果只有俄罗斯和他还有美国一起出去，事情会不会就是现在这个样子。

只是，不，这可能更糟，因为他只能想到一个词来形容他和中国的表现：调情。或者至少，中国在和俄罗斯调情，这让英格兰心烦意乱，以至于都不知道如何是好。

当他们终于走到最近的购物区时，他甚至感到一阵欣慰。

中国再次凸显了他的存在。“你准备给阿尔弗雷德什么礼物？”他讲的是英文，毕竟他们来到了公共场合。他似乎根本不在乎自己糟糕的口音。

“我不知道。”

中国茫然地望着他，而俄罗斯则显得很恼火。“好吧，他喜欢什么？”他的英语口音同样糟糕透顶。

英格兰自诩对阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯非常了解，但突然间，他所有的知识似乎都被抛到了九霄云外。“呃……”

“给他买点能体现爱国精神的东西？”中国建议道。

“好极了，告诉我伦敦这儿哪里有卖美国货的商铺吧，我马上就去。”

“我相信那些美国士兵会卖些什么给你的。”俄罗斯嘀咕着。

那边有一大帮美国大兵挤在一间咖啡馆外，看了令人生厌。

英格兰擦了把脸。“行啊，那这就是我的B计划了。”

他们继续走着，直到俄罗斯停下了脚步。“从这里开始怎么样？”

这是间书店。

他们三个人走进去闲逛。英格兰忽然感到不知所措。俄罗斯和中国消失了，而他在乱逛，不知道该送给美国什么，也不知道该说什么，“嘿尽管我今天看上去糟得要命，真的——好吧，我没有恶意。”

他看完了历史部分的书架，又瞥见一本有关加拿大的书，这时候他才想起来自己是不是也该为马修的生日买个礼物——两天前就过了。他又揉了把脸。在过去的日子里，他们实际上没有一起庆祝过生日，所以……

他不知道是什么让他想起了这个——那边的东亚文化类书籍？但他记得香港那份未拆封的圣诞礼物，这几乎让他匆忙逃出了那一列架子。

他差点一头撞上俄罗斯。

两人都吓了一跳，俄罗斯先回过神来。“你找到什么了吗？”

听他讲了这么久的英语已经够奇怪了。“没。”

“耀和我可以帮上忙，如果你能给我们一个目标。”

“那边有一架子的西部书。”中国说着，从俄罗斯身后出现。“就是，讲牛仔之类的东西。”

“在哪里？”

英格兰最终拿了其中一本小说。随后他看到俄罗斯瞄见并且抓起了一本天文书。在收银台处，还摆着一些小饰品。

因此，理所当然的，他也情不自禁的拿上了一个玩具小士兵。

***

“你们三个到底跑哪去了？”美国用一句愤怒的逼问作为问候。

英格兰将那只购物袋藏在背后。出人意料的，中国和俄国给他打了掩护。“我需要一本新书。”中国非常自然地撒着谎。

美国拧起眉头。

“你那时在睡觉，”英国很快接上话，“我不想吵醒你。”他边走边说着。

值得庆幸的是，俄罗斯问了美国一个奇怪的问题，让他有机会逃回自己的房间里。

***

现在大约是晚上十一点，和往常一样，英格兰在逃避睡眠。

对明天的期待也无济于事。

只有他和美国在休息室里。之前有那么一阵气氛挺尴尬，中国邀请俄罗斯同去某个地方，他却匆匆拒绝了。不过现在他们俩都走了，气氛又恢复了正常。

收音机放着音乐，美国正跟着哼哼。他在填着一个纵横字谜游戏。英格兰则把他的小说和针线活拿了出来，但他哪个也不想碰。

他越看着时钟的指针迫近午夜，就越觉得焦虑。

过了一会，他坐立不安地道，“我得去睡了。”

美国抬起了头，“哦，好吧。”他伸手去够收音机，把它关掉，“我大概也会按平常的时间上床睡觉的。”

他收拾着他的东西，英格兰也这么做了，但却如梗在喉。

于是他鼓足了勇气，就等着美国起身。“阿尔弗雷德。”

美国眨了眨眼。“怎么？”

“要是我明天看起来一团糟的话，我很抱歉。”他简直是脱口而出。

美国皱起眉，“呃，好的？你为什么会——”他停顿了一下，“今天是几号？”

“是真的。提前祝你生日快乐了。”

美国的表情凝固了。“原来是这一天啊。”

英格兰能感觉到越来越明显的头疼。“明天我们可以去做些好玩的事情，我告诉了厨子们要做个蛋糕，嗯，这本来应该是个惊喜的，可——”

美国将他一把拉进了怀里。

英格兰呼吸着他的气味，任由自己的身躯放松下去。

“谢谢你，亚瑟，”好一会之后，美国埋在他的一侧颈窝里轻声说道。

他忽然感到浑身发烫。“你不用谢我。”

美国则用一个更紧的拥抱作为回应。

英格兰发现自己再也不想离开了。和美国在一起，和阿尔弗雷德在一起，才是他唯一能感到真正被爱的时候。

_法国在哭泣。_ _“_ _亚_ _瑟。_ _”_

_警_ _卫们紧紧_ _抓住了香港的胳膊，他开始惊慌失措。_ _“_ _亚_ _瑟！_ _”_

他的泪水猛地上涌，几乎溢出眼眶。

***

4 July 1944

（1944年7月4日）

早上七点，他撑开双眼。

每逢七月三号，他都会说服自己，明天不会有事的。看在老天的份上，他睡下时还是好好的。

然而从他昨晚倒进床里开始，疼痛就已经缠上了他的身躯。

他的额角突突跳动，他的肠胃翻江倒海，他的眼干得撑都撑不开。

英格兰强迫自己起身，踉踉跄跄摸进洗手间。在那里，他立刻咳得像是快要把肺吐了出来。当他终于站稳脚跟，望向镜子里的自己——

妈的，他看上去真的烂透了。

***

英格兰带着给美国的礼物跌跌撞撞地走进休息室。他把所有东西都丢进一个盒子里，并深深自豪于自己的包装工作——得花上很久才能打出那个完美的蝴蝶结，该死的。

俄罗斯和中国正在吃早餐，而且都在他摇摇晃晃走进房间时多看了他两眼。

俄罗斯皱起了眉头。“我的天，我还以为别人都是在胡说你有多糟呢。”

英格兰强行忍下了一声咳嗽。“并没有。”他真想爬回床上去。妈的，他讨厌让其他国家瞧见他的这副模样。

桌上摆着生日蛋糕，他把礼物挨着它放好，再一步一缓的倒在长沙发上，把头往后一仰，等待美国醒来。一会儿过后，一切都开始变得蒙眬起来。

这就是为什么他觉得苏格兰的声音只是他的幻听。

但他意识到那是现实，他看见俄罗斯和中国都绷紧了神经。

苏格兰闯进门来。 **“** **我** **们** **过生日的小宝贝儿怎么** **样** **了？** **”**

“他还没起床。”

“你看起来糟得要命。”威尔士说。

英格兰朝他比了个V的手势，于是他和苏格兰就贴过来烦英格兰了。北爱尔兰选择溜进了角落。

“你给他做了个蛋糕？”苏格兰问道，活像这是世上最荒谬的事情。

“今天是他的生日，”英格兰咕哝一声，“也不是 _我_ 做给他的，是厨师们。”

“晚上出来喝一杯吗？”威尔士问他。

英格兰在那个下午喝得烂醉之后已经被禁止出入酒吧。但他不打算告诉他们。“不了。”

苏格兰不依不饶的推搡他，几乎是嬉皮笑脸的。“你会来的，因为我知道威尔士和我绝对会去喝上一顿。”

威尔士忽然换上了一副严肃的表情。“他们有让你知道有关意大利和罗马诺的更多信息吗？”

他摇摇头，感觉一阵反胃。“只说他们被抓了，正在接受质询。”

“我听我的顾问谈到，罗马诺是怎样交代了法国境内的一些坐标，之类的事情。”

英格兰的心跳加速了。“什么？”

威尔士再也没回答，因为美国恰好在那个时刻进来了。

发现苏格兰和威尔士后，他几乎来了个一百八十度转弯。苏格兰在他逃走之前就抓住了他。

“咱们过生日的小王八蛋在这呢！”

“你们他妈的怎么会在这？”

“哎哟，你不想和斯科特叔叔打个招呼吗？”

“斯科特‘叔叔’？”

“快一个月了，我很确信你每天都在想念我。”

美国正在试图从他的手中挣脱出来。“嗯，嗯。”

“因为——”

英格兰吐血了。

威尔士开始大喊别呕在他旁边，而苏格兰则大笑起来。

中国礼貌地站起身。“我去找人来清理一下。”

他离开了。俄国盯着门口，然后快步跟了上去。

美国努力从口袋里捞出一块手帕，苏格兰却斜睨着他们。

“很高兴看到那头俄国猪还像条迷了路的狗崽子一样跟在那中国佬身边。”

威尔士无视了他自然而然出口的饱含种族主义的话语，而英格兰和美国则愣住了。“到底为什么你还在生病？”

“我不知道。”英格兰咳出了声，嘴里尝到可憎的味道。他接过美国的手帕，擦了擦嘴唇。

中国最终带着俄罗斯和一个看起来快被吓尿了的可怜女佣走回房间。

英国知道，这该死的一天才刚刚开始。

***

中午吃饭的时候，英格兰找了个借口把美国从房间里拽了出来，让他可以安心地打开他的礼物。

他们最后在网球场边上停下。那个洞已经被胡乱修补过了。

英格兰在看台上坐下来时，反胃感已经快到极点了。他忙把礼物塞给美国。“生日快乐。”

“谢谢你，亚瑟。”

“对不起——”英格兰感到后背有汗珠滚落，“对不起，那两人必须在这里。”

美国摘下眼镜，揉了揉眼睛。“威尔士不和苏格兰在一起的时候也很不错。”

“那不好意思， _他_ 就在这里。”

美国撕着包装纸。“老兄，这是你包的吗？这蝴蝶结简直完美。”

近乎愚蠢的丰厚满足感涌了上来。“也许吧。”

美国一愣，然后整个儿撕开包装纸。他打开盒子的时候眨了眨眼。

英格兰十分紧张。“书。你知道的。你喜欢书。”他低声道。

美国拿出了那个玩具士兵。

啊，这下，英格兰脸红了。“他们那里也卖这个。”他解释道，“商店里。”

美国的视线没有移开分毫。“我还留着你给我做的那些。”

英格兰觉得自己在发热，这未必是坏事。

“谢谢你。”美国呢喃着，拥抱了他。

“生日快乐。”

“我很抱歉。”

“别这样。”

“……”

“已经过了快两百年了。没事的，我发誓。”

美国冲着他的颈侧咯咯笑着。“那你为什么病得这么重？”

“我也很想知道答案。”

之后美国拉开了距离。

“我想这是我第一次和你一起庆祝这个日子。”他含含糊糊的说着。

英格兰捏了捏他的手，让自己以为一切都好。

至少，就这么一小会。

***

晚饭过后，他居然开始感觉好一点了。

他在休息室里，和俄罗斯以及中国坐在桌边，愉快地看着美国试图和北爱尔兰搭话。他不知道苏格兰和威尔士去哪了。

一旁的俄罗斯盯着正在折纸的中国。“这是怎么做到的？”

“你把纸折起来就成。”

英格兰看见俄罗斯红了脸。“如果真有这么简单，那我也能做到。”

于是中国拿出了一张新纸。“给你，抓住这里。”

俄罗斯照做了，英格兰则揉了揉他的眼睛。看样子他们并不怎么享受这个。“你好像对这个艺术类型不感兴趣。”

“去他的。”俄罗斯嘟囔道，手上开始折叠中国指着的那块地方。“我会编织，那也是艺术。”

好吧。英格兰差点没想起来他们还有这个共同点。

“你已经折错方向了。”中国小声嘀咕。

绯红色漫上俄罗斯的脸颊。“这只是——”

中国将掌心覆在了他的手上。英格兰发现俄罗斯的身子一下子僵住了。“来，让我做给你看。”

而苏格兰和威尔士恰好挑了这个时候闯进来，苏格兰浑身酒气。他立刻瞧见了俄罗斯和中国那边的情况，笑得不怀好意。俄罗斯抽手的速度快得像触电，中国收敛了神色。

威尔士佯装若无其事。“他们没动我们的酒藏。”

“我们没在喝酒。”美国的声音从房间的另一端传来。北爱尔兰坐立不安。

“这是你的生日，及时行乐啊！”苏格兰说道，转身离开桌边，“你又不是在禁酒期。”

美国向英格兰投去一个眼神。

他的头又在隐隐作痛了。“我们没打算喝酒。”

苏格兰挥了挥手。“好了好了，行吧。”

***

英格兰实在不是故意要和他们喝的，可事情就是这么发生了。饮酒能够缓解他的头痛。他不知道是什么东西在让他头脑发热。妈的，其实他已经找不着北了。

他从厕所里跌跌撞撞地爬出来。

哦，他在这儿呢。

休息室，对，他应该回到休息室去。

他从他的顾问身侧经过。刚刚那家伙是不是害怕地看着他？不，一定是酒精的缘故。

英格兰很口渴。

他步履蹒跚地回到房间。苏格兰早就喝到断片了，还脱得只剩内裤。威尔士同样醉得一塌糊涂。不过，只有当威尔士处在这个状态时，他才是最和善的。他正在和北爱尔兰玩某种棋盘游戏。

美国……阿尔弗雷德……

他——他去哪了？

英格兰直冒冷汗。俄罗斯和中国也不在这里。

他步伐不稳，蹒跚前行，却在经过一间书房时刹住了脚。

中国在里面沙发上睡着了，俄罗斯正在轻轻爱抚他的脸。

他们视线相碰。

俄罗斯的眼睛瞪得溜圆，但他立马清醒过来，像被烫到似的缩回了手。英格兰的胃又开始抽搐，所以他决定继续寻找美国——

俄罗斯猛然拽过他的肩膀。

“你什么都没看见。”他嘶声道。

“那就做得更隐秘点。”英格兰不加掩饰地啐道。

俄罗斯哽住了。

“你太明显了。”英格兰随口一提。他必须去找——

“你也很明显爱上美国了。”

英格兰一下子转过头。“我爱上了—— _谁_ ？”逐渐有黑斑浮现在他眼角的余光里。

俄罗斯看上去有点失去理智。“你真差劲，我不——你太差劲了。不仅仅我，不止是——”

英格兰和俄罗斯同时注意到有人在观察他们。

那是其中一位英格兰的顾问。他有……有一大帮这样的人，自从他代表英国开始就有了。那人的眼珠子都快从眼眶中掉出来了。

“你他妈有事吗？”俄罗斯操着英文甩出一声冷笑。

那人逃得飞快。

英格兰忘了他为什么站在这儿了，他慢慢晃远，俄罗斯没跟上来。

_我只是_ _…_ _喜_ _欢_ _美国是因_ _为_ _…_

_他不会离开我。没有第二次。我能把他留在_ _这_ _里，而我不能_ _——_ _不能留住法国或者莱昂，但是_ _——_

“你喝醉了。”

“阿尔弗雷德！”

“你说过你不会喝酒的。”

英格兰把脸埋进他的胸口。“我没醉。”

“你这话留着和自己说吧。”

“我没有！”

美国叹息一声。

***

5 July 1944

（1944年7月5日）

他醒来时头痛欲裂，并为此大发脾气，因为他本应该感觉更好才对。

之后他意识到自己这是宿醉未醒。

在醉态和病态的谵妄中，他对昨晚发生的事情毫无记忆。

从某种程度上说，这还不错。

***

7 July 1944

（1944年7月7日）

到目前为止又是枯燥乏味的两天，今天也不例外。

英格兰一直在试着逼问所有的顾问，想得到有关意大利和罗马诺的情报，以及为什么罗马诺给了他们位于法国中部的随机坐标，但那些人全部在不停地躲着他。

他对加拿大、澳大利亚、新西兰和印度的抵达时间也毫不知情。他们应该随时会到。他应该去问他的顾问，如果他他妈的 _真能_ 的话。

他揉了揉自己的脸。他已经精疲力尽了，而且依然几近未眠。昨晚那个和法国有关的模糊噩梦也完全帮不上忙。

此刻是早餐时间。令人惊讶的是，每个人现在都举止文明，他们沉默地消化着那些送上来的寡淡食物。

英格兰定定望着眼前的银质餐具，直到它们变得模糊不清。他不知道自己今天能做什么。威尔士提到也许他们可以去玩板球，但这个建议让美国的脸皱成了一团，满是反感。

_“_ _怎么了，不然干脆去玩网球？_ _”_ _英格_ _兰问_ _道。_

_美国立刻_ _脸红_ _了。_ _“_ _不要。_ _”_

他向一旁看去，又眨了眨眼。有声音在接近这里。

咆哮声一下子炸响了。

门被撞开，他的主要顾问直奔他而来，男人的脸几乎被怒火烧得发紫。

**“** **你是不是帮了普** **鲁** **士？** **”**

英格兰的大脑短路了。“什么？”柏林奥运会后他甚至没见过普鲁士。

**“** **别** **撒** **谎** **，你在外出的** **时** **候挑起了那** **场** **斗争** **——”**

那个顾问被英格兰的其他官员簇拥着。他震惊至极，桌边没有一个人动，而其他人都在互相尖叫。

“你们都在搞什么鬼？”苏格兰打断了混乱。

主要顾问冲着英格兰狠狠一指。 **“** **你有没有帮他？** **”**

他的头又在作痛。“我真的不知道你在说什么。”

“帮谁？”苏格兰同时逼问着，“那个纳粹杂种？”

英格兰的顾问又张嘴想大喊大叫，加拿大的顾问却拦住了他。“埃德蒙，你这样会让情况变得更糟的。”

“要是这 _东_ _西_ 真的帮了他，我可能就会受到严惩。”

英格兰的眉头拧得紧紧的。“我绝对——我实在不明白你在说什么。”他第一次注意到一些警卫正在后面挥舞着枪支。

“那就让我好好解释一下。”加拿大的顾问开口，他缓慢斟酌着措辞，“在被捕后，南意大利的国家化身给出了一些位于法国北部、看似随机的坐标，并宣称这就是法国国家化身的尸体所在地。”

一切似乎都静止了。

“幸好，那一带已经被解放了。他被埋在一口棺材里，已经被我们回收了。”

英格兰感到阵阵耳鸣。“你在撒谎吗？”

“不。”

“为什么他会——”

“根据意大利国家化身们的证词，那些被轴心国抓住的‘劣等’国家们从战争开始就成为了各种实验的试验品。”

英格兰眼前阵阵发黑。他快要觉得他是听错了。

“不对。”俄罗斯率先开口。他一脸的不以为然。“他们应该在柏林，和希特勒在一起，他们会是他的——”

“考虑到南意大利国家化身并没有在坐标一事上撒谎，我们会严肃对待他所交代的事情。”

“为什么法国会被埋葬？”英格兰按捺不住了。“谁他妈会做出这种事？”

国家顾问的神情在那时一僵。“据南意大利国家化身所说，西班牙曾经发给他一封能详细阐释那件事的电报，他能收到是由于两人之间还有第三方协助。”

英格兰的颅内砰砰直响。

“在那封电报里，西班牙国家化身解释说，普鲁士为法国制定了一个逃跑计划。”

_“——_ _基_ _尔_ _伯特是_ _对_ _的。_ _”_

“很显然，法国国家化身被监禁在巴黎，普鲁士也在那里接受再教育。然而最终，普鲁士失控并反抗了他的本性。”

_反抗他的_ _——_

_“_ _基_ _尔_ _伯特是_ _对_ _的。_ _”_

_不。_

墙面似乎在向英格兰压迫过来。

“那些是什么样的实验？”美国哽咽着说。俄罗斯仍然满脸狐疑，中国的双眉皱得越来越紧。

“显然，各不相同。比如说，在日本，他们——”

英格兰脑内的一根弦绷断了。“他们在日本也这么做？”

“是的，北意大利国家化身是这么说的，日本人非常残忍——”

英格兰意识到自己已经呼吸过于急促。中国的气场失控了。俄罗斯看上去难以置信。美国濒临崩溃，还在试图叫英格兰冷静下来。北爱尔兰快哭了。苏格兰只是一副困惑的模样。威尔士则是唯一一个保持了理智的。

“很明显我们谁都不知道这件事，所以你们大可以发发善心放下那些该死的枪，别再指着我们的脑袋了。”

***

他无比麻木。

_“_ _法国国家化身明天就会到来。_ _”_

他本该负责。

_“_ _意大利_ _还给_ _了我_ _们_ _一些大致的坐_ _标_ _，指向关押其他人的地方。_ _”_

却丝毫没有派上用场。

_“_ _亚_ _洲的国家化身_ _们_ _被关在了京都，_ _显_ _然，我_ _们_ _无能_ _为_ _力。_ _”_

英格兰很想大哭一场。他的顾问们已经把他拉到一边，进行了一番盘问，当他们终于意识到他对此一无所知的时候，便把所有情报告诉了他。

_“_ _南意大利国家化身_ _说_ _，普_ _鲁_ _士、西班牙_ _还_ _有法国在柏林奥运会期_ _间_ _找到了互相交流的_ _办_ _法。你_ _对_ _此知情_ _吗_ _？_ _”_

不，他不知道，而现在法国和香港已经惨遭折磨。

他们给他描述了法国的惨状，听起来太恐怖了，甚至不像是真的。

但这就是现实。

在那两人受刑的好几个月里，他还在白金汉宫附近鬼混。

英格兰的手紧紧揪着脑侧。他回到了休息室，独自一人，除了墙根里还有他的顾问徘徊不定。其余的人都在别处听取他们官员的私人版解释。

他仍然不能理解普鲁士和西班牙的所作所为，尤其是普鲁士，这个操办了一切的家伙。他在奥运会上和法国说了些什么？因为很显然，他是对的，他他妈说得 _太_ _对_ _了_ 。

一股怒浪席卷他的周身，却又被麻木的情绪冲淡了。英格兰不知道他该做什么，而且他也做不了什么。法国已经被折磨过了，也被救出来了。

而他什么都没做。

连普鲁士都帮上了忙。英格兰毫无用处，但不知怎么的，普鲁士却能鼓足勇气抵抗自己的政府。西班牙也帮了忙，不过他并没有直接反抗任何人。

英格兰的视野一片模糊。普鲁士一直被打上叛逆者的烙印——一个早该死去，却不知怎地坚持了下来的家伙；一个一次又一次证明了自己的人性的家伙。

英格兰在嫉妒他。尽管后患无穷，他还是嫉妒。他希望亚瑟·柯克兰能像基尔伯特·贝什米特一样做点什么，但他没有。

_“_ _普_ _鲁_ _士国家化身失控并反抗了他的本性。_ _”_

英格兰紧咬着牙。

他有可能和自己的政府斗争吗？天知道他那么做之后会发生什么？

美国在他身边坐下。

他面如死灰，英格兰强迫自己憋回了眼泪。鉴于他们所有的国家顾问都还在后面游荡，他和美国没和对方说话。

中国是下一个过来的，俄罗斯紧随而至。

“至少他被救出来了。”片刻后美国低声说道。

英格兰的泪水几乎决堤。

***

英格兰不知道为什么要花那么久和苏格兰、威尔士、北爱尔兰解释这件事。但当他们在一个小时后再次出现时——因为他们现在不被允许去往别的地方，所以只能在这个蠢房间里静坐了一小时——状况却更是急转直下。

苏格兰就是不闭上嘴，这是他表达悲伤的方式，很明显，现在的整个局面令他不安极了，因为他一直在讲屁话。

正常情况下，威尔士很会对付这个状态下的他，但现在连威尔士都显得越来越忍无可忍了。北爱尔兰才是花了最大力气安抚他的那一个。

英格兰依旧麻木不仁。

他们的顾问还在墙边徘徊。时不时的，美国和俄罗斯会互相交流几句，也仅仅如此了。

最终，俄罗斯发飙了。“老天，闭上你的嘴！”他朝苏格兰啐道。

这下苏格兰被激怒得更厉害了。“伙计，你现在可是在老子的祖国，你压根没资格命令我！”

俄罗斯的额角青筋暴突。“我他妈才不管这个！”

苏格兰冷笑着朝中国点点头，俄罗斯刚刚就坐在中国旁边，而且还压住了他的腿。“不好意思，我才不会听一个喜欢细眼的死基佬要说的任何一个字——”

俄罗斯猛然起身，双眼变得赤红。英格兰可以看见附近的所有顾问都绷紧了神经。

一抹惧色从苏格兰脸上闪过。

“伊万，”中国开了口，声音比平常高了一个八度。“没事的，随他吧。”

苏格兰的毛病就是，在他害怕的时候，他还是会口不择言。“如果你对和中国佬谈恋爱那么没有安全感，那你真的一定是个死基——”

俄罗斯猛扑向他。

他给了苏格兰一个锁喉，苏格兰开始抓着他的手挣扎，大喘粗气。北爱尔兰尖叫起来。后面的国家顾问们吓坏了。中国疯狂投映着他的气场，与此同时苏格兰的脸渐渐变成了猪肝色，他——

他的气场消失了。

俄罗斯松开他的脖颈，苏格兰的尸体掉在地上，活像一袋面粉。

威尔士最先作出反应。

他急冲上前，拽走了苏格兰的躯体。北爱尔兰发出尖锐的怪声，又跟上了猛地推门、将苏格兰拖向走廊的威尔士。

英格兰感觉到自己在动。他追在他们身后，听到国家顾问们也争先恐后涌进走道。

他带着阵阵耳鸣赶上了威尔士。他们在某条走廊尽头的角落里。

威尔士看上去疲惫不堪。他不停地用威尔士语咒骂苏格兰。“这个该死的白痴就是不知道该在什么时候闭上那张臭嘴，他还——”

“威，威廉。”

“我知道他被这一切吓坏了，我也知道我们刚刚被训了一个小时，说既然我们和普鲁士一样是‘次等’国家化身，就更有借口‘造反’，而他们会他妈的盯死我们，但是，妈的——”

“什么？”英格兰打断了他的话，他头晕目眩。

“他们不信任我们，”北爱尔兰用颤抖的声音回答。

在他能作出回应之前，另有人开口了。

“那个。”

是加拿大。

英格兰猛然抬头。他，澳大利亚，新西兰，还有印度刚刚走到拐角处。

他们都困惑地看着苏格兰。然而，还没等任何人能发问，美国就怒气冲冲地走了过来。

“阿尔——阿尔弗雷德？”英格兰问道。

他看起来很不舒服。“俄罗斯——俄罗斯差点就要哭了。”

“这他妈是怎么一回事？”澳大利亚问，“苏格兰怎么死了？”

“你知道法国遭遇了什么吗？”威尔士迅速发问。

“那和苏格兰死了又有什么关系？”

“那事儿让他压力大到开始胡言乱语，然后对俄罗斯和中国大肆辱骂，”英格兰开口道，“俄罗斯爆发了。”

“我的天哪。”

加拿大跨过了苏格兰的尸体。“你怎么样，亚瑟？”他眼袋很重。

英格兰又有了流泪的冲动，他把它强忍回去。“还好。”

“至少弗朗西斯被找到了。”

他已经准备好让这次谈话结束了。

“明天他们会把他带来这里，”美国替他说完了话，“显然是这样。”

加拿大摘下眼镜，揉了揉脸，这时候苏格兰抽搐着开始渐渐苏醒。

“妈的，怎么回事？”这是他说的第一句话。

威尔士放弃了自我控制，开始用威尔士语怒骂他。“是啊，你真是太他妈的聪明了，‘我们来嘲笑俄罗斯吧。’好像你不知道那家伙皮囊底下是个怎样的怪物一样。”

苏格兰还是一脸茫然。“这围着我的十几个家伙又是哪来的？”

“我们很倒霉地在此时来到了这里。”印度说。

苏格兰张了张嘴，却被威尔士打断。“别。哪怕一个字都别说。”

“不是吧，威廉。”

“他们告诉过我们了，官员们会在未来的几年里对我们严密监视，所以——你真的、 _真的_ 不用让现在的情况变得更糟了。”

苏格兰坐了起来，一脸被惹火的表情。这令人意外，因为他通常不会对威尔士生气。“哦，所以全都是我的错？自从英国联合后，我就一直是大英政府手底下一条听话的小家伙。这都是纳粹的——”

**“** **我知道** **这** **是普** **鲁** **士的** **错** **！** **”**

英格兰的胃里一疼。

_但他救了弗朗西斯。_

_这_ _怎么会是他的_ _错_ _呢？_

_当他有功_ _时_ _怎么_ _还_ _会被_ _责_ _怪？我_ _们_ _的政府怎么能憎恨他？_

_他帮助了盟_ _军_ _。_

他和加拿大的眼神相遇，对方投来痛苦的目光。

_你那_ _时_ _会去帮助弗朗西斯_ _吗_ _？_

_为_ _什么我无能_ _为_ _力？_

_为_ _什么我_ _们_ _要因_ _为_ _普_ _鲁_ _士的善_ _举_ _而受到_ _惩罚_ _？_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 这一幕是在DFU里的，所以是的，我终于能把它写出来了，包括苏格兰实际在说的话。
> 
> 我也试着使苏格兰的举动人性化了。我不会为他的言行开脱，因为不幸的是，种族歧视和恐同人士确实也是存在的（至少还能从他们的错误中吸取教训，也许苏格兰会变好的…他最终会）
> 
> 如果你是苏格兰人，别为此而顾虑。斯科特就是这样的人。从这个小说的第一稿开始，我就让他有所收敛了，但我在两年前的AWH里确立了他的个性，所以必须坚持这么写下去。


	13. Злые языки страшнее пистолета【俄语：恶语胜于枪】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：咩咩  
> 校对：Annanika

7 июль 1944 года

（1944年7月7日）

“不好意思，但我不会听喜欢中国佬的同性恋的任何——”

俄罗斯没听接下来的话。

他知道他的感情有多么为人不齿。他能应付好的。

但要责骂中国他妈的绝对不行。

他满目赤红，如同立陶宛侮辱他的姐妹那时一样。他的感官变得迟钝，视线所及之处浮起噪点，血液在他的耳朵里砰砰作响——

苏格兰的气场突然消失了。

俄罗斯眨眨眼睛，松开他的脖子。

他还没来得及再做什么，就有人把苏格兰的尸体拖走了。与此同时，国家顾问们纷纷逃窜，好像自己马上就要成为俄罗斯的下一个目标似的。

他看着自己的双手，它们在发抖。

 _怪物_ _怪物_ _怪物_ _怪物_

“伊万。”

俄罗斯将目光迅速转向中国，眼泪几乎要夺眶而出。他迅速低下头来。

 _怪物_ _怪物_ _怪物_ _怪物_

中国轻抚着俄罗斯的背。“我们离开这里，好吗？”他的声音很柔和。“我们可以去我的房间。”

被带走的时候俄罗斯并没有反抗。他头脑发昏，什么都做不了，他对自己自控力的缺乏感到厌恶。

_“_ _你_ _让_ _你的情_ _绪_ _支配了你。你太情_ _绪_ _化了。_ _”_

这太让人难以承受了。在听到发生的 _这_ _一切_ 后，他终于失控了。

 _怪物_ _怪物_ _怪物_ _怪物_

乌克兰的信似乎变得越来越 _吓人_ ，操，如果他们最终——

中国打开了房间门，把俄罗斯领进去。他们在床沿坐下。

“伊万。”过了一会儿，中国先开口。

俄罗斯的喉咙里哽住了一声呜咽：“对不起。”

“什么？不——”

“我很抱歉他对你说了那些话。我——我——”

中国的眉毛拧成了一团。“你……在为此难过吗？”

他难过，为了人们看不见中国的美好、善良与美丽而难过；他不安，为了他这令人作呕的情感而不安；他也为了苏格兰嘲弄他、嘲弄中国而愤怒；他为轴心国所发生的一切而迷茫和恐惧。为了他自己。为了他的姐妹。为了中国。

他对以上所有都感到手足无措。

中国碰了碰他的胳膊，仍然看起来有些困惑。

“对不起。”俄罗斯的声音有些沙哑。

“为什么要道歉？”

他摇摇头。“为了……为了这一切。”

中国靠过来抱住了他。

俄罗斯僵硬地弓起身子，试图推开他。他不能占他的便宜，他不配，他——“耀。”

中国使了使劲，紧紧锁住他的臂膀。“让我抱着你吧。”

“你没必要——你没必要迁就我的。”

 _怪物_ _怪物_ _怪物_ _怪物_

“我不是在迁就你，伊万。”

一阵战栗掠过他的全身，他颤抖着抬起手落在中国的背上，把脸埋进他的头发。中国的气味令人陶醉，中国的存在让人上瘾，中国的体温是俄罗斯潜意识中极度渴望的东西。

_只是_ _现_ _在，他告_ _诉_ _自己，就_ _让_ _我放_ _纵_ _一小会吧。_

中国轻抚着他的背脊。

_只是_ _现_ _在，不会有什么后果。我会努力消化掉我的感情的。_ _为_ _了他，_ _为_ _了我，_ _为_ _了我的姐妹，_ _为_ _了_ _——_

中国发出一声叹息：“从前都没有意识到，我是多么渴望与人接触……”

俄罗斯攥紧他的衬衫，思考戛然而止。

时间流逝着。

“一旦我放手，我们就会忘记这件事。这就是你想要的，对吧？”最后，中国沉吟着，他的声音有些古怪。

这并不是俄罗斯想要的，可他说不出口。

他哽咽道：“这样会更轻松——我们是国家。”

“我知道我们是国家，伊万。”

俄罗斯没法回答。

“普鲁士也知道，但显然，他帮助了法国。”

忧虑和迷茫充斥了俄罗斯的大脑。他知道普鲁士很勇敢，始终坚持着自己的人性。而每个人也都知道混蛋就是那样的。

但俄罗斯从未想过他会叛国。

操，俄罗斯甚至从未考虑过做这种事情。即使——即使他的姐妹们……他不知道自己会干出什么事来。

“我无法想象那些国家都经历了些什么，”中国突然低声道，他的话语在颤抖，“菊和勇洙。混账！还有阿玲和泰……泰桑……”

当意识到中国在哭的时候，俄罗斯又退缩了。

他飞快擦了擦眼睛，低下头。“而我现在待在伦敦，远离 _那一切_ ，无所事事。比起他们所遭受的那些，仅仅被侮辱这事显得多微不足道啊——”

“不，”俄罗斯猝然道，他觉得自己变成了口失控的大炮，“耀，你永远都不该受到任何贬损。”

中国的目光闪烁着，随后把脸埋进自己的双手里。“老天，你他妈都对我做了什么，伊万？”

俄罗斯咽了口口水。

“你不在乎他怎么叫你吗？”

他感觉到一股寒流窜过他的身体。

“我无所谓。”

“如果我说我在乎呢？”

“你没必要，没事的。”

“这不公平。凭什么你能在乎，我就不可以？”

俄罗斯强迫自己松开怀抱，中国皱起眉头。

沉默笼罩着他们。

_在一起的_ _这_ _个月里我的_ _脑_ _子被_ _搅_ _得一片混乱。只要我_ _们_ _分开，一切都会恢复正常，我也一_ _样_ _，我_ _们_ _之_ _间这_ _种奇怪的_ _紧张_ _关系也会随之消失的。_

_一定要一定要一定要_ _……_

“我们能成为朋友么？”良久，中国问。

俄罗斯的大脑短路了。“能吧？”他们不已经是朋友了吗？难道他们其实并非他想的那样要好？所有都是他自己的想象吗？在这一整个月里，他越界了吗——

中国戳了戳他的手臂，“我不知道原来你这么在乎王耀。”

“因为你值得，”俄罗斯脱口而出。 _你_ _值_ _得全世界，你_ _值_ _得的太多了，你_ _……_

中国眨了眨眼，露出一个苦笑。他的眼角泛着红。“你太善良了，你知道吗？”

俄罗斯几乎又要哭出来了。

中国垂下手。“会挺过去的，对吗？我们一起。”

他们目光相接。

“作为朋友。”

“朋友。”俄罗斯重复道。

中国向他挪近了点，使他们的大腿紧贴。“你可以主动与我身体接触的，伊万。别管苏格兰说了什么，那不需要也并不代表着什么，好吗？”

俄罗斯颤抖着吐出一口气：“但，但是。”

“怎么？”

他紧紧闭上眼睛，生怕再说下去会泄露出些什么来。

中国握住了他的手。

俄罗斯几乎动用了全部的意志力才阻止自己反手将他攥住。

***

***

不知不觉，将近一年过去了。

***

21 aпрель 1945 года

（1945年4月21日）

孤立。

这便是他这几周来所感受到的全部。

他们见到了法国，见到了罗马诺和意大利，也见到了国家们曾遭受虐待的地方。

随后他们的政府将他们彼此分离，在伦敦的那个月变得如同一场幻梦。

没人知道为什么普鲁士回到了德国，他们联系不上他，也联系不上西班牙。谜团笼罩。他做了件史无前例的事情后又回了本国。尽管他“回归了本性”，但现在每个人都对国家意识体们感到恐惧。

很明显，他们的威望正在下降。在苏联也是，俄罗斯知道，因为他被禁止与他的姐妹见面。他提出过要求，甚至几近乞求，但他所有的官员们都质疑他为什么要去看那些代表弱者的 _“_ _东_ _西_ _”_ 。

俄罗斯觉得自己快疯了。

不过战事即将结束，柏林战争正在进行，苏联已经与美国就加入对日战争的事宜进行了谈判。

但这无法让俄罗斯放下心来。

相反，这一切感觉像是一个新的开端，某种更可怕的东西正蛰伏在前方。

所以现在，他所能做的不过是当个好卒子罢了。不论是他对中国痛苦的思念，还是对姐妹未来的忧惧，这些都无关紧要。伊万·布拉金斯基无足轻重。为了他自己的理智，他不能放任自流。

他目前被派往了柏林。普鲁士、奥地利和德国仍下落不明。只剩他们三个了，只要找到他们，就能找到希特勒。

俄罗斯会像一条驯服的狗一样追查他们。他是一条狗，一台战争机器，仅此而已。他们就是这么告诉他的，所以毋庸置疑。

……

一生中他从未感到如此孤独。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 插图是委托这位创作的：penginius.tumblr.com
> 
> 译者注：  
> 泰桑：原文是“An—Anta—”, 即泰国的私设名“Anantachai Leekpai”, 和作者本人沟通后决定用在中国更通用的设定“捷那萨·泰桑(Jeerasak Tassorn)”.


	14. 悪因悪果【日语：恶因恶果】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：西窗月  
> 校对：Annanika

1945年8月6日

上午八点。

相田轻推着他。日本张开了眼睛，眼眶周围干得要裂开。他口里泛着苦涩，而且知道自己头发十分凌乱。

“干什么？”他的声音嘶哑，“你想要最新的情报吗？我没看见任何飞机。”

相田摇摇头，“不是要更新情报。你得去开会了。”

这绝对是他最不想做的事。

“为什么？”

“天皇陛下希望你能出席。”

相田同情地望着他。日本脸上露出不加掩饰的厌恶之情。

“我很抱歉。去洗漱吧，然后我会帮你更衣的。”

他僵立在原地，钝痛传遍他全身。他甚至都快不知道没有疼痛地活着是怎样的感受了。每一步都带来疼痛。每一次呼吸都十分费力。日子呆板无趣且永无止境。

毫无意义。

他凝望着自己镜中的倒影。回望他的那东西瘦了，急需理发，眼睛下的黑眼圈非常明显。

看起来很可怜。

日本刷着牙。他吐出了血。他甚至不知道自己想要做什么，接着他放松了下来。他的尿液颜色很深。他胡乱梳了梳他的头发，它们枯瘦又油腻。

他摸了摸脸，又戳戳几乎透明的皮肤，想象着它化作灰，然后自己得到解脱。

然而现实是，他仍在这里，被束缚着，被迫活着。

他几乎希望裕仁天皇如其他国家意识体一样恨他了，这样，他可以不再清醒着苟活，而是能立刻死去。其他国家意识体就在经历这个，这看起来平和得多——比起被迫保持存活，只是为了等着受伤，等着观察国家哪里又遭受了袭击。

轴心国的其他成员已经失败了。现在日本在孤军奋战。只有日本还是侵略者。一直都有关于停战的讨论，可是他没法听到。没人能达成共识。这让他恶心。他累了。他已经非常、非常累了。

在京都的行宫里，他做什么都是浪费。这比那两百年的闭关锁国还要糟。某种程度上，这比他被迫看其他国家被拿来做实验时还要糟。现在一切都没有意义而且索然无味。他几乎已经记不起来自己有什么时候能不被痛楚持续困扰了。

他缓缓踱回自己的房间。相田为他穿上衣服。她在他的伤口处很小心，但因为伤口实在太多，怎样都没有关系了。他最终还是疼得不行。

8:10。

日本被带到了外面，空气十分粘稠，他感到热。

每个人都在等他，甚至是天皇以及他的随从。这一定是一场关于战争的会议——那便是日本出席的原因：为了说出事实与数据，以此供他们为下一步行动而争论不休。

在他前面的人正在交谈。相田时不时扭过头来看他。

在8:16。

日本一个趔趄。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 悪因悪果：你收获你种下的东西。
> 
> 译者注：  
> 种瓜得瓜，种豆得豆。


	15. Miteinander【德语：一起】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：秦时  
> 校对：Annanika & xinder

17\. April 1945

(1945年4月17日)

多么滑稽，在巴黎发生的一切仿佛是上辈子的事情。缇妲和那些反抗军成员仿佛是他的幻觉。弗朗西斯的悲惨遭遇不过是一场梦魇，安东尼奥则压根不存在。

他在德国的生活就是他知道的一切。

他穿越边境，最终撞上了一群知道他的身份的士兵。那些人十分惊愕，对如何处置他举棋不定，只能把他送回首都。

痛苦与愤慨与他重逢。官员们怒气冲天。然而事已至此，诺曼底登陆也在他抵达柏林之前取得成功，那些官员除了拿他撒气之外什么也做不成。

然而希特勒——那样一个神经病、糟老头，却在他彻底烂掉之前出面叫那些人停手。毕竟，他还是普鲁士民族的化身，代表着旧日的德国；也是希特勒想要成就的德国。毁了他就等于毁了未来所有希望。

也许是诸如此类的其他理由。

但是希特勒正在走向失败。

这里没人信任普鲁士。他们确实不该信任，但这简直可笑。他还能做什么？他又不会帮任何人逃出这个地下基地。来到这里之后的每一分每一秒他都非常听话。和他在战争开始时的表现相比，这真是巨大的进步。

他被送去法国的起因就是他当时的蛮横无礼。

但是他现在必须小心。他得保护德国和奥地利。

他们被禁止彼此交谈，而且无时无刻不被监视着，哪怕他们三个被单留在共享的房间里时也是一样。 有时候感受到他们的存在已然足够。有时候却不行。普鲁士发觉自己快疯了。他迫不及待地想要说些什么，无聊透顶的日常琐碎也行。

然而即使是那样的小事，他们也不能随心所欲。 他真想揪住那两人质问：奥地利是否知道柏林奥运会那天会发展成如今这个局面；德国，几个月前因为普鲁士疯狂的尖叫呕吐而气场失控的是不是德国——在那之后所有的试验都告终止，当然，希特勒声称这完全是他的独断。他还大放厥词，说什么普鲁士代表“旧德国”之类的屁话。

如果德国确实是那个人，普鲁士想知道他是否明白此举的意义。普鲁士把他从男孩时期一手养大，给他灌输对权威的无条件服从。现在他终于站起来反抗了。

德国形销骨立。他的发丝变得愈加枯瘦细碎。他的眼睛往内凹陷。这战争正瞄准他的身体，一点点把他撕成碎片。尤其在柏林遭到入侵之后，他身上每天都多出新的伤痕。

他从不睡觉。他们三个都是。这是一场看谁能最先从噩梦中醒来的竞赛。

普鲁士在不再受刑的第一天深夜里被扔进了德国和奥地利的房间。

他们两个活像是两尊雕塑，只是雕塑不会眨眼。他们花了很长时间才意识到他的确就在面前，千真万确，然后他们手忙脚乱地拽他进入怀抱。

他们每晚都挤到同一张床上。他们有三张床，但那又怎样？每晚都有人尖叫着从睡梦里惊醒。睡眠成了一件奇怪的事情，而且并不令人舒适。普鲁士一躺到他们身边就忍不住想哭。解脱？爱？还是疲惫？

现在的一切都混乱不堪、难以理解。

奥地利的脸被糟蹋一轮后又过去了至少一周。希特勒似乎已经放弃了，不仅是给奥地利整容的事情，还有其他许许多多的事情。

普鲁士无意中听到那些精疲力尽、万念俱灰的科学家说，奥地利每天都得往脸上输入新的血小板。染料一遍遍被注射进他的瞳孔，但从未起到任何作用。他们仅仅成功改变了他的发色，但现在染料也淡了，留下的只有一头恶心的褪了色的金发。

经年的血小板注射和其它胡乱尝试让奥地利的脸变得肿胀、充血。战争扰乱了他的自愈能力，让他变成一个徒有其表的空壳。

可普鲁士也是，他难道有权说别人？

悲惨的日子无穷无尽。普鲁士得以实时欣赏希特勒的崩溃，这给他带来了些许满足。但他也不得不目睹苏联人摧毁德国的身体。

这样的现实摧残着他，因为他想帮上忙。除了法国之外他也想救其他人，但拯救德国的唯一方法就是结束战争。

看上去苏联人似乎打算强行达成这项成就。

这让人恐惧。普鲁士本指望着美国人或英国人能先赶到。其他人也是。他们知道那两支队伍大概不会赶尽杀绝。

但是英国人和美国人都还没有来，此时此刻是苏联人在这里复仇。

快结束了，不是吗？普鲁士不断告诉自己。

但不知为何，他感觉并非如此。

***

28\. April 1945

(1945年4月28日)

“我的元首，苏联人只剩一天就会攻到总理府。如果您现在逃往伯希特斯加登——”

“不。”

房间里一片死寂。

希特勒神情木然。他和普鲁士的眼神短暂相接。房间里的官员们看起来快要吐了。

“我宁愿死在这儿。”

***

30\. April 1945

(1945年4月30日)

昨天，希特勒写下了遗嘱。

今天，大约下午三点，他测试他的氰化物药片，毒死了他的狗布隆迪。

有效。 

俄国人仅在几个街区之外。希特勒和爱娃·布劳恩则在准备双双自杀。

权力交接已有安排。

但是却没人知道要怎么处置国家化身。

希特勒的左右手们催促着等待他的回答，但他也没有主意。没人知道眼下该怎么处理普鲁士、奥地利和德国。

多年来希特勒赋予化身诸多的重要性，然而他们也不过是他宏大计划的注脚。

他们三个坐在房间里。好吧，只有普鲁士和奥地利坐着。德国正痛苦地躺着。他层叠的伤口止不住流血，有些还往外渗着脓浆。

“如果我们尝试着为美国人拖延时间呢？”奥地利紧张地脱口而出，这是普鲁士重新在这片地方落脚以来，他们之间第一次有人实打实地说话。他的声音沙哑刺耳，和普鲁士记忆中的完全不同。

“什么？”普鲁士自己听起来也是一副讨人厌的破嗓子。

奥地利眼神狂热。他瞥了一眼门，又看向普鲁士。“我们不能——我们不能落到苏联人手里。美国人和英国人肯定会来。我们可以反击。我们就拖延到他们来，然后向他们投降。”

德国开始剧烈地咳嗽。普鲁士感到头脑混沌。“我们能去哪里？”

“哪个废弃建筑？”奥地利的声音断断续续。“我们不能留在这儿。”

德国不停咳嗽。普鲁士盯着自己的手，一阵头疼。

“你真的认为他们会让我们走？” 奥地利的眼里满是炙热的决心。

“他们会的。”


	16. Human? Человек? 人間?【德语、俄语、日语：人？人？人？】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：秦时  
> 校对：Annanika & xinder

8 July 1944

(1944年7月8日)

法国应该在今天到达。

此刻是早餐时间。新来的一群人让餐桌顿时不够用了，这儿没有充足的地方能塞下他们所有人。威尔士确保把苏格兰带到了离俄罗斯和中国最远的地方。因此两人在这一头时，他们就在另一头。英国正好在中间。美国和加拿大在他两侧。

他毫无胃口地戳着盘里的食物。昨晚他彻夜未眠，现在疲惫又麻木。即将见到法国的焦虑感啮咬着他的胃。他不知道法国什么时候能到。顾问们都不告诉他。

那些人仍在背后转来转去。俄罗斯昨天发了狂，但所有人冷静下来后，这些人仍不得不关注国家化身们的一举一动。

这叫人非常火大。

但说到底，英国觉得自己活该。

***

1 май 1945 года

(1945年5月1日)

俄罗斯被扔进一组士兵中。他被迫在这座该死的城市里到处乱转，直到他找到其他的国家化身为止。

一切都是一团糟。苏联人疯了，他们杀死任何移动的东西。纳粹在俄罗斯干了同样的事情，但看见无辜的平民在痛苦中失声尖叫真是糟糕透顶。他们在被暴力谋杀。他们在被羞辱、强奸和唾骂。

俄罗斯的脑袋像被人砸了一锤，但他尽量无视，强迫自己变成一具机器。去寻找，去发现，去杀戮。

然后俘获。

***

1945 年 8 月 6 日

在他们去会议室的路上，相田真纪子听见她的骨头在嘎吱作响。她筋疲力尽。战争终结仿佛只是个遥不可及的美梦。战争已经从她这儿带走了一切——她儿子被迫成为神风敢死队的飞行员；她的丈夫则为一些她永远不会知道的原因自杀。她所得到的，只有一封政府的通知。自从她得到这份工作后，她与儿媳和孙子们也没了联系。

工作。这真的是一份工作吗？她没有工资。而且她是被胁迫呆在这儿。她的选择只有要么继续蹉跎，为这个政府服务，要么自杀。她几乎能确定丈夫也被下达了同样的最后通牒，只是选择了后者。

不管他去了哪儿。

她丈夫想做的一切只是对天皇做一场演说。他设计了一种利用能源的新理论。它将有益于国家的现代化。他的目的是清白的，与大规模谋杀其他亚洲种族无关，这让真纪感到骄傲。也许她不应该和他一起去那场演讲，但他十分坚持。 _“你是我的妻子。我去海外求学时是你在背后支持着我。你得去。”_

所以她去了，然后演讲途中，与一个沉默不语的年轻人一起坐在后边的女人厉声尖叫，在她旁边大喊“这个恶魔”之类的话语，还向天皇扑去。那个年轻人跳到天皇的面前，在警卫冲过去拦住那个女人的时候被子弹击中了。

那之后已经过了很久，真纪子至今仍无法将本田菊看作先前那女人声称的恶魔。她只看到一个悲伤的年轻人。一个服从的年轻人。一个不知所措的、绝望的年轻人。这不正是西方世界的怒火强行降临在他们身上时，他们所感到的一切吗？

_本田落后了，不是吗？_

她转过身来，正好看到他脚下趔趄。

***

8 July 1944

(1944年7月8日)

一个可怜的女仆收拾走了所有的盘子。所有人把座位往后推，准备在房间里找一处坐下，然后和墙壁无聊地对视几个小时。

所以当法国被推进来时，英国毫无准备。

***

1 май 1945 года

(1945年5月1日)

在他们发现的希特勒地堡附近，一栋废弃建筑里，俄罗斯终于感应到了另外三个国家化身的存在。

恐惧和解脱同时席卷而来。

***

1945 年 8 月 6 日

真纪子急忙跑回本田身边。“怎么了？”

他看向她。他的脸开始融化。

***

8 July 1944

(1944年7月8日)

这里安静得连一根针落地都能听见。

英国的呼吸卡在喉咙里。他踉跄着向前，“弗朗西斯？”

正看向他的人很消瘦。他近乎秃顶，衣衫褴褛。但最主要的是，他看起来完全不知道自己身在何处。

英国盲目地向他伸出手。

就在他快靠近一臂之内时，法国陡然尖叫起来。

***

1 май 1945 года

(1945年5月1日)

“是那栋建筑。”俄罗斯哽咽道。他的眼睛变得鲜红，他努力不在其他意识体们的气场面前退缩。

“叫坦克来。”

***

1945 年 8 月 6 日

本田口中发出惊人的尖叫，真纪子原来都不知道人竟然能发出这样的声音。

所有人都扭过头来。她几乎要吐了。本田的身体正在融化——这是唯一的描述。他的皮肤像液体般滴落，一只眼球分崩离析，一股血流从腹部喷涌而出。

真纪子觉得自己几乎陷入休克。有什么别的人也在尖叫。她踉踉跄跄地后退，又吐了出来。某个人保持了足够的镇定，他询问本田正被攻击的是什么。

本田张开嘴，但是血从里边涌了出来。另一种恐怖的声音从他口中发出。一个人吓晕了过去，另一个也忍不住吐了出来。

真纪子发觉自己在痛哭。

***

8 July 1944

(1944年7月8日)

英国恐慌不安，尝试抓住法国，但法国展开气场，朝他扔了一把椅子。

英国闪开了。加拿大和美国试图帮忙，但这只让法国尖叫更甚。

最后英国抓住他时已经上气不接下气。

 _“基尔伯特是对的。”_ 这句话让他窒息。他拥住了蜷缩起来啜泣的法国。

_“基尔伯特是对的。”_

“你安全了，弗朗西斯，”他哽咽道。“你现在安全了。”

“亚——亚瑟？”

_“基尔伯特是对的。”_

“你现在安全了。”

你安全

了 ș̨̯a͓̮͞

你安e̷͚̲̺̩̤ 全 y͏͖̟̮̖ ͈̟̹̼͎͎̦̝͖̪o

了 ư̳̘̱͟ ͈̖͉̫̰̭͚̬’̦̫̘̞͉̙̼͍̩̗̺r͏̸̲̥̘̬̩̪̣͢e̢̨͈̦̲͓̲̼̬̱̹̯̕你 安全

ş̵̸̰̟̼̗͓̝̝͘了 a̗͇̪̪͜͝͠你e̢͉̰͕͔͙̠̘̹͉̫͓̜̕ͅ 安

***

1 май 1945 года

(1945年5月1日)

坦克开了炮。建筑物倒塌。另外两人的气场已经消失，但不知何故，普鲁士仍然一息尚存，他总是那样。俄罗斯草草地把他从废墟里挖出来。他想要质问、想要尖叫，他要问普鲁士为何将他的生活变成活生生的地狱，他也想知道普鲁士怎能守住人性而不是沦为怪物。

普鲁士的面容在他面前展露，血肉模糊，半死不活。

俄罗斯举起枪。他想问那么多的事情，想要哭喊和呜咽。

但是他所能吐出的只是：“结束了。”

普鲁士微笑起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 插图委托：wizardnem.tumblr.com
> 
> 我觉得这首歌配合这章非常合适：Yann Tiersen，Goodbye Lenin，出自电影Goodbye Lenin，音乐链接：https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6mo59IyQbro
> 
> 如果这是一部电影，第一首歌就会随着片尾字幕的滚动而逐渐消失转变为这首歌：Human，歌手：Daughter，链接：https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=MbCeyb9okac
> 
> Blog：neioo（neioo.tumblr.com）或lordsardine（lordsardine.tumblr.com）
> 
> 为这个AU准备的音乐的合集：neioo.tumblr.com/music
> 
> 作者注：  
> 我想现在一次更新就完成这个。有时候你就是会有这样的冲动，而且我意识到所有的章节都会比较简短。
> 
> 在我16岁的时候，我刚写完第二本OC小说，就陷入了严重的写作低潮。我不知道该写什么。而那时候，我差点就要动笔写AWH，但后来我想：'这有什么意义呢？
> 
> '可能有人已经写过了，根本没人会看。
> 
> 谢谢你证明我是错的
> 
> 感谢点过这个或AWH或DFU的人。谢谢你们的评论。谢谢你们对我的纵容。
> 
> 这是我为Hetalia写的最后一篇作品，也很可能是我最后一部同人小说。从现在开始，我想把我的精力再次投入到写OC的工作中，希望有一天能得到出版合约。不过我对自己这两年来所做的事情很满意。
> 
> 我从没想过会得到任何反馈。我做梦也没想到，我会从这本关于国家化身的小破书里结交到这么多朋友和联系。五年前，当我看完第一集黑塔利亚的时候，我从来没有想过它会对我的人生产生这么大的影响，最终甚至让我走上我的职业道路。
> 
> 事情的发展真是很有趣。
> 
> 我会继续更新我的黑塔利亚博客。我的意思是，我仍然喜欢这部番剧。但也许我会在一段时间后渐渐淡出人们的视线；这是自然的消亡。
> 
> 这就是我希望的这部同人的结局。我不会再写任何番外了。已经完成了。这个故事是完整的。
> 
> 我知道有些角色比其他更受关注。我知道有些历史还很模糊，有些cp比其他cp进展更好。我试过了。我是一个有自己喜好的人，所有的人都有自己的喜好。
> 
> 我记忆犹新的是，11年级的时候，我把AWH的小说摆在我的兄弟面前。他问我，那为什么不写呢？当时，这是一个可笑的想法。我不知道如果是现在的17岁的我会怎么说。那时候我只有15岁。
> 
> 15岁的我可能会忽略一切，并质疑为什么他妈的有仏英。她讨厌仏英。仏英是她最讨厌的cp之一。还有这个米菊到底是怎么回事? 为什么没有味音痴作为终局；什么鬼？而且居然只有非常微量的亲子分？而且她不是喜欢法加吗？
> 
> 不过她一直很喜欢露中。
> 
> 也许你以后会碰巧读到我写的东西。至于现在，非常感谢你的阅读。
> 
> 这真的很有趣。
> 
> 二十年后的今天，我可以回首往事，为自己能写出这些东西而感到自豪。


End file.
